Rooming In
by TheHunterPersian
Summary: What is a friend? What is a family? These were questions Vector didn't know the answer to. All his friends had kicked him out at one point, and now, he has no one left to turn to. That is, until he sees a Roommate Wanted ad. He takes the offer, and Vector soon learns what true friendship, and eventually, a true family is. Vecpio AU, M-rated for eventual lemons/other mature content
1. July I

**(AN: Hey guys! It's me, Ivan again. So it's time, eh? It's been a long while since my last ORIGINAL Vecpio fic (A Deal or No Deal), and this has been a fic that's been in the works since at least the creation of Memoirs of Mobius U. And so, I welcome you to Rooming In, a modern Vecpio AU!**

 **The idea for this AU actually came not from me, but from an old friend of mine who I, actually cut off this February. While we were still on good terms, he wanted to give me a gift fic, and he decided on Vecpio because he knew I liked it. Problem was; he didn't know CRAP about Sonic, cause he never played any of the games. So, only looking up the info about their characters, he tried to make it, and nothing came out of it. I just decided to revisit this concept and make it more... better. If you ever reads this, BKP, I'm sorry for technically kinda sorta taking your idea lol. I hope you don't mind  
**

 **Anyway, huge shout out to Dan (Cosmictruffle) for providing the excellent cover image. Seriously, it's so amazing.**

 **Well, with all of that out of the way, before I begin this fic, I would like to remind everyone that, as the description says, this is going to be M-Rated for eventual lemons, but also for violence, drug use, and well, other things that will be mentioned as the story progresses. Don't worry tho, no one dies in this fic (at least, no main character. Oops, spoiler?)**

 **So, SUPER long AN aside, I wanna hear what you guys think of the fic? I'm expecting this fic to be as long as A Deal or No Deal, possibly longer, so if there's anything you feel should be changed, etc, tell me!**

 **And now, our feature presentation.)**

* * *

Inside a house in a rather quiet neighborhood, a loud argument went on between two men. One of them, a begging crocodile, walked behind his echidna friend and pleaded with him.

"C'mon, Knuckles! I know I ain't the most responsible person in the world, but I know ya can give me another chance!" He said, holding his hands together. "Please?"

Knuckles huffed as he angrily grabbed Vector's bags and put them into the crocodile's hands, proceeding to shove him out of his house.

"Vector, I said it on day one: You pay your rent on time, you can stay for as long as you want. You don't pay the rent? Well, you better find yourself a new place, cuz you aren't fucking staying here." The echidna said. He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Look, Vector, I'm sorry, but you really do need to be more responsible."

"And where the hell am I gonna stay now?!" The crocodile yelled.

Knuckles shrugged. "Anywhere but here."

With that, Knuckles closed the door and locked it as Vector cursed under his breath, kicking the ground.

"Fuckin' smartass echidna, thinkin' he can kick me out all cause I just HAPPENED to accidentally not pay rent on time. 'SCUSE me if Club Rouge doesn't pay me 'till next week."

Vector sulked as he walked through the dark neighborhood streets, wondering where to go now. Since it was night time, all his friends had to be asleep by now.

"Fuck it, I'll probably just find some alleyway to sleep in or somethin'. Wouldn't have been the first time I've been homeless."

* * *

As Vector walked into the dimly lit city streets of Station Square, he noted the nightclub that he worked at on weekends.

"Oh, Club Rouge… I could honestly DJ some sick ass beats right now…"

As the main DJ of Club Rouge, Vector had his fans. With lights, and epic raves, anytime Vector found himself on the DJ's turntable, it was guaranteed to be one hell of a party, with drinking and hot babes all over.

But that same DJ everyone knew and loved was walking around on the streets like an abandoned puppy.

"Wonder what someone would think of me now?" Vector shook his head. Not like anyone would know, he can't even remember the last time he was with his family, and not to mention, his friends knew how he was.

Friends…

It was something Vector really didn't know the true meaning of. Sure he had Knuckles, and a few of his other friends, but no one he could really call a 'best friend.'

"I sure could use one right now..." Vector scoffed. The idea was silly. Was there really such a thing as a friend who would risk an arm and a leg for someone?

Just as he thought this, Vector came across a pay phone. Remembering that his cell phone was dead, and that he still had some tokens, Vector went to the receiver and placed the tokens into the coin slot.

"Now, who should I call?" The large green reptile muttered to himself. "I dun remember Stu or Bill's number…"

Then Vector stopped. "Wait…"

The crocodile dialed the number quickly as he heard the receiver buzz. He muttered, "C'mon ya dimwit of a mutt, I know yer awake…"

A second later, the caller picked up, and a gruff voice answered.

 _"H-Hnuh? Hello? Who is it?"_ The voice said in a heavy Downundan accent.

"Dingo, it's me. Vector?" Vector replied.

 _"Vector? Oh, Vector, it's you… wuzz goin' down, mate?"_

"Nothin' much, man. Hey listen, I was wonderin', could I… crash at yer place fer the night? Just fer tonight, I promise."

 _"Crash? Oh, Vector… ya didn't get kicked out by Knuckles, did ya?"_

There was silence on Vector's end. Dingo whewed. _"Ooh boy, you did. Y'know, you gotta be more responsible-"_

"Don't start with me, Dingo. Knux said the said thing."

 _"Ha ha, alright. Sure, it's fine. Try to get here fast; Sleet and I were just about to head to bed."_

"He won't have a problem with me stayin', will he?"

 _"Nah, he likes ya, mate. D'ya need anything when you get here?"_

"Well, a bed would be nice."

 _"I think we got an inflatable bed… somewhere… I'll look for it right now, just, get on over here."_

"Gotcha, thanks man."

 _"No problem, mate."_

Dingo hung up as Vector made his way to the orange canine's house, finally glad that he found a place for the night.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, IN AN APARTMENT COMPLEX JUST 10 MINUTES AWAY**

A purple chameleon stood in his room, looking at the sketches he made to teach his yoga class next week. He began to practice it to the beat of the music he was playing on his tablet, moving back and forth as he kept looking at the sketches.

Suddenly, a loud noise interrupted his concentration, causing the chameleon to bite his tongue. He glared at the door as he turned off the music, opening it to find a young bee child trying to find the batteries to the TV remote he dropped.

"Charmy, didn't I tell you that you had to be in bed ten minutes ago?" The chameleon asked, looking cross.

"Yeah! But I wanted some water!" The bee named Charmy lied, trying to look innocent.

"Charmy… I thought I told you no TV once I called bed time. Besides, you know that tomorrow is the day we're moving to our new apartment. We have to box up the TV."

"Oh, Espio! You're no fun!" Charmy pouted.

The chameleon, named Espio, sighed as he sat down next to Charmy. "Look, you can watch TV when we get to the apartment tomorrow, just, give it a rest for today, okay?"

The bee still was pouting, but he got off the couch and buzzed away. "You're right, Espio. I'm sorry."

"Good," Espio said, kissing Charmy's forehead. "Now get some sleep, okay? Because you know-

"-tomorrow's the big day, Espio, I know! And I can't wait!"

"Well, tomorrow won't come quicker if you don't get some sleep. So sleep. If you want, I'll leave you that glass of water you 'said you wanted'."

"That's okay," Charmy yawned. "Good night, Espio…"

"Good night to you too, Charmy. I love you," Espio smiled.

"I love you too, Espio…"

The bee buzzed back to his room as he closed the door. Espio sighed as he walked over to the small kitchen, stepping on something.

"Oh!"

Espio pulled his foot back to find it was a small action figure. He picked it up and looked at it.

"Looks like Charmy must have forgotten one of his toys," The chameleon said to himself, finding the closest box and placing it there.

Espio proceeded to walk over to the counter and look at the digital clock on the counter. 10:13 P.M.

To think that in less than 12 hours, Espio and Charmy would be moving into a new apartment, one where space wasn't an issue (something the bee complained about). Of course, it would be hard to imagine something like this happening once he left home.

Espio remembered a time where he was once a member to a family of chameleons in the Dragon Kingdom that specialized in martial arts. However, that changed when Espio was exiled by his family members when it was found that he was having romantic relations with a male from another family, and learning his sexuality. He still remembers the higher ups of his family booming that he was banished from the town, the door of his home being shut in his face, and his realization that he was all alone.

But that changed once he met Charmy.

* * *

 ** _TWO YEARS AGO…_**

 _Espio walked on the path out from his village, packed with nothing more than a few clothes, and very few personal belongings. He sniffed as the shock of everything that culminated in the past few minutes finally started to hit him._

 _"They… left me here to die because of who I am…" The chameleon said to himself. "THEY WANT… THEIR OWN SON TO DIE!"_

 _Espio punched the nearest tree as he finally broke down. All of his emotions shattered in the blink of an eye._

 _Had it not been for a faint voice yelling for help, he would have stayed there completely sullen._

 _Espio moved away from a tree as he noticed a bee mother and her son, the mother looking incredibly beaten up and bloodied, walking up towards him. Espio, who was someone that had good morals, ran up to the two._

 _"Are you okay, ma'am?!" He asked. The mother shook her head._

 _"N-No… Ooh…"_

 _"M-Mama!" Her son cried, holding her._

 _"P-Please… help…" The mother pleaded to Espio._

 _"I-I… I'll try, ma'am. But first I need to know, what happened to you and your son?" Espio asked. The woman breathed heavily, struggling to look at the chameleon. He knew it was only a matter of time before her life was over._

 _"T-The Baron Wasps… destroyed our happy and peaceful colony… So many dead… My husband and other children included…"_

 _"Dead?!"_

 _"Yes... heads, bodies ripped apart. Stab wounds... That's not even all of them..."_

 _"And you and your son survived?"_

 _"Yes... my son here; Charmy… was the only family member to survive, he was in hiding…"_

 _"And these Baron Wasps, did they target you?"_

 _"Yes… they tried to go after him, but they got me… O-Oh!"_

 _The woman fell over as her son, Charmy, yelped. Espio quickly picked her up._

 _"Ma'am, you need to keep walking forward. You'll find a town there; there's a doctor there that can patch you and your son up. Go! Quickly!"_

 _The woman was silent as she tried to keep her head up. "N-No… I don't see myself getting better…"_

 _Charmy wasn't accepting it. "Mama! Listen to the stranger! Don't leave me! Please!"_

 _Espio couldn't lie; this bee looked no older than four, yet could talk so clearly. It had to be his distress._

 _"Poor child…" The chameleon thought. The child suddenly started beating on Espio's legs. "Take my mama to the town! Make her better! Make her better!"_

 _"I… I can't… I was exiled…"_

 _The bee child continued to cry as he held his mother tighter. She suddenly looked at Espio._

 _"Where… are you going now?" The mother asked._

 _"To a place where I can live my life how I wish to…" Espio replied._

 _"I-In that case… please-"_

 _She picked up Charmy as hard as she could and gently directed him towards Espio._

 _"-take my son with you. Raise him like your own… He has no one…"_

 _It was like a lightning bolt hit him. It was hard wondering where to go, how to survive and eat, but with a child on his back too?! There was no way he could do it. Thoughts raced through his head about what would happen; would he and this child die too from lack of resources? Would natural selection take its toll on them?_

 _No…_

 _Espio wasn't going to let that stop him._

 _"M-Mama! Mama, no!" Charmy almost screamed._

 _He nodded. "Okay, I understand. I'll take your son in. I won't let anything happen to him."_

 _"Thank… you…"_

 _The woman became weaker as Charmy cried harder._

 _"Mama?..." He said._

 _"Oh… Charmy...I...love you...More than...anyone else..."_

 _The woman put her hand over her son's forehead as she groaned, falling face flat to the ground. Espio let out a gasp, one he could never hold back. Charmy became hysterical realizing what was going on._

 _"M-Mama?! Mama?! You're… you're sleeping, aren't you? M-Mama?"_

 _Charmy shook his mother's lifeless body a few times as he started to break down, proceeding to shake her body harder._

 _"M-Mama! Don't scare me like this! Mama, wake up! PLEASE! MAMA! **MAMA!"**_

 _And with that, Charmy cried and howled as the truth finally sunk in._

 _His mother was dead._

* * *

After Charmy grieved for his mother in the way he knew how to, if Espio remember correctly, he simply looked at Espio, snot falling down from his nose, and said while almost choking:

 _"What do I do now?"_

The chameleon remembers comforting the crying bee, as he himself couldn't help but tear up, relating to the bee on what it's like to lose family. He promised him that he's going to love him and take care of him no matter the cost, even if he looks and acts nothing like his parents. From there, the two journeyed together to find a place to live, and finally found refuge in Station Square.

Now, two years later, Charmy was a changed bee. While still missing his mother, he learned to move on, and learned to love Espio like he was his own father. It almost felt like they were a family; a very incomplete family, but a family nonetheless.

As Espio yawned, he smacked his lips as the chameleon had the sudden urge to drink something hot before bed.

"I don't think there's anything here, so perhaps I'll go to the corner store."

* * *

As Espio went through a shortcut to the nearest corner store, he brought his attention to something clanging in the distance, wondering what it was.

 _"Whatever it is, I hope whoever's involved is oka-"_

Espio suddenly stopped when he felt someone bump into him, touching his chest. He froze, whatever this man was doing, it wasn't good. He could have been a robber, or worse. Even if it may have been on accident, or not, the chameleon didn't care.

On instinct, Espio turned invisible, and then proceeded grabbed a large hand and threw whoever touched him onto the ground.

It was when he saw the person did he stop.

On the ground was a large green crocodile, struggling to get up. Espio covered his mouth, realizing what he had done was a terrible mistake. The crocodile shook his head.

"W-Who's there?! Wh-Whaddya want?! Stay away!"

The crocodile placed his hand over his face, and before Espio could apologize, he got up, running away while screaming about a 'ghost'.

As the chameleon became visible, he could only wonder about how much distress that man was in, and not to mention Espio's own inability to apologize for what he had done.

Espio left the scene, a pang of guilt hitting him.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Espio sighed as all the boxes were now inside the new apartment. From the corner of his eye, he could see Charmy bouncing happily on his new bed. The chameleon smiled, now was the time for a new chapter to begin.

But something still struck with Espio.

According to their new landlord, the rent for this apartment was approximately 100 dollars higher than in the previous apartment. Add into inflation too, and there was simply no way Espio could afford it on his own.

Thus, it called for drastic measures.

 _"But, I think it's better than I focus on unpacking than I do worrying about that."_ He thought.

* * *

After organizing all the items and finding a good place, Espio finally sat down with a paper and pen and began to write down an advertisement, starting up his tablet on the side. He would write down one sentence, look up information, then write another sentence.

When he was finished, Espio looked at his advertisement.

 **"WANTED**

 **Seeking Roommate who is willing to collaborate on paying rent with one individual who works.**

 **Rent is $825 a month, both of us will pay half of it together.**

 **Expected to know how to do chores, cook, clean, etc. Someone with good responsibilities is recommended.**

 **Apartment has three rooms, very clean and brand new.**

 **If interested, please call 901-435-7482"**

Espio looked up quickly on where would be a good place to put up advertisements for roommates. He found that the community college was where he had to go.

The chameleon walked over to the window, and saw the college in the distance.

"I hope when I walk in, no one realizes I don't even study there," Espio said to himself before turning around.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, IN A HOUSE A FEW MINUTES AWAY FROM THE APARTMENT**

Vector mumbled as he turned over in his sheets, eyes opening slowly. He groaned as he saw the light coming from the closed blinds.

"It's mornin' already?" He asked himself. The crocodile got up feeling his arms aching. He rubbed the crust from his eyes as he looked around.

 _"Of course…"_

Vector noticed a picture of Sleet and Dingo, and remembered that he was in their house, this being their guest bedroom. He grabbed the framed picture and looked at it. It was a picture from their wedding (Vector missed it unfortunately). As he continued to look at it, Vector couldn't help but smile.

The crocodile got off the bed, feeling his tail slumping as he walked out of the room. He made his way into the kitchen, where he saw Sleet; Dingo's husband, cooking breakfast for himself.

"Oh, Vector… good morning," He said. "Are you feeling well?"

"Well, I feel like I just got hit by a fuckin' huge ass truck, but other than that, yeah, I'm good," Vector replied. "Where's Dingo?"

"Left for work about thirty minutes ago."

"Oh yeah, still bodybuildin', right?"

"Yes. He's been going at it harder now, especially now that the annual Mr. Mobius competition is coming up."

"Oh… yeah that… I remember signing up fer one of those… Didn't get past the perminaries…"

Silence between the two happened for a few seconds.

"Do you… mind if I cook breakfast for you?" Sleet asked. "I was already cooking breakfast myself, I can make something."

"Naw man, ya don't have to do that. It's too much. Yeh and Dingo already gave me a place to stay fer the night."

"Oh, no no, I insist. You need your strength, Vector."

"Well…" Vector slumped. "Fine…"

Sleet nodded, placing a few pieces of bacon into a pan to get started.

"I'm just kinda wonderin' now where to go…" Vector said.

"I mean, do you have any other friends that would let you stay?" Sleet replied.

"All of 'em at least once. They ain't gonna let me do it."

"Well, maybe it's not a friend you're looking for this time."

"Hunh? Whacha talkin' 'bout, man?"

Sleet went over to the counter and pulled out a post-it note. He took a pen and began writing on it. He handed it to Vector after he was done.

"Here: Go over to this community college. They have a bulletin board where people ask for roommates and to give them a call."

"So ya want me to move in with some random stranger?"

"Basically. I mean, it can't be that bad, can it?"

"Uh, nuh-uh, considerin' what I am, I dun think people are outside of the ones I know are gonna like me."

"Vector, you're a different man than you were, let's say; a few years ago. Give it a try! If anything, it may even make you a new friend," Sleet slid a plate to Vector. "Now eat."

"Fine fine…"

As Vector ate his breakfast, he thought about what Sleet suggested. Maybe… something new was what he needed. After all, it's just like the wolf said: it couldn't be THAT bad.

 _"But damn, this is some good ass food. Now I think I see why Dingo married 'im…"_ The crocodile thought as he finished his breakfast.

* * *

After leaving a thank you note and a few bucks for Dingo and Sleet for letting him stay, Vector headed off to the community college, looking for the bulletin board the wolf told him about. He walked past the giant food court as he saw all the advertisements. It almost intimidated him how many there were.

"Geez… how do I pick?" Vector muttered to himself. "There's just so many…"

 _"Something that attracts mah attention, that's what I'm lookin' fer,"_ The reptile thought to himself. _"Yeah, somethin' like that one guy who says he's a weed smoker. He seems like he wouldn't give too much of a shit. Plus I could probably hit up a few blunts too…"_

And that's when he found it, an ad that wasn't complex or detailed.

 ** _"WANTED_**

 ** _Seeking Roommate who is willing to collaborate on paying rent with one individual who works._**

 ** _Rent is $825 a month, both of us will pay half of it together._**

 ** _Expected to know how to do chores, cook, clean, etc. Someone with good responsibilities is recommended._**

 ** _Apartment has three rooms, very clean and brand new._**

 ** _If interested, please call 901-435-7482"_**

Vector looked at it and his brow furrowed.

"Expensive as hell rent, but… it's somethin' I can pay fer with the money Club Rouge gets me. And I know how to do all that… but heh, responsibilities, I dun have that. Like the three rooms though…"

The crocodile looked at it one more time. Something about the ad compelled him, made him want to call.

And once he left, that's what he did. He called the number, waiting for whoever it was to pick up the phone.

As Vector was about to hang up, the person who posted the ad finally picked up.

 _"Hello!"_ A clearly cheery voice said.

"Uh… hi?" Vector said, confused. "Who is this?"

 _"This is Charmy!"_

Now Vector was confused. There was no way a child could post the ad, on top of that, have perfect spelling and handwriting.

"Look, kid, uh, is yer mom or dad there?"

 _"I don't have a mom or dad… but I got someone who takes care of me! Hold on, I'll pass the phone to him!"_

The line went silent for a few seconds as the loud and happy voice yelled in the background, _"Espio! It's for you!"_

A new voice on the line spoke.

 _"Hello?"_

 _"So… this must have been the Espio person Charmy was calling…"_ Vector thought.

"Uhh, hi. I saw yer ad fer a roommate at the community college and uh, I wanted to know if anyone had taken up the offer."

There was a pause for a brief second before the voice replied.

 _"O-Oh, that! Uh, I just put that there this morning, actually! I didn't realize someone would reply that fast. Yes, yes it's still open."_

"Could I be so kind as to accept the offer?" Vector joked.

 _"Yes yes, of course. Uhh, here, I'll talk to my landlord about it, and make the arrangements. I'll call you back in an hour to tell you when you can come. The apartment is located at 8300 Avalon Avenue, Apartment Number 324. I'll see you then."_

"Likewise."

Vector hanged up, somewhat happy that he finally got the offer. Maybe he'd loiter around the town until the person who posted the ad responded back.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE APARTMENT**

Espio, who now had taken care of everything, was talking to Charmy. The bee sat on the armrest of the couch, listening carefully.

"Now, Charmy, our new guest is going to be our roommate, and he's going to live with us from here on out. Now, I want you to give him the same respect like you do with me, and since he's going to be your caretaker too, you have to follow what he does too. Understood?"

"Got it, captain!" Charmy replied, saluting. Espio patted his head.

"Good kid. And remember, don't be shy! He's a friendly man," The chameleon smiled. There was a knock on the door.

"Oh, and that's him!"

As Espio walked over to the door, he could only wonder if the person really WAS the crocodile he encountered yesterday. When he gotten his call and heard his voice, it sounded SO similar. It was part of the reason he froze and questioned if he should apologize for what he had done the night before. He didn't however, knowing it could have deterred him from not wanting to room.

The chameleon opened the door and sure enough, standing at the doorway was a large, buff looking green crocodile, wearing a burgundy shirt, jeans, black shoes, and had on headphones and a gold chain around his neck. It was clear as day this was the crocodile he attacked on accident last night.

It seems Espio wasn't the only one who was nervous, when Charmy noticed the crocodile; he yelped and hid under the couch, poking his head only slightly.

"Hey, yer Espio, aren't ya?" The crocodile said. Espio said nothing, slightly freaked out over the small detail.

Vector looked at Espio. "What? What is it?" He then grinned slyly. "Yer not fallin' fer me already, are ya? Nyah hah hah!"

Espio couldn't hold back a chuckle at this point. "No, don't worry about it. But please come on in."

He let Vector inside of the apartment, who admired everything around him.

"Wow, nice place ya got here. Ya weren't kiddin', man," The crocodile said.

"I always say what I mean," Espio replied. "Oh, please put your stuff down,"

In a swift movement, the chameleon already grabbed Vector's belongings and placed it on the floor. Vector was quick to raise a brow.

"Ya okay, Espio? Yer kinda shaking?"

Espio let out a sigh, knowing that his nervousness was showing.

"Look, sir, uh… what if I told you I met you last night?" Espio said. Vector laughed.

"Oh, ya gotta be pullin' mah leg; I didn't meet anyone like ya last night."

"Yes you did. You know, in the alleyway, where you got thrown to the ground."

"How in the fu-…"

Vector went silent.

"Wait… THAT WAS YEH?!"

Espio nodded. "Yes… listen, I'm really sorry about that. I wanted to apologize so badly, but you ran away before I could."

Vector didn't say a word for nearly 10 seconds until he punched Espio's arm playfully.

"Nah, dun worry 'bout it. It was a misunderstandin'!" Vector said. "If it makes ya feel better, I'm sorry fer bumpin' into ya,"

Espio softly smiled. "Okay, thank you. And apology accepted," The chameleon nodded.

"I never asked for your name anyway. What is it?"

"Oh, mah name?" Vector replied. "The name's Vector!"

 _"Vector… So that's his name…"_ Espio thought to himself. He couldn't deny it, even though his roommate was the same man he had thrown to the ground last night, up close, he was _quite_ handsome.

He shook his head. _"He's your roommate, you fool. At least wait to know each other before you think that."_

"So uh, wasn't there some Charmy kid that lived here or somethin'? He's the one who answered."

"Oh, Charmy? He WAS on the couch, but I'm not sure where he went," Espio said. "Charmy! Where are you?!" He yelled.

From under the couch, Charmy looked up at the legs of Vector and Espio, still scared of the crocodile. Espio walked over to the couch and looked under it, staring back at the bee.

"Charmy… why are you under the couch?" He asked. Espio pulled him out as he felt the bee shake in his arms. "Oh… you're shaking…"

"Because our new roommate looks mean and scary!" Charmy said. Vector put his hands on his hips and grinned.

"Hey, I ain't that bad. Just 'cuz Imma big crocodile doesn't mean I'm bad and scary, at least, unless ya get on mah bad side," Vector said. "But hey, Charmy, I ain't gonna bite."

The green reptile let out his hand towards Charmy as the bee slowly took it. He brought him out from Espio's arms and onto his head.

"Wow! Everything looks bigger from his head, Espio!" The bee giggled. "And he knows my name too!"

"See?" Vector replied. "But does that mean ya know mah name?"

"Yeah! It's Vector!"

"What a smart kiddo," The crocodile grinned. "So, about Charmy, Espio, is he yer son or somethin'?"

Espio looked slightly offended. "What, do I look like a bee?" Vector laughed. "No, it's… complicated about how he got under my wing."

"I got time, ya can tell."

And so, Espio explained it to Vector, omitting some parts however.

"Dang… that must have been real rough fer the kid."

"Nah, I'm over it now!" Charmy replied. "Besides, Espio is the best new dad ever! And having you around… does that make you my… other dad?"

"No… ha ha ha, I think if I'm gonna be yer other dad, I have to be in a relationship with Espio first. It's how it works."

"Oh… Espio! Love Vector! I want two dads now!"

"Charmy… that's not how it works…" Espio shook his head. Clearly Charmy took a loving with Vector so quickly. "Look, to get off this topic, how about I prepare lunch?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Can I help! I want Vector to feel at home!" Charmy replied, buzzing over to Espio. "We can make our pepperoni and sausage sandwiches!"

"You're right. Besides, we don't have much in the fridge anyway. I should go grocery shopping tomorrow…"

* * *

Vector watched as Espio and Charmy prepared the sandwiches for lunch. The chameleon cooked some of the meats on the stove while the bee placed cheese on the sandwiches so Espio could put it in the toaster oven.

"So, where do ya work at, Espio?" Vector asked, trying to stir up a conversation.

"Oh, I'm an instructor at Soar's Yoga & Wellness," Espio replied.

"Yoga Instructor, eh? Sounds like an awesome job."

"Yes, although I do often have to watch what I eat. Then again, I work out every day, so it wouldn't be too bad."

"Yeah, I work out too. Liftin' is all I know. Oh, and leg stuff too. Can't forget 'bout that like some people do."

"I see… Well, what about you, Vector? Where do you work at?"

"Oh, Imma DJ at Club Rouge."

"Wait, that Club Rouge?"

"Yup! Only open on weekends though. I'm there all night and until the sun rises. Gets me a huge ass pay."

"I imagine so. Club Rouge is very popular for the party types. A few of my friends have invited me, but I'm just not a fan of how loud it is there."

"Awh, it ain't that bad, Espio. Ya should come some time."

"Err, I think I'm good…"

"Alrighty, whatever ya say man."

"So, this means that you'll be around on the weekdays?"

"Well, yeah."

"Okay, that's good. Then let me assign you to your task."

"Whoa, we're already doin' this? I haven't even eaten yet!"

"This isn't for today, Vector!" He laughed. "Okay, listen up: since I'm gone during the morning and afternoon because of work, you'll be Charmy's new caretaker."

"Does this mean?!-"Charmy gasped.

"Yes Charmy, Vector here will be your new babysitter."

"Yes!" The bee pumped his fist into the air.

"Ain't he excited," Vector said.

"Eh, Charmy doesn't really like his babysitters. I think it's because I'm not around. It's common for his age after all," Espio said. "Anyway, so because I'm gone, you'll be in charge of cleaning up the place, cleaning the windows, tables, washing plates, you get the general idea. Just make it clean so each day I don't come home having to do it."

"That's it?"

"Not quite. You'll also have to prepare Charmy his lunch. Usually we have leftovers or you can find something new in the fridge. You CAN cook, right? It was in the ad."

"Sure I can! I think I can make a mean ass-"

"VECTOR…"

"What?"

The crocodile was taken off guard when Espio said his name sternly. He then noticed that Espio put his hands over where Charmy's ears would be.

"Oh…"

"I'm assuming you like to cuss, just, NOT around the child."

"Sorry…"

Espio sighed. "It's alright.

"I meant mean lasagna! I can make that."

"Ooh! I like lasagna!" Charmy explained.

"Also, last thing; if Charmy wants you to play with him, please do it," Espio said.

"Alright! I'm sure we can play make believe 'till we get tired," Vector replied.

Charmy grinned at Espio. "I love my new roommate already."

Espio smiled back. "I'm glad you do. Now come on, let's eat."

* * *

After lunch, Espio showed Vector around the apartment. He first showed him Charmy's small room, a small bed with some character he didn't recognize as the bed sheets, plus a drawer which were most likely filled with toys. A nightstand stood at the right side of his bed as Vector could see a nightlight on the right side of the room.

"Still sleeps with one?" Vector asked.

"Vector, he's a six year old child. Of course he still has his fear of the dark," Espio replied.

"Sorry sorry! I dun know anythin' 'bout kids. Ya know this."

Espio rolled his eyes as the two made their way out of the room and towards a small hallway. The chameleon pointed out the bathroom in front of them, as to their right was Espio's room. A larger bed lay there as a drawer bigger than the one Charmy had lay.

"Nice, this room looks amazin'," Vector said. "So uh, I AM gettin' mah own room, right?"

"Uh, Vector…" Espio replied. "Excluding the bathroom and the living room which doubles as a kitchen, mine and Charmy's room are the only rooms in the house."

"Oh…" Vector slumped with disappointment.

"Don't worry, it's fine. You can sleep on the couch. Or y'know… in…" Espio coughed, eyes looking away from Vector. "My bed…"

"Really?"

"I mean...! Is that okay with you? I don't mind but I just don't want you to become uncomfortable, that's all."

"Nah nah, it's fine. Wouldn't have been the first time I done that!"

Vector plopped down on the bed, sighing in relief.

"Vector… now that everything is taken care of, I have but one thing left to say." Espio said.

"Hm? And that is?" Vector replied.

"Welcome to your new home."

* * *

 _End of Chapter 1_

* * *

 **Next time, on Rooming in:**

 **Vector and Espio's day is shown!**

 **And a new character is introduced!**


	2. July II

**(AN: Hey everyone! It's time for a new chapter of Rooming In! Now, I know it was said that this chapter was gonna be long, but it turns out this one wasn't as long as I expected it to be. Not that it's an issue or anything, this chapter is more so the beginning of more character development between Vector, Espio, and Charmy.**

 **Now, before I continue, there is a few things I'd like to clear up so people don't get confused later on:**

 **1\. This story takes place, as said in the first chapter, in the span of a year. This means that there will be two chapters for each month. This is the last chapter for July, and next chapter will take place in August.**

 **2\. In this AU, Vector is 22, Espio is 20, and Charmy is still his canon age (6).**

 **3\. Speaking of Charmy, I combined his canonical traits plus that of a real six year old kid. So if he says big words and stuff like that, it's more so because in the games, he's rather smart for a 6 year old. Don't worry though, he'll still be a kid and do and say kid things.**

 **And with that cleared up, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

A week passed since Vector moved in.

In that week, the crocodile became more and more adjusted to his current living conditions. He's bonded more with Espio and Charmy (although he was still scared by his massive size), and both he and the chameleon have shown themselves to be good caretakers for the bee. To Vector, this was a sign that things were great so far.

It was Friday, and around 6:00 a.m., Vector felt a pressure come off from the bed, knowing that it was Espio getting ready to leave for work. The crocodile mumbled as he shifted to the side, realizing he couldn't fall back asleep.

 _"Suck…"_ Vector thought to himself, blowing air out of his nostrils.

Looking over at the nightstand, Vector got out his headphones and placed them over his head, turning on his MP3 player as music burst out of them. The green reptile could barely make out the sound of the shower running.

 _"At least I'm…"_ Vector yawned. _"…fallin' back asleep…"_

* * *

When Vector woke up, he looked at the clock, seeing that it was 8:29. While still tired, he tried to get himself up from the bed.

"Ugh…" The crocodile muttered, taking off his shirt and replacing it with a white tank top. "I hate mornin's… so damn much…"

Vector walked into the kitchen, ready to prepare himself a cup of coffee. He opened up the pantry and pulled out the canister of coffee, realizing there was a note on it. Vector tore it off and read it.

 **"Good morning, Vector,**

 **As usual, you're the man of the house while I'm gone. Remember to do the chores, clean, wash plates, etc, and remember to pick up all the trash from the bins in the kitchen and the bathroom! You know tomorrow it comes. When Charmy wakes up, remember to prepare his breakfast, okay? He got rather fussy when you served him eggs yesterday. I stocked up on cereal, so give him that and he'll be happy.**

 **Speaking of Charmy, today, do you think you could try to get along with him a little more? I know it's been a week, but he still says he's still somewhat scared of you. He said it's mainly how big and scary you are, same things he said when he first met you. He is a child after all; he's just never met anyone like you.**

 **Anyway, I'm running late for work. I'll see you when I get home this afternoon.**

 **From, Espio"**

Vector smiled as he crinkled up the note, Of course, ever since Vector told Espio about his forgetfulness problem, the chameleon took the time to write a note reminding Vector on what to do each day. Sure, while it made him feel like a child, Vector was glad that Espio was someone who knew that responsibility was number one above all else.

"But I ain't gonna let mahself get sidetracked," Vector said. He opened the coffee canister and poured some of the grounds into the filter. The crocodile proceeded to open up the lid of the maker, placing the filter inside as he poured some water on the side. He closed it up, and pressed brew as Vector opened up the fridge, getting ready to make whatever he could find in the fridge.

Just then, Vector heard a faint buzz sound and turned around to see Charmy buzzing into the kitchen, the bee yawning as he still had his pajamas on.

"Oh, mornin', Charmy," Vector said. "Did ya sleep well?"

Charmy nodded. "What's for… breakfast?"

"Espio said he stocked up on some cereal fer ya. Hold on, lemme get it."

Vector walked over to the pantry again and pulled out a box of cereal. It was called 'Chocolate and Peanut Butter Pix', and it seemed to be a chocolate coated cereal with peanut butter in the middle, at least, that was what the box displayed.

 _"Man, why couldn't I have kickass cereals like THIS growin' up?"_ Vector complained mentally. _"Damn spoiled kids…"_

"Can you pass me the milk?" Charmy said as Vector placed a bowl and the cereal box on the table.

"Sure thing, sport," Vector replied, grabbing a gallon of milk and a spoon from the utensils cabinet just as he saw Charmy pouring in the cereal by himself. Just as the bee was about to pour in the milk, the crocodile stopped him.

"Err, Charmy, I can do this fer ya," He said.

"Oh…" Charmy then smiled. "Thanks, Vector!"

Vector winked and nodded as he poured in the milk, making sure not to put too much in.

"Now Charmy, ya better drink the milk when yer done. We don't wanna waste all that y'know."

"Alright, Vector!"

And with that, Charmy went to happily eating his cereal as Vector got started on preparing his breakfast. He decided to go for toast with strawberry jam over it.

As Vector placed pieces of bread into the toaster oven, Charmy got done with his cereal.

"Done!" He said, getting out from his chair. Vector looked over at him and saw he still had a bit of milk on his face.

"Hey, Charmy! Clean yer face before yeh… I dunno, go play or somethin'," He said.

"Okay, Vector…" The bee replied, buzzing over to the bathroom as he turned on the sink.

The crocodile could hear the running water from the kitchen as he continued waiting some more. In the meantime, he was occupied with Espio's tablet, reading up on the latest news in the music industry.

" _Justin Beaver scandal continues… charges against producer Breezie Hedgehog over fraud…_ Ooh, things aren't goin' good fer him," Vector laughed. He never was a fan of the teen idol. What was so exciting about poppy feel good songs? The best had to be songs that were loud, and had a lot of instruments to them. Then again, maybe he WAS getting to old to understand…

Just as his toaster dinged and the toast popped out, Vector could see Charmy on the couch, grabbing the remote. He pressed the power button as the TV burst to life, displaying what seemed like a rerun of the Comedy Chimp show.

"Ooh, whoops… looks like I fell asleep in front of the TV last night!" The crocodile mused to himself. He ran over and took the remote from Charmy.

"Vector!" Charmy screamed, reaching out towards the remote.

"Here Charmy, uh… lemme change the channel fer ya," He said, knowing that the Comedy Chimp show got a bit risqué at times. "Err, which channel is the cartoon channel?"

This calmed the bee down.

"Hmm…" He placed his finger on his mouth. "I think it's 55!"

Vector punched in 55 as the channel changed. On the screen displayed a cartoon where a robotic looking chicken and green robot were up to shenanigans.

"There we go…" Vector handed the remote back. He walked back to the kitchen and grabbed his now not-as-warm toast, spreading some jam over it as he poured himself the last bit of orange juice there was. He digged in, enjoying his toast while reading the last bit of news.

As the crocodile finished, he looked over at Charmy, seeing the bee mesmerized into the cartoon he was watching.

It reminded him of his childhood a bit, watching TV with majority of his younger siblings while his most older ones were getting chewed out by their parents over this, that, and the other.

 _"'Course, I just HAD to be a crocodile with a shit tonna siblin's cause we're like that…"_ Vector recalled. How many family members did he have? 30? Whatever the number was, he couldn't remember, the green reptile couldn't even recall the last time he had been with his family.

But just seeing the bee there, it reminded him of the little things when his family issues weren't happening.

And so, Vector walked over to the couch, and sat next to the bee.

"So uh… Charmy… Whacha watchin'?"

"Oh, uh…" Charmy began. "It's this show about a blue hedgehog and his fox friend! And they fight this big mean man and his robots!"

"Ooh… I see…"

Well, this WAS a start to getting to bond with Charmy.

The cartoon playing on screen seemed bizarre enough. The 'big mean man' Charmy explained seemed to be having a tantrum as he proclaimed out loud, "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!"

As Vector continued watching, he could see why Charmy enjoyed it. It was even more bizarre than he thought, such wacky and zany humor probably only kids now would understand.

He looked to his right, and smiled, watching the bee move back and forth in place as he continued to watch.

But before he could get too caught up, Vector stood, getting ready to do chores.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, AT SOAR'S YOGA & WELLNESS**

"Espio! Your class begins in four minutes!" A muscular blue eagle said. "You know what to do."

"Yes, sir," Espio nodded. He made his way to the door that said 'C' on it. Opening it, the chameleon entered the large studio as he noticed one of the other teachers, a pink hedgehog named Sonia, packing things up before she prepares for her next class.

"Oh, hey there, Espio!" She waved.

"Good morning, Sonia," Espio replied, setting his things down by the corner as he began to stretch, preparing himself for the day.

"So, how's the new roommate going?" Sonia asked.

"Oh, it's going good. He's getting adjusted to life there," Espio replied.

"That's good. Oh my goodness, is he hot, tell me he is."

Espio smirked. Anytime he was around men, Sonia always asked if they were attractive.

 _"It's how she is after all."_ He thought to himself.

"Well, our first unofficial meeting as you know, involved me basically slamming him to the ground, but yes, he is quite handsome up-close. And considering we, _ahem_..." Espio pretended to cough, covering his mouth. "...sleep together-"

"I'm sorry, you WHAT!" Sonia interrupted.

"No no! We sleep in the same bed because only Charmy and I have one. He didn't mind that we were sharing."

"Well… I dunno… maybe he wouldn't mind doing that someday. You… ARE quite something, Espio."

Espio chuckled uncomfortably. Sonia was hitting on him. Of course, she knew he was gay, but she made a habit of doing it until the chameleon told her flat out he was gay. Since then she only does it because of habit, but she's quick to apologize.

"Err, you are hitting on me again, aren't you?"

"Oh Chaos, you're right… sorry sorry, you know how it is…"

"It's fine, it's fine."

Just then, the door began to open as other mobians began to enter inside.

"Well, there goes your class. I'll leave you to it then!" Sonia said.

"See you later, Sonia," Espio replied as the pink hedgehog left the studio, more and more people coming in.

"Uh, to everyone in here already, good morning!" The fuchsia reptile said. "I'm glad to see you're all here. We'll get started on our stretches when everyone arrives, so please, do stay seated on the floor as we wait for everyone to get here."

* * *

 **BACK AT THE APARTMENT**

"Phew…" Vector said, Charmy buzzing over to the kitchen. The two had gotten back from the park, Charmy playing on the playground for about an hour, which had to be cut short because at one point, Vector noticed Charmy missing. After freaking out, he asked all the parents there if he saw them, looked around the entire park screaming his name, and in the end, revealed to be hiding in the slide due to a hide 'n seek game.

To say Charmy wasn't Vector's biggest fan right now was far from a lie.

"Vector… I'm sorry…" Charmy said. "Please don't tell Espio about this… okay?"

Vector was silent. Now he remembered why he's always worn the condom.

"Look just… lemme get lunch ready…" was all Vector said. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed some leftovers from last night; pasta with tomato sauce and ground beef. As he opened the container, placing it into the microwave and placing it in for almost two minutes, he felt something poke him.

"You're it, Vector! Now I have you hide and you're gonna find me!" Charmy exclaimed.

"Charmy! I dun feel like playin' with-"

It was too late. The bee buzzed off somewhere before he could properly turn around.

"Charmy!" Vector exclaimed. He walked out of the kitchen and looked around; under his and the bee's bed, in his closet, and finally, under the couch. He walked over to the bathroom, and found him hovering by the wall.

"You found me!"

"Yeah yeah, I found ya. Now can ya get down?!"'

"Nope! Now I'm gonna count, and you'll hide!"

"Charmy!"

The insect covered his eyes as he began to count down. Vector rolled his eyes as he walked over to Charmy's room and into his small closet, shutting it behind him.

"Dang, I just now realized, this is a really small ass closet."

Meanwhile, Charmy's counting had finished, and he had begun to look for Vector.

"Oh Vector! Where are you?" The bee said, looking back and forth. He opened the fridge, and the multiple cabinets in the kitchen.

"Hm! Doesn't seem like he's here. Oh oh! Maybe he's in my room!"

Charmy quickly buzzed over to his room, first opening his toy chest. He then looked under his bed, and finally his closet, finding Vector cramped up in there.

"I found you, Vector!"

Vector shrugged a slight smirk on his face. "Ya found me."

He walked out of the closet.

"Now you're it!" Charmy exclaimed. He buzzed out of his room as he looked for a new hiding place.

Soon enough, more games were had between the two, where Vector found himself having more and more fun. He even found his negative feelings toward Charmy dwindling away as the two lay on the floor, laughing at everything that had happened.

Meanwhile, their lunch lay in the microwave, forgotten.

* * *

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

Vector heard the lock to the door turning as Espio entered. Charmy, who had been playing with some kind of water based toy, got up from the floor and buzzed towards the chameleon.

"ESPIO!" He exclaimed, hugging the chameleon as the reptile lifted him into his arms.

"And how have you been today, Charmy?" He asked.

"Good! Me and Vector had so much fun today!"

"Well, that's good," Espio put his stuff down as he looked around.

"Wow, this place is clean as usual."

"Thanks," Vector replied. "I better thank the last place I stayed in. Learned how to clean real good there."

"Oh? The last place?"

"Erm… I didn't tell you, did I?"

"No, I don't think you have."

And so, Vector explained the situation to the chameleon; getting kicked out by Knuckles, staying with Sleet and Dingo, and ultimately, finding Espio's apartment.

"Oh… I see…"

"Yeah, kinda how it is. I stay at a place for a while, but then I do somethin', and next thing ya know, back on the streets I am until I can convince a friend to let me stay."

Espio was silent, until he spoke up.

"Vector, that was then. I won't let that happen to you. I… I know how that was…"

"Ya do?!"

"Oh… it's not something we like to bring up, isn't that right, Charmy?"

Charmy looked sadly at Espio's shirt, remembering that was around the time his mother died.

"I see… sorry fer bringin' it up…"

"No no, it's fine. It's just… I don't want you to go through that again."

Vector nodded his head, smiling at the two in front of him.

* * *

Since it was Friday, it meant that tonight was a night Vector had to work. He slept a few hours before waking up around nine, knowing that in an hour he had to be by Club Rouge. The crocodile took a shower, got dressed, and got all his equipment. Just as it was about to hit 9:32, Vector was ready to head out.

"Oh, you're leaving for work," Espio said, getting up from the table. "Here, hold on, hold on, here's your dinner if you get hungry."

The chameleon passed him a container containing rice, peas, meat, and fried sliced potatoes.

"Don't forget your key, okay?"

"Right right, gotcha Espi-"

"Vector's leaving?"

The two saw Charmy behind them. The bee buzzed up to the crocodile, looking up at him.

"Bye, Vector…"

The crocodile smiled, crouching down to rub Charmy's head.

"Hey ya little scamp, I'll be back in the mornin'. I promise."

He kissed the bee's forehead. "Love ya. And with that, I'm off. Espio? Ya have a good night."

"You too…"

With that, Vector exited the apartment, and Charmy rubbed his forehead.

"That was… the first time he did that…"

* * *

Nearly two hours later, Espio was getting Charmy ready for bed, tucking the bee in.

"Me and Vector had so much fun today, Espio!" He said.

"I know, you told me about it earlier today," The chameleon replied.

"I think I'm not as scared of Vector anymore. He may look big and scary, but inside, he's so nice!"

Espio nodded. He could see where the bee was coming from.

Before he could keep the insect awake any longer, he kissed him on the forehead just like Vector.

"I love you, Charmy. Good night."

Charmy yawned and smacked his lips. "I love you too, Espio… Good night…"

Espio smiled as he turned off the lights, seeing the bee's nightlight turning on from the corner of his eye as he shut the door. Espio stretched, knowing his body couldn't take much more of standing. He decided to get ready for bed himself.

And so, nearly half an hour later, teeth brushed, face washed, and last meaning cleaning done, Espio sat in his bed, reading a book. He adjusted his reading glasses, as with each passing minute, his head bopped back and forth, trying to stay awake. His eyes got heavier until sometime before midnight, Espio finally gave into the temptation, and fell asleep.

* * *

Sometime around five, Espio felt someone flump onto the bed. He knew immediately it was Vector, turning around to see the tired crocodile already asleep.

 _"He must have had a rough night…"_ Espio commented to himself.

The chameleon moved a bit closer to the crocodile's body, feeling his face touch his chest.

 _"I think I'll prepare a big breakfast this morning. Vector's gonna need his energy for tonight after all..."_

* * *

 _END OF CHAPTER 2_

* * *

 ** _Next time, on Rooming In:_**

 ** _Vector and Espio learn it's time to go back to school shopping for Charmy._**

 ** _On one hand, Vector encounters an old friend._**

 ** _But on another, Espio and Charmy encounter an insolent woman…_**

 ** _And finally, Vector's birthday is celebrated!_**


	3. August I

**(AN: Hey everyone! Well, here we are again, another chapter of Rooming In under our belt, still is kinda short, but hey, what can you do.**

 **Anyway, I'm glad to see this story is actually getting a bit noticed. Only two chapters in and we're at 122 views, 4 favs, and 3 follows. I'm glad you guys are liking it!**

 **As always, reviews do help me a lot with not just constructive criticism on how to make the story better, but it makes me happy when I see you guys loving the story. Of course, you don't have to, but I always welcome it!**

 **Anyway, it's time to begin a new month in this story, so let's get started!)**

* * *

It was the start of August.

As the days passed by, it only got hotter and hotter. It came to a point where Vector bought a window air conditioner, after cursing out the landlord for not providing everyone with A/C unless they had a medical condition.

Since they were on a high enough floor, Vector and Espio weren't concerned that it could be stolen. The chameleon mentioned how last summer, the window A/C unit he had was stolen, and he and Charmy had to go through the heat with small electric fans and water.

"Hey, at least it's different this time, eh?" was what Vector replied with.

…which brings to the current day. It was Friday, and it happened to be a day that Espio took a day off (Wanting a small break from work just for once). When the chameleon awoke, Vector followed suite, something Espio found off.

"Vector?" He asked. "Are you okay? You normally don't wake up this early."

"Yeah well, look: it's yer day off, yer gonna spend the day relaxin'. Here, lemme make us breakfast. Ya deserve it."

"Oh… well…" Espio covered his mouth, and then smiled. "Then by all means, go on ahead."

The crocodile made a fist gesture in the air as he walked over to the kitchen, hoping that he wouldn't burn something. He looked through the fridge and decided to make eggs, bacon, and his 'homemade' grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Chef Vector, time fer ya to show the world what a great cook ya are!" Vector said to himself, turning on the stove as he got pans ready.

* * *

Less than 20 minutes later, Espio would end up smelling something burnt. He quickly got off the bed, and raced towards the kitchen, where a frightened Vector was blowing the smoke away from the food with a rag. Charmy quickly buzzed into the room, terrified.

"E-Espio! Is the apartment on fire?!" He asked frantically. Espio quickly ran towards him, holding the bee.

"No, no no no, there's no fire," Espio said, reminding himself that Charmy became paranoid of fire when he took a field trip to the local fire station while he was in preschool. "Vector burnt breakfast."

"Vector burnt breakfast?"

Charmy came out from Espio's arms as he flew over to Vector. The crocodile looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

Charmy blew a raspberry at him.

"You don't know how to cook, Vector!"

Vector was taken aback.

"Wh-Wh-Whuh?!"

"Charmy!" Espio yelled. "That's a rude thing to say… even though it is kind of true…"

"HEY!"

Espio walked over to the stove, looking at the damage. He picked up a piece of bacon.

"Look at it, it looks like pure charcoal!" The chameleon said, his inner food critic coming up. "Do you know what charcoal tastes like? Wood! ENJOY!"

Espio threw the bacon piece at Vector. It was more so to get Charmy to laugh rather that do it in ill intentions. It seemed to be working, as the bee was giggling.

 _"Thank goodness for vulgar TV chefs…"_ The fuchsia reptile thought to himself.

"Look, how's about me and Charmy help you out with breakfast, okay? We don't want an actual fire now."

"I dun hear any trust in that statement!" Vector stuck his tongue out.

"Don't worry, you can help. But first, can you get the mail from the mail room? It should be down here by now."

* * *

And so, Espio and Charmy finished up breakfast while Vector got the mail, a handful of letters directed for him and for the chameleon.

Plates of chocolate chip pancakes, complete with the eggs that Vector actually didn't burn, and orange juice were passed around the three as they began to dig into their breakfast.

Espio checked through each of the letters, passing by coupons, catalogues, statements, and stopping on a letter that said 'Mobotropolis School District'.

"Oh?" He said. The reptile put down his fork as he opened the letter, reading through its rather brief, but important words.

"Hey, Vector," Espio said. "This letter from the Mobotropolis School District came in. Looks like Charmy's about to start school soon."

When the bee heard this, his face fell.

"No! Not school!" He whined.

"Dam- I mean dang…" Vector said, quickly correcting himself when he remembered Charmy was nearby. "I didn't realize school season was beginnin' soon."

"He starts school in August. They've mailed his school supplies list, as well as other stuff we need to sign," Espio said.

Charmy continued to pout in his chair.

"I wanted summer to last forever…" He mused.

"Well, tragically kid, not all things last forever. Summer just happens to be one of those things. Besides, during summer, ya can have fun, but ya won't learn anythin'."

"But I don't want to learn! I want to play!"

"Okay, okay, that's enough you two," Espio interrupted. "Now, how about tomorrow, we'll shop for Charmy's school supplies while we go grocery shopping. I noticed we're running low on groceries too. Okay?"

Vector nodded.

"Okay…" Charmy said.

"Good. Now, I think I'll take good advantage of this day off now that I'm done with breakfast…"

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Vector grabbed a cart as Espio placed Charmy into the child seat, strapping him in.

"I don't see why I'm in this…" The bee said. "I'm not a baby!"

"Yes, but I guaranteed if we didn't do this, ya'd run off somewhere, and me 'n Espio would NEVER be able to find ya," Vector replied. "Besides, yer a small kid. When ya get taller, maybe ya can get out of it."

Charmy put on a face of annoyance as Espio entered the cart into the giant superstore, seeing shoppers of all kind walk around the store.

"Now, Vector, let's split up the work between us so we'd get done faster. Now, I'd like you to get the groceries for me. Here's the list," Espio handed Vector a piece of paper. "And whatever you do, don't grab the first thing you see. Compare them, make sure they're not busted, expensive, you get the drill. Understand?"

"Gotcha!"

Vector grabbed a nearby basket.

"Good. Now, we'll be off."

And with that, the two made their ways to two completely different parts of the stores.

* * *

Espio looked around the aisle of school supplies as he checked the list. He already had two notebooks, crayons, and a pencil pouch in the cart.

"Color pencils… color pencils…" The reptile muttered, looking back and forth between the two shelves/

Charmy pointed to the left.

"Ooh, ooh! Get me those!"

The bee was pointing at a pack of 100 colored pencils. Espio breathed in for a minute before responding.

"No,"

"Aww…"

It was there that Espio saw a 24 pack of colored pencils.

"We'll get you these."

The chameleon threw it into the cart as he crossed off colored pencils. The next order of business was glue sticks. Sure enough, a pack of six glue sticks lay on top of a pack of dry erase markers. Just as Espio was about to reach it, another hand reached in.

"O-Oh!"

The chameleon looked up to see a female angler fish standing right in front of him. She had a shopping cart with her too, with a little girl sitting in the child seat much like Charmy was.

"Are you picking up this for your kid?" She asked in a somewhat cross tone.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry, I'll give it you-"

"No, it's fine. You found it first."

She took her hand off of Espio's hand as the chameleon slowly put the glue stick pack into his cart, hoping the woman didn't change her mind.

"Say, ma'am? It's not every day we see a fish on land," Espio mentioned.

"Yeah, so?" Now the woman sounded ruder than before.

"O-Oh, I'm just mentioning. I'm sorry if that offended you…"

"Yes, I'm from the sea. My name is Angelica, from the city of Meropis."

"Angelica from Meropis… it's nice to meet you…" Espio didn't want to shake her hand, especially considering how she was acting. Couldn't she not do that in front of her daughter (at least, presumably)?

"Say… that child you have there, he looks nothing like you," Angelica mentioned. "Where's your wife? I assume she's a bee?"

"Oh… um… ma'am, I don't have a wife. I'm single."

It must have been the wrong answer, because Angelica's face had a scowl on it as she scoffed, turning the cart around and walking away. It had to have been because Espio said he was single, and he had Charmy with him.

"What's her deal?..." Espio commented.

"Yeah! She was a mean woman!" Charmy exclaimed. "I hope I never see her again!"

"I hope so too, Charmy… Now come on," The chameleon patted the bee's arm. "Let's not waste any more time. We need to get the remaining few supplies. Let's see here… next up, you need a pencil pouch…"

* * *

Vector checked off the next item off the grocery list, ravioli, as he just grabbed the first thing he saw. In his mind, everything was cheap, and as long as the can had no damage, the crocodile was sure the chameleon wouldn't mind. After all, both he and Espio had enough money to spare.

"So, cereal fer Charmy…" Vector read. "I think I'll get Charmy a new cereal. I want that chocolate and peanut butter Pix all to mahself…"

He walked into the cereal aisle, checking out each box of cereal on the shelf. So many of them had cartoon characters on them, some of them seemed like they were trying hard to make their product known, while others looked so plain and dull, from the way it looked you know it would taste like something amounting to cardboard and plastic peanuts.

It was then that Vector found a honeycomb cereal, which advertised having a 'real honey taste'. Knowing the bee loved honey more than anything, the green reptile grabbed it for Charmy. Just as he was about to get the box of chocolate and peanut butter Pix, a voice stopped him.

"Vector? Vector, is that you?!"

Vector turned around to see the figure of a black armadillo with a red shell, wearing fingerless gloves along with a red shirt, and blue jeans. It was his old friend Mighty.

"Might!" Vector ran over to his old friend, high fiving him. "Whuzzup man? It's been forever since I last seen ya!"

"Same here, man! What are you doin' here?" The armadillo asked.

"Oh, just gettin' groceries. Nothin' more."

Mighty poked his head into the basket, looking through all the food and snacks.

"You have a lot of things that little kids normally have. Decided on not wanting to become an adult or something?"

"Nope. New roomie has an adopted kid."

"Whoa whoa whoa, new?! You mean you're not living with Knuckles anymore?"

"I haven't lived with Knuckles since like, last month," Vector rolled his eyes at himself. He REALLY needed to keep in contact with his friends. "Nah, he kicked me out, but I found a new roomie, this chameleon, he's real cool. As I said, he has an adopted kid, so naturally I'm helpin' him take care of the tyke."

"Heh, you know, it's actually funny you mention about kids because-"

"What's with all the baby stuff?"

Vector took notice at all the items in Mighty's cart; diapers, baby formula, etc.

"Yeah, I was just about to get on that… I… um…" The armadillo looked around.

"Spit it out, man!"

"I kinda… KINDA SORTA… k-knocked up a girl…"

Vector felt the world around him freeze. "Wait a minute… yeh?! Yeh got a girl pregnant?!"

Mighty looked embarrassed, shaking his head slowly. The crocodile on the other hand, was in hysterics, so much to the point where the other shoppers turned their attention towards him.

"Ha ha ha! Oh man, ya gotta be kiddin', yeh?! Mighty! Mighty the Armadillo?! The guy who could never get a girl no matter how hard he tried?!"

"Shut up!"

"Ha ha, nah, I'm just teasin'. Well I gotta know now."

Mighty cleared his throat. "Well… I met this one girl, things happened, and well… next thing you know, she's telling me that she's pregnant."

"Naw, I want the FULL thing!"

"You never make it easy for me, do you, Vector?"

The crocodile smiled a toothy smile. "Just how I am!"

"Okay… from the beginning; as I said, I met this girl, a white koala named Barby, you know we hit it off kinda well at the start. Well, sometime later, we decide to try sex. First time, you know, it was good. Condom was used, which we felt kinda hindered the experience. So, second time, we did it without. An hour of sex later that ended in me basically cumming inside of her while holding her to the wall, and a few days later, she's telling me she's pregnant with my child."

Vector rubbed his forehead. "Wow… when did ya find out?"

"Last day of July. Honestly, I didn't know what to think. She said she was considering an abortion, mainly because we both didn't expect it. I was gonna follow through but… to be kinda honest, I had a change of heart. I thought; 'Maybe… maybe being a dad wouldn't be that bad', and so I tell her that, saying I'd be ready to take care of the kid with her, and yeah, that's where I find myself today, talking with you."

"Man, what a story," Vector said. "Still, congrats. Now ya get to see what's it like havin' an emotional breakdown at an early age" He laughed. "But really Mighty, ya shouldda used the condom. Didn't pay attention in Health Class, did we?"

"Hey! Not my fault my pullout game is weak! And that she was the first to suggest not using the condom!"

"Oh, NOW ya mention that!"

The two laughed.

"Nah, real talk though; I think I'm ready for this," Mighty replied. "After all, if this is the consequence of my actions, then I can live with it. So anyway, anything else besides you moving in with that chameleon?"

"Nah, I just mainly take care of the kid I mentioned durin' the day cause he's at work. Trust me, he's a handful."

Mighty smirked. "I see. You know, you never were good with kids."

"That's just how I am," Vector shrugged.

"What about the chameleon himself?"

"Espio?"

"Oh, that's his name?"

"Yeah. Nah, we're nothin' but friends now. Honestly, I think he's one of the best friends I ever had."

"More than me? Ouch, that hurts."

"Not like that, Mighty!"

"Heh heh, I know what you mean. Still, I doubt you guys are probably just friends. Considering you two take care of a kid and have responsibilities of the place, I think things can change in the future."

What Mighty said there struck with the crocodile.

 _"Things could change in the future…"_

 _"Doubt you guys are probably just friends…"_

Just then, Mighty checked his watch and leaped up. Vector left his entranced state upon noting this.

"Look at the time! Anyway, I really should get going, man. See you soon, Vector!"

"Same here! Call me if that Barby girl makes ya go crazy! Ya know how pregnancies go!"

"Actually I don't but okay, sure!"

With that, Mighty took his cart and made his way out of the aisle. Vector, still holding the box of Chocolate and Peanut Butter Pix, placed it into his basket as he crossed off cereal from the grocery list.

Just as he was about to head off, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

 _"Things could change in the future…"_

 _ **"Things could change in the future…"**_

* * *

Vector and Espio met again by one of the checkout aisles.

"Hi, Vector!" Charmy exclaimed. "We met this mean lady while shopping! She was a meany head!"

"Was she now?" Vector asked.

"Charmy! Don't use that language in public," Espio said, hushing the bee. "Anyway, Vector, did you get all the things on the list?"

"Yup!" The crocodile held the basket up high, as if it were a bag of feathers.

"That's good. Now, I hope you followed my order on checking which ones were good and the cheapest-"

"Yeah about that…"

And so, when it came time to pay after everything being checked out, Espio gave Vector the evil eye, despite him paying for half of the very expensive total. The crocodile simply put on a face of innocence as he shrugged, a sweat drop rolling down the side of his head.

If looks could kill, Vector would no doubt be dead.

* * *

When the three returned back to the apartment, Vector and Espio set all the bags down on the counter. The crocodile yawned, ready to watch some TV. Before he could however, he was grabbed by his chain and yanked by the chameleon.

"Oh no you don't. You're gonna help me unpack, AND cook dinner tonight for being an incompetent fool," Espio said.

Vector knew he deserved it, so he didn't argue back.

As Espio was busy putting snacks into the pantry, and Vector places meats into the fridge, he thought back to what Mighty said earlier that day:

 _"Things could change in the future…"_

What did the armadillo mean by this? The way he implied his sentence, he couldn't surely be talking about.

Vector shook his head. How silly must he have been to think about something like THAT? After all, they had only become roommates for a month. It would have been far too short.

It may have just been some offhanded comment by Mighty, but it surely had its meaning. It HAD to have mean something.

But what it was, Vector didn't know.

After holding the last piece of beef, Vector looked into the faint reflection of himself through the plastic wrap as he placed it into the fridge.

"Hey, Espio? What we makin' tonight?" The green reptile asked.

"Well, I was thinking poutine would be good for tonight,"

"Poutine?! Man, I haven't had that in a while. That sounds delicious."

"Well, we better get started. Whenever I make poutine, I have my own recipe; pulled pork and barbecue poutine."

Vector licked his lips. "Stop, yer makin' me hungrier!"

"Ha ha, okay, I'll stop! There's a few potatoes in the fridge, cut them up and I'll heat up a pain full of oil."

The crocodile walked over to the fridge and pulled out the entire bag of potatoes. Walking over to grab a knife, he grabbed a potato and…

..Just looked it.

Vector had no idea HOW to turn a potato into French fries. He was so used to buying frozen French fries and just frying them that it seemed like Espio wanted him to do rocket science.

"Vector? Vector?!"

"Huunh?!"

Vector quickly turned to face Espio.

"You don't know HOW to make homemade French fries, do you?"

"Uhh… umm, sure I do! See, I'm makin' them right now!"

Whatever Vector was doing, it wasn't convincing Espio in the slightest. The crocodile simply cut huge pieces of the fries together, culminating in him cutting his finger.

"AUGH!" Vector yelled as Espio's eyes widened. "AW, DAMN IT!"

Vector could see the blood quickly come out from his finger. In a flash, Espio took Vector's arm and placed it under the sink, turning on the cold water as the crocodile grabbed dish soap.

"Vector! You should have been more careful!" Espio scolded. He looked on the right side of the pantry, where all the medicine was, and pulled out a bandage. After Vector was done scrubbing his cut away, he placed the bandage over the other reptile's finger.

"Let ME handle the poutine."

"Hey! Yer sayin' that like I suck at cookin', and that it was mah fault!"

"Look, Vector I… I just don't want you getting hurt, okay? Just, sit down and wait until dinner's ready."

Vector rolled his eyes. "Whatever…" The crocodile walked over to the TV, sitting down to a visibly shaken Charmy.

"V-Vector?" The bee asked.

"I'm fine, Charmy, dun worry 'bout it. Us adults just get a little under the weather sometimes," Vector replied. Charmy nodded, still afraid however that the two reptiles would explode on each other.

* * *

When dinner was ready, Vector and Charmy could smell the savory scent of the pulled pork and barbecue poutine. Espio smiled as he looked at the two.

"Enjoy it. We still have plenty more left, so if you want some more, just tell me and I'll get it for you," He said. Vector took his fork and stabbed the fries, enjoying the taste in his mouth as Charmy poured ketchup on his poutine.

"Man, this is some good poutine, Espio. Where'd ya learn to make it,"

Espio looked up. "Oh, my co-worker taught me. We had a celebration for my boss' birthday, and she brought poutine. Never hearing about it, I had her tell me how to make it, and it's been popular ever since." The chameleon smiled as he looked over at the bee. "Just ask Charmy."

"Yeah! I loveeeeee Espio's poutine so much!" Charmy said.

"Honestly, I kinda want seconds now," Vector added.

"Well, as I said, nothing's stopping you. We have plenty of leftovers. Honestly I think I might sneak some in to work tomorrow."

Vector imitated a cat growl. "Naughty Espio, sneakin' in unhealthy foods into yer clearly healthy workplace. Yer boss ain't gonna be pleased."

"And then that's where I'll eat it in his face, proceeding to ask him 'Does this in fact bother you?'"

The two reptiles laughed. Charmy grinned, glad to see that things were back to normal with the two.

* * *

 **A FEW DAYS LATER**

Vector awoke to rolling in his bed, to the feeling that someone was watching him. He rose up from his bed, no shirt to cover his rather broad chest.

Sure enough, he was right, as Espio and Charmy stood by Vector's bed, holding two presents.

"Happy Birthday, Vector!" The two said as the bee blew on a party whistle. The crocodile rubbed his eyes.

"W-Wha? Today's mah birthday?" He asked. "How did ya guys know?"

"Well, I'm not sure. Does your loud phone alerting you every hour today on the ninth of August, 'Today is my birthday!' in all caps ring any bells?" Espio replied.

Vector looked over to the nightstand to grab his phone. Sure enough, in large text on the middle of the screen read; 'TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!'

"Huh, lookat that!" Vector said. "So today really is mah birthday! Ha ha, I kinda forgot fer a second. Anyway, come here ya two, give yer friend Vector a big hug."

Charmy was the first one to give Vector a hug, the crocodile tightly hugging the insect as he signaled for Espio to come on over.

"Oh, c'mon, Espio, ya need a hug too, ya shouldn't have done all this fer me."

Espio walked over to the crocodile, hugging him too. The three parted from their hug as Vector grabbed his hands.

"So, what did ya guys get me fer mah birthday?" He asked.

Espio began. "Well, I got-"

"Ooh, ooh! Do me first! Me! Me!"

"Ha ha, alright Charmy, I'll open yer gift first."

The chameleon felt a little defeated. He even prepared a little speech to go along with his present. So to be left in the dust felt shameful to him.

Vector grabbed the present and opened up the packaging. He saw that it was a photo album.

"A… photo album?"

"Yeah! Um… Espio?"

The fuchsia reptile cleared his throat. "We found that a surviving relative of Charmy's lived in the city of Monopole. He passed down some of his mother's stuff to us, and one of those was this photo album. There wasn't anything in it, but Charmy was insistent that we give it to you. Saying that not only can we record our memories, but that you have something that's precious to him.

Now Vector saw the album in a different light.

"Th-thank ya, Charmy. C'mere, lil bud."

Charmy flew over to Vector as he sat on the crocodile's lap. The reptile hugged the bee as the insect smiled.

"Okay okay, here's my gift."

Espio handed Vector his gift. Upon opening it, the crocodile saw that it was a microphone.

"WOAHH!" He exclaimed. "And just when mah old microphone died last weekend! I really need this! Thank ya!"

Vector grabbed the chameleon and hugged him tightly, content that the two were here with him.

"Ya two, ya dunno how much this means to me. I dunno how much I can thank ya two…"

"How sappy you are!" Espio joked.

"Yeah!" Charmy added. "What Espio said!"

"Oh, now yer just no fun!"

The fuchsia reptile laughed. "Okay, okay. Here, because it is your birthday, how about we go out to eat breakfast?"

"Yer serious?!"

Espio nodded. "My treat."

Vector got out of bed, stretching. "Ooh man, there's another thing I can look forward to."

"Just shower and get yourself dressed, I found us a place we can all enjoy."

"Gotcha!" Vector said, slapping Espio's back as he made his way out of the room and into the shower.

"Hey, Vector? What is your favorite food?" Espio asked from the room, picking up the trash just as Charmy buzzed out of the room to get his shoes on.

"Uhh, pizza? Why? Yer makin' me pizza?!" Vector replied.

"Hmm… you'll just have to wait until dinner time. I hope you don't mind if we skip lunch today."

"Oh, stop it right there, Espio. Don't get ahead of yerself by spolin' me."

Espio laughed at the joke. Today was going to be a day not just Vector would love, but so would himself.

* * *

 _END OF CHAPTER 3_

* * *

 **Next time, on Rooming In…**

 **Charmy begins his first day of school!**

 **Vector discovers Espio's secret**

 **Espio deals with a bigoted man at work**

 **and finally, someone from Vector's past calls, but that someone isn't good…**


	4. August II

**(AN: Hey everyone, I'm back! Now, I know I'm updating rather later than I normally would, to be honest I would have finished this last night, had it not been for my dad .**

 **Anyway, we have a bit of story progression in this chapter! As well as some filler, but hey, it helps characters you know, feel real.**

 **So, hope you enjoy!)**

 **Note: This chapter contains the use of homophobic slurs. You have been warned, reader.**

* * *

The alarm clock went off at 6 in the morning.

Vector yawned loudly as he smacked his lips. "Is there a reason that alarm is goin' off fer a different reason that isn't yeh going to work?" he asked Espio.

The chameleon rolled over in bed as he rubbed his eyes, getting up. "Charmy starts his first day of school today… I should go wake him… You should probably get up too."

Espio walked out of the room as he walked over to Charmy's room. He opened the door, and then knocked on it.

"Charmy? Charmy!" Espio said. "Today's the first day of school. Come on; get up so you can take a shower while I get breakfast ready."

Charmy rolled over making an unidentifiable noise. Clearly the bee didn't want to go to school.

"Come on, Charmy. Now's not the time to be messing around…"

"Okay… fine…"

Charmy got out of his bed and walked over to the shower. Just then, Vector's large frame entered the kitchen.

"Vector, I'm gonna start breakfast, but after Charmy gets out, I'll need to take a shower so I can get ready for work. When I do, could you watch the breakfast? It shouldn't be anything you burn this time."

"Alright, alright."

"And could you make sure Charmy has everything we need before we go?"

"That too, don't worry, I gotcha."

"Good, thanks, Vector."

Espio got started preparing toast, proceeding to cut an orange, then got cereal for Charmy.

"Part of this balanced breakfast, eh?" Vector joked, looking up from his tablet.

"I never got those commercials…" Espio replied. "Those kinds of cereals are just basically candy in a bowl. You aren't exactly making yourself healthier by eating what? Toast, orange juice, milk, half a dozen bran muffins, you know what I'm saying."

"So then why do ya feed it to Charmy?"

Espio shrugged. "You really think a six year old isn't going to be fascinated by the cereal commercials he sees on TV, and stuck with eating bland and dry cereal for the rest of his life? Besides, he may eat unhealthy stuff, but that doesn't mean we slack on exercise. Speaking of which, we should go to the park this weeken-"

Just then, the shower door opened, revealing Charmy wearing a towel that was far too large for him. As his wings were wet, he had to walk to his room to get dressed.

"Well, that's my cue. Vector, hold the fort for me, okay? And uh, if Charmy has some difficulty with his jacket, zip it up for him."

"Got it."

Espio headed over to the shower as he closed the door behind him, leaving Vector all by himself.

* * *

Almost ten minutes later, Espio came out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist. At this point, Charmy had already gotten dressed.

"Vector, you didn't forget this time, did you?" Espio said.

The crocodile pointed to the bee, who was munching on toast.

"See? I'm gettin' better!" Vector said.

"So you are. Keep it up."

Espio headed to his room to get dressed as Vector looked at Charmy.

"Charmy, ya got everythin' ya need fer school?" He asked.

"Yup!"

"Lemme see yer backpack."

Charmy handed his blue colored backpack to the crocodile. He opened it and checked the contents.

"Okay… notebook, coloring supplies, glue sticks, pencils… yeah, I think yer good. And ya got the papers we signed?"

"Yup!"

"Okay, now uh… does Espio make a lunch fer ya or do ya buy school lunch?"

"Espio normally makes me one. But I sometimes get school lunch."

"Oh…"

Vector then called out; "ESPIO! DID YA MAKE CHARMY A LUNCH?"

"No, I didn't today!" The chameleon yelled back. "There should be five dollars on the counter, give him that so he can buy a school lunch today!"

"'Kay!"

Vector handed Charmy the five dollar bill just as Espio walked out of his room, all dressed up. He quickly made his way to the table and ate his breakfast quickly. He checked the time, 6:58 the clock in the kitchen read.

"We should get out of here quickly if we want to make it on the bus in time. I still need to get my bag," Espio said. He looked down at Charmy's untied shoes. "Oh, and Vector? Could you tie Charmy's shoes?"

Espio made his way back to the room as Vector did just that. He soon came out a few seconds later.

"Okay, let's go everyone!"

The two got up from the table as they exited the apartment, taking the elevator down to the main floor.

* * *

Charmy held Vector and Espio's hand as they finally reached the bus stop, which was 3 minutes away from the apartment complex. The two reptiles sighed as they could see parents with their children waiting for the bus too.

"When does the bus usually arrive?"

"Normally, around 7:10, but on the first day of school is usually arrives earlier. Probably because of all the kids they pick up and-"

Just then, the sound of something loud roared through the street. The three could see the bus rolling up to the bus stop and stopping in front of everyone.

"Okay Charmy, here you go." Espio said. "Your first day of school begins. Have a good day, okay?"

He kissed Charmy's cheek. "I love you."

"Yeah, what Espio said! Have a good day, pal! And be sure to make a lot of friends, okay?" Vector added.

"Okay! Bye Espio! Bye Vector!"

Charmy buzzed onto the school bus as he got a window seat. He waved at the two reptiles as they waved back. The bus went into drive mode as it rolled away from the bus stop, taking a left.

All the parents left as the two reptiles stood there.

"Okay now, I got to get to work now. You have the whole apartment to yourself, at least, until 2:30. By 2:30, I want you to be in this EXACT spot, because that's when Charmy gets home from school. Since I won't be home at 3, don't forget, please? Oh, and don't forget the chores either-"

"Geez, Espio! Yer gonna be late to work the more stuff ya keep pilin' on me!" Vector said. "I got it, don't worry. Just have a good day at work."

"You too, at least, at the apartment."

Espio smiled and nodded as he headed off. Vector returned back to the apartment, ready to get some more sleep in before doing the chores Espio wanted him to do.

* * *

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

Vector sighs as he finished up cleaning the carpet. He had to do it with a 'vacuum brush', something that proved hard to use as the crocodile's muscles strained more and more with use.

"Why can't Espio just invest in a vacuum cleaner?" He muttered to himself. "Then again, that means we'd have to find someplace to store it…"

Vector just shook his head. He'd talk to Espio about it later. After cleaning up the brush, he decided to prepare lunch for himself. Opening up the fridge, he grabbed the purple container sitting right there for him.

Taking off the lid, he could see the leftovers from last night; grilled salmon, brown rice, and asparagus. Remembering how delicious it was, Vector put it into the microwave and placed it in there for two minutes.

As the microwave sprang to life, Vector wondered on what he should do next in the meantime. After all, he still had some time to fool around until he had to pick up Charmy. Maybe he could finally call up some of his friends and have a conversation where he could cuss his heart out. Maybe he could leave the apartment to go have fun in town. Maybe he could even close the blinds and watch porn as loud as possible…

Or maybe…

It was none of those things.

Because it soon hit Vector; now that he was alone, he could explore around the apartment more. Perhaps, get to know more about Charmy or Espio than he already knew.

He shook his head when he thought about Charmy. What secrets did he have to hide? He was just a child after all.

Espio on the other hand…

Vector heard the microwave ding. He ignored it on the other hand, and entered the room he and Espio shared.

The green reptile wasn't even sure why he was doing this. He and Espio were friends after all, the chameleon had no reason to hide anything. And yet, here he was, snooping around the room, looking for anything that would let Vector know at least MORE about Espio.

After looking through the closet, he began to look through the drawers. It was nothing but books, clothes, and other knickknacks. There WAS a condom or two on the very bottom drawer, but other than that; nothing.

That's when Vector spotted it, a lone blue folder sitting at the bottom. He grabbed it, and immediately, a dozen or so letters spilled out. The crocodile yelped, realizing this was not supposed to happen.

Recovering from his minor shock, Vector picked up one of the letters. It said "TO ESPIO".

"Do I dare?"

Vector knew he wasn't supposed to be doing this. But… here he was.

And so, he opened the letter, and read the contents.

 _"Dear Espio,_

 _How have you been? It's been eventful since the Shinobi found out you were homosexual. Your mother has, quite frankly, condemned you. She's given the message to everyone in the Dragon Kingdom that thoughts like yours are 'not needed in this kingdom'. To say she's taking it bad is an understatement. Everyone else seems to feel the same way. If anything, many of the guards of the Shinobi dojo are glad you're gone. Don't worry however, me and Liza will still be by your side, no matter what your mother says._

 _So how have you been? I'm doing fine personally. Liza still is sad that you're gone. It's understandable. You two have been close for a very long time. I just hope your mother will have a change of heart soon, otherwise, the Shinobi are quite doomed. Oh well, I know considering how your mother acted, the chances of seeing you are near slim. Whatever, as long as we can keep in touch through mail, then I'm fine._

 _Anyway, I think I hear one of the guards. I'll need to blow out the candle for now. I'll write immediately following your next reply._

 _-Valdez"_

"Who the hell is Valdez?" Vector muttered to himself. It had to have been a friend Espio should have known.

But that didn't concern him. What DID concern him was the first part. Did… Espio really get kicked out of his home because he was gay?

This raised a whole bunch of questions, thoughts, and everything that Vector had in his mind. First, this meant Espio really was gay, which the crocodile didn't mind. As a matter of fact, he's dated his fair share of men in the past along with women. But why wouldn't he bring it up. Not to mention, it… KIND of seemed obvious. But that didn't matter, and Vector didn't want to be the type to judge and stereotype.

Second, this meant that Espio WAS hiding something from him, and that was the truth about why he was here. It didn't make him mad, but in fact, made him sad because he could relate. Vector himself was thrown out by his parents for being as they saw in their eyes, a 'bum'. Sure enough, he would prove himself to be worthy of that title, as everyone friend he stayed with ended up kicking him out.

But here… Espio only got kicked out because he preferred men.

"If he were here right now… I'd give him the biggest hug ever…"

Finally, it was the smaller parts of the letter that got to him. Who was Liza? Were they someone that Espio was also friends with? Who was Vigil? Was she really Espio's mother? The Dragon Kingdom… was there where Espio used to live? And what was the Shinobi? Shinobis reminded him of ninjas… so… did that mean Espio was a ninja?

Before Vector could even come up with more questions, he read the next letter.

 _"Dear Espio,_

 _I'm glad to see you are doing well. I was worried that I wasn't going to get your reply, but fortunately, I just got it. I'm sure you've already found a place to stay in Station Square._

 _Anyway, things aren't any more different here. Your mother burned the belongings you didn't keep with you. I kept some of the stuff, and have it here in this package. If she had found out what I would have done…_

 _Anyway, how are you doing right now? Is that child you found… Charmy was his name? Yeah, Charmy, is he doing okay? I told Liza about him and she said that she wanted to see him and talked how adorable he sounded. You know the girl likes children._

 _As for me, I'm doing fine._

 _I know this is a rather short letter, but not much has happened in the time since my last letter to really update you. I hope to see your reply soon. Then maybe, I can add more to my letter._

 _Best of luck,_

 _Valdez."_

So it seems like this Valdez and Liza regularly kept in contact with Espio. It made the crocodile think if there were any other letters he might have missed in the time of him being here…

As Vector picked up the next letter, his stomach growled. Rememebering how hungry he was, Vector checked the time and saw that it was a quarter past one.

"Okay, ONE more letter…" The green reptile said to himself. He opened it up, and read it.

 _"Dear Espio xoxo,_

 _It's me, Liza! Valdez is actually out of the Dragon Kingdom right now and didn't bring any of his writing supplies. So I'm writing to you! I need to tell you, your mother… she really has gotten bonkers! She's become so strict with everyone else besides the other three heads of the Dragon Kingdom that it feels like we could be killed for anything!_

 _Honestly, she's really overreacting. Maybe it IS a good thing you left. Honestly, me and Valdez have talked about leaving, but uh, that's all I'm gonna say in case someone besides you is reading!_

 _How are you doing? Is Charmy okay? He sounds like such a sweetheart… and to see him still having nightmares breaks my heart. A kid his age shouldn't have to deal with seeing his mother die before him. Honestly, you'd make such a good parent, Espio. I always thought you'd be a family man in all honesty. Remember how everyone thought you'd marry me? Oh, good times._

 _How are the men in Station Square? Good I suppose? All the other men here are just so unappealing. Honestly, I'm surprised you even found someone here._

 _But that's enough with my boring romantic life. Here, uh, I gave you the recipes your mom had. It was hard to sneak the book and write a new recipe every night. Honestly, I'm surprised I never got caught, but hey, here it is. Thank me for it next time you see me, okay?_

 _Alright then, it's late for me and I have to get ready for the wedding of your second cousin, you know, Yensu? See you next time!_

 _Oh, and give me a picture of you and Charmy next time! I wanna see!_

 _-Liza 3"_

Vector set the letter down as he placed them back into the folder, and back into the drawer. As he got up from the floor, this new revelation about Espio told him so much… And not just Espio too, Charmy as well…

"The little kid… watched his own mom die…" He muttered to himself.

A few years ago, Vector would have seen himself in a 'survive only for yourself and no one else' situation.

But now… seeing this, the crocodile only wanted to do nothing more than to protect Espio and Charmy from anything the world can throw at them.

"Just ya wait, guys. I'm gonna be the best, most responsible person in the world fer ya two, yer authority figure, if ya will. I won't let anythin' like the ghosts of the pasts haunt ya."

Vector knew that too well, knowing he had his own secrets to hide.

The reptile walked away from the room, tail swishing back and forth, as he got ready to eat lunch.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE…**

Over at Soar's Yoga and Wellness, Espio was in the middle of teaching his second class of the day.

"Now, hold the tree pose…" The chameleon said, doing the pose as everyone else in the room followed. "Relax your mind, and feel your muscles loosen up… posture straight… and keep your balance…"

He could see everyone perfectly doing the pose. Espio smiled as he stopped.

"Good. Now, return to your normal position as we do one last stretch to wrap up today's class."

Espio proceeded to put his arms behind his back and expand your chest.

"Now… put your arms like this and expand your chest. This helps extend the spine. And then, bend down…"

The fuchsia reptile lowered his body as everyone else in the class did the same.

"Keep it up, go down, down…" He looked up for a second. "Yes good, like that!"

Espio got up and returned to a standing position as everyone followed suite.

"Okay, good job everyone! Now, for tomorrow's class, I plan for us to learn a few new moves, so don't be late, we need all the time we can!"

Everyone began to walk around in the room as the door opened, revealing Sonia.

"Oh, Sonia!" Espio said.

"Hey there, Espio! Wrapping up?"

"Yes, we just got done. Is this studio where your class is taking place?"

"Yup, Soar assigned me to it."

"I thought you normally did it in Studio E."

"Eh, your guess is as good as mine!"

Just then, before Espio could leave, he heard a voice bark out loudly.

"You there, purple chameleon, stay right there!"

Espio looked confused. "Me?" he asked aloud.

Just then, a heavily built walrus, who looked to be in his 40's no less, walked up to the chameleon.

"Yes, sir?" Espio asked.

"Are you the instructor of my wife's class?" He asked.

"Erm… yes? I'm not quite sure who your wife is, but I am an instructor here."

The walrus' face scrunched up. "Why in the hell are you, a man, a yoga instructor?!"

Espio flinched back. Sonia could see the hatred in the man's face.

"Why can't I be?! It's a career I enjoy! Now, if you have a problem with it, I can get the owner to kick you ou-"

"Oh you won't need to get the owner, I'm sure his queer ass won't be coming. Probably too busy sucking dick in his office or where ever the hell he is."

Now Espio and Sonia took offense to this. The chameleon felt like an arrow shot through his heart when he heard that dreaded 'Q' word.

"And how do you know?! Last time I checked, he may be divorced, but he's got a daughter!" Sonia shot back.

"Don't get in this girly, this is between me, and this queer. Yeah, I bet that's what you are too, huh? Just like your little boss-"

"TUNDRA! That's enough!"

A walrus lady walked up to the three. She looked at her husband cross.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for my husband. He… gets like this sometimes," The female walrus said.

 _"Maybe you should divorce your husband if he acts that way. Chaos BLESS you if you have children,"_ Espio thought mentally.

"Argh… fine, Lawra. But I'll have you know, your little instructor there-"

"Don't finish that sentence! Mr. Espio is a kind soul, and don't think I'll just stand here and do nothing. Now, we are leaving! I'm sure the kids are missing us."

"O-Oh, right, the kids."

The two walked away, but not before Tundra turned around and gave the evil eye to Espio. As they left the chameleon and pink hedgehog's line of sight.

Sonia sighed. "Geez, never did I think we'd deal with someone like that. Still, I'M glad he's gone. What do you think, Espio?"

The hedgehog gasped when she simply saw Espio stand still, staring at the wall.

"Espio? Are… are you okay?"

"I just…" he replied. "…need a minute to myself."

"Oh… okay…"

Espio nearly jogged out of the room as he entered the nearest bathroom. Walking up to one of the mirrors, the reptile looked at his reflection as memories of the homophobia he experienced, the stares, the voices, and everything but the kitchen sink, flashed before his eyes.

* * *

 **BACK AT THE APARTMENT…**

After coming home from the gym, still with some time to kill before the crocodile had to pick up Charmy, Vector sat by the small table in the 'living room', making a phone call to Knuckles.

"Yeah, what d'ya think, Knux?" Vector asked.

 _"I mean, I dunno dude. I imagine he doesn't want you to worry about his life. I mean, would you want him knowing about your life?"_ Knuckles replied.

"I see whacha mean…" Vector cringed as he remembered the past, already not wanting to think about it anymore.

 _"TO be fair, you kinda looking through his letters was a dick move. He must have hid it for a reason."_

"Hey! I was just curious! I mean it's just… I can relate so much to him by just readin' those letters."

 _"I guess destiny really wanted you guys to room together. But yeah, I see what you mean. Honestly, I feel kinda bad he went through all that. From the way you described him, he seemed like someone who grew up without hearing the hatred some people have, but nope."_

"If I can be honest, I wanna seem more welcomin' to Espio. Not just to him, but to Charmy too. I've only been livin' here fer a month, but I feel like those two don't know me more than they should. I also just want them to be comfortable around me, them bein' able to tell me any issue they have, any worry, ya get what I mean.""

 _"I do. Honestly, it's a huge thing for you to say, Vector. I'm glad to see you've gained responsibility in the past month and learned some new things, mainly the art of compassion."_

"Heh, I guess gettin' kicked out by ya was a good choice. Anyway, after that topic, there's somethin' I need to tell ya. Earlier this month, I found Mighty."

 _"Mighty? Oh man, he's been off the grid for a while. What happened?"_

"Yeh will not believe this, he got a girl pregnant!"

It took Knuckles a second to process it, but when he did, he laughed out loud.

 _"Oh Chaos, Mighty did NOT do that!"_

"He did! He had all these baby suppli-"

Just then, the alarm on Vector's phone rang, telling him that he had to pick up Charmy.

"Hey listen, I gotta go pick up Charmy right now. I'll call ya back tomorrow."

 _"Okay man, see ya. I have to get ready for work anyway. 'Till next time, man!"_

"Same here, see ya, Knux."

Vector hung up as he headed out of the door, making sure to lock the door behind him.

* * *

As Vector stood by the bus stop along with a few parents, the bus that rolled by that morning stopped at the exact same place it did. The door opened as a few of the kids ran off the bus and into the arms of their parents.

Charmy ran off the bus and buzzed towards Vector quickly, excited to see him.

"Well hey there lil' scamp. How was yer first day of school?" The crocodile asked, patting the bee's head.

"So coooool! My teacher is so nice! I love her already!" Charmy replied.

"Is she now?"

"Yeah! Her name is Ms. Vanilla! She's also really nice too!"

"Ha ha, ya already mentioned that though. Still, I'm glad to see ya had a good first day. Let's head back to the apartment."

Vector and Charmy left the bus stop and headed to the apartment complex.

* * *

 **BACK AT SOAR'S YOGA & WELLNESS**

Espio grabbed his bag and was ready to clock out for the day when Sonia walked up to the chameleon.

"Oh, Sonia," He said. "What brings you here?"

"Hey… umm… I know you're getting ready to clock out and leave for work but uh… you're still doing okay after what happened earlier with the walrus man, right?" She asked. Espio flinched slightly, and looked down.

"Yeah, I'm doing fine. Don't worry though, I'm gonna be okay. It wouldn't have been the first time I've dealt with people like him after all. I won't brood around tomorrow at work you know." He smiled.

Sonia giggled. "Well, okay. I'm glad to see you're feeling better. See you tomorrow!"

"See you!"

Espio left the building and headed down the street, into the main part of Station Square. He stopped at a pedestrian crossing to let cars pass by as he pressed the button for the crosswalk and waited for the timer to count down. Upon seeing the white figure symbol, the fuchsia reptile continued down his usual route.

Just then, he noticed a concessions stand, one of many around the city.

 _"Hmm… maybe I could get a small snack for Charmy to celebrate his first day of school…"_

* * *

On point at three, there was a knock on the apartment door. Currently, Vector was looking over a sheet Ms. Vanilla gave Charmy, and the bee himself was lying on the small couch, snuggling a pillow. The crocodile got up and opened the door as the bee instantly got up from the couch.

"Well, I'm home," Espio said, stepping inside. Charmy hugged him.

"Espio!" he exclaimed.

"Well hi there, Charmy. How was your first day of school?"

"It was great!"

"That's good to hear. I brought you something to celebrate you starting school. Here you go," Espio brought out some gummy bears.

"Gummy bears! Thanks, Espio!" The bee said as he grabbed the small pack, buzzing to his room to enjoy them.

"Well, I'm glad to see yer doin' okay. How was work?" Vector asked.

"Fine…" Espio grasped his arm. "Well…"

"Well…? Did somethin' happen?"

"There was this… man there and he… um… yelled at me…"

"Ooh, he sounds like a real bitch."

"Yeah. His wife stopped him but it just, made me feel real bad."

"Hey, dun worry 'bout it. The dude's gone now, and I'm sure the wife probs won't bring him again. And if he does show his ass around there again, call me up and I'll teach him a lesson or two."

Vector winked as Espio smiled.

"Thanks, Vector…" He then noticed the paper on the table. "Oh, what's with the paper?"

"That? Oh, Charmy's teacher gave it to him fer us to sign. It's just stuff 'bout the class. I already signed it mahself, but I guess it wants both of us to sign it."

"Alright, just give me a pen, and I'll do so."

Just as the crocodile handed the chameleon a pen, his cell phone rang.

"Ooh, I got a call. Probably one of mah friends, hold up, I'll need to step out." He said.

"No problem," replied Espio as he finished signing.

Vector exited out the door and shut it behind him as he checked the caller ID. 'Withheld' it said.

"A withheld number?" He muttered to himself. He took the call and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

There was nothing more than a deep voice breathing on the other end.

"Hello? Who is this?!"

Just then, the voice spoke.

"Hello there, Vector… It's been a while."

Vector froze, feeling like a bullet just passed by him.

 _"I… I recognize that voice!"_ He thought. _"I can't remember who it is… but I know I've heard it!"_

"Who are ya?!"

"A friend and old one if you say. I found your cell phone number in the yellow pages, something you shouldn't do, naughty naughty…"

The crocodile grit his teeth, feeling his palms sweat.

"You know, it's a shame you left our squad, Vector. We missed you-"

"Stop right there, ya fuckin' creep! I ain't afraid to call the cops!"

"Ha ha ha! Fine, go ahead, do it! They won't find me! And even then, before that happens, I can get people to come over and fuck you up! That is, unless, you wish to come back…"

"No, if this is who I think it is, then I am NEVER comin' back, and that'll never change!"

"Pff, fine. I guess I should have expected that answer. But, you will regret this. And don't think I won't forget this. I don't forget this…"

The caller hung up as Vector simply stood in the hall, letting his phone drop to the floor. He didn't even care that the battery came off from it. The reptile simply stood there, frozen like a statue, biting his lip as he recalled the voice. If it really was who he thought it was, then Vector realized that his past, a past he wished to erase from his memory forever, has come back to haunt him…

* * *

 _END OF CHAPTER 4_

* * *

 **Next time, on Rooming In…**

 **Vector and Espio spend the day with… Charmy at School?**


	5. September I

**(AN: Well, it's been a while guys! Welcome back to another chapter. This one is a long one, and our longest chapter so far at 8k words. Not like I'm complaining, I don't mind writing long chapters like this one. Especially when it's one giant fluff fest.**

 **Anyway, how was Christmas for everyone so far? As we know, today's the 25th. So, my present to you will be this chapter.**

 **Happy Holidays readers!)**

* * *

The alarm clock rang as the sheets were pulled off from Vector and Espio. The crocodile groaned.

"Vector, Espio! Wake up, wake up!" Charmy said. "Today's the day! Look, I got dressed all by myself!"

Espio shifted around in his bed as he got up slowly. He smiled at the sight of Charmy.

"Well, look at that, you did… give us a minute, Charmy… we'll be there…"

"Okay!"

Charmy ended up running instead of floating back to his room.

"Hey! Dun wake up the neighbors, Charmy!" Vector yelled. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, yawning loudly. "Why are we up so early?..."

"We always are, Vector. But today's important, remember?" The chameleon said. "Today's Parent's Day at Charmy's school, you know, where the parents of the kids not only spend the day with them, but also familiarize themselves with the school and their teachers? He was making such a big deal about it a week ago."

"Oh right… THAT…" Vector tapped his fingers on the sheets. "I forgot 'bout that…"

"Come on, Charmy was super excited for it and I'm sure he wouldn't like it if we were so late."

Vector nodded as for the next hour, the two did their usual morning routine; washing up, eating breakfast, and brushing teeth. Just as Espio got himself dressed in nice clothing (He told Vector to do so as well), he was almost close to grabbing his bag and saying 'I'm off!'.

Before he could, he stopped himself, and laughed.

"Oh wow, Espio. Subtle, aren't we?"

Finally, the crocodile came out with, in his eyes, the best outfit he had one. Sure, there was a tear on the top left, but Espio was sure no one would notice.

"Ready to head out, Charmy?" Vector asked.

"Yup!" Charmy said, grabbing the bagged lunch left by Espio on the counter.

"Alrighty, let's head out! Espio, ya got the keys?"

Espio held them up.

"We're ready then!"

Vector and Charmy first walked out of the door as Espio came out last, shutting the door behind them and locking it.

* * *

As Vector and Espio reached the bus stop, the bus just rolled up to it, stopping to a halt. All the parents got on the bus, Vector, Espio, and Charmy following behind a ram mother and father, and their daughter. The two reptiles saw many parents sitting in the seats, their children sitting on their laps.

"Jeez, is this bus gonna be a tight fit?" Vector asked. "I dun even think I can fit through the aisles."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Espio said.

But as it turns out; Vector was right. The crocodile had a hard time walking through the aisle. He shifted back and forth, almost hitting his tail into a few parents and kids. It got to a point where he ended up having to grasp his tail as he walked, but even then, he was far too big.

"It's times like this where I wish I stopped growin'…"

Espio pointed out an empty seat to Vector. The green reptile first sat down, trying to scoot over to let the chameleon have room. Unsurprisingly, Espio had no room to sit down.

And so, as the bus began to drive away from the bus stop, Espio sat on Vector's lap, while Charmy did the same on Espio's lap.

To say that many of the parents looked and stared was an understatement.

As the bus passed by an intersection, Vector looked over at the chameleon.

"Hey, Espio? Did ya happen to call yer job and tell 'em ya need the day off?"

"Yes, of course. I did that while getting dressed this morning."

"Okay, just makin' sure. After all, I dun want ya to-"

"Don't talk like that, Vector!"

"Heh heh, alright, alright."

* * *

 **AT TWINKLE PARK ELEMENTARY SCHOOL…**

The bus finally drove up to lot at Twinkle Park Elementary; Charmy's school. The bus driver parked behind another bus as he stopped the bus, opening the doors as all the parents began to stand up and the kids got their backpacks.

Charmy buzzed off from Espio's lap as Vector set the fuchsia chameleon down. He growled softly as he got up, his shirt almost getting stuck on something poking out on the seat.

"Okay, let's go!" The crocodile said. Charmy first started buzzing away, then Espio, and followed by Vector. As they got off the bus, Espio could see the parents entering inside one door, and then to another.

"Charmy, where do we go? You know more about this then we do," He said.

"We're going to my classroom!" He said. "C'mon!"

Charmy flew over to the metal doors as a faculty member held the door open for him.

"Why good morning, Charmy!" She said. "Are they your parents?" The woman pointed to Vector and Espio.

"No, they take of me though!" The bee replied.

"Good morning, ma'am," Espio said when the two reptiles finally reached Charmy, hand already reached out. She took his hand as she did the same with Vector.

"Good morning to you two as well. Welcome to Twinkle Park Elementary, I'm Mrs. Rabbot, the Vice Principal. If you need anything or ask any questions, don't hesitate to ask."

"Nah, ma'am. I think Charmy here can tell us everythin' we need to know," Vector replied.

"Well, isn't he a fine gentleman then!" She joked. "Please, come in."

As Vector and Espio entered inside the school, the two reptiles looked around the blue painted walls and decorations everywhere. Clearly the kids here have already been working hard in making their school like neat and organized.

It took Vector back to his days in kindergarten. Oh, how things were simpler back then; when his only worry in the world was making sure he had a fruit punch juice box in his lunch, and how he would be picked for choosing the color the teacher would use for writing on the board that day.

"Is your classroom around here?" Espio asked.

"No! This is where the kindergarten classrooms are!" Charmy said. "My classroom is past here!"

The bee pointed over to the hallway above, where more classrooms stood. He began to buzz ahead as Vector and Espio followed behind. He stopped in front of a classroom, where above the door, a purple colored circular sign hanged above it. In white text, it read; "Ms. Vanilla".

"That must be his teacher…" Vector said.

"You READ the papers she gave out on the first day, Vector. Obviously that's her," Espio replied.

"Yeah yeah, let's just get inside."

Charmy walked into the classroom as he placed his stuff down on a desk with a nametag reading; 'CHARMY'. It was decorated with a jar of honey, a smiley face, and the design of a bee.

As Vector and Espio walked over to the insect, the chameleon caught the glimpse of someone in the crowd of parents. When he looked a bit closer, he slightly gasped.

It was the woman he and Charmy encountered buying school supplies last month; Angelica.

Angelica ended up noticing Espio too, her normal face turning into a scowl, then a face of disgust as she noticed Vector with him.

He payed her no mind as he walked over to where Vector and Charmy was. The crocodile was admiring the art Charmy put on his name tag.

"Look, Espio! He's such a creative kid," Vector said.

"I know right. I think he could be a good artist when he grows up."

Vector chuckled as he looked around. "So uh, where do yeh and I sit down?"

"I'm not sure…"

"I think Ms. Vanilla has seats! But I don't think she's here yet."

"We'll just have to see."

And so, the two reptiles simply stood by Charmy as he placed his backpack into a cubby hole by the wall, and took his seat. After many other parents came into the classroom, a tall rabbit wearing a mauve dress entered the classroom. When Vector took note of her, he couldn't help but stare.

 _"Wow… she's kinda handsome. Naw, scratch that- total MILF right there…"_ He thought to himself. But, the reptile stopped himself in his tracks _"Awh, shit. I DEFINETLY shouldn't think stuff like that in a classroom full of kids…"_

The woman, who stood in front of the classroom, smiled as she looked around.

"Good morning, children!" She said gleefully. Vector could only wonder who had that much energy in the morning like hers.

"Good morning, Ms. Vanilla!" The children replied in unison.

"I'm so glad to be seeing your smiling faces this morning!" Ms. Vanilla smiled. "Now, as you know, today happens to be a very special day. Can anyone tell me what today is?"

The children raised their hands as Charmy waved his back and forth.

"Charmy?"

"Today's Parent Day!"

"Very good! Today's Parent Day! Your parents aren't just going to learn about me as a teacher and what I do, but also what you do, and who your kind and caring classmates are! And, you also get to learn about the parents of your classmates do for a living!"

She walked over to her desk and got a clipboard. "But first, I need to make sure everyone is here. When I say your name, you know what to do. Okay, Jon?"

"I'm here!" A small red echidna said a few inches away from Charmy.

Vector couldn't help but notice the child and the mother. _"Is it just me, or does she look kinda like Knux?... Maybe I should ask him next time…"_

"And you have your mommy and daddy with you?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, it's nice to have you here, Mr. and Mrs. O'Hedge."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Ms. Vanilla," Mr. O'Hedge said.

"Okay, next… Carol?"

"Here, Ms. Vanilla," A shy angler girl replied.

"It's nice to see your face again, Carol! Is your mommy and daddy with you as well?"

The girl nodded.

"Well, that's good to hear! And Mr and Mrs… erm, what would you like me to call you?"

"Please, calling us by our first name is fine," Angelica said. "Mr. Puff and Mrs. Angelica is good."

Espio had to hold back a laugh. The small purple fish to the left of the girl was her father? Now he felt bad for the husband.

"Okay… and next… Charmy?"

"Ooh, ooh! I'm here! I'm here!"

"Oh ho ho, I'm glad you're here too, Charmy. And um… erm… correct me if I'm wrong, this is in fact, NOT your mommy and daddy, but your… two daddies?"

Now Vector and Espio, who were joking around a few minutes ago, felt themselves go red as everyone stared at them.

"Oh Chaos, how ARE we going to explain this to a room full of first graders," Espio whispered to Vector.

"I dunno! Just go with the flow and tell the truth!"

"Ms. Vanilla, I didn't know someone could have two daddies!" A female squirrel asked said.

"Yeah, me too!" added a monkey.

Now some of the parents looked a bit uncomfortable about the idea of what they presumed to be a married same-sex couple with a child in their classroom. This meant it was time for action. Espio got up and cleared his throat.

"Erm, I know that many of you are probably presuming me and Vector to be the parents of Charmy, but the truth is, no, we are not Charmy's fathers, rather, his legal guardians. As you can see," The chameleon held up both his hands. "-no ring anywhere."

"But why are you taking care of Charmy?" A yellow duck wearing a blue shirt and beanie asked.

"He's tellin' the truth, yeh knew," Vector got up now. "Me and Espio here, we're not married, nor together. We're just roommates who happen to raise him. Nothin' more, nothin' less."

"Okay okay, settle down children," Ms. Vanilla said as talking got out of hand. "I'm sure we have plenty of questions we'd like to ask Mr. Vector and Espio here, but for now, let's move on. Thank you for telling through, sirs."

"Yer welcome, miss."

The two sat down as Vector coughed an awkward cough, Espio's scales still turned red.

As more and more names were being called, Alexis, Ray, Pearly, Peeko, just to name a few, the crocodile couldn't help but wonder about what happened a couple of minutes ago…

The kids and the parents thought he and Espio was a couple.

It must have been the first time someone has thought of the two like that. Even with all the times the two were with Charmy at places like the grocery store, the bus stop, the park, no one said a thing or questioned it.

The strangest part was… he didn't mind being thought of as the chameleon's significant other in that way.

Vector shook his head. How silly was he to think of such a thing? It had to be the coffeeless morning.

As Ms. Vanilla finished up her roll call, she clapped her hands together and smiled.

"So today children, as we all know, today is Parent's Day, and since our mommies and daddies-"

The rabbit stopped and stared at Charmy.

"…two _guardians_ in Charmy's case-"

The bee smiled.

"…let's spend the first part of class introducing your parents to everyone. Who would like to start?"

A loud barrage of 'ME!''s rang throughout the classroom. Ms. Vanilla decided on a pair of duck triplets; Duane, Hubert, and Louise. The three brought their mother and father to the front of the classroom.

"So, introduce yourselves," Ms. Vanilla said.

"Uh, hello, I'm Horatio Quack, the father of the triplets, this here is my wife and the children's mother, Elizabeth," The male duck said. "I work as a physician for the best hospital here in Station Square."

Immediately, a student raised their hand.

"Uh, yes?" Mr. Quack said.

"Mr. Quack, what's a… phy… physifian?" The lion cub asked.

"A physician you mean? Well, I'm going to explain that! A physician is basically a doctor!"

"D-Do you give out s-shots?" A yellow flying squirrel asked. He seemed to shake a little bit as he said this.

"He has a bit of a stutterin' problem," Vector commented to Espio.

"Vector! Shh, be nice," Espio whispered back.

"Yes, yes I do."

All the kids seemed to shift in their seats, Charmy included. Ms. Vanilla laughed.

"Oh, don't worry kids! Mr. Quack here won't be giving out any shots. Don't worry. Well, in the meantime, Mrs. Quack, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"My pleasure, Ms. Vanilla," The female duck said. "My named is Elizabeth Quack, the loving wife of my husband, Horatio, and mother to my three kids. Whereas my husband is a physician, I'm a stay at home mother taking care of things around the house and taking responsibility of the kids whenever my husband is at work or away."

"And, Duane, Hubert, Louise, what do you three love about your parents?"

"I love it whenever mommy plays with me. I like having another girl to play with," Louise said shyly.

"Oh, that's sweet to hear! And, Duane, Hubert, what about you two?"

"I like to hear about dad's stories and what he does at the hospital," Duane replied.

"I like both mommy and daddy because daddy makes us money, and mommy cooks me, um, cooks me mac and cheese."

The classroom laughed as Ms. Vanilla laughed too.

"Well, that's good to hear! Give it up for Duane, Hubert, and Louise, and their parents!"

Everyone clapped as the duck family took their seat. Vector leaned in over to Espio.

"If I had triplets, I dunno what I'd do…" he said, getting a chuckle from the chameleon.

As he said this, Angelica watched from afar, teeth grinding in anger.

"And next, who would like to talk about their parents?"

Once again, all the children raised their hand. Who she picked surprised everyone.

"Hmm… Charmy, you come up."

Charmy raised his fists into the air as Vector and Espio walked up to him in front of the classroom. The crocodile looked around at the eyes of the parents and kids, feeling nervous. Performing for people at a night club was one thing, talking about said job in front people who probably have better jobs, plus those same people that have kids? It was a bit of a difficulty. He even wondered if he should lie about his job.

Espio couldn't help but notice the crocodile being nervous.

"Vector, you're trembling," he said.

"Well that's cuz, uh… I just dun wanna tell 'em I work at a night club. I feel like I might get shamed considerin' the jobs some people got here. Besides, I dun wanna embarrass Charmy-"

"Say no more. Vector, don't be nervous. No one is going to make fun of you. If they do, they'll have to speak with me. And you know if Charmy right next to me, I know he would be too."

"Okay boys, that's enough talking," Ms. Vanilla said. "Now as we know, Charmy and his family is far different than the ones we have here today; so please be considerate, parents and kids,"

Espio cleared his throat.

"Erm, hello. My name is Espio the Chameleon; I was the primary caretaker for Charmy since he was 4 years old. I work at a yoga center in the middle of Station Square."

Many of the females in the room 'oohed' and 'ahhed' as he said this. Clearly the chameleon knew which place they wanted to go to. "I've been working there for 3 years now, and I love every minute of it."

"And, Mr. Crocodile here, who are you?" Ms. Vanilla asked.

"Well, the name's Vector! Born with 30 siblin's growin' up, I currently work at Club Rouge as a DJ. I love music, and everythin' 'bout it!"

Ms. Vanilla nodded.

"And, Charmy, what do you like most about Vector and Espio here?"

Charmy looked up, and then began.

"A lot of things! I like it whenever Espio calms me down whenever I'm sad. He's also been there for me since… um… u-uuhn…"

It looked like the bee was choking up. Ms. Vanilla became concerned.

"What's wrong, Charmy?"

"I… don't wanna say…"

"It's something that's personal to him…" Espio quickly added. _"Psst, Charmy! Please, calm down. Remembering it isn't going to help. It'll be fine, I promise…"_ he proceeded to whisper to the bee.

"Okay…"

Ms. Vanilla decided to continue. "And what else do you like about them?"

"Well, uh… Espio also is super nice too! He plays with me whenever I'm alone, and also makes me feel better whenever it's storming!"

"Ah, okay! And uh, what about Vector?"

Charmy smiled. "Vector's also so cool! I was afraid of him at first because he looked like a big and scary monster _("Hey! thought the crocodile)_ , but he's also fun! He lets me do whatever I want, and he also lets me ride on his head. It's like I'm tall! He also gets rid of the monsters under my bed! They're all afraid of him!"

Everyone laughed as the two reptiles crossed their arms.

"Chaos, isn't he adorable?" Espio asked.

"I'll say," replied the crocodile.

"So basically… I think out of everyone I know, they're my heroes," Charmy finally finished up.

"Scratch that, now I think this kid got CUTER,"

Everyone clapped.

"Now, does anyone have any questions?" Ms. Vanilla asked the audience. Many people raised their hand in response.

"Uhh, yes, Jackson!"

"Mr. Vector, what type of music do you like? A-And, what is a 'd-dee-jay'?" A small lion asked.

"Oh, well I like rock and metal and rap mainly! As fer what a DJ is, they're someone who plays music fer people!" Vector replied.

"Mr. Espio! What do you, um, do at the yoga-h center?" The female lion next to him asked.

"Well, I'm an instructor, meaning I'm basically the teacher!" The chameleon replied.

"I have a question," A squirrel mother asked.

"Oh? Go ahead,"

"So, what roles do you and Vector have? Is Vector the surrogate father of sorts?"

Now this got the two reptiles embarrassed again.

"I mean uh, that's not how, uh…" Vector said, looking down at his shoes.

"Question!" A monkey child asked. "Don't you have to have a mommy and daddy, Charmy?"

"Well, if I may, Mr. Vector and Espio," Ms. Vanilla said. "Families come in all shapes, sizes, and diversities. Yes, there are families with mommies and daddies, but did you know there can be families with two daddies, or two mommies? Did you know there are families where there's only one daddy or mommy? There are even families where a mommy or daddy can transition to a daddy or mommy! You see, children, there exist so many families in the world. It's important to remember that they exist too, and to treat them with the same respect that you would to your family."

"Pff, yeah right," Angelica muttered to herself.

"Well, thank you Charmy and Mr. Vector and Espio, excellent. Next, who'd like to go up?

* * *

After the initial activity of 'Introduce your parents' was over, Ms. Vanilla brought out various of supplies from the storage closet in the right side of the classroom.

"Okay, children! It's for a new activity, this time, we'll be making art using these supplies," The rabbit teacher brought out macaroni, yarn, crayons, markers, among other things. "Now what you have to do is get a paper plate, and make yourself with it! Then, when you're done, move onto making your parents! And speaking of them, your parents are there to help you out, so don't forget that! We'll judge everyone's once their done and decide on the best one. You're free to begin!"

All the kids went crazy as they got various art supplies, their parents following behind them. Charmy grabbed a handful of markers, strings of yarn, two buttons, some pieces of macaroni, glue, and scissors. Meanwhile, Espio grabbed a plate and also got some crayons along with Vector.

"Hey, Vector? Could you happen to find a black crayon or marker? I can't seem to find one, and it looks like Charmy doesn't have one," The chameleon said to the crocodile.

"On it! I'm lookin' fer a ruler personally… didn't she bring one out?" Vector said.

"Ask Ms. Vanilla, I'm sure she has one."

Espio returned back to Charmy's desk as he put the plate in front of the bee.

"Now, how do you want it to look like?" The fuchsia reptile asked.

"Hmm… I want it to look just like me!"

"Just like you? Okay, I'll see what I can do. Hmm…"

"Hey, Espio! Got the ruler!" Vector said, walking up to the chameleon.

"Oh, thank you, Vector. Here, uh, Charmy. I'll go up there and see if there's any paper. You'll see what I'll do-"

"Nah, I got it taken care of, Espio! Besides, I'm already standin' up!" Vector said, adding into the conversation.

"Oh! Well, in that case, that'd be very kind of you, Vector. Meanwhile, I think we can start ours."

Vector gave a thumbs up as he walked over to the table full of supplies. Just as he looked for a piece of paper, Angelica walked up next to him. While she was looking for something to give to her daughter so she can use, she felt enraged just being near someone like… him.

"Hey, you there," The angler said boldly.

"Hm?" Vector turned quickly to face Angelica.

"Listen to me, and listen to me good: Don't think I know about you and your little chameleon partner. It's sick how you two want to be open around kids of all things."

Before Vector could respond, the woman walked away. The crocodile wanted to yell out her name, tell her to say it to his face, but he didn't want to be violent now, not in front of kids. ESPECIALLY not in front of Espio or Charmy, so, Vector simply huffed as he returned back to Charmy's desk.

"Vector? What's wrong?" Espio asked as he and Charmy were gluing the eyes to the bee's plate.

"That woman over there," Vector made a motion towards her with his head.

"Oh, Angelica the Angler?"

"Ya know her?"

"Me and Charmy happened to run into her while getting school supplies. Let's just say she's an _irksome_ person to be around."

"She _WHAT_?!"

"Vector! Shh!"

A few of the parents turned to face the crocodile.

"Oh, I REALLY am gonna give her a piece of mah mind now-"

"In front of kids?"

Vector stuttered, before slouching down. His tail slumped as he sat there, defeated.

"Now, help me make the plates for both of us. Here, color some of these macaroni pieces," Espio said.

"Alright, alright…"

And so, Vector and Espio continued on working as Charmy was finishing up. He flew over to Ms. Vanilla, showing it to her.

"Look, Ms. Vanilla! Mine is all done!" He said.

"Oh, how wonderful, Charmy! Put it here on my desk please, and if you make, help your guardians on with the others."

"Okay!"

Charmy placed the plate on the table as he flew back to the crocodile and chameleon, grabbing a marker and coloring the heads purple for Espio, and green for Vector. Meanwhile, the two reptiles glued the macaroni onto the plates.

"Can I help?" Charmy asked.

"Sure you can. Can you get us some tape?" Espio requested.

"On it!"

* * *

After nearly an hour, Ms. Vanilla announced that it was time to finish up with the judging.

"How amazing and creative your crafts are! Well, ultimately, I counted up all the votes, and the class agrees that Charmy and his guardians' plates are the best!"

The classroom clapped for the three as Charmy waved, Vector grinned (clearly embarrassed), and Espio felt warm on the inside.

"Now, let's hang these onto the wall. Get some tape, everyone!"

…

Sometime after all the plates were taped to the wall, actual class begun. Right now, the kids were learning mathematics.

"Now, who can tell me what the answer to… this one is!"

Ms. Vanilla held up a card that read; "6 + 4 = _?"

Majority of the kids raised their hands.

"Okay, Louise?"

"Um… uh, t-ten?" The shy female duck said.

"Good job! Onto the next one, what is… this one!"

She now held up a card that said; "6 – 6 = _?"

"Ooh, I know! I know!" Charmy exclaimed, shaking his hand back and forth.

"Oh ho ho ho, okay then, Charmy?"

"Zero!"

"Good job! And then…"

After that, the kids worked on problems in their small workbook. Right now, Charmy was having trouble adding 11 and 7.

"I don't know what that is!" He complained to Espio.

 _"Oh kid, wait until ya learn division,"_ Vector thought to himself. _"Then yer gonna think addin' is the nectar of Chaos…"_

"Okay, okay, I got you. Remember all the homework we worked on in the past?" Espio replied.

"Yeah…"

"Okay, now if you remember, one plus seven equals eight, right?"

Charmy nodded.

"Now, in this scenario, if you added ELEVEN and seven, what would you get now?"

"Um… uh… eight… eight…"

"You're on the right track so far!"

"Eighte-eighteen?"

"Good work, Charmy!"

"Whew!" The insect put a hand over his chest. "That was hard! Can you guys help me remember that?"

"Oh, I gotcha now!" Vector butted in. "Okay, Charmy, count as far as ya can."

"Um, okay… one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, f-fourteen? Fi-Fi-"

"Okay okay, ya got it good. Now, so, listen to me good. Anytime yer addin' and ya get a number higher then twelve, remember the TEEN part. Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen. When yer addin', ya gotta add the number on the right first, then the left. In this case, one plus seven?"

"Eight!"

"And one plus zero?"

"One?"

"One and eight together, what does that give ya?"

"Eighteen!"

"Good job! Ya did it!"

The bee wanted to jump out of his seat and buzz around, but knew his teacher wouldn't allow it. So, he simply shifted in his seat.

"Thanks you two! Now I know!"

"Heh, anytime."

After math was over, Ms. Vanilla read a story to the kids. It was about a worm and his diary entries. The children were very into the book, and the rabbit teacher had some of the parents read the book to the class.

After Ms. Vanilla read the next two pages, she looked around the classroom for the next parent to pick.

"Hmm… Mr. Vector, if you may please."

"Huh?" The crocodile responded. "Me?"

"Yes indeed. Please, come and read the next two pages."

"Uhh, alright!"

Vector walked past Charmy's desk and wriggled his way through the rows of kids and parents as he took Ms. Vanilla's place. He grabbed the book, cleared his throat, and read aloud.

 _"March 29th_

 _Today, I tried to teach Spider how to dig. First of all, his legs got stuck."_

Vector then put on a high pitched voice. "I think I've twisted one of my ankles!" The kids began to laugh.

 _"Then he swallowed a bunch of dirt."_

The crocodile's next voice was a lackadaisical one.

"I give up…"

 _"Tomorrow, he's goin' to teach me how to walk upside down."_

The kids clapped as Vector got up from the seat, returning to where he was.

"That was so good, Vector!" Charmy said. "You should read me a story for bed time…"

Meanwhile, Espio felt giddy inside. Seeing the crocodile, someone who looked big and bad, reading stories for children, it set in stone an adorable sight.

Just as Ms. Vanilla sat down, she looked at the clock.

"Oh, look at that! It's almost time for lunch!" She exclaimed. "We'll finish our story when we get back to the class, now children, show your parents what we do when we go into the hallway."

All the kids got up from their seats and lined up at the door, placing their fingers on their lips.

"Is that supposed to help 'em from talkin'?" Vector asked.

"I presume so," Espio replied.

"Now children, let's head over to the cafeteria. Parents, if you mind, please stand by the left side of the hall. And try not to make much noise; I don't want the kids becoming rowdy," Ms. Vanilla said. She got in front of the line as she walked to the right, the second Quack triplet, Duane, following behind her as the rest of the kids followed her.

After all the kids left the room, the adults followed suite.

* * *

Vector and Espio sat down in between Charmy as the looked at the lunch provided to them by the school. Square pizza along with mashed potatoes, strawberries with whipped cream on the top, and white milk (Vector got a chocolate milk instead).

"This meal looks rather, bland, don't you think?" Espio said. He bit into the pizza, face scrunching up. "Tastes very bland too…"

"Eh, yeah. But if ya went to these schools, its whacha ate, and whacha got used to," Vector replied. "I dun even remember the last time I even HAD square pizza. Probably hasn't been since Elementary School."

The green reptile ate his pizza in one bite. "And now that I ate that, I gotta work out to burn THAT off."

"I haven't seen you that health conscious before."

"Eh, bein' goin' to the gym more nowadays. Gotta not only be healthy, but also 'keep up the looks', heh heh."

Espio shyly looked at the lunch in front of him. His favorite type of men where the ones who constantly worked out, like Vector said.

As he ate his (rather hot) mashed potatoes, Espio looked up to see Angelica staring at him for one second before quickly breaking eye contact.

"What's up, Espio?" Vector asked.

"Angelica…"

"That bit- oh, Chaos that was close, that lil' stinker is STILL lookin' at us funny? It's like she's askin' fer a beatin'."

Espio shook his head as Vector continued.

"Next time she looks as us I'm gonna throw mah lunch at her and start the food fight I wish I had back in High School."

"I dunno Vector, you seem like the type of person to start a food fight."

"H-Hunh?! I'll have ya know I've done no such thing!"

Vector then looked away.

"Well, maybe except fer that ONE time, but that was self-defense! I shouldn't have gotten suspended fer that!"

"Sure, sure." Espio said snarkily. "Just, leave her alone. Her own bigotry will probably explode her head of these days."

"Yeah, yer right."

Meanwhile, as the two talked about Angelica, Charmy happily drank his chocolate milk as he tugged on the arms of the reptiles.

"Hm? Whuzzup, Charm?" Vector asked.

"Thanks for coming, guys! I'm really having a fun day with you two. It makes me wish… you would come to school with me every day," The bee replied. Vector and Espio looked down at Charmy, and then smiled.

"Well, if yer havin' a good day, then I am too. It wouldn't be a good day if none of us were happy, right, Espio?"

"O-Oh, yes, definitely. Well, we're glad that you're enjoying our company while at school," Espio replied. Charmy grinned, and drank the rest of his milk.

* * *

After lunch, it was back to class. Ms. Vanilla was teaching writing to the kids.

"Okay, children, let's show your parents how well your writing has improved over the last month. Talk about your parents in this worksheet," She said, passing out a worksheet. "You'll need to talk about what they are, what they have, and what they can do. Okay? Does everyone understand?"

All the kids nodded.

"Now begin! And we'll read what we wrote aloud to the class, so be sure to fill them all out! Oh, and parents, if you may, don't look at what the children are writing, I want what they write to be a surprise for you."

The children got start, picking up their pencils and beginning to write as the parents turned around.

"That kid better not slander me…" Vector muttered.

"I doubt he will. After all, he's known for some time. Don't worry about it, Vector," Espio replied.

Charmy split the three columns, one side for Espio, and the other for Vector. On Espio's side, he knew what to write about the chameleon.

"He's nice…" The bee muttered to himself, writing down 'nyce' on the paper as he continued onto the next line.

* * *

After half an hour of writing, Ms. Vanilla called for time.

"Now, who would like to share their piece first?" She asked. All the kids raised their hand.

"Hmm… Charmy, how about you be first?"

"Yess!" The bee buzzed over to the front of the classroom.

"Ms. Vanilla! You picked Charmy first already!" The female squirrel, Alexis, complained.

"Well, would you like to be after Charmy, Alexis?"

"Yes, Ms. Vanilla."

"Okay, you can be next. For now, let's listen to Charmy."

Ms. Vanilla looked down at the bee. "Okay, Charmy. Tell us about your guardians."

"Um… Vector and Espio, they um… Espio is really nice. He's pat-pati-patie… Ms. Vanilla, what is this word?"

"Patient, Charmy."

"Espio is that too. Vector looks mean and scary, but he's also nice too. He's funny, and healthy too, Espio is also healthy too!" Charmy read. Vector and Espio looked at the bee, smiling on the inside.

"Now, what do they have?"

"Umm, Espio has his yoga thingys. He also has his… um… his excers-excersise stuff. And Vector has his music thingys."

"What kind of 'music thingys?'"

"His uhh, headphones. And his microphone."

"And what can they do?"

"Espio can work out, read me stories, make me my favorite foods and umm… Vector can also work out, get me things I can't get, makes me laugh, and pick me up from school and helps me not feel lonely…"

"How wonderful! Give a round of appluse!"

The class clapped again as Vector and Espio almost felt like hugging their… child.

Vector took a step back.

"Espio, call me crazy, but was I the only one who just thought of Charmy as our child?" He asked.

"Nope," was all the chameleon had to say.

It was odd… before moving in with Espio, Vector hated children, thought the idea of them was grating. But now… being around Charmy, he could say his opinion has changed. Now, he really did feel like a parent.

 _"And ya bet yer ass I'm gonna be one good dad,"_ Vector thought to himself.

* * *

After writing, it was time for Recess. As all the kids from the entire first grade class rooms were let out, all the teachers lined up near the baseball field.

"Kids, come over here with your parents so we can begin our recess activity!" One of the teachers, a black cat, said.

"Now, we're going to all have a race. It'll be the adults racing against each other, then you all next, kids," Ms. Vanilla said.

"What you'll be racing in will be these pillow cases," Another teacher, an owl with spiral glasses said. He dropped a bag full of pillow cases as all the adults went over to grab one.

"When say 'Go', that will be time for you all to start the race. Now, can we get all the adults to line up and stand on their pillow cases?"

All the adults got in line as they adjusted their pillow case. Vector looked at Espio.

"I'm gonna win this, Espio. Just ya watch," The crocodile stuck his tongue out at the chameleon.

"Ha! Just you wait. You don't know how athletic I am, do you?"

"On your marks…"

The two reptiles looked at each other.

"Get set… go!"

And all the adults set off. The kids began to cheer for their parents as the adults bounced up and down. Some of them even fell down face first onto the ground.

"GO VECTOR AND ESPIO!" Charmy cheered, clapping. It seemed as if Espio was far ahead of everyone else. On the other hand, Vector was lagging behind. He seemed to be well aware of this, as the green reptile tried to bounce harder than before, only to fall down. This prompted laughter from Charmy.

Finally, the chameleon reached the goal, following after one parent to another. Espio took off his pillow case and held it in the air as the kids cheered.

"Good job, Mr. Espio!" Ms. Vanilla said. "You are quite an athletic man, no?"

"Well, what can I say?" Espio replied. "Being a yoga trainer helps."

Vector sulked as he walked back, not wanting to face any more humiliation.

Once all the adults walked back to their children, they gave them the pillow case they used

"Now, children, it's your turn! Show them what you got!" The black cat teacher said.

"On your mark... get set… GO!"

The kids then set off. Much like how Charmy cheered for Vector and Espio, the two reptiles did the same.

"GO CHARM, GO!" Vector yelled.

"You can do it! Come on!" Espio added.

Doing this made the fuchsia reptile feel like a parent at an organized sports game, supporting their child on the sidelines, doing anything they could to motivate them. He never knew what it was like to be a soccer mom, but now he knew.

Unfortunately, it seems like Charmy's dream of being an international track star were killed as the bee begun to lag behind.

"What? No, no no no, Charmy! You got this!" Espio yelled.

"Charm, do it fer us!" Vector added.

But it was too late. Just then, a wolf from Charmy's class got first place. The child bounced happily as he got his reward; a blue colored jump rope. The bee came back disappointed.

"Sorry you guys… I wanted to win that jump rope and not let you down…" He said.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Charmy. Ya did better than anyone else I did. Just keep practicin', and I'm sure yer gonna get there in no time!"

"You think so?"

"Of course, Charmy!" Espio replied. "Learning from past experiences builds character after all."

"Well… okay! We're gonna have another race, so this time, I know just what TO DO!"

And what a thing Charmy knew what to do. This time, on the current rematch, Charmy managed to get far enough to get into the top 5.

"See! While it's not number one, it's still a really good place!"

"Why yes, I concur," Espio rubbed his chin.

"Now, since Recess is about to be over in just a few minutes, how about everyone race each other! Including us teachers too!" Another teacher, a yellow goat said.

"Really?" Ms. Vanilla complained. "Oh, heavens… I got this dress washed specifically for today."

"And I didn't want to get dirty today period…" said the male owl teacher. "Oh well, Ms. Goat, if you insist."

In one giant line, everyone placed on their pillowcases as everyone counted down. There was a pause before 'GO!', and one student had to go back due to being fooled into thinking 'Go' had been said.

Finally, everyone said go, and the race began.

* * *

After recess, and the inevitable race (Ms. Vanilla ended up winning it, Espio getting second place), it was almost time for the end of the day. Before the kids got their backpacks to end the day, Ms. Vanilla announced that it was time for one more activity.

"To celebrate another annual Parent's Day, children, I want you to draw a picture of you and your parents. Nothing more, nothing less. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Ms. Vanilla!" The kids replied.

"Good. Now, I'm passing out white paper, and you should have your crayons in your desk. If you don't, I have some right here. You can feel free to use them," Ms. Vanilla shook a bucket full of crayons.

As the teacher went back to her desk, the kids got started on their drawings. Charmy grabbed a handful of colors, picking out which ones he needed. He lay them out on his desk and began to color away.

"Okay… so there's a house…" Vector commented. Charmy moved the crayon down the paper. "No… that's a tall house… And uh…"

"Vector, do you think you could let Charmy finish his drawing?" Espio asked.

"I… I dunno what it's supposed to be!"

"We can see what it is whenever he's done."

"Oh, alright."

Vector crouched down and let his tail sit on the floor as he continued to look on ahead. Now the bee took a green crayon and began to color again. What was odd to the crocodile was that Charmy kept looking back and forth.

"What? I got somethin' on mah face, Charmy?"

"No…" Charmy muttered, buzzing out of his seat and getting another color.

As the clock on the classroom wall hit two, Ms. Vanilla called for time.

"Oh, it's almost time to go!" She said. "Quick children, get your backpacks from your cubby holes, and then you can show your drawings to your parents."

The kids ran over to get their backpacks as Vector and Espio looked over at Charmy's picture. It seemed to be a picture of the apartment, with Charmy standing in the middle, and Vector to his left, and Espio to his right. The words 'MY FAMILY' were written on the top as a sun was drawn in the corner with a smiley face, and overall color filled the paper.

As the two reptiles looked at it, Charmy came back with his backpack.

"Do you like it?" The bee asked.

"It… it is adorable…" Espio replied, rubbing the insect's head.

"But we aren't a family, Charmy," Vector replied.

"Well, you're like my family to me…"

And with that, everything changed for the crocodile. He felt a warm rush through his body, and quickly made only one comment.

"This… this is goin' on the fridge when we get home."

* * *

"Now children, we've been practicing well and hard, so before the intercom comes on, let's sing our goodbye song," Ms. Vanilla said. The classroom became quiet as the rabbit to play a song on the speakers as the kids began to sing.

 _"Goodbye children, Goodbye teachers, It's time to go, Our day is done._

 _Wave goodbye to everybody, We'll see you all tomorrow._

 _When we learn and play, With our friends."_

"Good job!" She clapped as the intercom buzzed.

"Good afternoon, students!" The principal of Twinkle Park Elementary said on the intercom. "I hope you all had a fantastic Parent's Day today. We all had fun organizing the event. But now, much like all things, it's time to go back home. When we call your method of transportation, you are free to go with your parent. Starting off, all car riders may now be dismissed; all car riders may be dismissed."

Some of the kids from Charmy's class along with their parents left as some others still stayed behind. Ms. Vanilla was grabbing her purse, along with a few other things, and held them as she left the classroom.

"She's in kind of a hurry," Vector asked.

"Her daughter is in the first grade too!" Charmy replied.

"Really?" Espio asked.

"Yeah! She goes to check on her every day after school."

 _"She has a kid?"_ Vector thought. _"Damn, there goes all chances of me smashing with her… Oh well."_

The intercom buzzed again. "All van riders may now be dismissed; all van riders may be dismissed."

"Van riders? What's the point of that?!"

"I imagine…" Espio began, but cut himself off. "You know, in all honesty, I'm not sure why either."

"My question is, do we gotta wait?"

Charmy nodded his head.

"Second question, do we take the bus while we're at it?"

"Let's not," Espio replied. "I say we walk home. We could use some exercise."

"Fair enough."

And so, began a tedious wait for the principal to announce all the buses.

"Bus 76… 94… How many are there?!" Vector said.

"Just be patient, Vector," Espio replied.

"All walkers may now be dismissed, all walkers may now be dismissed," The principal said.

"Finally!" Vector exclaimed, getting up just as Espio and Charmy did the same. The crocodile stretched his long arms and yawned loudly.

"Let's get outta here, guys!"

* * *

"So Charmy, I noticed there were some kids still at school. Is there another way kids get home?" Vector asked.

"Oh no, that's for the school program they have there. The challenger program I believe it was called?" Espio replied. "I put Charmy into it last year so he could stay at the school longer because you know, work and all wouldn't let me do so. Of course, now this year I have no reason for him to do it."

"Ah, gotcha."

The three walked down the street, getting closer and closer to the apartment.

"Vector, Espio, thanks for coming to Parent's Day. I had so much fun with you two today," Charmy said.

"Well, yer welcome, Charmy!" Vector replied.

"Yes, we're glad to see you enjoyed today," Espio added.

As the three finally reached the apartment some few minutes later, Espio punched in the code to get inside as the three walked to the elevator, taking it to their room. Once they finally got inside, Vector walked over to the couch and sat down to watch some TV as Espio noticed a credit card registration paper on the table.

"Trash…" He muttered to himself as Charmy buzzed past him to put his backpack in his room. "Oh, Charmy, you have your drawing, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Give it to me."

Charmy came out of his room a few seconds later, drawing in hand. Espio took the drawing and placed it on the fridge just like Vector wanted.

"There we go. It feels more lively now, right?"

Charmy nodded as he seemed happy about where his drawing was now. He buzzed back to his room as the chameleon opened the fridge, grabbing a water bottle and walking over to join Vector.

* * *

 _END OF CHAPTER 5_

* * *

 **Next time, on Rooming In…**

 **Vector wants… a new job?**

 **A the same time… some new feelings arise too…**

 **And finally, not being able to keep it to himself: Vector's confession about what he saw in the letters.**


	6. September II

**(AN: Well, hello everyone! Back at it again with another chapter of Rooming In! This is our last chapter for 2016! And what a year it's been. With new fanfics like A Deal or No Deal, the collaboration fic I worked on with Cosmictruffle, A Joint Vow, Memoirs of Mobius U, Camp Silver Lake, and all the other fandoms, I think ficwise, we're ending it off good. So, to say it early, Happy New Year guys!**

 **So, this chapter is far more shorter than our previous one. But, this chapter also is here to remind you this story is M rated for a reason, plus there's... drama?**

 **I don't wanna keep you waiting longer. So let's get it on!**

 **...a bit of Marvin Gaye right there :P)**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains a MSolo scene. Proceed with caution.**

 **...**

 **but since I'm sure you're still gonna read it anyway, why am I even warning you?**

* * *

Vector pressed the call button on his phone as he heard the line sound. Seconds later, the person he was trying to reach picked up.

"Yo, Mighty! How ya been?"

 _"Vector! Oh, what a surprise! I'm doing good, man. What about you?"_

"Good here too, man. Gettin' more adjusted to life here."

 _"That's good to hear. I'm glad you're doing fine."_

"Hey, how's Barby doin'?"

 _"Barby? Oh, she's doing fine too. We're heading over to the doctor's to see what sex the baby is gonna be."_

"Oh well, good fer ya, man. Came up with a name yet?"

 _"Not yet actually. But if I can be real, I'm… kinda excited actually. To think I'm gonna be a dad is actually something I still can't believe. I thought I was this guy who liked sex, but to think a kid…"_

"Never expected it, eh?"

 _"Yeah."_

"Hey, well, unexpected things happen. Like with me. Did I tell ya that people already think me and mah roomie are a couple?"

 _"Oh gosh, seriously?! Ha ha, that was fast."_

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, when's that baby gonna be born?"

 _"Uhh, next April or May definitely."_

"Oh, gotcha gotcha. Ha ha, if yer fuckin' her while she's pregnant, I guarantee it'll come quicker. Just kiddin'!"

The line went silent as so did Vector, eyes widening.

"Erm, Mighty… did you… actually fuck Barby… WHILE SHE'S PREGNANT?!"

 _"Well… uh…"_

"Oh Chaos, ya did," The crocodile proceeded to laugh out loud.

 _"Hey! I'll have you know it feels really good!"_

"Oh, Might, ya kill me. Ya go from this virgin, to a guy having a fuckbuddy, knocking up said fuckbuddy, and then fucking her WHILE she's pregnant. I can't believe- this is too much!"

Vector was sure Mighty was embarrassed from the other line, but he didn't care. At least he got the last laugh.

 _"Well, what about what you said?! About people thinking you and your roomie are gay for each other!"_

"Well, those were school moms who dun know the difference between diet soda, and caffeine free."

 _"What does that mean?"_

"I dunno man, ask that fast food guy down on 4th street, Dave I think was what he was called?"

 _"Dave the Intern? Oh, what a geek. Remember when we went to school with him?"_

"Oh, how the times have changed."

 _"But anyway, what's this about school moms?"_

"Yeah, the kid mah roomie is raisin', he had this thing called Parent's Day, and we came, even though we're not REALLY his parents."

 _"Really now?"_

"Yeah. Was a pretty fun day lookin' back. But, here I am practically doin' nothin' at home. And mah gym subscription expired yesterday too. Honestly, I was thinkin' of getting' another job?"

 _"Another job?"_

"Yeah, money's gettin' tight again, and considerin' I dun do much until I pick up the tyke from school, I figure I could probably do like a part time job somewhere. Rakes in a little dough fer me too."

 _"I mean, go for it, dude. If you want more money, then by all means. You also help out more than you do, I bet. Heh, I'm sure your roomie is really grateful for you. Honestly, I think you'd be doing this to impress him."_

"Huh? Impress him W-Whaddya mean?"

 _"Honestly, from the stuff you've told in the past about… what was his name again? Epsio? No, Espio! Yeah, it almost seems like Espio fancies you. So, by getting a new job and raking in more money, I'm sure he's gonna fall for you easier."_

"Whoa, whoa now, Mighty. Don't get ahead of yerself. I know Espio swings that way, but I doubt he sure as hell wouldn't fall fer me. I'm his roomie after all! That seems a little weird. Besides, I dun swing that way!"

 _"Uh-huh, sure, keep telling yourself that. You know you've dated plenty of guys in the past._

"Like whom?

 _"Well, for starters, one I can think about at the top of my head is Na-"_

As soon as Vector heard the start of the name, he slammed his hands onto the table so loud Mighty could hear it clearly on the line.

"Listen here Mighty, and listen GOOD," The crocodile breathed into the phone. "NEVER, and I mean, NEVER FUCKIN' BRING THAT UP AGAIN!"

 _"Geez, man. I'm sorry-"_

"No no no! Don't even finish what yer gonna say! That's one thing I wanna forget about so BAD! I left that part of my life behind so long ago, and yeh of all people should know!"

 _"Dude, Vector, I'm sorry, real bad, man. Can you accept my apology at least?"_

Vector sighed as he slumped in his seat.

"Sorry fer burstin' out. It's just… I wanna forget 'bout him so much…"

 _"I understand. I won't mention… HIM again. Uhh… to change the ruined mood, what kind of job you want?"_

* * *

 **LATER THAT EVENING**

Vector, Espio, and Charmy sat around the small table, enjoying a nice dinner of shrimp pasta with toasted garlic bread. It was when he could see the chameleon and bee almost done was when he took his fork, and clinked it against the table.

"So uh, guys? I have an announcement I haveta make," Vector began.

"Really now?" Espio asked.

"Ooh, ooh! Do I get to keep the TV in my room?!" Charmy excitedly replied.

"No, Charmy. Guess what? I decided to have a weekday job!"

Espio and Charmy were taken off guard.

"A… weekday job?"

"But who's gonna pick me up from school now?"

"Listen, listen," Vector said. "I'm gettin' this job so we could have more money that helps out with the bills. Not to mention, with Halloween in 'bout a month, that'll help too. Not to mention Thanksgivin', and then Christmas, and ya get the idea. Havin' extra money could be helpful! Oh, and Charmy? Dun worry, I'll still be able to pick ya up once ya come off the bus stop."

"I'm just kind of surprised," Espio replied. "I thought you liked your DJ job."

"Oh, I do! Just, I thought I could change some things up."

"So, we'll be richer?" Charmy asked.

"Hmm, ya could say it like that, Charmy."

"Well, when do you start?" Espio asked.

Then Vector froze.

"Eh heh heh heh… well, I just got the application TODAY…"

Espio and Charmy almost fell out of their seat.

"Okay, never mind, when do you start your SOON to be job…"

"Well, I just hope it gets submitted. I'm sure it will though! Just watch!"

Vector then cleared his throat. "Anyway, that was a good ass meal! I think imma get more…"

"Wait, wait, Vector!" Charmy said. "Does this mean you'll get me all the stuff I want?"

"Hmm… we'll see," Vector winked as Espio almost choked on his tea.

"YOU WILL NOT!" The chameleon chewed out. "Vector, you better not spoil Charmy because so help me, Chaos!-"

"Relax, Espio. I won't."

Just then, as Espio turned back to his food, Vector looked at Charmy, and winked.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Vector went to the mailing room in the lobby of the apartment as he placed the application in the correct mailbox.

"There we go," He said with a smile. In less than a week, the local grocery store will call, say he got the job, and he should get accepted if all things go well.

Leaving the mail room, Vector returned back to the apartment, where there was nothing but dead silence.

"The neighbors must be at work…" He muttered to himself, rubbing his pants. Now that he thought about it, he HADN'T indulged himself in 'solo playtime' in a while. Perhaps, why not break that little spell?

As he felt himself getting harder, Vector quickly closed the blinds. He listened again to make sure no one was around, and then quickly pulled off his shirt, lying on the couch.

"Man, this feels nice…" The crocodile said to himself. He grabbed his tablet which lay on the counter, and pulled up the first porn site he could think from the top of his head.

Browsing the site, Vector at this point had pulled down his pants, and wore nothing more than his boxers. He continuously rubbed his bulge until he found a video to his suiting. A red fox seemed to be having rough sex with her slim, yet well-built green hedgehog… boyfriend?

As he pressed play, he turned up the volume, and placed it on its stand on the table. Soon enough, the apartment was filled with the moans and 'oh fuck's' the red fox wailed.

Vector took his hands and slid his boxers down, allowing his hardened member to be exposed. It flopped back as soon as the boxers were taken off. The green reptile had thrown them back, and already had begun to move his hand up and down. Nerves prickled and a chill went down Vector's spine as he continued to watch the green hedgehog on the video thrust back and forth more and more.

The muscles on Vector's right arm retracted forward and backward, his grip tight on his member as he continued the same movement; up and down, up and down.

At this point in the video, the green hedgehog seemed to be performing cunnilingus on the fox woman. Vector himself bit his lip and closed his eyes, letting his imagination go wild.

"Mmm… I haven't had sex in a while too…" He murmured. "Maybe I should hook up with someone before I get that job…"

Vector could already feel precum leaking onto his fingers. He groaned as he slid his hand down his toned body, feeling the hard muscle. It made the crocodile glad he took good care of his body.

His feet raised upwards as the two in the video had continued intercourse. Vector pumped his hand a little faster, closing his eyes as he let his fantasies run wild. He recalled a few of the times he had sex; with a female swan he was once dating, the time he hooked up with a few of the women at Club Rouge, even some of the guys he dated and hooked up with were the centers of some of his fantasies.

Then it moved into out of the realm of reality. Just as he pumped his hand faster, he began to imagine himself and Charmy's teacher, Ms. Vanilla, sitting on a couch, a candle lit room surrounding him. His hands were on her ass, gripping onto it tightly as he lie back on the couch, mouth open. He could hear her moans as he came into her, the rabbit woman holding onto Vector as if she were hanging on for dear life.

And then, just as Vector felt a familiar feel, his feet tingling, one final person popped in his mind.

 _Espio._

At that moment, the crocodile came. He grunted as he could feel cum shooting out; some of the shots large enough to reach his chest, and one spot was even on his face. Vector opened his eyes and breathed up and down as he could felt how sweaty he was. He planted his hand on the couch and got up; erection now shrinking.

Before Vector concerned himself with cleaning himself up, there was something bothering him.

"Why… did I think of Espio just now?..." He murmured. The green reptile looked down at the porn video he had open on his tablet, the green hedgehog now thrusting slowly. It seems as if had ended.

Vector grabbed his tablet, closed the tab, and locked the screen. He walked over to the bathroom and grabbed some rolls of toilet paper, wiping the cum off from his body. As he did, he couldn't help but think back to what Mighty said earlier.

 _"Yeah, it almost seems like Espio fancies you."_

 _" **I'm sure he's** **gonna fall for you easier…** "_

 ** _"I'm sure he's gonna fall for you easier…"_**

* * *

 **LATER…**

Vector and Charmy returned to the apartment after the bee was picked up from the bus stop after school. Immediately, Charmy buzzed over to the living room and smelled the air.

"Mmm, it smells so good here! Vector, you cleaned good!" He said. "Did you use the air freshener?"

"Oh, yeah, I did," Vector replied. He cringed, the bee not realizing the reason he sprayed air freshener was because he didn't want the smell of sex lingering in the room.

"Speakin' of which, Charm, did ya give Ms. Vanilla mah little note?"

"Oh yeah, totally!" Charmy buzzed up with a piece of paper in his hands. "And on the back, she wrote; 'I'm flattered Mr. Vector, but because of my job, I can't do such a thing, not to mention, I'm afraid we just don't know each other. While I did know you tried to pull a bit of a move on me while getting a ruler on Parent's Day, I just wasn't feeling it. Sorry to let you down."

It hit Vector like a freight train. "Wow, she didn't have to be so cold 'bout it…"

"That's okay, Vector! I'm sure there's someone else for you out there!" Charmy smiled.

"Heh, yeah, yer right, kid. Hey, before ya watch TV, go finish yer homework at least."

"Okay!"

Charmy buzzed back to his room and brought his backpack to the table. He then buzzed over to the pantry and pulled out a box of animal crackers. He flew right back to the table and got started on his math worksheet, snacking on animal crackers while doing so. Meanwhile, Vector sat on the couch, hoping that Charmy didn't sit down on it.

"So uh, Charmy… I dun wanna interrupt yer homework, but how was school today?" The crocodile asked.

Charmy looked up from his homework. "It was great! Ms. Vanilla read us a book about in... integrity?"

"Integrity?"

"Yeah! And it was about these frogs, and Ms. Vanilla told us about integrity!"

"Oh, that's neat! Y'know, Charmy, havin' integrity is a real good thing. It means yer honest."

"Am I?"

"Well, I dunno, are ya honest?"

"Umm… yeah!"

"Then yer someone who has integrity."

"Oh, okay!"

"See? It'll help ya a lot when ya become an adult."

"Ew! I don't wanna become a crummy ol' adult like you and Espio!"

Vector frowned. _"Wow, jeez. Low blow, Charmy. I ain't even that old yet!"_ He thought to himself. It's just like Espio said, he WAS a child after all.

"Well…" Vector put his arm around the insect. "Ya can be anythin' ya want to be, Charmy. Ya dun even have to be an adult. Just remember that at one point in yer life, yer gonna have to start takin' responsibilities. Ya understand?"

"Umm…" It was obvious he lost Charmy. "Yeah! Yeah I do!"

 _"Never mind…"_

* * *

As usual, at three on point, a knock sounded throughout the room. Vector got up from the couch (he was watching TV with Charmy), and like always, Espio entered the apartment.

"Hey, Espio! How was work?" Vector asked.

"Oh, good actually. The classes rolled by like it was nothing."

"Espio!" Charmy exclaimed, buzzing quickly to hug him. "Hey, did you hear Vector gave a love letter to Ms. Vanilla?"

"C-CHARMY!" The crocodile gawked.

"Did he now?" The chameleon replied.

"Yeah!" The bee said. "But she turned him down! Saying she couldn't because of her job!"

"Well, that isn't good."

Now Vector wanted to jump out the window and plummet to his death more than anything else.

"I wasn't aware Vector was attracted to your teacher."

"Well, I guess not anymore!"

"Y-Yeah! What the kid said!" Vector tried to grin innocently.

"Hmm… I'll take that is if you were telling the truth."

Now Espio was making himself worry. Could he tell what was going on? Him thinking about the chameleon while masturbating, and the letters… the letters he saw…

He felt sweat drip down his forehead. Somehow the chameleon was breaking him, and he didn't even know why. It wasn't even as if he said anything, Espio just made a comment, and already, he panicked.

Just then, he grabbed Espio by the arm and took him to the room.

"Espio, if it's okay with ya, is it fine if we have a little bit of a 'grown-up' talk after we send Charmy to bed tonight?" Vector asked.

"Sure, but uh, why? Did something happen?"

"Erm… I'll just tell ya later tonight.

Vector brought Espio and himself back into the room, Charmy still confused.

"Why did you guys leave?" He asked.

"Oh, just talkin' adults stuff, nothin' to get too worked up 'bout, Charmy. Here, uh, ya haven't finished yer animal crackers. Finish those up while ya do yer homework.

* * *

 **LATER THAT NIGHT…**

"Night, Charmy. See ya in the mornin', and later tomorrow afternoon, okay?" Vector said, tucking in the bee.

"Same to you, V…" Charmy yawned, eyes watering. "Vector… Good night…"

Vector nodded as he exited the room, closing the door behind him as he walked back into his and Espio's room. The chameleon was stretching in place when he stopped as soon as the green reptile Vector.

"Ah, done?"

"Yup."

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Espio… even though we've been roomies fer a while, I feel like it should be to a point where ya trust me."

"Huh? What are you saying, Vector?"

"Espio… I know about yer past."

Now Espio was more confused. "What on Mobius do you mean?"

Then he froze.

"Wait… Vector, you don't mean?"

"The letters ya hid at the bottom of the drawer; I read them all."

Suddenly, the fuchsia reptile's face turned into that of anger. He stomped over to the crocodile and pushed him.

"You… you ass! I hid those for a reason!" He spat.

"L-Look, Espio, I'm sorry… I know I wasn't supposed to read 'em, but-"

"But what?! You just HAPPEN to really like reading people's personal lives?! Sorry, but I won't fall for that bullshit!"

"Look, Espio!" Vector sighed. "If ya just hear me out, while I did read everythin' in the letters, and I do apologize, I really sympathize with ya fer everythin' ya must have gone through."

"Oh, NOW you apologize! Listen here, Vector, I don't NEED you concerning over my past. What happen has happened-"

"Look, Espio-"

"'Look Espio' NOTHING!" The chameleon mocked. "What, because you now know my life, this means I can know yours?! Lemme guess, you were thrown out by your parents, which caused you to live with your friends which you told me about, and because of your own carelessness, you get yourself kicked out! Oh, and not to mention, you don't even think of yourself as considerate to others!"

Vector was silent, simply standing still.

"Well? Isn't that your life story?!" Espio angrily shot back. "Aren't you going to refute my claim and say you lived a privileged life you pretentious fucker!"

"Naw… because it's true."

Now Espio was the one to freeze.

"W-Wait… what?"

"Everythin' 'bout whacha said. It's true."

"O-Oh, I um… I didn't mean… I mean, I was just pulling stuff out of my ass and-"

"But if that's how ya see me. I understand. I ain't mad at ya."

Vector walked out of the room, leaving behind a confused and worried Espio.

"V-Vector!" He said, hoping Charmy wasn't awake at this point. "Vector, I…"

The crocodile stood in the kitchen before he sat down at the small table, looking at the decorations on it.

"L-Look… Vector, I… I'm sorry… I didn't mean it… I was just too caught up in my anger to really understand what I meant-"

"I understand. Ya weren't in the right mind. After all, what I did, it's fine. I know how ya feel."

Espio sat down next to the crocodile. "Well… as much as I didn't like you reading my letters… I do forgive you."

"Are ya bein' truthful?"

"Y-Yeah… Plus, I want to at least make up for me blowing up on you. I rarely do such a thing, and it makes me feel so stupid doing it…"

Silence loomed between the two reptiles.

"Espio, d'ya ever wonder what life could be like if things were different?"

"Well, yes. That thought came to me especially when I was forced out of where I lived. You read it in the letter."

Vector slowly nodded. "Honestly, I feel we almost come from the same backgrounds."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

The green reptile cleared his throat, took out a box of matches in the drawers and stroked one of them, and lit up the candle in the middle of the table.

"Back on Parent's Day, I told ya that I had 30 siblin's. I wasn't kiddin' 'bout that. Female crocodile's just happen to lay a lot of eggs," Vector said. "So, we had a big family. I'll be honest, I'm kinda the underdog of mah family. One of mah brother's is a cage fighter, a sister of mine works for the government, just to name a few examples. But I just got the short end of the stick. I really liked music, and that's it. Fast forward a few years later, and the docs… well, the doc diagnoses me with ADHD."

"You mean… Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder?"

"Yeah, that. That's kinda became mah trait outta all the siblin's. I was the one that liked music and had no attention span outside of the things they liked. Ya know why I'm forgetful all the time and all that jazz? It's not cuz I'm irresponsible. It's cause of that. As much as I hate it, I just… forget things. And I can't change it."

"I see…"

Vector looked down at the couch. "Well, anyway… By the time I left school, mah parent's kick me out, thinking of me as nothin' more than a bum. I started livin' with friends, and gettin' to know more people. I did hookups, and I even tried datin'. But… one guy I dated, I will NEVER forget… He's someone I tried to remove from mah mind."

"He?"

"Yeah, I'm bi. Guess I didn't tell ya, eh?"

"No, I suppose not."

"Anyway, the boyfriend… I fell for this purple weasel. His name I still remember, but I refuse to even say. It just so happened, he was the leader of a gang, and I mean a REAL powerful gang."

"How powerful are we talking?"

"…they killed, Espio."

The chameleon's breath grew hitched.

"T-The worst part of it was… because we were datin'… **I-I** was apart of it… Espio, h-he made me do things to this day, I will NEVER forget… When I left him, it was the scariest moment of mah life. He was looking fer me, tryin' to make me his. But I would never let it happen."

The green reptile could already feel the flashbacks rolling in. The faces of people his old 'boyfriend' were against, group members, just the tip of the iceberg. He grabbed a cushion, and sighed.

"I heard the gang moved to Mercia after I left. But I'm still afraid they're gonna come back fer me. I just know it…"

Espio was silent. Now he even regretted opening his mouth earlier.

 _"Vector's had it as bad as I have… possibly even WORSE…"_ He thought.

"Mah friends, they didn't approve of the relationship one bit. And one by one, they cut me off. Sure, we became friends again when I told 'em I stopped being a part of the gang, and cut that guy off from mah life, but at that time, I thought the only person to give me happiness was mah boyfriend, and that's it. How wrong I was…"

"Vector…"

"So… yeah, there's mah pathetic life story. I ended up livin' with some more friends, makin' new ones, and then I met yeh…"

"Still… with all that in mind… One should have never gone through what I bet you went through."

"Don't worry. While it lingers in mah mind forever, I'm doin' better trying to block it out. Best tryin' to be a better person than mopin' on the past, right?" Vector winked.

"Y-Yeah… You know, it's strange. We both come from troubled backgrounds. Me being kicked out of where I lived because of who I was, and you… well, for everything you described. It's kind of incredible actually."

"Yeah, I agree. I can't wait to see how things turn out."

"But, Vector… you don't know EVERYTHING about me unlike I do with you."

Vector turned to face Espio, and grinned a toothy grin. "Well, I think now can be the time that changes, right, Espio the Chameleon?"

* * *

 _End of Chapter 6_

* * *

 **Next time, on Rooming In…**

 **Vector and Espio shop for a Halloween costume for Charmy!**

 **and finally, Espio's thoughts on Vector changes as new feelings arise…**


	7. October I

**(AN: Welcome to 2017 guys! And for our new year, here's a new chapter of Rooming In! I'll be honest, I could have gotten this done yesterday, but laziness. Plus, not to mention, this chapter is actually really SHORT. In fact, shorter than I expected. I kinda see it as a bit of filler, but not so much, because it seems like Espio has some conflicting thoughts! Yes, it continues with Vector and Espio trying to find their true thoughts on one another. So let's not delay, let's get it on!)**

 **WARNING: Chapter contains a MSolo scene. Proceed with caution.**

* * *

"Hm, why about this one?"

"Nah, that one really isn't for kids Charmy's age. Pick another."

"Vector! You're gonna kill me with making me pick a new one!"

"Hey, ya dunno how Halloween is. Ya never celebrated it, right?"

"Well, besides from what you've told me, no, not really. Before you came, we really didn't have the money to afford a costume and all that, mainly because I was lenient on saving up money for bills. To think, this is going to be Charmy's first time trick or treating…"

"Yeah, it's something, eh? Hey, whadda 'bout this one?"

Vector pulled out a superhero costume, decked in all blue. It was even complete with a cape.

"Oh, Charmy would love that. That's a good pick," Espio replied. "Well, I think we got our costume."

The crocodile nodded as he put the costume into the cart. As the two reptiles left the aisle, they moved past parents getting their kids Halloween costumes, as on the 31st, the special night of Halloween arrived. Vector and Espio had just gotten done finding a costume for Charmy. Now all that was needed was to find the bee himself to make sure it fit.

"Where is Charmy?" Espio asked as he continued to push the cart. As they moved onto the next aisle, they saw Charmy looking at all the bags of candy.

"Can we get one of these, Espio?" He asked once the two reptiles got closer.

"Err, well we can't really because WE aren't giving out candy," Vector replied. "But hey, Charmy! Look what we found ya!"

Espio held up the superhero costume as Charmy had stars in his eyes.

"I love it!"

"Well, first we gotta make sure it fits ya. We should find a dressin' room."

After leaving the aisle, the three made their way to the clothing section, where all the dressing rooms where. Other parents sat with their kids, waiting for their turn to make sure the costume fit.

Charmy quickly got a room and closed the door behind him, putting on the costume. He had no difficulty doing so, and minutes later, came out to show Vector and Espio.

"Well, it fits!" Espio said.

"Looks so good on ya, Charmy!" Vector added.

The bee began to fly, flapping his wings hard as he zoomed around Vector and Espio.

"Right! Him havin' wings makes it seem like he's flyin'!"

"Honestly, that's adorable."

"Hey!" Charmy pouted. "I'm not adorable! I'm a crime fighting superhero! Hyah!"

Espio grabbed Charmy's cape. "Okay, Super-Charmy, I think that's enough for today. Take the costume off so we can pay for it."

The bee went back into the dressing room and took off the costume, handing it back to Vector and Espio. The three left the dressing area, returning back to the Halloween aisle. While there, the chameleon got a cheap Halloween bucket for Charmy too.

After paying and leaving the superstore, Vector stretched. "Not too long before I haveta go to work."

"So it seems," Espio replied. "If you want, before you leave for work, we can go out somewhere to eat."

"Ooh, ooh! How about Burger World!" Charmy said.

"We had Burger World on Monday!" Vector replied. "I dunno, I'm not in the mood fer fast food…"

"Well I want Burger World!"

"You better not cause a scene cause I swear!"

Espio had to think of something quick to prevent an argument which would lead to Charmy having a tantrum and Vector getting angrier. "H-How about the diner by the apartment!"

The two looked at Espio. "Ya mean, Uncle Chuck's Diner?"

"Y-Yeah. We've never been there. It'd be something new to try! Plus, you'd be able to eat fast while getting ready for work. Is there any objections to it?"

Vector shook his head. "Nope, none here."

Charmy looked at the two. "What's a diner?"

"Oh, you'll like it. Plus they have burgers there, Charmy. That's what you want, right?" Espio said. The insects shook his head.

"So there we have it! Uncle Chuck's diner tonight."

* * *

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

After dinner, the three returned to the apartment, where Vector napped until it was time for him to get ready for work. He got into the shower while Charmy sat next to Espio, working on a coloring book, and Espio was watching the news on TV.

"Espio, why do they keep talking about the 'new generation'?" Charmy asked.

"Because newspeople are that bored they'll rag on anything. Now continue working on your coloring book," Espio replied.

"Okay!"

Espio proceeded to change the channel, and in that moment, Vector walked out of the shower. He entered his and the chameleon's room, drying up and getting dressed. Proceeding to get his music equipment, Vector carried it out of the room as he looked at the two sitting on the couch.

"Yo! I'm off!"

"Oh, you are?" Espio asked. He got up and patted Vector's back. "Have a good night, Vector. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah! Good night, Vector!" Charmy hugged Vector from behind.

"Heh, will do, guys! And yeh two have a good night too."

With that, Vector left the apartment.

As Charmy went back to his coloring, Espio walked over to the small kitchen table, took out some incense from the counter, and burned it as he looked at some unpaid bills. He sighed, grabbing a pen as he began to write.

 _"Bills bills bills, who knew this was what adult life would culminate to…"_ He thought. Espio bopped his head back and forth, finding himself falling asleep.

"N-No… I can't sleep now…" He muttered, waking himself up. The chameleon placed his hand on his chin, and continued to write, only finding himself falling asleep once again.

When Charmy looked up after hearing a thud, he saw Espio asleep at the table, a burning stick of incense by him. The bee looked at the remote, grinned, then grabbed it before changing the channel, turning the volume down.

"Now I can watch whatever I wanna watch without Espio chewing me out for it!"

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, AT CLUB ROUGE**

"Well, it's me, yo DJ, Vector!" Vector yelled into the microphone. "Ya know, that DJ part means Disc Jockey. What the hell's a disc? Hell if I know, but Imma keep talkin'! Yeh all havin' a good night? Plenty of drinks, partyin', and I'm sure sex somewhere in this buildin' I tell ya! Ya better be ready fer this next song, so hold onto yer eyes, and make sure they dun bleed out! Remember, ya can't hear me elsewhere, so yer ears better be towards me!"

The crocodile adjusted some of the knobs and scratched the vinyl. "Rouge, can ya adjust those lights?! It's time to start!"

Vector put on the sunglasses he had on his head and put on his headphones. He spun the two vinyls by his side as the song started, the ones standing by the crocodile moshing to the song.

* * *

 **LATER, BACK AT THE APARTMENT…**

Espio awoke groggily. Drool slid down the side of his mouth as his eyes were crusty and half opened.

"Wh-what time is it?..."

The fuchsia chameleon squinted at the clock on the stove. "2:12" it read.

"It's… two in the morning?...Oh, right… Vector isn't home yet."

By that time, the incense stick had already burnt completely. The bills lay forgotten on the table, but the chameleon pushed them to the side as he got up.

"I'll do them tomor-ow ow!" Espio hissed, grabbing his legs. They were aching. It wasn't just his legs however, his muscles felt entirely sore.

"I need some sleep…"

He could only wonder why he'd fallen asleep. Espio turned to look at the incense stick, and remember what the case was.

"Oh right… that's the lavender one…"

Espio walked towards Charmy's room first to make sure the bee was alright. Sure enough, Charmy was in his pajamas and sleeping soundly. Espio smiled before yawning, walking slowly back to his room. He looked past the bathroom and shook his head.

"I can neglect my dental hygiene just this once…"

Espio flopped onto the bed, not wanting to remove the bedding. He turned to his side, letting his tail curl up.

Despite feeling tired moments ago, the fuchsia reptile didn't feel the same now that he was in bed. What he also realized that now that it was dead quiet and pitch black in the apartment, he was quite lonely.

Sure, Espio knew what it was like to be a lonely person. He never considered himself a social person back home. But… doing things like rolling to the other side and getting stopped because Vector was in the way; he wished that was the case now. Hell, even if Vector was on the bed right now, it would have made the feeling of loneliness go away.

Vector…

He was a man of a lot of mystery and surprises. In just the past few months, Vector went from 'that one person you ran into' to 'someone I can call friend' in Espio's mind. As a matter of fact, sometimes he even wondered if it would be more than that. After all, Vector HAD said he dated men before in the past. Not to mention, ever since he had been going to the gym more, he had been getting increasingly more handsome.

 _"And having that chest up to my face? Whew…"_

But alas, it was something up to the realm of fantasy. Not to mention, lately it seems like Vector has been going after Charmy's teacher, Ms. Vanilla. He couldn't help but think, was something like that inappropriate?

Whatever the case may be, despite the boner growing in his pants, he sighed. Like he could have someone of the likes of Vector.

Espio held the pillow next to him, cuddling it. It made him feel like he was Vector, and the pillow he held was himself.

Now, the chameleon didn't know how long he slept for, one, maybe two hours possibly, because the next thing he knew, a large person flumpted onto the bed next to him. Espio turned over, and sure enough, there was Vector, fast asleep. There were only two things noteworthy about him; he had on a very content face, and his pants were open, revealing his member.

The fuchsia reptile's scales turned red upon noticing this.

 _"Oh, oh dear Chaos…"_ He thought to himself. Why did he have this? Did he just have sex? Was he having a wet dream? There had to be SOME reason.

The worst part was; no matter what the case may be, Espio found his urges wanting to touch it, possibly even 'massage' it a little, and potentially end it with some 'oral' action. After all, it had been a year since he last hooked up with a man. Ever since Charmy got older, meaning he could hear more, and needed someone to take care of him, it seemed like he wouldn't be able to do it, at least, until now.

He found his hand inching closer and closer.

And then, he slapped his hand back.

To think… he was actually going to do something like THAT. He had morals, and whatever he was doing was breaking every boundary of them.

 _"Why would I think taking advantage of someone while they're asleep is a good idea in any way?!"_ Espio thought.

One part of him told him 'It's right there! Do something!" while the other said "Don't! You know that isn't right!"

Espio listened to the latter, and turned right around, trying to block out the image from his head so he wouldn't get any ideas. Even though he could still feel it on his back, he wouldn't give into his temptations.

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Espio woke up to find himself on the ground. His head ached as he looked around.

"Now how did I fall off the bed?..." He asked himself. The chameleon stood up, seeing that Vector was still asleep. His pants were still open, but the boner he had was gone. He then remembered what happened last night.

And in that moment, Espio felt his own hard on coming. He quickly left the room, making sure Charmy was asleep, and walking into the bathroom, shutting then locking the door behind him. He undressed himself before turning on the showerhead, getting into the shower. He let the warm water drop and slide on his slim body, rubbing himself with body gel from neck to legs. Espio closed his eyes as he could see the most important thing in front of him; his hardened member, and the water from the shower dripping down from it.

Immediately, Espio took it into his hands, rubbing his cock back and forth. He laid his back on the wall, thinking about the previous night. The chameleon could perfectly picture the same manhood he saw, down to its length, girth, and color. He imagined it swinging freely, wondering how strong it really was. Was it as strong as the crocodile himself?

He let out a small moan. Whatever the case may be, he knew that it must have felt good. He could even picture Vector right now, hardened member and everything, standing in the shower alongside him. He could imagine him holding it in his hand, jerking off the crocodile while he simply stood there, large and strong figure overshadowing him.

Espio at this point had slid down to the floor, letting his head tilt backwards as he smiled. His hand continued to hold onto his cock, still rubbing up and down. Finally, he could picture himself putting his mouth onto the other reptile's member, beginning to suck.

Just as a familiar sensation of tingliness in his feet was felt, the chameleon imagined Vector holding him down against the wall with his strength, and fucking him hard and good. In that moment, Espio came, letting the cum shoot into the water and down the drain.

The reptile breathed as he opened his eyes, feeling the afterglow. He looked down at the running water.

"I… I did that…" He muttered. "I imagined about Vector in that way…"

Now this only brought a confusing question. Was Espio attracted to Vector? It may not have even been anything romantic. It could have even just been for his body itself. Whatever the case may be, the chameleon realized that he may a lot of thinking to do in the future.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Espio! Ya gonna be done with the shower?" It was Vector. "I'm just sayin' cause ya said yesterday at the diner that ya had to be at the bank fer a meetin' or somethin' like that. I dunno, I just recall that part."

"Bank… meeting…"

That's when it hit Espio.

"Oh, shit! My meeting for opening a new bank account!"

Immediately, Espio ran out of the shower, zooming past Vector.

"Thank Chaos for remembering, Vector! I completely forgot!"

The chameleon got dressed at a quick rate, and then headed for the kitchen, grabbing a piece of bread and placing it in his mouth.

"Just give Charmy some cereal for breakfast when he wakes up, okay? I promise not to take that long."

Vector nodded as Espio shut the door behind him, running all the way to the elevator. He wasn't even sure how he could forget such an important meeting.

As he left the apartment complex to make his way to the bank, Espio thought back in the shower what happened there. He shook his head, he could just think about it later…

* * *

 _END OF CHAPTER 7_

* * *

 **Next time, on Rooming In…**

 **It's Halloween! And Charmy goes trick or treating!**

 **And meanwhile, he, and Vector and Espio make new friends.**

 **And finally, a moment between Vector and Espio?**


	8. October II

**(AN: Another chapter comes and goes! Honestly, I was expecting this chapter to be a lot longer. But well, we gotta work with what we gotta work with. Now, there's gonna be a new character introduced this chapter, and I'll discuss about him next chapter's AU cause there'll be something I'll clear up about him.**

 **But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter full of fluff where Charmy goes trick or treating! It felt kinda strange writing about Halloween in January, but whatevs.**

 **Have a good weekend guys (we're getting snow here in South Carolina), and I'll see you next chapter!)**

* * *

 _"What? What do you mean you can't make it to work?! You know Halloween is packed here!"_

"Rouge, I told ya. Somethin' important came up. I'm sorry, I just haveta. If there's any consequence, I understand."

 _"Well duh, I hope you realize you aren't gonna get paid this week for not showing up one day."_

"Again, I understand. I know ya need me, but this is really important. Okay? I'll see ya tomorrow though."

 _"Unless you do a fine good ass job tomorrow and Sunday there is gonna be no pay!-"_

Vector ended the call he had with his 'boss', Rouge. He rubbed his temples, not expecting the woman to be so hard. Granted, all the times he went to work on Halloween, there were so many people, and the crocodile could remember himself getting a raise that week.

But now that he was with Espio and Charmy, he couldn't do that.

Vector placed his phone in his pocket as he walked over to Charmy's room, where the chameleon was getting the costume on for him.

"So, what did Rouge say?" Espio asked.

"She somehow said yeah. But unless I did a good job, I ain't gettin' paid this week," Vector responded.

"Hey, at least you can come. Kind of sucks you might not get paid, especially since your grocery store application got denied," Espio then nodded towards Charmy. "There you go, is everything put on good?"

"Yup! It still feels so neat!" Charmy said. "This is gonna be my first year trick or treating!"

"He was telling me earlier his school had a Halloween party. He even brought his costume to school."

"Oh, so that's where it was…" Vector said.

Charmy grabbed his candy bucket as he looked up at the two reptiles. "Are we ready to go now?"

"Well, yeah. Just gotta get-"

"-our costumes." Espio interrupted.

"Yeah, our-wait what."

"Well, Charmy here suggested we did a group costume this year."

Vector turned red. "A-A group costume?! That's what couples do!"

Espio's face shifted a little bit.

"And ya know," He whispered over. _"He doesn't think of us in that way like that Angelica lady, right?"_

 _"Vector, he's a six year old, slide with it!"_

 _"Ohh, okay."_

"Well, besides Vector, anyone can do a group costume."

"What is it, anyway?" Vector rubbed his head. "I dunno 'bout cha, but I think I could rock a good werewolf, cause I'm big and strong, heh heh~ Not to mention, I think I have a pretty good howl, here, lemme show ya,"

The crocodile cleared his throat, and holding his hands to his mouth, howled the loudest howl he could make. This caused laughter from Espio and Charmy.

"Heh heh… I COULD… but Imma crocodile. And ya don't normally see big hairy crocs, do ya?"

"I suppose not. No, it's not that. In fact, on the topic of werewolves, it is NOT some 'Little Red Riding Hood' nonsense, mainly because we all know you would play the role _("Oh hell yeah I would!" Vector thought to himself)_. No, Charmy suggested we paint our faces and look like vampires. He said they did it at School today."

"Whoa, at school?! Again, why didn't I go to a kicka- err, an awesome school like yers- Oh wait."

Espio brought out some face paint. "Here's our start kit. I have some fake teeth with me to mimic the impression. As for you, well… look at your teeth. Come to the bathroom."

And so, Vector followed Espio to the bathroom, where the two painted their face all white, painted around their eyes black, and Espio finished off by putting in his fake teeth.

"Finally, let's get a jacket, and we can head out now," The chameleon said.

"Ya know where we're hittin' up? Surely not this apartment complex. I know some of the neighbors and others here are doin' it, but that's not how trick or treatin' goes. Nah nah nah, the real fun is goin' 'round yer neighborhood and hittin' all the houses ya can find," replied the crocodile.

"Oh, no no no. I asked Sonia a good place and she said Green Hill was a good neighborhood."

"Where in Chaos' name is that?"

"She said from our apartment, it's probably 10 or 15 minutes away. I could always call a cab."

"What 'bout if we get Knux to take us? I'm sure he could. Though, I'm sure the thickhead's probably gettin' drunk off his ass."

Just then, Espio grabbed Vector's tablet off from the table. He opened up the browser as the crocodile realized what he was doing.

"Uh, did I ask ya to touch mah tablet!"

Espio clicked the tablet one last time as he handed it back to the crocodile. "That service they call Uber… it's quite useful, no?"

"Wait, ya called an Uber?"

"Yes, now let's hurry quickly. Charmy, come on! Don't forget your bin!"

The three left the apartment, looking at some of the kids trick or treating on their floor, going door to door. They made their way down the elevator and to the exit, where a red car lay.

"Oh, you must be our Uber. You were fast," Espio said.

"Sure am, Mr. Espio, correct?" The driver, a purple female bandicoot said.

"Yes."

"Well, let your party in. I'm Perci, your driver for tonight. Just sit still, and we'll be at Green Hill soon."

* * *

Perci drove up to the Green Hill neighborhood, letting the three out. Espio handed her payment.

"'Till next time, Mr. Espio," She said, driving off.

"Well kid, time to start hittin' up houses. Ya know what to do, right?" Vector asked the bee.

"I know! Say trick or treat! I got it, Vector!" Charmy replied.

"Well, go on! Be free! Just don't leave our sight."

"Alright! Whee!"

Charmy buzzed over to his first house of the night as the two reptiles watched.

"Man, does this take me back. I dun even remember the last time I even trick or treated," Vector said.

"It's makes me think how it could have been if I had gone trick or treating when I was younger… Really makes you wonder where the time goes?"

"Huh, yeah. But hey, the kids like it. I ain't gonna ruin their fun bein' an old spoil sport."

Charmy came buzzing back.

"Look at what I got! And the nice lady at the door told me my costume was so adorable!" He said.

"Well, good fer ya! Remember, don't eat it now. Ya gotta collect as much as ya can," Vector replied.

"I know that! Okay, next house!"

"How about… that one," Espio pointed at a house with its porchlight on.

"Okay!"

And so, Charmy and the two reptiles went from door to door, Charmy getting a plethora of candy. At one point, he got an apple.

"An apple?!" He complained. "That's not candy!"

"Ah yes, there always was that ONE house," Vector muttered.

Espio quickly nabbed the apple for himself. "Charmy, I know you won't eat this. So that it doesn't rot in the kitchen, I'll have this."

"Go ahead! I don't mind!" Charmy replied. "Ooh, how about that house!"

"Uhh, hold on, is the porchlight on?" Vector said. "Oh wait, it's one of those houses where the residents are outside. Sure, go to it."

Charmy buzzed over to the house. Just then, he was next to a small green duck in an army costume.

"Hey! Nice superhero costume!" The duck said.

"Thanks! Your army man costume is wicked cool too!" The bee replied.

"I like that you can fly in your costume."

"Yeah! Take a look at this!"

Charmy zoomed around the duck a few times, causing him to laugh.

"I'm Bean by the way," The duck said.

"I'm Charmy!"

As the two collected their candy, a mustard yellow bird adjusted his spectacles as he walked up to the two reptiles.

"Is that bee boy your son?" He asked.

The two were taken aback. Yet ANOTHER person believed them to be parents to Charmy.

 _"Here we go again…"_ Vector thought.

"N-No, we're just his guardians," Espio replied.

"Ah, I see. Well, I apologize for my mistake. Some people think my son isn't my son," The bird said.

"Wait, your son?"

"The duck over there is my son. It seems like that bee child you raise became good friends with my son."

The bird smiled at the two. "Oh, I should introduce myself, shouldn't I? My name is Kukku. Kukku the Bird."

"Ah, I see. Espio, please to meet you," Espio said, holding out his hand. Vector then held out his.

"And I'm Vector!"

"Well, it's nice to meet both of you, Mr. Vector and Espio. Are you two from this neighborhood?"

"Oh, no we aren't," Espio replied. "We're actually from an apartment complex about… 10 or 15 minutes away."

"Really? Why come here?"

"My coworker told me this neighborhood was a good place to trick or treat. It's the boy's first time trick or treating after all."

Charmy and Bean came running back, noticing their retrospective guardians with one another.

"Vector, Espio! That's my new friend over there!" He pointed at the duck. "His name is Bean, and he's really cool!"

"Dad, dad, the bee over there, Charmy, he's my new friend!" Bean said.

The three adults looked up at each other.

"Well, how's 'bout we accompany yeh a'round the neighborhood, Kukku?" Vector asked. "Ya know this place more than we do. Besides, this can give Charmy and Bean here some time to know each other a lil' more."

"I don't mind that. Come on, Bean. Charmy and his guardians are going to accompany us," The bird said, taking Bean's hand. The two kids cheered as they walked together, Vector and Espio following suite.

* * *

As the bee and duck hit up more houses, the three adults mainly talked amongst each other. It turns out that Bean didn't go to the same school as Charmy (Vector thought they were school friends), because he lives in this neighborhood. Upon hearing this, Charmy got upset.

"But when can I see you?" The insect asked.

"Anytime! At least, as long as it's okay with your dads," Bean replied.

"They aren't my dad's! They're my guardians!"

"Well they look like dads to me!"

Charmy froze. He looked behind him to where Vector, Espio, and Kukku were. He stared at the two reptiles, a new possibility coming towards him. This was soon interrupted by Bean dragging him towards a new house.

Meanwhile, Kukku was telling Vector and Espio more about his life.

"…so yes, I'm a single father here. Not just to Bean. I have another son from a previous marriage; a teenager, Speedy is his name," He said.

"Where's Speedy now?" asked Espio.

"He's out trick or treating with some of his school friends in a rich neighborhood half an hour away."

"Ohh man, I used to do that with some of mah friends back in Middle and High School," Vector said. "Those rich people have some of the biggest pieces of candy I've ever seen in mah life."

"Yes, Speedy really wants them."

"So, tell me, Kukku," Espio said. "How is it like raising two sons by yourself?"

"Well, I should thank Chaos I have a rather well-paying job. Doing stuff by myself isn't the world's easiest thing in the world. But, on a family level, it's easy. I've raised my kids with enough love to tell them that if they're ever bugged by anything, or something's going wrong, tell me, and Dad can think of a solution."

Vector grumbled. "I wish I had that growin' up…"

"Vector!" Espio elbowed the crocodile. "Inappropriate comment!"

"Oh, Espio, it's fine… I understand that Vector may have had a troubled past," said Kukku.

Charmy and Bean went to a house on their right as the three adults stopped in front of it.

"Well, what about you two? How is it like living in an apartment?"

"Hmm, well, just like you said, there are a lot of hard things that come with it. But at the end of the day, the people you love are around you, so things are good," Espio replied.

Kukku grinned. "Well, I'm glad to hear you have a happy home life."

Meanwhile, Charmy and Bean came back from a house, more candy inside of their trick or treat bags. Much like their parents/guardians, the two began to talk, and found that they were into a lot of the same stuff.

"Did you get the latest issue of Ulsterman?" Charmy asked.

"I didn't! Dad wouldn't let me get it. And the next issue comes out tomorrow! What happens in it?" Bean replied.

"Okay so, while on the Alpha X-9 Base, Ulsterman finds out about the mysterious plot to kidnap Doctor Loveheart and use his brain power to take over the world!"

The two crossed the street as the headed to another house.

"Then what happens?!"

"Ulsterman gets caught and he ends up almost getting destroyed!"

"And then? Does he make it?"

"Of course! He's Ulsterman! Nothing's stronger than him. Hold on, hold on, we'll finish this when we leave the house."

Charmy and Bean walked up to the beaver male giving out candy. "Trick 'r Treat!" They both yelled.

"ACTUALLY, it's Trick OR Treat. But I guess that works too," The beaver said, correcting the two. The bee and duck looked at each other as the beaver handed them their candy.

When the two left, the only thing Bean said. "Okay… that guy was weirder than me!"

* * *

After going through the entire neighborhood, as well as even crossing over to the next one, the adults decided that they were too tired to keep on going.

"Kids, it's almost ten," Espio said.

"Oh, come on, Espio!" Charmy whined. "Just a few more houses!"

"Yeah! I'm not tired!" Bean added. The chameleon sighed.

"What do we do now?"

"Listen, five houses, and that's it," Vector said. "After yer fifth house, we're goin' back home."

And so, after hitting up four houses, and getting chased by a man in a bloody zombie costume once they got a big piece of candy at the fifth, it was time to go home.

"Would you like to stay at my home for a bit? I'd also be willing to drive you three back to your apartment," Kukku said.

"Oh, that's kind of you, Mr. Kukku. Of course. Err, where do you live, though? Espio replied..

"Where do I live? Oh, it's further down the path. Come on, follow me."

They followed the bird and duck back to their house. When they reached it, Kukku called out; "Speedy? Are you back?"

"Yeah, Dad! I'm here!" Someone in another room responded, clearly Speedy, the eldest son of Mr. Kukku.

"Can you watch Bean for me while I take a few new friends of mine home?!"

"Sure thing!"

"Alright!"

Meanwhile, Charmy was pleading with Espio.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease? I really wanna talk to Bean again!" He said.

"Oh fine," Espio gave in. "Erm, Mr. Kukku, Charmy here wants to know if he can have your number so he can talk to Bean again."

"Yeah Dad, come on! I wanna see Charmy again!" Bean told his father.

"Well, I don't have any objections to that…" Mr. Kukku said. "Alright, wait here and I'll give you a post-it note. Let me also get my keys while I'm at it."

Mr. Kukku walked into the kitchen, where a few drawers were opened, and the sounds of keys dangling, and a pen scratching on paper were heard.

"Okay, here you go," Mr. Kukku handed Vector the note. "Charmy, you're free to call at any time. And if you two ever want to play together, just let us know, okay? Oh, and Mr. Vector and Espio, you're also free to call me for anything too."

"Okay!" The bee said.

"You three, thank you for accompanying us tonight. It's good to know we all made new friends today," The bird grinned.

"Same here, Mr. Kukku. It was an honor. If you may, please take us home," Espio replied.

"With pleasure. Say bye, Bean!"

"Bye Mr. Vector and Espio! And bye Charmy! Call!"

"Okay! Bye Bean!"

"Yo, see ya, kid!" Vector said. The three followed Mr. Kukku to his car as they opened the back doors, getting themselves adjusted into their seats. The bird turned the car on, turned on his headlights, and started up his GPS.

"Now, where's your apartment complex?" He asked.

"8300 Avalon Avenue," Epsio quickly replied.

"83…00… A-v-a-l-o-n Avenue…" Mr. Kukku typed in. "Okay, I got it."

He put the car in reverse, went back, and then shifted to forward gear, driving off.

* * *

10 minutes later, Mr. Kukku arrived at the apartment complex.

"Have a good night you three," He said, turning off the car and allowing the crocodile, chameleon, and bee to step out.

"You too, Mr. Kukku," Espio replied. They watched the bird drive off back to his house before walking up the steps of the complex, going through the door, getting on the elevator, and finally, reaching their door. Upon finally getting back home, Charmy breathed in.

"I'm so tired…" He yawned, buzzing past the living room and to his room. The two reptiles walked over to the room and saw Charmy sound asleep, costume still on and his candy bag on the floor.

"Okay, him sleepin' in his costume is real cute," Vector said. "It's like a lil' superhero all beat from fightin' crime all day."

"I'm surprised he hasn't eaten his candy yet. That's the first thing Charmy would normally do," Espio commented.

"Eh, the kid's tired. And speaking of eatin', I'm gonna have somethin' to eat. Probably a snack while I watch whatever monster or slasher movie they're showin' on TV. Ya wanna join?"

"I don't mind, no. Though, I don't think we should stay up too late…"

"Hey, I got no work. Plus the night's still young. I mean, ya want me to give ya the 'treat' in Trick or Treat? Heh heh~"

Espio only laughed, yet in his mind, he thought; _"Uhh, yes?"_

It was almost like the crocodile carried a sign that said; "KISS ME". He began to sweat, realizing in that moment, the crocodile looked more attractive than ever.

It took all he could to prevent himself from saying anything aloud.

* * *

After Vector prepared some jiffy pop on the stove, he and Espio sat watching a channel still having its horror movie marathon. The current movie playing was a Werehog themed movie.

Espio took some popcorn in his hand and placed it into his mouth, eyes focused on the movie. A transformation scene was playing at the moment, and the chameleon couldn't lie, for an old looking movie, the effects were quite good.

As the character's transformation was going underway however, Espio could feel Vector droop his arm around his neck. It caused Espio to get chills up his spine as he felt flushed. He wasn't sure what to say. Vector didn't take his arm back, apologize, or anything, it seemed like he had nothing to say about it.

The awkward silence almost convinced Espio if he should tell Vector about how he was feeling. After all, they WERE friends, they could talk about how they felt, and come up with a conclusion.

All of a sudden, the chameleon yawned.

 _"Well, there goes that plan…"_ He thought.

Espio tried to keep himself awake through the multiple ways he knew; blinking his eyes, tapping his foot, just to name a few. It was too much for him though, and minutes later, the fuchsia reptile fell asleep.

Vector took note of this, and smiled. He couldn't deny, Espio looked like a child asleep.

He turned off the TV, and rather than scooping the chameleon to bed, he decided to sleep on the couch alongside Espio. The crocodile shifted his and Espio's position, and quickly fell asleep, another holiday ending alongside them…

* * *

 _End of Chapter 8_

* * *

 **Next time, on Rooming In…**

 **Charmy's excited to have a playdate with Bean after school…**

 **…but, Vector and Espio have a nasty fight…**


	9. November I

**(AN: Well, this is a bit of a early morning update, isn't it? There's a late start today for me (basically, my school opens two hours later than normal), so I thought, why not update?**

 **This chapter is also one I thought would be a lot longer, but no, it wasn't. Honestly, I'm getting a little surprised how short these chapters are. It's def looking like the next chapter will be longer.**

 **Anyway, welcome back! I hope you guys are prepared, because as I hinted last time, this is the chapter where Vector and Espio have a fight! Get ready for drama kiddos, cause here we go!)**

* * *

It was recess time at Charmy's school, and some of the kids were playing hide and go seek. Charmy was playing along too, hiding inside of the rock climbing wall.

Despite being in hiding however, the bee couldn't stay still. After school, he was going to have a playdate with Bean, setup by not just Mr. Kukku, but also Vector and Espio. He couldn't wait to see his new best friend after so long.

Just as he started wondering about what to do with Bean, someone touched Charmy.

"I found you! You're it now!" The monkey boy from his class yelled out.

"Oh, come on! No fair!"

"Yes fair! I found you! So you're it now! Better start counting!"

Charmy's face fell. He didn't WANT to be it, but he had to.

He pressed his face against the rock wall, and begun to count.

* * *

After school, Charmy got off the bus and flew into Vector's arms.

"Heh heh, hey lil' man! How was school?" The crocodile asked.

"It was good as usual!"

"Ha ha, that's good. Ya ready to head over to Bean's house?"

"You bet!"

"Okay! Well, let's head home first."

The two walked to their apartment door, opening it. When they walked inside, Charmy noticed that the apartment was still messy.

"Vector, didn't Espio tell you to clean up the apartment?" He asked. "He said that we haven't done it in a week!"

"Oh, yeah… heh heh, don't worry, I will!"

"You'll be in biiiiiig trouble if you don't do it!"

"Hey, Charmy, don't worry, I'll get it all done."

Vector only looked down. The truth was, work was tiring the previous night to the point where he was incredibly lazy.

"Hey, I'll call Mr. Kukku, okay? In the meantime, have a snack or somethin'."

The crocodile walked over to the phone, and picked it up, calling up the bird.

* * *

Around 2:50, after Vector had gotten done wiping the tables, and now, the dry plates on the kitchen stand, ready to be put away, the door knocked. He realized Mr. Kukku was here.

 _"But this place is still a mess!"_ He thought.

The crocodile still walked over to the door and opened it slightly so Mr. Kukku wouldn't see the mess inside.

"Ah, hello Vector. Is Charmy ready?" Mr. Kukku asked.

"Right here!" Charmy went under the crocodile, Bean already getting stars in his eyes when he saw his friend.

"Well, we'll leave you to it, Vector. Tell Mr. Espio I said hi," The mustard yellow bird said, leaving along with the two kids. Vector could hear Charmy and Bean already talking loudly.

As Vector shut the door, he immediately rushed over to start dusting the furniture. Before he did however, he turned on the radio and put it on one of his favorite stations.

 _"…And now, some music; Madonna and the Mobian Band singin' 'bout the one, the only: Butcher Pete!"_ The DJ said.

"Oh man, I love this song!" Vector said. "Probably mah favorite oldie song…"

 _"Hey everybody, did the news get around_

 _About a guy named Butcher Pete_

 _Oh, Pete just flew into this town_

 _And he's choppin' up all the women's meat"_

"He keeps hackin' and whackin' and smackin'. He keeps hackin' and whackin' and smackin'~" Vector sang along, snapping his free fingers as he continued to dust. When he got finished dusting the TV, he began to dance with the song. While he still continued his work, he did it very slowly.

* * *

Around 3, the door to the apartment opened, and Espio walked in. Vector froze as the chameleon stared at the mess that wasn't clean, and then made eye contact with the crocodile.

 _"I really am gonna get it now… shit…"_ He thought.

Espio rubbed his temples, sighing loudly.

"I was under the impression I explained to you… CLEARLY… to have this place clean by the time I got home. And… look at this place!"

He muttered about trash and filth for a brief second, before looking straight at Vector.

"And you didn't even listen to a word I said!"

"E-Espio, I-I, uh…"

"Oh, NOW you're going to give me an excuse, oh Chaos help me, well then, humor me! Give me your most pathetic excuse!"

"I-I was tired cause of work!"

"Oh, 'you were tired cause of work', I am TOO Vector, but I can also notice you did do SOMETHINGS. That's a start I guess, but that also clearly means you had the energy to do it!"

Espio put down his bags as he begun to take out all the not-so-dried plates from the other side of the sing. Vector's heart pounded, and he walked over to Espio.

"L-Look, Espio… I'll do them-"

"NO YOU AREN'T! I will! Because my ass has to come back here to see this place not clean, so if someone has to do it, it'll be me!"

Vector got angry now. "Oh so what? Now ya think guilt trippin' me is the way to go?! Besides, when ya saw me dancin', I was takin' a small break! I was still workin'!"

"Then tell me, what did you get done?!"

"Erm… washed the plates and put away the old dry ones, cleaned the counter, and dusted the TV…"

"That's IT?!"

"Yeah…"

"Oh PLEASE Vector! There's a lot more to be done! You're only doing them NOW?!"

Vector tried to grab a dry plate to put away, but Espio pushed his arm away. "NO! I TOLD YOU I WAS DOING THIS!"

"So now yer gettin' at me fer not doin' it, and when I try to do it now, ya tell me no?!"

"BECAUSE AT LEAST I'M DOING WHAT A LAZY, NO GOOD CROCODILE LIKE YOURSELF SHOULD HAVE DONE! You could have just finished your work, then sleep! But nooooooo, apparently that's not how lazy Vector functions!"

Vector scoffed. "Oh, **I'M** sorry work screwed up mah body last night! I'm sorry I ain't like ya, a livin', breathin' tool like yerself, who never learns to take a break!"

Then Vector froze, realizing what he said.

"O-Oh, oh Chaos…"

"Do **NOT** … call me a tool…" Espio walked towards Vector. "Because let me tell you something. This 'tool' is the one that took you in, is giving you shelter, food, and also PAYING for this. I know you are too, but I can fucking get you out of here if I wanted to. You want that. TELL ME, DO YOU WANT IT?!"

Vector was simply silent.

"That's what I thought. Pff, I'm surprised your ass didn't forget about Charmy."

Vector growled. "Don't ya EVEN bring Charmy into this!"

"You're acting like you're the one who took care of him longer."

"Still doesn't mean I dun care about the boy!"

To spite Espio, Vector tried to do something else. He found the broom in the small storage closet and pulled it out.

"VECTOR, I TOLD YOU NO!"

The crocodile had enough now. "Ya know what? If you wanna be a little fuckin' bitch who was screamin' at me fer NOT doin' anythin', then ya yell at me FER doin' somethin', AND, to top it all off, ya wanna be a piece of shit and guilt trip me, then I can just leave. I ain't gonna be around a literal fuckin' child such as yerself!"

"FINE WITH ME! AT LEAST I CAN GET THE WORK DONE, AND NOT SEE YOUR ASS."

Vector walked up to Espio and spit at his feet. Realizing what he just did, he turned around to finally give him a piece of his mind, but by then, Vector was already leaving, flipping the chameleon off. He could give chase, but there was no point to disturb the neighbors.

Espio simply rubbed his face, feeling himself crying tears of frustration.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE…**

Over at Knuckles' house, Vector had gotten done complaining about the chameleon to the red echidna.

"…fuckin' dumbass chameleon bitch that only cares about what he wants. He's such a fuckin' little uptight freak," Vector finished, eyes glaring angrily.

"Now now, Vector, I'm sure you REALLY don't mean that about Espio. You're just letting whatever negative emotions you have inside of you out," Knuckles replied.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Well what if I wasn't?"

"Well, you might have fooled me if you feel that way about him yet you continue to live with him."

Vector simply groaned. "Sorry Knux, it's just so frustratin'…"

"I mean, Espio has a point to be honest. You really SHOULD have done the work earlier. You would have at least gotten it done quicker, then slept the day off."

"Now yer takin' his side?!"

"From a logical standpoint, yeah."

"Knux, ya never were logical, and ya know that."

Knuckles simply shrugged. "Because I know that's how Espio is."

"Huh?"

"Tell me, are you cool now?"

"Well, tellin' ya… a little. Plus that pillow ya gave me to punch helped."

"Okay, now, I have a question. Now that you're more calm, think back to what you said. Repeat it to yourself. Do you regret saying those words?"

"Um… okay?"

Vector closed his eyes, and thought back to the argument. He especially remember spitting at Espio's feet and flipping him off. When he thought back to it, his stomach churned. The crocodile could only wonder what Espio felt like at that moment.

His lips drained of color as he was left speechless.

"Now do you get it?" Knuckles asked.

"Y-Yeah… Yeah, I regret it… Espio did have a point… fuck, Chaos, what have I done?!" Vector was angry once again, not at Espio, but at himself.

"Well, at least you're on the right path; you're admitting your mistakes. The first step in apologizing in an argument is realizing that while you have points, you're also at fault. Don't just focus on the other person's words and mistakes, focus on your OWN. For the most part some arguments have a case where one is 100% right, but that's not the case all the time. This time is one of those not-100% times. You have a point that work made you tired, but at the same time, you could have done your chores earlier."

"Yer… yer right. Now what?"

"The only step it takes is to apologize for what you did, and tell him you should have done what you did."

"Well… it's just… I'm anxious to confront Espio. Is he even gonna talk to me after what I did?"

"Put it in this way: do you think Espio will give up on your after an argument gone wrong?"

"N-No… that's not how he is."

"Exactly!"

"Well, could I at least spend the evenin' here? I'll return back to the apartment later but… fer now I just wanna collect mah thoughts."

"Sure thing man. Oh, and uh, don't worry about it. I won't make you do chores here too. I don't need ANOTHER argument happening involving you," The echidna laughed.

"Oh ya asshole, get over here!"

* * *

 **BACK AT THE APARTMENT**

Charmy, Bean, and Mr. Kukku walked to the apartment door.

"Same one?" asked Mr. Kukku.

"Yes, sir!" Charmy replied.

"Thanks for coming over today, Charmy!" Bean exclaimed. "Let's hang out again!"

"Yeah! I'll have to ask Vector and Espio though!"

"Well, you have to make sure your guardians know first, Charmy," Mr. Kukku added. He knocked on the door, and a voice was heard.

 _"Vector?..."_

"Err, no. It's Mr. Kukku. I'm here to drop off Charmy."

The door opened a few seconds later, revealing Espio.

"Oh, Mr. Kukku, it's you," The chameleon said, smiling. "Thank you for bringing back Charmy safe and sound."

"You're welcome, Mr. Espio. Say, where's Vector? I don't see him…"

Espio froze, thinking back to the crocodile he had an argument with earlier that day.

"O-Oh, he's just out of the house right now. I'm sure he'll be back."

"I see… well, tell him I said hello. Anyway, Bean and I are off. Remember, if Charmy wants to play with Bean again, just give us a call."

Mr. Kukku and Bean walked off, leaving Charmy and Espio standing by the door.

"So, how playing with Bean like?" The chameleon asked.

"It was so fun!" The bee replied. "We played so many games there!"

Charmy moved his head back and forth. "So uh, Mr. Kukku was right. Where is Vector anyway?"

"Vector… Vector right now is being a…"

"A dummy dumb head?"

"Yeah, let's go with that. And he's out of the house cooling off."

"Well that's not good!"

"You bet it isn't, Charmy. It was just a petty argument, it's all. Now, go work on your homework while I cook dinner."

"I don't have homework!"

"Really? Your grade on your adding or subtracting quiz last week doesn't tell me otherwise…"

"Oh fine…" Charmy buzzed away, defeated.

* * *

 **LATER THAT NIGHT…**

It was around 9:19. Espio was preparing lessons for tomorrow's yoga classes when he heard a knock. Realizing it was Vector; the chameleon stopped what he was doing, and crossed his arms.

The crocodile opened the door, and found Espio by the table, not acknowledging his existence. He lowered his head in shame as he walked over to the fuchsia reptile, sitting next to him. The next minute was spent in silence before Espio said 'Are you ready to apologize?'

Vector sighed. "Yer right, I'm sorry, Espio. After talkin' with Knuckles, I realize I really should have done the chores earlier to get it over with. And 'bout me spittin' at yer feet and flippin' ya off, I really regret doin' that. I'm real sorry… I know ya won't forgive me, but just hear me out."

"I hear you. And… I apologize too."

"Wha? You apologize?! But I was the one who did the bad thing!"

"I should have stayed calm. I… I don't think I've ever burst out like that before… It scares me knowing how that's the way I acted…"

"No no no, dun apologize fer any of that! I'm the bad one! Make me do any punishment, just forgive me, Espio!"

This caught the chameleon's attention. "Any… punishment?"

"Yes!"

"Hmm… okay, tomorrow, scrub the floors."

Vector gawked.

"Ah ah ah, you said ANY punishment!"

"Oh, Espio, ya little bastard, come over here,"

Vector grabbed Espio and noogied his head, causing the chameleon to laugh.

Just then, Charmy was watching from the edge of his room. He went back into it when he saw Espio look towards his direction.

"Man… today was somethin', huh?" Vector reflected.

"Honestly, looking back, we acted like Angelica or something," Espio added.

"Heh, ya got that right. Hey, let's head to bed. I'm beat…"

Vector pulled up Espio from the couch as he held out his hand.

"Things okay between us?" He asked.

Espio took his hand. "Things are okay."

The two went into their bedroom as Vector thought about how close he was getting to Espio, and how this experience really did help him grow. Perhaps... it even helped him learn a little from his current predicament with the chameleon…

* * *

 _End of Chapter 9_

* * *

 **Next time, on Rooming In…**

 **Thanksgiving comes!**

 **And after that, the rush that is Black Friday shopping!**

 **…but things soon change when Vector is spotted by a man, and alerts an old 'friend' of the crocodile's…**


	10. November II

**(AN: Hey guys! It's been a while, but here we are, a new chapter of Rooming In! As we get into our Thanksgiving chapter, this one is kinda gonna be big, and add more to the general story. So don't turn the dial, make sure you're paying attention, and let's get on with it!**

 **Before we start, I wanna thank all the reviewers (sans that one person who complained about the Scourge and Fiona thing. That was pretty petty for something that isn't even big at ALL anon :V), everyone who faved and followed, and the 830+ views we have for this fic. I'm glad you all are loving the fic! Don't worry, there's still more to come!**

 **Hope you all enjoy the family fluff, and the future plot point!**

* * *

"How can I help you, sir?"

"Err, I ordered a deep fried turkey from here not too long ago. Here's my receipt."

"Ah, Mr. Espio, here for pickup?"

"Of course, Mr...Kage?"

"Err, yes. Right away, sir."

The dingo over the counter left the area as Espio waited for the man to return. It was Thanksgiving, and a line was right behind him waiting to get the turkey's they ordered that night for their feast.

The man came back a minute later, handing the chameleon a turkey.

"Let's just weigh this… okay, 3.1 pounds, put the sticker on here, and take it to the front to pay."

"Okay, thank you sir. Have a good night!"

Espio walked away, wondering what he just said. A man working on Thanksgiving giving away turkeys instead of being with his family? Clearly the sign that a company cared more about business.

* * *

When Espio returned back to the apartment, Vector stood by the stove, stirring a pan filled with corn while Charmy sat at the table, excited to see and smell the food. The two looked over at the fuchsia reptile.

"Is that our turkey?!" The bee asked excitedly.

"Looks amazin'…" Vector commented, already drooling.

"I'll say. Move aside, Vector. Let me put this in the oven so it can warm up while we cook the other stuff," Espio said, already moving to the stove.

"Man, I can't wait to eat!" Charmy said.

"Well, yer gonna have to wait a little longer. We're not done cookin' everythin' yet."

"In the meantime, Charmy, if you want to pass the time while Vector and I cook, why don't you set up the table? "

"Okay! What do I need?"

"Get three plates, cups, some napkins, and get some of the sparkling juice in the fridge for me, will you?"

"On it, Espio!"

As Espio got done putting the turkey into the oven, turning it on and placing it on a low temperature, the chameleon then got started on steaming Dragon Kingdom rice.

"Vector, could you pass me some potatoes? We still need to make our mashed potatoes, and also, there's the case of the lemon pie I wanted to make…"

"On it, and well, go ahead and make it! I'm sure it'll be delicious."

As the crocodile got the potatoes from the fridge Charmy left open, this let the chameleon do a bit of thinking as he opened up Vector's tablet, finding a recipe for lemon pie. As he got the ingredients for the filling, Espio thought about how he and the crocodile started getting along more since their argument, the two maturing from what happened. Vector had been helping around the apartment more, and Espio started having more self-control. If something went wrong, the two would stop before they got heated, and tackled it in the three C's Espio invented: calm, cool, and collected.

Vector noticed Espio simply staring off into space as he whisked away.

"Espio? What's up? Ya there?" He asked.

"O-Oh! Sorry, I just blanked out there. I was just thinking about… well, how we've grown since our argument."

"Oh… that. Yeah, definitely. I think it's fer the better anyway."

"Well, I think we can talk about this later at the table. Come on, let's get the rest of this food prepared."

* * *

And so, dinner was ready an hour later. Turkey, mashed potatoes, rice, corn, carrots, and lemon pie filled the table. Just as Vector grabbed over to reach the bottle of sparkling juice, Espio stopped him.

"Ah ah, Vector. I think before we eat, we should put our hands together, and… well, let's talk about HOW thankful we are to be here."

"Oh, alright. Ya sound religious all of a sudden. What's the change?"

"No change. It's something I think we can talk about."

"I don't mind!" said Charmy.

"If the kid dun mind, I dun either."

The three put their hands together, and closed their eyes.

"To whoever can hear us, thanks for letting me and my 'family' enjoy another day of living. And… thanks for letting us be together," Espio opened his eyes. "Who would like to speak next?"

"I'm thankful fer ya, Espio. Ya helped me get off the streets, and… and reminded me what it was like to live back at home with mah folks."

Charmy smiled at the crocodile. "I'm thankful for you guys! Mainly because I won't be as lonely anymore now that you're always with me!"

"If there's one more thing I can add," Espio said. "I'm personally thankful that out of all the friends I have, you two are the ones that stuck by me. I love you both, I hope you realize."

"Heh, we do too!" Vector replied.

"You know I love you more than anyone else, Espio!" Charmy said.

The chameleon nodded his head. "Now that this is over, let's get to eating!"

The three dug into their meal, and were immediately enjoying it as soon as they took their first bite.

"Chaos, this is all so delicious…" Vector commented, raising his fork up to his mouth. "I hope I can finish it…"

"I'll say! This turkey is sooooo good!" Charmy replied, holding a drumstick in his hand.

"Charmy, don't forget to grab vegetables," Espio said.

"I won't, Espio!"

"Well, I'm glad this came out so good. Vector and I hope you enjoy what we made, Charmy. And Vector? Dig in."

"Same backatcha, Espio!" Vector replied.

"Honestly, I feel like we could have had a bigger feast."

"This is as big as it gets, Espio. We're good."

"You're right there," Espio grabbed some rice, taking a sip from his sparkling juice. "Let's make the best of it!"

* * *

After dinner, the three washed all the plates, and the table they ate at. As they did, Vector turned on the TV and changed the channel to the one playing the Thanksgiving football game at the Mobotropolis stadium. He looked back and forth between the plates in front of him and the TV, so much so that Espio chewed him out.

"Vector! Stop getting distracted. We can watch it once we're done."

Vector made a soft whining sound, but went back to work, opting to hear the game instead (as much as it wasn't the same).

Thirty minutes later, all the plates were washed and left to dry. The three sat on the couch, Charmy on Vector's lap as the two arched their backs.

"Go… go…! Go go go!" The two cheered out. Espio smiled at the two; watching sports like these were a good pastime for the crocodile and bee. However, since he never watched sports on TV, he had no idea what was going on.

"Vector… what's happening?" Espio asked.

"Well, that guy right there-" Vector pointed to the well-built orca on screen. "He just fumbled the ball, and then the guy who's running really fast and…"

The crocodile started going on for what felt like forever. Truth be told, the chameleon got lost at the word 'fumble'. After all, it wasn't like he knew what THAT meant.

Maybe it was stuff like this being the reason he never watched sports on TV…

Sometime around the game's end, Charmy fell asleep on Vector's lap. Espio turned off the TV as the crocodile held Charmy and took him into his room, placing him in bed. They saw for a minute or two if he really was asleep, and when they saw he was, they shut the door, and nodded towards each other.

"Now's as good of a time as ever," Vector said.

"You know how Black Friday is," replied Espio.

The large green reptile went over to the pantry and pulled out a knapsack that was filled with energy drinks and placed it over his back. Espio, already bundled up, handed Vector his coat, as well as a hat, pants, and gloves.

After Vector got dressed, the two reptiles left the apartment, and ultimately, the complex.

* * *

Walking to the superstore, Vector and Espio saw a very long line stretching from the entrance, to the other side of the store. The two almost felt their jaw dropping in an instant.

"Well, we might as well get in line then," Vector said.

The two made to the back of the line, sitting down as everyone else waited in line to take advantage of Black Friday to buy something for themselves, or for someone else on Christmas. Much like everyone else, Vector and Espio were camping out to get Charmy's Christmas presents, and while they were here, Christmas presents for each other.

Vector opened the knapsack and pulled out an energy drink. "Espio, catch. I just know it's gonna be a long as hell night," he said, passing a can to Espio as he opened it.

Even though it was a very chilly night, the two drank their drinks as if it were nothing.

"So, tell me, Vector…" Espio said, starting up a conversation to pass the time. "How was Christmas like for you? For me, we never celebrated Christmas in the Dragon Kingdom. I started celebrating it when I took care of Charmy."

Vector shrugged.

"Ehh, I'll be honest, I never liked Christmas all that much. Since our family was so big, we only got one thing. It sounds selfish, but when I heard 'bout the kids who got super expensive things, and multiple of them, I'd get really jealous I only got one thing, and it was cheap. Lookin' back, I shouldda been grateful mah parent's got me somethin', but hey, when yer younger, yer outlook is different."

He drank. "I also started dislikin' Christmas because it reminded me of how lonely I was. No family, and… especially the time I had nobody period… I just thought of it as a time waster. Until, a year ago."

"What happened?"

"I have a friend, guy named Dingo. I lived with him at the time around Christmas. He changed mah mind 'bout how I felt. He made me feel loved again, especially since the Christmas before that was the time as I said, I had no one. Him and his husband did so many nice things fer me."

"His husband?"

"Oh yeah, Dingo's married to a guy; this wolf named Sleet. He's pretty chill. He's like half Dingo's size though, that's kinda funny to me. Speaking of that, I remember him tellin' me he and Sleet got engaged on Christmas Eve, think it was like 3 or 4 years ago?"

Espio nodded, tapping on the tin of the can. "Speaking of marriage… Vector, have you been married?"

"Pff, what do I look like, do I have a ring on me? Nah, never been. Don't plan to probably. Just ain't fer me. This one girl I dated really wanted me to propose to her. Dumped me when I told her I wasn't interested in marriage. Haven't even dated properly in like a year."

Vector took another sip. As he did, he couldn't help but think about… _what if he and Espio were married?_ For some reason, the idea of Espio and himself wearing rings sounded almost… cute. He could even picture it clearly in his mind.

 _"Damn conflicted feelin's…"_ He thought to himself, downing the rest of his energy drink.

"You know, it's funny… the amount of people that seem to think we're together…" Espio said. "Ms. Vanilla, Angelica, a lot of the parents in Charmy's class, your Knuckles friend when he came over also thought so too… and well, there is kind of sort of another… a few months ago, while I was teaching this class, the husband of one of my students, he got very homophobic with me, believing me to be gay and then claiming the same to my boss."

Vector grit his teeth. "And who the hell is he?!"

"I dunno. Why?"

"Imma teach him a lesson fer messin' with mah best friend, that's why!"

"With the way he's built, I think you might have some trouble."

"Oh, I wouldn't doubt it! See, I've been gettin' bigger thanks to the gym. His ass won't even expect mah strength!"

"Heh, well, we'll have to wait and see I guess."

"Still, why didntcha tell me?"

"I just… didn't want to worry you. Besides, I can take care of people like that."

"Espio… ya know ya can tell me anythin' if stuff like that happens. What that dude did to ya wasn't right."

"I know but-"

"But nothin'! Hey, I told ya mah dark secret, didn't I? And if ya ever date someone different, ya can still trust me."

As Vector blurted that last sentence out of his mouth, he thought back to what he said. What was he even implying? Did he imply that… Espio would date someone that wasn't him?

That couldn't have been the case. Surely the chameleon wouldn't have noticed it. Before he could stress about it, a voice rang through the line.

"They're open!"

"Guys, they're open!"

And all types of way to say 'They're open went down the line of people, whispering it to the person behind them. Immediately, the line began moving forward at an incredible rate. Vector got up, and at that instinct, he and Espio held hands as to not get separated. They started following the people in front of them to catch up with the large crowd of people running into the store. The crocodile felt like he was in a zombie movie, running from the crowd behind him as they tried to get in.

When the two reptiles entered, they saw everyone make their way to electronics. Vector and Espio start speed walking there too.

"Okay Vector, Charmy said he wanted a toy truck and a new video game for Christmas. Primarily these two," Espio said, showing Vector a picture of what Charmy wanted. "They're both the same price according to the catalogue I got, so how about you get the truck, I'll get the game. After you're done, let's buy our gifts here. I have an idea about what I'll get you. Do you?"

"Hmm…" Vector thought about it. "I think I got one…"

"Good. Okay, let's split up now."

The two left, trying to find what they needed to get.

* * *

Vector went over to the toy aisle, seeing parents of all kinds grabbing the toys on sale. The crocodile looked back and forth as his tail swung in the same manor. He apologized to some of the people he hit, while other's he didn't. In the end, the green reptile found what he needed; a large blue truck.

"There we go!"

Before anyone else could make a grab for it, Vector pulled the toy off of the shelf and left the area, finally getting the thing Charmy wanted.

"But maybe I could get 'im somethin' a lil' extra…" Vector muttered. "Like…"

He went over to a few aisles, and found the board game section. Seeing some of the games on sale, he picked the box for the game, Connect 4.

"I dun think the kid's even played a proper board game. This should do him good," Vector said.

Leaving the toy section, it was time he got his present for Espio. As he walked towards the bike section, he decided on getting the chameleon a bike so he could to ride to work instead of having to leave early due to him having to walk there.

Vector looked for a bike that would fit Espio, namely one that also had a basket so he could put his work bag in it. He found a blue bike that fit just what he needed. An employee who was about to enter storage passed by the crocodile.

"Hey, hey there!" Vector called out to the female canary.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I wanna get this bike here, but the thing is, I want this to be for delivery. I don't want it now."

"You want it at a later date?"

"Yeah, on Christmas. See, this is fer mah friend, and I really got no room to put it in the apartment we share until Christmas if I buy it now."

"Ohh, okay. Here, let me get someone to help you with that."

She pulled out a walkie-talkie from her side and spoke into it.

"This is Tekno, customer assistance needed at the bicycle section. Thank you."

Just as Tekno the employee left, leaving Vector behind to wait for whoever would come, the crocodile noticed a familiar man walk by the bikes. It was a grey wolf wearing a purple sweater, holding a box for a blender. Once the crocodile saw the ring on his finger, he knew immediately who it was.

"Sleet! Hey, Sleet!"

It was Dingo's husband, Sleet. The wolf noticed Vector and his face had a look of surprise.

"Oh, Vector! What a surprise to see you here," He said, walking over to the reptile.

"Same man. Takin' advantage of the sales too?"

"Yes yes, I found this blender on sale. Dingo really wanted a new one because our old one broke two days ago, and since he's still in season, he needs his muscle milk and the like…"

"Yeah, I get whacha mean," Vector nodded his head. Just then, the employee that Tekno called arrived. It was another female, this one being a dragon.

"Here's your order-in sheet. Take this to the register to pay for it now, then when specify which date you want it picked up… here," The dragon pointed to Vector. "Fill out the details first."

She held the clipboard out to the reptile, who signed the necessary fields. He took the sheet and gave the rest back to the woman.

"We'll take the bike you have right now and place it into our pickup section. Remember, come before or on the date of your pickup, otherwise you will be fined."

Vector nodded. "Okay. Have a nice night."

The dragon left to the toy section as Sleet looked on.

"Say, Vector, why don't I accompany you while we pay for our stuff?" He asked.

"I dun mind. I got everythin' that I need anyway,"

"That bike for that Espio person you talked about a few months ago?"

"Yup."

"And the toy and the Connect 4?"

"Fer the kid."

"I figured as such. You seemed to have warmed up to him."

"Yeah, kid is a real sweetheart, at least, when he's not bein' a brat."

"Most kids are like that growing up. It's something I have to face."

"W-Whaddya mean?"

"Well… Dingo brought up the other day if we should adopt kids. I know he loves kids, and so do I, but I'm not sure if we're ready yet…"

"Did he? Never struck me as the kid type… Still, whenever yer ready man. That's how it goes."

"Definitely. Anyway, how have you been Vector? What's been going on with your life?"

"Whew, man is it crazy…"

And so, as the two walked towards the registers and waited in line along with tons of people in front and behind them.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE…**

Espio had already gotten the video game for Charmy, holding it in his right hand as he looked through the audio section of the electronics department. The chameleon had been looking for a good pair of headphones since Monday to give Vector because his pair recently busted on the right side, and he didn't have the money to get the same brand (which were rather expensive).

After passing through various brands of headphones which were priced far above his budget, he found the exact same ones Vector had, not to mention, it was on sale for nearly 75% off!

Just at the fuchsia reptile made a grab for it, another hand was on top of his.

"Eh?" He said, looking up to see a lavender cat.

"O-Oh! I'm-I'm sorry! Did you want these?!" She said nervously.

"Er, yes. It's for my friend."

"O-Oh, okay! I'm sure that's not as important as my own needs! Hah hah…" The cat girl nervously whispered. Espio was confused.

"Why are you acting like that?"

The girl sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just… I wanted to ask this girl that I really like out tomorrow, and I thought a present would be a good way to declare my love… And since it's Black Friday, y-you know…"

"I see…"

Espio thought about it. In his mind, he felt like the situation of the cat was bigger than his. After all, he could just get Vector a new pair, but this girl really seemed desperate to have her crush say yes.

"You know what?"

The chameleon grabbed the box and handed it to the girl.

"Here you go. You need it more than I do."

"O-Oh, I couldn't! You wanted it first after all!"

"Well, if that's the case, tell me, what kind of headphones do YOU think your crush would like?"

"Um… she's purple, so I'd imagine she'd want purple color ones. Plus she's a swallow too, so probably earphones suits her?"

"Purple earphones?"

Espio looked through all the packages of earphones and headphones, and pulled out a pair of purple sports earphones. He tossed it to the cat girl, who almost dropped it.

"There you go, she'll like these."

"Oh, thank you so much sir! Thank you! I'm so sorry for bugging you, I just don't know much about stuff like this"

"No problem. It's fine. If she doesn't like it, you have my permission to throw the pack at my face."

The cat laughed.

"Okay, sure. My name is Blaze by the way, mister."

"Espio, nice to meet you, Blaze," Espio held out his hand as Blaze shook it. "Now, go get that swallow girl!"

Blaze nodded as she walked away, muttering to herself 'Wave's gonna love this…'

Espio smiled, feeling a bout of good karma coming his way.

* * *

 **BACK WITH VECTOR…**

The crocodile had told everything to Sleet; the good moments, the bad moments, and everything in between.

"Clearly a lot had gone on. Whatever the case, I'm glad you're doing well," Sleet said, nodding. "Still, I can't believe a lot of people seem to think you and Espio are a couple."

"Well, when yer raisin' a kid along with him, livin' together too, it's how it is."

"Hmm… well, I'll be honest; I think you and Espio would make a good couple."

Vector's eyes bulged out, his stomach getting tingly. "W-What makes ya say that?! I mean, sure Espio's gay, sure I'm bi, but that doesn't mean he's gonna have a crush on me. He probably thinks I'm still pursuing Charmy's teacher, when I'm not anymore!"

"Well, it depends. You've dated men in your past, and you know it. Let me think… there was that other crocodile with the blue jacket and the grey beanie that also had headphones-"

"He cheated on me even though he said the sex I gave him was amazing."

"And there was that albatross you dated for a month-"

"…until he ended up havin' a breakdown after his parents found out he was datin' me and they shamed him for it."

"Oh, and there was also that weas-"

As soon as Vector heard those dreaded words, he slammed his hand on Sleet's shoulder.

"Ow, Vector!"

"DON'T… and I mean **DON'T** bring him again… this happened with Mighty too, I REFUSE to remind myself of HIM!"

Due to how loud he was speaking, a few of the people in line stared at the crocodile.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, Vector. I didn't mean to bring HIM up…" Sleet shook his hands rapidly. The green reptile rubbed his temples.

"Sorry fer shoutin' at ya man. It's just… ya know how I feel."

"I know… I'm so so sorry…"

Despite Vector knowing Sleet had the best intentions; it didn't stop him from thinking about his past with the weasel he once dated. His name being one he'll never forget, yet at the same time, refusing to even mention, or think about again.

To prevent himself from freaking out in the middle of the store, Vector told the wolf to keep his place as he got some water from the nearby water fountains. After getting back in line, Vector and Sleet went onto new topics, namely their jobs, and in Sleet's case, Dingo.

After nearly an hour or two of waiting, the two finally got to the register. Sleet paid for his stuff, and quickly let Vector pass.

"Well, I'll be seeing you, Vector! I hope you had a great Thanksgiving. Give us a call on Christmas, I think Dingo wanted to give a present to little Charmy too," The wolf said.

"Sure man! See ya! Tell Dingo I said hi!"

Sleet left as Vector paid for all his stuff, placing them in his bag. He sighed, the stress of Black Friday shopping finally over. He walked out of the store and into the small plaza of the store entrance, taking a seat on a bench as he waited for Espio.

* * *

When Espio had finished paying for his stuff, he exited the store and entered the small plaza, noticing Vector munching on French fries.

"Where did you get those?" The chameleon asked.

"O-Oh, Espio!" Vector said, surprised. "Got 'em from that vendin' machine towards the end there!"

The crocodile pointed to a French fry vending machine.

"Isn't technology somethin'?"

"Yes, clearly. We better not let Charmy see that."

"Oh the kid would go crazy. Anyway, ya ready?"

"Yup, got everything. You?"

"Same. Just one thing I got is comin' 'round Christmas."

"Oh? What thing?"

"Heh heh, yer gonna see!"

"Let's head home now. We need to be extra quiet once we get there as to not wake up Charmy."

As Vector and Espio walked out of the store, a mammoth wearing a white suit entered the store, but stopped for a minute.

"Huh? Was that…"

He exited out of the store and looked at the crocodile and chameleon he had just passed by, eyes widening.

"Holy shit… is that Vector?!"

The mammoth pulled out his cell phone and quickly pressed the buttons on keypad, holding it up to his ear.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Mobotropolis, a lone purple weasel sat in front of a TV, smoking while watching old gangster movies. His phone rang as the weasel answered it.

"Who is it?" He coughed.

"Nack! It's me, Mammoth Mogul. You won't believe this; as I was entering Grand Supercenter, I ran into Vector!"

The weasel, the eponymously named Nack, rised out of his chair, hand clutching the phone harder.

"You mean THE Vector I called? The same Vector I dated?! The same Vector who was with us?!"

"Yeah!"

"Did you make sure he was him?"

"Yup! He was with this chameleon guy though. Not sure why…"

"That's all I need to know. Thanks, Mogul. Return to what I assigned you."

"Understood, boss."

Mogul hung off as Nack laughed, placing his cigar on an ash tray.

"Oh Vector, how I can't wait to see you again, so we can also… catch up…"

* * *

 _END OF CHAPTER 10_

* * *

 **Next time, on Rooming In…**

 **A blizzard hits, and Vector and Charmy bond through the snow!**

 **And Espio discuss his feelings with Sonia**

 **…which leads to one conclusion…**


	11. December I

**(AN: Evening to all! Welcome back for some more Rooming In! Well, we're getting close aren't we? With all the ship teases through all the chapters, and some even bigger ones here, the time is coming soon. And yes, THAT time!**

 **But, before we do that, you know how it goes; family fluff time everyone as December rolls around for the Chaotix who aren't called the Chaotix in this AU but I'm too lazy to name them individually!**

 **Hope you enjoy, and see you for the... very worth while next chapter.)**

* * *

Outside, snow fell heavily and rapidly onto the ground as sheets of snow fell off from the roof of the apartment complex. Someone passing by moved out of the way as soon as they saw this, hearing the noise of the snow hitting the ground.

Inside of Espio's apartment, Charmy was excited that he had school off for the day due to the apparent blizzard. On the other hand however, Vector and Espio were miserable. Due to their cold-blooded nature, they wore several layers of sweaters and pants, and even then, it didn't help. The reptiles shook like they had gotten out of a pool of ice water.

"And I have to go to work in 10 minutes…" Espio groaned, cup of hot cocoa in hand.

"Hey, winter's like this," Vector mumbled. "Gettin' back from work last weekend was tough."

"Honestly, I think I might get another sweater…"

Espio got up from the table and went to his room, getting another sweater on. Vector couldn't help but think that the chameleon bundled up looked rather adorable.

 _"Oh Chaos, there ya go again…"_ He thought to himself.

"Vector? What do you think of this one? I actually got this not too long ago at the thrift shop."

"Looks good! Makes ya look even cute, heh heh."

As soon as Vector spoke this, he wanted to do nothing more than to throw himself out the window.

"O-Oh… thank you. Charmy?"

The bee, who was eating a donut, nodded.

"It's good!"

"Well, I'll be off. I shouldn't be late. Vector, could you order take out for lunch? I actually didn't prepare leftovers because this blizzard took me by surprise, that, and there isn't much in the fridge. Okay?"

"Gotcha, Espio!"

The two reptiles did their ritualistic 'pat on the back before work', but noticed that they did it for longer this time. They took their patting slower before slowly letting their hands rest on the other's shoulder. They both laughed as Espio parted ways (not before giving a kiss to Charmy on the forehead).

As Espio left, Vector only rest his head on the table.

"Curse fallin' fer somebody ya can't have…"

"What did you say, Vector?"

"Charmy, I didn't say anythin', just eat yer donut…"

* * *

Sometime after breakfast, Vector sat on the couch, watching videos on his tablet and munching on chips. He held onto his tail like a teddy bear as the crocodile looked for funny videos to watch. Suddenly, Charmy buzzed up to Vector.

"Waugh, wha?!" The green reptile said, being taken off guard.

"Hey, Vector! Can we play outside?!" He asked.

"I mean, if yeh want ta, go ahead. But I can't. Imma reptile, ya know that. We're not good in the cold."

"O-Oh…"

"I'm sorry lil' bud. I wish I could join you, but I can't."

"But I don't wanna play by myself, I wanna play with you!"

"Look, I'm sorry Charmy, but there's nothin' I can do! Now if ya wanna play by yerself, I can get yeh bundled up."

Vector got up from the couch and headed over to Charmy's room, a sad bee following behind him.

"Where do ya keep yer winter stuff?"

"In my closet…"

Vector pulled out a red hat, scarf, and gloves, pink earmuffs, black pants, and a heavy orange coat.

"Can ya get this on?"

"Only some of it… I need help with the coat…"

"Well, just dress yerself in what ya can put on and I'll do the rest."

Vector walked out of Charmy's room as he waited for the bee to dress himself. When he announced he was finished, the green reptile entered the room and buttoned up the coat, zipped up the bee's zipper, and tied his shoes.

"Okay, let's go. Lemme just put on a hat and gloves first."

After getting what he needed, Vector and Charmy walked out of the apartment and went down the elevator. Letting him outside, the crocodile watched from outside the bee starting to play. Despite him being happy, he could tell something wasn't right.

Sometime later, the insect began making a snowman. He was having some difficulties rolling the heavy snow, and Vector trusted his gut enough to let Charmy be by himself.

But before he could properly leave, Vector looked back once more. He couldn't help but feel sad for the bee, who really wanted to be out there with him, to play in the snow and have a good time.

He saw from a distance a father playing with his son, the two clearly having a fun time as the son hugging his dad. Vector looked at his wear; multiple sweaters on top of each other, a heavy pair of pants, and his hat and gloves.

"Ya know what… maybe… maybe I can indulge mahself just this once…"

The crocodile braced himself, then opened the door to run up to Charmy.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, AT SOAR'S YOGA & WELLNESS…**

It wasn't a very busy day at the yoga center, since everyone either stayed home, or had work to go to. This meant that the workers lazed around all day, only one or two of them teaching a class.

Espio sat on the couch in the employee's lounge, a cup of coffee in his hands to keep warm. He couldn't help but brood though. What happened this morning had been bugging him since he had left the apartment complex.

Just then, Sonia walked up to him.

"If it wasn't for this snow, I think I'd ask you why you look like that. You look miserable, Espio," She said.

"Eh, it's just the snow and the cold. You know how us reptiles are," Espio lied partially.

Sonia didn't believe it however. She raised an eyebrow. "I know how you are, but I also know you, Espio. Something's going on, isn't it."

"Wh-what are you talking about?!"

"Espio, when you're around two twin brothers who are completely different than you, you learn this kind of stuff."

The chameleon sighed. "So you noticed…"

"Clearly. Alright, what happened? It's not something between you and Vector, is it?"

"It IS… but, it's for a different reason."

"Well, what kind of different reason are we talking about?"

"I… I think I love Vector."

It took a second for Sonia to process it, but when she did, the pink hedgehog put her hands up to her face.

"D'aww, lil' Espio caught feelings for Vector!" She said. "This is your first time falling for a guy like this?"

"No, not particularly… Just the first time in a long while…"

"I think you said once you moved here, you only slept with men."

"I did, yes. But to think it's come to this between me and Vector…"

"If I were you, I'd tell him. Otherwise, he might go with someone else."

"I do but just… at the same time, I DON'T want to tell him… I feel it'll ruin our friendship."

"It's better to let out how you feel then it is to keep it in. Here, let me give you an example. I have this friend, and they ended up finding out they were pansexual. Well, they were raised by loving parents, but they were afraid to tell them the truth. So, they kept it in, and never talked about it. It all came crashing down one day when they broke down and told their parents everything."

"And how did they respond?"

"They supported them of course!"

Sonia took a bite of her celery stick.

"So put it in this way, Espio. Do you think Vector would be uncomfortable if you told him the truth?"

"N-No…"

"Exactly! So, you don't really have any reason. You two are both raising Charmy, sleeping in the same bed, doing activities together, and you're a handsome guy too, so I'm sure he'll feel the same!"

"You think so?"

"Yeah!"

Just then, the owner, Soar, came into the lounge.

"Alright, lunch is over, back to work everyone!"

The pink hedgehog got up, got her bag, and put her hand on Espio's shoulder.

"I have to get going to my class. Now, go get that buff croc. For me, will you?"

The chameleon smiled and nodded. "Okay."

Sonia left as Espio cleaned up his area, wondering when it would be a good time to tell Vector the truth.

* * *

 **BACK AT THE APARTMENT**

Vector and Charmy had put on the finishing touches on their snowman, smiling at their success.

"Let's write our name on it!" Charmy exclaimed.

"No prob, bud!"

The two written their name as they had seen what they've done. Snow angels littered the block around the apartment, as well as uneven patches of snow from the two having a snowball fight.

"I think that's enough fer today. Let's head back inside so we can warm up."

"Yeah!"

Vector put Charmy on his back as they ran back to the apartment, laughing on the way. They continued to laugh as they came back inside, feeling the warm, crisp air.

When they returned back to their living quarters, the crocodile ordered a pizza for lunch, then dipped into a hot shower. Charmy took off his winter clothing, put on comfy clothes, then turned on the TV and put on cartoons.

By the time Vector was done, their pizza had arrived. The green reptile gave the delivery man an extra tip for making it all the way through the snow.

And so, the pizza box sat on the table, Vector and Charmy taking slices as they watched the bee's cartoons on TV.

"Now, this magic spell will make you tiny for only thirty minutes. So make sure you have enough time to reach Xorda's lair!" A blue winged creature said.

"And if I don't?" replied an owl wearing rather odd clothes and spiral glasses.

"You lose a million brain cells."

"A million brain cells? Pah, too little for me."

The creature hit the owl with its wand.

"Fine, now it's TEN million."

Charmy giggled at this scene as Vector took another slice.

"Hey, so Vector?"

"Hm? What up, Charmy?"

"I've been meaning to ask you something. It's about you and Espio."

The crocodile felt his stomach twist. "Wh-whaddya mean me 'n Espio?"

"I notice you've been acting weird around him. Is something going on?"

"So… I can see yer pretty observant."

"I know right! Ms. Vanilla said the same thing too- and why am I talking about school!"

Vector laughed, then cleared his throat. "Well, if ya really wanna know, Charmy… ya gotta promise me you WON'T tell Espio at all, okay? Can ya promise me that?"

"I promise on my comic book collection!"

"Alright cause if ya tell Imma take it, sell em, and not let ya have the money. Understood?"

"Got it? Now, what's going on?! Tell me, tell me!"

Vector let himself relax as he vented everything to the bee; his friendship, their closeness, and finally, the biggest of them all, his feelings.

"So you like Espio? Eww, gross!"

"Wh-why ya sayin' that?!"

"Because love is gross! Even when girls aren't involved!"

The crocodile rolled his eyes. Of course, Charmy was at that age where romance in general was icky to him.

"Well, whaddya think I should do? I don't wanna say somethin' like that then have 'im say he doesn't feel the same."

"Okay, so, I got an idea!"

"Really?"

"Well, in class, we read a story where a prince saved a princess and they fell in love by the end, and the way they did was a kiss!"

"Charmy, I dun think it's gonna work like that."

"Oh come on! It's worth a shot!"

"Still, I just… I wanna tell 'im, but I can't. I'm too nervous."

Charmy only looked at the crocodile.

"I'm sorry fer bringin' all this up now. It's just… Espio is such an attractive person. And… I can't have him. He's just a friend."

Vector shook his head. "Of course, I ain't expectin' ya to understand. Charmy, lemme just say this; love is complicated. When ya get older, yer soon gonna realize that. But, what am I sayin'? Ya probably don't comprehend what I'm talkin' 'bout. Just… forgot I said anythin', and remember, don't tell Espio, got it?"

"Got it!"

As the crocodile got off the couch to pour himself a drink, the bee only looked at Vector. Of course he knew what was going on. As a matter of fact, this past weekend, as Espio got himself a late night snack, he heard him murmur; "I wonder if I should tell Vector how I feel when he gets back…"

That's when Charmy realized he had one goal and one goal only:

Find a way for Vector and Espio to fall in love with each other.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Espio got home around a quarter 'till 4. He coughed and hacked as he got inside.

"Yo, ya sure don't seem good. Here, lemme prepare ya some coffee," Vector said.

"Th-thank you, Vector…" Espio shivered. "I'll get into the shower now to warm up."

"Vector did that earlier today!" Charmy exclaimed.

"Oh, Charmy, hello. I'll ask you how your day was later; just let me get into the shower first, okay?"

Espio stepped into the bathroom as he closed the door behind him, the crocodile looking at the bee with a peculiar look on his face.

* * *

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

Espio stared out the window at the snow continuing to fall down as Vector's loud snoring rung throughout the apartment. He and Charmy were asleep on the couch, a blanket over the two.

The chameleon couldn't help but smile. He got up, and stood by the two. Espio kissed his finger, and placed it in between Vector's snout. It twitched slightly.

"That is adorable…" He said to himself. "…you're adorable…"

Espio stroked Vector's cheek softly, hoping he didn't wake up. He stopped after a few strokes however, realizing he was treading on thin ice.

The fuchsia reptile walked over to the fridge, feeling hungry all of a sudden. He found a container of cream puffs and decided to have a few. As he did, Espio looked at the sleeping crocodile, who was still snoring.

 _"Oh, what's the point in even trying to hide or deny it anymore,"_ Espio thought to himself, butterflies in his stomach. _"I'm in love with Vector… I just hope I have the courage for when the time comes to tell him everything…"_

* * *

 _END OF CHAPTER 11_

* * *

 **Next time, on Rooming In…**

 **It's Christmas time!**

 **But before that, Charmy's grade has its Christmas concert, where Vector and Espio get… closer?**

 **Vector brings along Espio and Charmy to hang out with his friends on Christmas Eve.**

 **And finally, the moment you've been waiting for; will Charmy's plan to get Vector and Espio together succeed?**


	12. December II

**(AN: Well hey everyone! Welcome back to this, well, rather belated chapter of Rooming In! Admittedly, I should have gotten this chapter posted yesterday, but I didn't write one night due to a wrist ache that was super distracting. I guess I need a break sometimes.**

 **Anyway, the time has come! In this over 7k word chapter, not only will Christmas be celebrated, and we see more from our supporting cast, but something else to turn the tides on this story comes! You all know what it is, and it was hinted, and now the question begs: Will Vector and Espio's confession turn out good? Or, in layman's terms, will it all go to shit?**

 **Time to find out! Enjoy!)**

* * *

All the tables in Twinkle Park Elementary's cafeteria were lined up evenly as the parents of the entire first grade class sat in their seats, waiting the stage curtains to open. In the middle of the 6th row, Vector and Espio sat, the crocodile pulling out his tablet and getting his camera app open.

"You ready?" Vector asked.

Espio held up his phone, also set on the video function. "Yes I am."

Today was the day of Charmy's, and to a lesser extent, the first grade Christmas concert. According to his music teacher, the kids would all be singing classic Christmas tunes, and some from a book she had of original Christmas songs.

Just then, the curtains opened, and everyone hushed each other.

"Yeah, Espio, shh," Vector teased.

"Oh be quiet, Vector…"

All the kids, along with Charmy, were revealed; wearing red shirts and Santa hats. Just then, the music teacher, a purple hedgehog, came onto the stage with a microphone in hand.

"Good afternoon parents! I'm Mrs. Aleena, the music teacher here at Twinkle Park Elementary School. The students and I are so proud to bring you our Christmas concert, which we've all been working so hard on since the beginning of December."

Everyone around Vector and Espio clapped, causing the two reptiles to do the same as well.

"Now, without further ado, if I can just go to my piano over here-"

Mrs. Aleena walked off stage as she came down the stairs to the side, sitting down by a piano towards the wall.

"And so, we're ready to bring you our first song; Santa Claus is comin' to Town!"

Mrs. Aleena began to play her piano as Vector and Espio pressed record. As soon as she got a few notes in, the kids all began to sing;

 _"You better watch out,_

 _you better not cry,_

 _you better not pout, I'm tellin' you why!_

 _Santa Claus is coming, to town!"_

The two reptiles couldn't help but see Charmy singing happily, clearly not wanting to let them down.

"Look at the kid, god he's havin' the time of his life," Vector whispered.

"Shh," was the only thing Espio replied with, causing the green retile to stick his tongue out at him.

 _"…he knows when you've been bad or good,_

 _so be good for goodness sake!_

 _Oh you better watch out,_

 _you better not cry,_

 _you better watch out, I'm tellin' you why!_

 _Santa Claus is comingggggg… to townnnn!"_

Mrs. Aleena drew the song to a close as the parents clapped. Espio could see Charmy run off the stage.

"Vector, Vector it's Charmy's solo!" He freaked out.

"Holy crap, that early?!" Vector replied.

"And now, for our next song; The Little Drummer Boy, the role played by one of our students; Charmy Bee!"

The parents clapped again as the sound of a drum was heard. Charmy slowly came into stage view as Espio stood up.

"Oh Chaos, there he is!" The chameleon tapped Vector's shoulder, waving towards Charmy. "HI CHARMY! YOU'RE SO TALENTED!"

As parents hushed Espio, the bee waved backed as all the kids sans the insect began to sing;

 _"Come, they told me pa-rum pum pum pum_

 _Our newborn King to see, pa-rum pum pum pum_

 _Our finest gifts we bring pa-rum pum pum pum_

 _To lay before the King pa-rum pum pum pum_

 _Rum pum pum pum. rum pum pum pum_

 _So to honor Him pa-rum pum pum pum_

 _When we come…"_

Vector and Espio couldn't help but melt at what they were looking at. Their little sport, beating on a drum, acting out his role in front of so many people.

"I think if Charmy enjoyed this, he should be an actor," Espio said, almost feeling like stars were in his eyes.

"Definitely, look at 'im go!"

The parents next to them hushed the crocodile as Charmy soon began to go into a solo.

 _"…I played my drum for Him pa-rum pum pum pum_

 _I played my best for Him pa -rum pum pum pum_

 _Rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum_

 _Then He smiled at me pa-rum pum pum pum_

 _Me and my drum…"_

The line 'me and my drum' were repeated a few times as the bee slowly buzzed off stage, the crowd applauding. However, Vector and Espio stood up and clapped louder, the crocodile cheering as Charmy's face lit up.

"I'm convinced that kid gets more adorable by the day," Vector said to Espio.

"I'm glad to see you all liked that. Next up, along with her father; it's Louise Quack and her father, Horatio, in 'Believe in Santa'. According to Louise, she said this came to her after her father had a talk with her about her brothers made her question if she believed in Santa."

Mrs. Aleena began to play a few notes on her piano as the kids stomped on the metal stairs they stood on, a display of Santa beginning to hang above the duck father and girl.

 _"Daddy, will you try to help me understand?_

 _Daddy, are sure that he's a special man?_

 _And there will always be a Santa,_

 _if I just believe in Santa._

 _Daddy, tell me you believe in Santa too?"_

The duck nodded, and rubbed his daughter's head.

 _"And if we all believed in Santa,_

 _there will always be a Santa._

 _Santa's alive in me and you!"_

Horatio cleared his throat, and sang along with his daughter.

 ** _"Because we all believe in Santa,_**

 ** _there will always be a Santa._**

 ** _Santa's alive in me and you!"_**

Mrs. Aleena came to a stop as the parents clapped, Horatio returning back to the audience while Louise went back to stand next to her brothers.

"Next, if you may give us a while, we're going to prepare our next song, the 12 Days of Christmas!"

The curtains closed as Mrs. Aleena went back to the stage, getting everyone's props.

* * *

The rest of the Christmas concert went as planned; the kids continued to sing their hearts out as their parents watched. Around 2, the concert was officially over.

"We'd like to thank all our parents for coming out here today! You gave your kids the motivation they needed to sing their little hearts out! Kids, all of you have a very Merry Christmas, and a Happy Holidays!" The hedgehog music teacher said.

The kids returned their Santa hats to Mrs. Aleena as they united with their parents. Vector and Espio looked for the bee as the crowd of parents left with their kids. They saw Charmy passing his equipment to Mrs. Aleena, then looked back and forth for the two reptiles. They shifted from left to right to pass through the crowd to get to Charmy, the bee getting excited when he saw them.

"You guys!" Charmy exclaimed. "Did you see my performance? Huh? Did you, did you?!"

"Yeh bet we did, lil' man! Ya did such a good job!" Vector praised.

"I'm glad to see you enjoyed yourself out there!" Espio smiled.

"Aww, thanks you guys! Mrs. Aleena specifically chose me because I was small and fit the role!" The bee said.

"Well you stole the show, Charmy. I hope you realize that."

Charmy put his hands up to his face, cheeks turning pink.

* * *

 **THE EVENING OF CHRISTMAS EVE….**

"Hey, ya ready, Charmy?" Vector asked.

"I'm changing!"

"Okay!"

The crocodile stood by Charmy's door, waiting for the bee to finish up. Tonight, he and his friends planned to hang out like they did every Christmas Eve; just a night him, along with Knuckles, Mighty, Stu, Bill, and Dingo and Sleet. What made things different this year was that not only was the armadillo bringing along Barby, but the crocodile decided to bring Espio and Charmy along. He still remembered the conversation.

 _"I don't mind having Espio there but… seriously?! A six year old, Vector?"_ Knuckles complained.

 _"Man, I was hoping to play those dirty card games…"_ Stu said.

"Look guys, just don't cuss or be inappropriate around the kid, and it'll just be like normal," Vector replied.

 _"Vector, this friends night out between us ALWAYS has us saying dirty stuff and the like. We can't just change that!"_ Mighty said.

 _"I dunno… I agree with Vector. I really wanna see the lil' kid. Besides Mighty, shouldn't YOUR kid not be hearing this?"_ Dingo joked.

 _"Dingo, he's not even BORN yet! He's still growing in Barby!"_

 _"And whose fault was that?"_

Mighty groaned.

 _"Chaos, I love messin' with him."_

In the end, they kept their promise not to cuss, leading to Vector bringing up the idea to the two. They had no problems with it, especially Charmy, who wanted to meet the crocodile's friends.

By the time Espio was finished dressing, so was Charmy. Vector got out his cell phone and called up Bill.

"Bill, ya here?" The green reptile spoke into his phone.

 _"Yeah man, I'm parked in your apartment complex's parking lot. Knuckles is telling me that everyone 'cept Dingo and Sleet and Stu isn't at his house,"_ The platypus replied.

"Gotcha. We're headin' down there right now. Oh, and please turn on the heat in yer car to-"

 _"Max, I got it handled Vector."_

"See ya man."

Vector hung up as he looked at his two roommates.

"Alright guys, let's go! Don't worry, they're gonna like ya. Charmy, remember what I told ya?"

"Be on my best behavior!"

"Good kid," Vector patted Charmy's head.

"Vector, could you make sure to lock the door on the way out?" Espio asked.

"No prob, Espio. Let's make this quick!"

* * *

When Bill had gotten Vector, Espio, and Charmy to Knuckles' house, it seemed like the married canine couple and the armadillo and female koala finally arrived.

"Knux! Everyone! How ya all been!" Vector said, hugging all of his friends. "And Barby! I can see yer growin' quite healthy. How's the not-a-baby-yet comin' along?"

Espio felt awkward around these large groups of people he didn't know. Charmy even felt shy around them. While he knew he had to behave, he didn't know HOW to properly feel about these people.

"Oh, and these your roommates?" Barby asked Vector.

"Yeah! If I haven't introduced them, the chameleon is Espio, and the bee is Charmy!" The crocodile did the introductions for the two.

"I'm glad to see Vector has such… interesting friends," Espio said.

"Oh, Espio, sit down man. Nothin' stopping you. You want something to drink? Tea? Coffee?" Knuckles asked, going to the kitchen.

"Some tea would be fine please."

"Gotcha, comin' right up.

As Charmy began to buzz towards Espio, a large wall of muscle overtowered him. The bee felt intimidated, until he saw a warm smile.

"So, yer Vector's little roomie, eh?"

The insect simply nodded.

"Ah, I'm Dingo! Friend of Vector's since our public school days. Ya look adorable, kid. Ha ha."

"Umm, thanks?"

A wolf wearing a white coat walked up to the man. "Dingo, Knuckles wants to know if you want something to drink."

"Nah, don't want nothin'."

"Oh? This is Vector's child roommate?"

"Yup. Kid's name is Charmy."

"Well, hello there, Charmy! I'm Sleet, Dingo's husband."

"Husband? That means you're married?"

"Sure does!" Dingo replied. "Oh Chaos, ya really do look adorable kid. If ya don't mind…"

Sleet opened his coat and pulled out a present.

"When Vector told us about you, I wanted to get you a present. See, me and Dingo brought up if we should adopt. I'm not sure if we're ready yet, but I think doing this for you should be a start."

Charmy had stars in his eyes. Already some stranger he didn't know was giving him presents.

"Don't open it until Christmas, okay?"

"Okay! Thank you Mr. Muscle Man and Mr. Wolf Man!"

"Err, Dingo is fine fer me," The orange canine said.

"Likewise, Sleet for me." The spouse of the orange canine said.

"Okay! Look Espio! Sleet and Dingo over there gave me a Christmas present! They already like me!"

"Oh? Well isn't that nice of them. Be sure to say thank you before you leave, okay?"

Charmy buzzed over back to Sleet and Dingo as the pregnant white koala sat down next to Espio, holding her stomach.

"Well hello again, Mr. Espio," She said.

"Ah, yes I am. Espio is just fine. You must be the woman Mighty… err… pollenated."

Barby laughed. "Oh, NOW I see why Vector's still with you. Name's Barby. Nice to meet you, Espio. And yeah, I am the girl who Mighty got pregnant."

"How far along are you in your pregnancy?"

"Just a couple of months. Man, is it hard… I can't lay on my side, have to take a bath different, this and that, Chaos, had I known it would have been like this, I would have definitely told Mighty to put on the condom. But that's too much from me, isn't it?"

Espio chuckled. "No, it's understandable. You never planned for it anyway."

Knuckles came with the chameleon's tea, handing it to him.

"Ah, thank you, Knuckles. Would you like me to get you something, Barby?"

"No, it's fine. Thanks though."

* * *

Everyone sat around in Knuckles' living room, catching up with each other and talking about life in general. Many stories were told between the adults, and often, Espio had to cover the bee's ears.

After basic drinks, alcohol were soon brought out for everyone sans Barby, Espio, and Charmy (Sleet simply went light unlike the others), and they all now played a card game Knuckles had.

"Okay, so… 'A man known for making comics, and introducing new characters, half of those just being recolors of the same character. Who is this?"

"Ugh, Chaos… see, I told ya, if this had nothin' to do with TV or music, I wouldn't know it!" Vector complained.

"I feel like I've heard the name…" Espio said.

"Wait wait wait, it rhymes with chicken tenders, no?" Barby said.

"I want chicken tenders…" Charmy mumbled.

"I'll make you some, Charmy. There's probably a few left in the freezer," Knuckles whispered. "But anyway, guys it's not that hard. I mean, I knew even before I read it completely!"

"That's a laugh!" Mighty exclaimed. "You? Reading?"

"No comments from the 'I-impregnated-a-girl-on-accident' gallery."

The armadillo was taken aback as Sleet and Dingo discussed it with each other.

"Okay, I think I got it?" The wolf said. "I'm going to guess… Pen Kenders?"

"Wow, you got that right!"

Knuckles flipped the card over to reveal a white Overlander male, brown hair and glasses as he smiled into the camera.

"Ugh, that guy?" Vector said. "I read some of his stuff. He gave this one character a kid and no wife to show it, and what's the name of the kid? Argyle! Who in the name of Chaos names their kid Argyle?!"

"Please Mighty, when we decide on a name, **DON'T** think of anything stupid…" Barby whispered to the armadillo.

"I won't, Iwon't! Besides, you'd be against it anyway…"

The game continued on, and ultimately, Sleet and Dingo won the card game, a few points ahead from Espio. Everyone went on to have a few more matches before getting bored of the game, and deciding to see what was on TV.

After finding a poorly dubbed foreign film, everyone proceeded to make fun of it by pretending to be the characters, making voices for them, etc. Even Charmy got in on some of the head, naming the boring and completely uninspired male protagonist who's only personally trait was anger, Bob. His reasoning? "Only boring people are called Bob!"

At one point, the chameleon could see Vector get up and walk over to where Sleet and Dingo were cuddling, the crocodile asking them a question. They nodded, then got up as the orange canine seemed to get his keys from his pocket.

"Whoa whoa, where are you three going?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh, somethin' Vector needs," replied Dingo. "Don't worry, we're gonna be back. Hopefully we won't DIE out there."

"Don't say that!" Barby scolded.

"By the way, Vector. When you return, we probably should get heading home. It's far past Charmy's bed time."

The bee yawned. "Yeah… I can't wait 'till Christmas, Vector!"

"Alright, alright! I won't be long!"

The three left the home as Mighty, Barby, Espio, and Charmy were still sitting down. Knuckles had went back into the kitchen to put back the snacks he had gotten out.

"You think they're going to be alright?" Espio asked. He wouldn't lie; it wasn't safe to drive out in the snow, even though he trusted the canine.

"I'm sure he's fine," Mighty said. "Once during our friends night's out, Knuckles drove us home drunk! We're still not sure how we didn't get caught by the cops…"

"You know how the Zone Cops are," replied the echidna, putting back a bag of chips.

"Zone Cops?" Espio asked.

"That's what we call them. Here, this place is a Zone, and so, they're the cops for this Zone."

"Oh… I just referred to them as the police."

Knuckles came back into the living room. "Most people do, it's just officially, they're known as the Zone Cops. Banana?"

Espio shook his head. "No thank you, I'm fine."

* * *

Coming back to the apartment, Vector exited out the car, holding a clothing hanger in his right hand.

"Thanks fer this, guys. Don't worry, Dingo, I'll give it back before New Year's at least," The crocodile said, going up the apartment steps and inside.

Now that the two canines were alone, Sleet turned up the radio, a soft song playing through the speakers.

 _"Wish on the moon…_

 _And look for the gold in a rainbow_

 _And you'll find happy times…"_

"This reminds me of when we got engaged…" Dingo said.

"Oh, definetly. I still remember it too, us at the Hanging Gardens of Mobius, it was snowing this hard too…" Sleet sighed. "I remember you holding my hand as we walked up the steps and looked at the snow covered plants. And at the very top was where you popped the question…"

"It's been years since."

"And yet I still love you the same."

The two canines reached closer, giving each other a peck on the lips.

* * *

Nearly half an hour later, the three came back.

"Yo guys!" Vector said.

"Ah, glad to see you haven't died out there," Knuckles said.

"Eh, just dealt with a few icy roads. Wouldn't have been the first time though," Sleet replied.

"Err, Vector, what DID you need?" Espio asked. "You don't have anything with you."

"Erm… uh…. yer gonna see when I get home. Is Charmy here?"

The fuchsia reptile looked behind him to see the bee nodding off into Nod. He shook him.

"Charmy, Charmy, wake up, it's time to go."

"…nuhh… Another toy for me… thank you, Santa…"

"Charmy!"

"H-hunh? Espio!" The bee said. "Are we going?"

"Yup, the kid's tired. C'mon, we're goin' now," Vector said.

"Vector, you're back!"

"Yup! Told ya I wouldn't be long! Sleet and Dingo offered to take us back to the apartment, so let's go guys!"

Espio and Charmy got up as the bee grabbed his present from Sleet and Dingo.

"It was nice to meet you all!" The chameleon said, waving goodbye.

"Same here, Espio," Barby said.

"You should hang out with us again, man!" Mighty added.

"Err, I'll see."

"Bye everyone!" Charmy said. "You were all so nice!"

"Well I'm glad you thought so," Knuckles said. "Here, from me."

The echidna gave Charmy a cup of hot chocolate.

"This should keep you up."

"Thanks, Knuckles!"

"Yo, till next time, guys?" Vector asked.

"Yeah yeah, man," Mighty replied.

"Tell me when we're hangin' out again!"

"Uhh, I was thinking maybe another night Downtown?"

"That sounds great," Knuckles said. "God last time was so fun, remember when we spilled that drum full of-"

"Err, Knuckles, Vector and his crew has to get goin'…" Dingo said.

"Right, right. See you, Vector! Oh, and same to both of you, Espio and Charmy. Come back again."

Vector nodded as he closed the door, hearing Mighty and Barby faintly tell each other; "If that's how raising a kid is like, I can't wait."

The two reptiles quickly ran to the car, feeling the warmth of the hot air flush them. Charmy sat on Espio's lap as he drank his hot chocolate, Sleet getting the passenger's seat and Dingo getting shotgun. The wolf reversed the car, and then put it into drive, speeding away from Knuckles' house.

* * *

When the three finally returned to the apartment, they hopped off as the crocodile put his head into the window.

"Ya two gonna be okay?"

"Yeah man, we'll be fine," Dingo replied.

"The road's probably gonna be a lot slicker. Just drive carefully, ya got me?"

"Understood," Sleet replied. "Have a Happy Holidays you three."

"Same to ya, man!"

Sleet drove the car away from the apartment as Espio wrapped his arms around himself.

"Vector, can we go now?!"

"Yeah yeah, we're goin', trust me, Espio, this cold makes me wanna die too!"

Vector and Espio ran up the steps (the chameleon almost tripping had it not been for both the bee and the crocodile) as they went inside. They closed the door after Charmy and went up to their apartment. When they arrived, the insect threw away his cup and yawned.

"I'm so stuffy from the car ride and the hot chocolate…"

"Lucky kid…" Vector muttered, adjusting the heat of the apartment.

Charmy buzzed over to the tree and looked at it.

"Do you think Santa's gonna come tonight?"

"I'm sure of it, Charmy," Espio replied, beginning to make himself hot tea. "He wouldn't forget about you."

"Oh! I almost forgot!"

The bee buzzed quickly to the fridge, pulling out one of the gallons of milk and then to the pantry, pulling out a few of the double chocolate chip cookies they had. Getting a cup from the sink that was dry, Charmy got a paper plate and put the cookies on it, proceeding to pour the milk out gently. After nearly filling it up, he placed the milk and cookies on the table.

"See! Now Santa definitely won't forget about us!"

But then, Charmy put his attention to the window.

"I just wonder how he's going to come into the apartment… there's no chimney…"

"He could break a window," Vector joked.

"That'd be cool! …but that means Santa has to pay for the window!"

That's when Espio quickly sped towards Charmy, pushing him by his back towards his room.

"If you keep questioning it, Santa won't come. That's how his magic works. Now go to bed, Charmy."

"Wait, without brushing my teeth?"

"Just this once I'll exempt you from this. Go to bed quickly, or else Santa won't come."

"Okay! I'll do this, for Santa!"

Charmy buzzed to his room, slamming the door behind him as Vector bit his tongue.

"Oh, that is DEFINETLY gonna wake up the neighbors."

"I'd thought he'd never fall asleep. There's presents that need to be wrapped," Espio replied.

"True that. Which is why I got this!"

Vector walked to the shared room, and went into the closet, coming back with a giant Santa suit.

"Um, Vector? Where on Mobius did you get THAT?"

"This is what I had Dingo get fer me!"

"Wait, THAT'S why you left?"

"Yup!"

"Why does Dingo even have a Santa suit? Complete with everything?!"

"He worked as a mall Santa tryin' to save up fer an engagement ring fer Sleet."

"Oh…"

"This is if Charmy wakes up. The kid's at that age where he wants to see Santa. Trust me, I was that age too."

"Still… seeing him still believe in Santa… what a kid believes in… it's rather innocent, no?"

"Well… yeah. Sometimes I honestly miss those days. Believin' in not just Santa, but things like the tooth fairy, the Easter bunny, all that. The kid ain't gonna be a kid forever."

"That's what is intimidating to me personally…Charmy isn't going to be the same innocent child he once was. He'll change when he grows up. Leave behind old stuff, go for new, etc."

"Well, that's why we're here, raisin' him to be a good person,"

Vector smiled, a warmness in that smile that made Espio lovestruck. He wanted to hold the crocodile close, enjoy his company until they fell asleep. But right now, there was work to be done.

"Let's get started with wrapping those presents."

* * *

The two reptiles sat by the table, gift wrap on the couch as they put the finishing touches on wrapping up Charmy's presents. Vector had on the Santa suit, and found it to be very toasty.

They walked over to the tree and placed them next to the wrapped gifts for each other.

"And all that without wakin' Charmy up!" Vector whispered.

"I'm surprised he didn't. Anyway, Vector, I'm going to bed… You should too."

"Nah, I'm gonna get some water, then take off this suit. Don't worry, I won't be long if yer that cold…"

Espio felt his scales slightly become red. But he tried to hide this, and the fuchsia reptile quickly made his way to their shared room.

Vector watched from the kitchen Espio get into his bed, and waited for nearly ten minutes for him to fall asleep. He then sneaked out of the apartment, and took the elevator downstairs to the ground floor, going over to the mail room. There, he opened one of the large lockers by the wall and pulled out a large brown package, no doubt the bike he got on Black Friday.

Making his way back to the apartment, he slowly and quietly opened the door and closed it, dragging it behind him.

What Vector failed to realize was that he wasn't quiet enough. In Charmy's room, the bee was wide awake when he heard noises coming from the living room.

"What… what was that?"

That's when the insect got excited when he came to a realization.

"It must be Santa! Now I can finally see him!"

Charmy looked left and right, the nightlight in his room providing him with enough light to see. He looked down at the action figure he fell asleep with.

"Hold the fort for me, will you, Ulsterman?"

The bee flew off his bed as he pulled the covers over his Ulsterman action figure. Charmy very gently opened the door and peaked his head outwards, gasping. He saw a red suit, and a large figure by the tree. While it had a notable green tail, this was no doubt Santa. His grin grew wider.

"Santa! You came!" He exclaimed.

From the tree, Vector freaked out.

 _"FUCK, OH **FUCK!** CHARMY'S AWAKE!" _The crocodile mentally cursed himself. He wasn't sneaky enough. Chaos only knows if ESPIO was now awake.

Not-Santa Vector coughed, and tried the best Santa impression he could make.

"Ho ho ho, why yes it is I, Santa Claus!" He said. "What are you doing up at a time like this, little boy?"

"I wanna see my presents and see you!"

"Oh, well, my boy, don't you know? You're supposed to be in bed! I may have put down the presents, but I can always take them back if you continue being a naughty boy!"

 _"So far so good…"_ Vector thought.

Charmy quickly nodded. "Okay, I won't make you mad, Santa! I'll go back to bed!"

"That's a good boy. And remember, don't come back here for the rest of the night, otherwise I might just take your presents!"

That was enough to scare Charmy back to bed. When he heard the door shut, Vector rubbed the sweat off of his forehead as he sighed.

"Whew, that was a close one!"

Vector walked over and consumed the milk and cookies Charmy left on the table. Seeing as how his work was done, Vector took off the suit. The only thing he had on was a pair of black boxers, but he decided not to put anything on though.

"Maybe Espio might like the fact I'm almost nude…" He muttered to himself, holding the Santa suit. "Hopefully I dun forget to take this back to Dingo after Christmas…"

* * *

 **CHRISTMAS MORNING**

"IT'S CHRIIISTMASSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Charmy's voice squealed throughout the apartment. He quickly buzzed to Vector and Espio's room, first jumping up and down on their bed, then buzzing around the room.

"Guys, guys, it's Christmas, it's Christmas!"

"We heard you the first time…" Espio said, eyes still closed. Vector simply grumbled in response.

"Come on guys, come on! Let's open presents!"

"Not before breakfast first, kid…" Vector said.

"I'll just have some of those donuts we have left and then let's open presents!"

The bee buzzed out of the room as Vector and Espio simply lay in bed.

"I dun think I was ever THAT excited fer Christmas…" The crocodile commented.

After the two woke up ( _"What on earth is THAT! That wasn't there before I went to bed!"_ Espio almost yelled when he noticed the box), drank a cup of coffee, and had some toast for breakfast, it was time to open presents. Charmy waited excitedly on the couch, shaking back and forth.

"I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait!"

"Well, wait fer a moment, Charmy. Don't burn yerself out with excitement already," Vector said.

"It's just Christmas, Vector! Christmas! Plus, I saw Santa last night, too!"

"Oh, ya did?"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard noises last night coming from the living room, so I snuck out of my room and there Santa was! He kinda reminded me of you, Vector! He had a similar looking tail and face too!"

 _"Wait, what is that supposed to mean?!_ " Vector though, annoyed that he got compared to Santa of all people.

"Well, regardless, go ahead, Charmy. Open up your first present," The fuchsia reptile said.

"Okay!"

Charmy went for the biggest box addressed to him.

"I pick this one, because it's the biggest!"

"Hold on now, Charmy. Read the tag."

The bee read the tag inscribed. "To Charmy, from Santa."

He ripped the gift wrap, and when he saw what it was, he had stars in his eyes.

"The blue truck I wanted!" The insect exclaimed, holding it in both hands. "Oh, thank you, Santa!"

"Well, Espio? How's 'bout ya open yer gift?" Vector said, smirking. He walked over to the kitchen and held out a knife. "Ya uh, might want this."

"Chaos... I was seriously wondering what this was…" The chameleon said. He slashed the tape on the box with the knife as he ripped open cardboard. When he saw what it was, it caught Espio off guard.

"A… a bike?!" He said ecstatically. "Holy- I could use this to take to work everyday! And Charmy, when it starts getting warmer again, we can go back to the park and I can use this-"

Before the fuchsia reptile got ahead of himself, he jumped towards the crocodile and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Vector…" He said. Espio turned his head and almost pecked Vector's cheek.

…but stopped himself when he realized what he was doing.

"O-Oh, my bad… just instinct… heh heh…" Espio said as Vector brought him down. The crocodile only seemed to have this smile of… well, the chameleon wasn't sure WHAT kind of smile was it. Was it a happy smile? A smile that said that he was making fun of him?

Whatever the case, Espio couldn't focus too much, as it was Vector's turn to pick a present. The crocodile walked up to the tree and picked up his present from the chameleon.

"To Vector, from Espio," He read as he opened it. When he did, he almost dropped it, and almost screamed.

"OH CHAOS! NEW HEADPHONEESSS!" He exclaimed. "And they're the best brand out there!"

Vector took Espio and gave him the tightest bear hug ever.

"Oh Espio, yer the best, man! No one could ask fer a better buddy!" He grinned. Espio simply smiled out of embarrassment, his scales turning pink.

"Well, Charmy, why not open your next few presents?" Espio said. "Like, that one," He pointed to the present that had the new video game.

As he expected, the bee was excited about his new game, as well as the Connect 4 game, and Sleet and Dingo's present, which turned out to be a set of 64 Crayons. He wasn't as excited about the new coat he gotten from Espio though.

Either way, by the end, the three were content with their presents, and found the morning to be quite enjoyable. Vector helped Espio set up the bike while Charmy played with his new truck on the floor, placing various figure in it as he made pretend scenarios with them.

Around lunch time, Vector and Charmy were playing the new Connect 4 when Espio called for the crocodile.

"Vector?"

"Oh yeah! Alright now, Charmy. We're gonna head to the corner store to pick up lunch. We're probably gonna be makin' fried pork chop sandwiches. That okay with you?"

"Of course!" He exclaimed, still playing with his truck. Espio's fried pork sandwiches were delicious, the way he made them were something only someone from the Dragon Kingdom would know. Not to mention, if Vector was helping, he could only imagine how delicious it would be…

"Now Charmy, me and Vector trust you enough to stay put and continue playing with your Christmas presents while we're gone, okay?" Espio said.

"You can count on me, Espio!" Charmy replied, cleaning up the board game. "I won't leave anyway!"

"Good. Now, we'll be going. If there's an issue, go to one of the neighbors, okay?"

"Okay! Bye you guys!"

Vector and Espio got dressed in their winter clothes, and placed scarfs over their mouths as they left the apartment, leaving Charmy behind. The bee looked at his truck, but as he did, he looked back at the door, realizing that now that the two were gone…

"…I can get started on getting them together!"

It was simple: at school, Ms. Vanilla taught that if two people stood under mistletoe, they kissed. Everyone was given one to give to their parents, except for Charmy. However, it just so happened that his monkey classmate gave the bee his mistletoe.

Charmy buzzed to his room and got the mistletoe from the bottom of his drawer, wondering where he was going to start.

"Do you have any ideas, Ulsterman?" The bee asked the action figure in his truck. Ulsterman didn't respond, but Charmy acted like he did.

"You're right! My toys will help!"

With that, Charmy got to work. He got all of his toys as he began building a Rube Goldberg machine. He decided what he would do is hit a marble at a few dominos, the last one a button shooting up a marble with his construction set toy, which would then hit a few of his building blocks, which would proceed to push one of his pieces, which was a door, and ultimately, the mistletoe would hang out from it.

And so, Charmy 'the junior architect' Bee, worked on his Rube Goldberg machine, setting up the toys in certain positions.

"Okay… let's do it like this…"

"Alright, now this…"

A few minutes later, he taped a piece of string to the mistletoe, and tying it to the door handle. He placed the door at the top as he continued on with the rest of the machine, testing it multiple times to made sure it worked.

* * *

When Vector and Espio came back, they held bags full of food, no doubt their lunch and dinner.

"Charmy, we're home-"

Before Espio could continue, they saw Charmy on the floor, playing with some toys.

"First… there was nothing… then, there was Charmy! Charmy creates the universe from just one hand, using special dust he made. But, while the people praise him, Charmy is no happy god! He is a mean god! He demands sacrifices made in his honor! The puny weak creatures from the world he made face the wrath of him every year, watching them cry in agony, weep in sadness!" He exclaimed, making sound effects, and movements while doing so. Vector and Espio only watched, seeing the bee get absorbed in his own little world.

"Have ya properly seen Charmy play with his toys?" The crocodile asked. "He's creatin' whole worlds out there!"

"I like to think he'll grow up to be an architect," Espio replied. He knocked on the door. "Charmy? We're home."

"Oh! Vector, Espio!" He said. "Did you get lunch and dinner?"

The two reptiles held up the bags they held.

"You did! I can't wait!"

"I bet ya can't," Vector placed the bags on the counter. "Why dontcha help us?" he asked.

And after a delicious lunch, the three spent the afternoon watching Christmas movies. Dinner that evening was topped with a delicious turducken, and the rest of the evening was spent in peace and solitude.

As Charmy was playing his new game, Vector and Espio were wearing sweaters as they drank hot chocolate, staring at the snow outside from the window.

"Hey, Charmy? Is it fine if you can go to your room?" The chameleon asked.

"Why?" Charmy replied, pausing his game.

"Me and Vector need to talk about… 'adult things'. We'll call you when we're done, okay?"

"Okay!"

The insect hopped off the couch as he buzzed to his room, closing the door behind him. However, when he did, he made sure the coast was clear, then proceeded to open the door slightly ajar. Charmy listened in on what Vector and Espio were talking about.

"Isn't the snow beautiful?" The chameleon said.

"Yeah…" replied the crocodile.

"You know… we've been living under the same roof for some time now, Vector… it's quite surprising, don't you think?"

"Yeah, definitely. The new year's comin' upon us soon, and it'll be somethin' new just like everyday."

Espio smiled, drinking his hot chocolate.

"Well, the reason why I wanted to talk to you, Vector, it's something important…"

"How important we talkin'?"

"Very…"

"Well, go ahead. What's up?"

Espio drank his hot chocolate once again.

"Well… Vector, I've enjoyed having your company here in these few months we've spent together. I got to know you more than anyone else ever."

 _"Alright… just remember what Sonia said…"_ He thought.

"Well, I can say the same! I mean, I couldn't ask fer a better friend like ya… yeah, friend…"

The two stood in awkward silence before looking at each other. They looked at each other multiple times before looking right at each other.

"OKAY, I CAN'T HIDE IT ANYMORE, I THINK I LOVE YOU-" They both said in unison. The two reptiles stopped themselves, Espio placing his hands on his mouth, and Vector looking away from the fuchsia reptile.

"Ya wanna start?"

"Sure, Vector… I'll be honest; since day 1, you were a huge tease to me. I found you so attractive, but since you started pursuing Charmy's teacher, I thought I couldn't have you. But then I found out that didn't happen, and that you seemed to get closer to me, you once slept to me while you had a boner after work. You don't know how MUCH I wanted to touch it. You don't know how much since I started growing feelings that I wanted to feel your touch, feel you kiss me…"

Espio looked at Vector in the eyes. "So… what about you?"

"I mean, what DO I say? Espio, ya were kinda in mah thoughts since September. I didn't know what it was, but now I think I know what it is. I was confused, knowin' I couldn't have ya. Ya just didn't seem like the type of guy who would do that. Plus, ya had Charmy to take care of. How could I explain that to him? But…"

Vector placed his hands on Espio's shoulders. "…now that I know the truth, I can say I'm no longer afraid. No longer afraid to face the truth, no longer afraid to say… I love ya."

The chameleon smiled. Charmy's antennas raised up.

"Now's my chance!" He whispered to himself. He got one of his marbles and threw it at one of the dominos hidden near where the two reptiles stood. The Rube Goldberg machine activated as Vector and Espio were confused.

"Wait, what's goin' on?" The crocodile asked. The two turned around as they only saw Charmy's face for a brief second as he closed the door.

"That damn kid, I thought ya told him-!"

"Vector, look!"

Espio pointed above the two as mistletoe hung above the two reptiles. Vector turned red at this.

"M-Mistletoe? Did Charmy?!"

"Vector, Vector. Listen to me."

"Yeah?"

"If you really love me, prove it to me."

"Prove it?"

Vector took Espio's face gently, looking into the lemon yellow eyes of the chameleon. Oh, how it made him look adorable.

And then, the two reached in, lips tight on one another as they didn't want to part. From his room, Charmy cheered to himself as he went back to playing his game, no doubt a job well done.

Vector and Espio soon parted, the large green reptile's right hand on Espio's back as both hands of the chameleon held Vector's face.

"I was scared at first…" The crocodile said.

"I was nervous at first…" The chameleon replied.

"But now I can say…" The two said together, pressed their heads towards one another. "I love you."

* * *

 _END OF CHAPTER 12_

* * *

 **Next time, on Rooming In…**

 **It's Charmy's birthday!**

 **and finally, Vector and Espio learn how a new relationship goes, and how it grows.**


	13. January I

**(AN: Well hello everyone! After a week of not updating, here we are again, a new chapter of Rooming In! As we enter a new year in the fic, Vector and Espio's new relationship grows. Shall we see how it evolves? Of course you do, you ARE reading this VECPIO fic right now :P**

 **Hope you enjoy reading all this long fluff! Don't enjoy it for long though. Next chapter brings something new. What is it? Read until the 'Next time, on...' part!**

* * *

It was the day after.

Espio awoke feeling nice and refreshed, never feeling better about any other morning. His nightgown hung off of him as he looked at Vector's sleeping frame. Had they really confessed their feelings the previous night before? Or was it all a dream?

Whatever the case may be, Espio gave a small kiss to the tip of Vector's snout as it twitched in response. The chameleon smiled at this, and realized he had to go to work. But for some reason, Espio didn't want to. He wanted to spend today getting to know Vector more, wanting their relationship to grow.

And that's how Espio ended up calling Sonia, asking her to take his shift.

 _"But Espio, today's my day off!"_ She complained. _"And I had a salon appointment later today…"_

"Here's what I'll do, next day off for me; I'll take over for you," Espio said.

 _"AND?..."_

"…and I'll buy you lunch tomorrow."

 _"Deal. Well, see you tomorrow then."_

Sonia hung up as the chameleon sighed, glad that he was getting the time to be with Vector.

Espio walked into the kitchen to get started on breakfast, thinking about making crepes.

"Sounds delicious right about now…" He said to himself. Getting out the ingredients, he turned on the stove as he looked at a recipe he found online for chocolate and strawberry crepes. Mixing everything he needed into a bowl, he placed his concoction into a saucepan as he got started to make the basics. As he did, he felt hands come behind him.

"Oi… aintcha supposed to be at work?" Vector asked, nothing but a pair of boxers on as he stood right behind Espio.

"I decided to let Sonia take my shift. I wanted to spent time with you today," Espio replied.

"Really now? Ya skip work cause of me? Yer too kind, Espio."

"I'm serious. You're my boyfriend now, and I won't let work get in the way of that."

"Boyfriend, eh?"

"You didn't forget already, did you?"

"Nah, it's just unbelievable to me." Vector chuckled as he kissed the top of Espio's head, watching his new chameleon boyfriend continue making the crepes. "Those look delicious, Espio."

"I found this recipe just now. Thank goodness we had all these ingredients."

"We doin' anythin' today?"

"Well, actually, Charmy's birthday is tomorrow."

"Really?! And we spent money on Christmas too…"

"Don't worry, we can find him something. We can also throw him a party too. He's been asking for one,"

"Really? I forgot man…"

Espio shook his head, ignoring the comment. "Let's go into town after breakfast. It'll be like a proper date."

"A date? Yer on it, Espio. Lemme get dressed first."

"Honestly, if Charmy didn't live here, I'd tell you to stay like that. You look really attractive."

"Yer just sayin' that cause mah bulge looks huge in this, doesn't it?"

"I mean uh… sure it… _protrudes_ out…"

"Knew it! Ha ha, okay, if Charmy's not here, then I'll do this just fer ya, and just so I can tease ya."

"Oh you, get dressed."

It seemed odd to the chameleon, already a day of dating and the two felt like a married couple. Were they meant to click that much? Or had nothing really changed, sans for romantic affection? Regardless, Espio had no objections to it. He was just hoping they weren't rushing it TOO much.

Vector got dressed a minute later, and right on cue, Charmy came in.

"Ah, good morning, Charmy," Espio said. "Sit down, breakfast is almost ready."

The bee buzzed over to the table as he looked at what the chameleon and the crocodile was making.

"You guys are making crepes?!" He exclaimed.

"Sure am! Well, actually I just started helpin' Espio…" Vector replied.

"Well get faster! I want my crepes!"

"Begging like that isn't going to make us go faster, Charmy," Espio said, eyes closed.

"Yeah it will! I order you!"

"We'll go slower!"

"No!"

"Vector, work slower."

"On it!"

"I refute this!"

"Now where did ya learn a word like that?"

"What, a six year old can't learn words like this? Vector, by saying stuff like that, you're assuming that by the definitions, first graders are dumb individuals who don't know how to pronounce words other than their names! Therefore, you believe in the ideology that kids like us can't learn basic skills, when it's been scientifically proven that kids in fact, can at my age! Man, for a grown up, you're dumb, Vector!"

Vector simply looked forward. _"What the hell is Ms. Vanilla teachin' this kid?! Physics?!"_ He thought.

"I'd rather not question it, Vector. Charmy's naturally gifted that way," Espio replied.

 _"YER ACTIN' LIKE HE'S DONE THIS BEFORE."_

To prevent himself from having an existential crisis, the crocodile went back to making crepes, head down the whole time.

* * *

When breakfast was served, a roar sounded in Vector's stomach as the plates were passed.

"What? Seein' this just made me really hungry, is all!" He replied as Charmy giggled. He used his fork to cut up his crepe and put it into his mouth. He instantly smiled upon eating.

"Oh, Chaos… that tastes so good. It… kinda reminds me of home actually,"

"I wasn't aware a crepe like this could do that," Espio replied.

"Nah, it's just… I remember Mom makin' me crepes sometimes, and they were good as hell… Just… brought me back to that."

He smiled at Espio, who returned the smile as well.

After breakfast, the plates were washed as Vector and Espio were dressed in their winter clothes again.

"Charmy, we gotta head into the city today. I've taken the liberty to call Mr. Kukku and let him babysit ya. Just ask who it is if the door knocks. If a voice says Mr. Kukku, let him in," Vector said.

"And if it doesn't, DON'T open the door, under any circumstance!" Espio added. "Remember when we taught you about stranger danger?"

"I remember!"

"Okay, good. Just stay put until ya hear the knock, then ask if it's Mr. Kukku. That's all ya gotta do," Vector said. "See ya later, Charmy!"

"Bye guys!"

* * *

"Have you been noticing we've been leaving Charmy home alone more?"

"I mean, the kid's gonna learn how to be by himself eventually."

"I'm just worried he might do something rash."

"The kid's smart, he won't do something like that."

"I dunno… I may have disciplined Charmy, but that doesn't mean he doesn't act out of line. And when he does, oh boy…"

"Well, I'll scare him into makin' him a good kid!"

Espio chuckled. "Oh you."

The two were making their way down the street, holding their hands. The chameleon couldn't lie, doing something like this was… odd. He looked around, hoping he wasn't getting stares. He couldn't see anyone giving him an odd look.

 _"Well, at least I know it's just my mind…"_ He thought.

Never in years would Espio expect himself to do this, and yet, he was doing it. After months of being attracted to Vector, and dealing with people like Angelica and the husband of the female walrus from his yoga class, he honestly didn't even care, as long as he and the crocodile were together.

But now that brought back his fear from this morning. Were they taking things too fast? He had to tell Vector this; after all, one thing about a relationship was to let your partner now how you felt, right?

"Vector, I just want to let you know, if you feel we're ever taking things too fast or anything, just let me know, I don't want you to feel overwhelmed," The fuchsia reptile told the green reptile.

"Oh? Don't tell me yer havin' doubts."

"No, no! I just, don't want things to go bad. I want this relationship to last."

"As do I. But hey, I get where yer comin' from. Don't worry, Espio. I'll tell ya, and ya can tell me if I'm doin' the same. Okay?"

Vector grinned, warmness in his smile.

"Yeah, I agree. Come on, let's enjoy a nice day while we get Charmy things for his birthday."

"I tell ya, it's Christmas, and then it's his birthday, and THEN it's New Years. We're gonna spoil the kid at this point."

"Oh, I hope not."

The two laughed as they continued walking down the street conversing among each other.

* * *

After going to the superstore, Espio got a one hundred dollar gift card to a large toy store in downtown Station Square, while Vector was looking for another game for Charmy's portable game console. The catcher? He was looking in the bargain bin.

"Hmm… how 'bout this one?"

Vector held up a case and showed it to Espio. A pink haired Overlander women in nothing but short orange clothing (that revealed her stomach, thighs, and arms) was doing some sort of pose as strange aliens sat in the background. There was a massive '5' on the top right of the case, as under the 5, the words 'Space Channel 5' was in blue letters. The chameleon looked at the game with doubt.

"I don't know… something like that doesn't seem appropriate for Charmy," He said. "I mean, look, its Teen rated too."

"I mean, ya just look at the back of the box, it's Teen fer… umm… mild violence, and err… suggestive themes…"

"See, the violence part, Charmy is exposed to that. Let's face it, he always will be, but THEN there's the suggestive themes part…"

"Ya sound like some overprotective mom," Vector stuck his tongue out.

"I'm just being a responsible caretaker for Charmy, nothing more!"

"Live it up, Espio! Besides, not only is he gonna get exposed to that once he reaches his teen years, but I dun see this Overlander girl flashin' her tits everywhere."

"Oh please, Vector. The last thing I need is Charmy asking WHY she's doing that if it has that."

"Ya know they would never allow that, man. I say get it fer him. All the other stuff here doesn't catch mah interest, wouldn't interest Charmy, or is fer other consoles."

"Then why'd you pick that one?

"I dunno. It looked cool. Plus it says to be a rhythm game, and I love those."

"Well, alright. Let's pay for these then."

"I swear to you though, Vector, if Charmy even!-"

"Dun worry, he won't! At least, I hope…"

Vector and Espio made their way to the cashier in the Electronics department, where they held merchandise as they waited in line. When it was their turn, they paid for everything they needed, and left the superstore.

"So, now that we got that taken care of, ya wanna hang 'round more on our 'not' first date?"

"Well, I'm not sure if Mr. Kukku arrived yet. He promised to call me when he arrived-"

"I'm sure he's gonna be fine. And if Charmy isn't, then we can just treat the kid to Burger World and he'll be cheered up in a flash."

"…you know, I won't even lie, I don't mind having Burger World for lunch."

"Really? I thought ya hated that place cause it's quote; 'unhealthy for both the body and soul'."

"Well… maybe I could indulge myself. Just because I don't approve of eating it doesn't mean I won't treat myself to it every once in a while."

"Hm, guess yer right. I mean, I dun mind it and yet I'm still buff as all hell."

"Well, you're a crocodile, Vector. Obviously."

"And ya like it that way!"

Espio shrugged.

* * *

To continue their 'not' First Date, Vector and Espio decided to spend it at the park, watching various kids play soccer on the field.

"They're playing in this cold of weather?" Espio asked.

"That's how soccer coaches want it. They usually have soccer in the spring and fall, but it seems a bit weird fer it to be winter."

"We should come out here one day and enjoy a nice sport with Charmy too."

"How 'bout football? Used to play that back in high school."

"Oh right, I overheard that from Stu two days ago. How good were you?"

"Quarterback. Played fer all four years, and they wanted me to go to college too."

"And why didn't you take it?"

"After high school, parents kicked me out fer… well, what I told ya a few months ago."

"Ah… that."

"I kinda miss it really. Kept me in more shape."

The two continued to stare before leaving the area, the cold in their breaths visible.

"Man, our first could have been a lot more special eh?" Vector said as they were leaving the park.

"Well, it isn't our first PROPER date. If you want, we can have one."

"Really now?"

"Yeah. Sonia went on a date with this mink at a restaurant, I forgot the name of it, but she went on and on about it. How about next time, we go there?"

"Sounds like a plan. Better than being stuck here, doin' all the stuff we normally do!"

"Right, right. Let's head back home, okay?"

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Charmy awoke to the smell of pancakes and… chocolate? The bee raised himself up from his bed, confused.

"Wait… it can't be…"

And that's when it hit him; it was his birthday.

Charmy pulls his covers off from him, zoomed out of his bedroom, and exclaimed; 'BIRTHDAY, BIRTHDAY, BIRTHDAY!"

Vector jumped when he heard the bee's shrill screeching that it was his birthday. He almost dropped the paper left on the doorstep by the apartment's mailman. Sure enough, Espio was standing in front of the stove, making chocolate chip pancakes.

"You're making my favorite!" The bee said when he noticed the chameleon making breakfast.

"And that's not all," replied the fuchsia reptile. He directed his attention to a bag of powdered sugar and a bottle of whipped cream. Charmy clapped his hands rapidly, excited.

Vector got up, hugged the bee, and kissed his forehead. "So, the birthday boy's 7 now! How does it feel?"

"I feel… the same as yesterday! I'm still as big, and I'm still the same!"

"But now yer 7!"

"You betcha, Vector! Can we throw a party, and invite all my friends, and-"

"We can worry about that, later, Charmy. For now, I just want you to enjoy your day. It's your day after all."

"I wonder where my cake is too?"

"Ya heard, Espio, ya can worry 'bout that later, kiddo. Right now, just sit down, and ya can wait fer breakfast." Vector took Charmy and plopped him down in the seat he usually sat in.

* * *

When breakfast was ready, Espio took a spoon and spread powdered sugar on Charmy's pancakes, proceeding to finish it off with whipped cream. The bee immediately dug in, taking the maple syrup from Vector's hands and pouring syrup on his pancakes.

"I… I was gonna use that…" Vector said, crushed.

In less than five minutes, the bee was halfway through his pancakes. His face however, due to all the chocolate and powdered sugar, was a mess. Espio got a wet towel and wiped Charmy's face.

"I'm glad to see you're enjoying what I made, Charmy. But, try to eat a little slower so your face isn't a mess. I want to see you look good today."

"Okay, Espio…" replied Charmy, saddened that he has to eat at Espio's 'pace'.

After breakfast, the table was cleaned up, and the insect bounced on the chameleon's foot. "What are we doing now, huh? Huh?! Are we gonna go somewhere? Are we gonna open presents?"

"We can open presents later, Charmy. Right now, I think we could have someone join us."

"What do you mean?"

Vector grinned, and then walked over to the phone. He dialed a number waiting for a bit. The person on the line picked up.

'Hey, Mr. Kukku?"

As soon as the bee heard that, he gasped. If Vector was calling Mr. Kukku, then…

"BEAN'S COMING OVER!"

Espio smiled, seeing Charmy react this way, his birthday was already turning out great for him. The child buzzed around the room, unable to contain his excitement.

"Whoa now, Charmy, contain yerself," Vector said, arm reached out to grab the bee. "Yer gonna be all beat once Bean comes if ya keep flyin' like that. Sorry, Mr. Kukku, Charmy's just really excited. Yeah yeah, bring him 'round after lunch. Alright, we'll be seein' him!"

"So when is Bean coming over?!" Charmy asked when Vector hung up.

"After he eats lunch, dun worry, Charmy, he'll be here. Tell ya what, in the meantime, we can do somethin' fun together!"

"Okay! Is Espio going to join us?"

"Hmm…" The chameleon looked a little sly. "Well, I actually have to make a few calls. Don't worry about it; I'll join when you and Vector are done."

"Okay! Come on, Vector, let's play something!"

The two went into the bee's room as Espio went into his room, getting out the numbers of some of the parents of Charmy's friends that his teacher gave him.

"This will give him a surprise!" He said rather happily, only imagining the look on Charmy's face when he saw that friends other than Bean arrived.

* * *

After lunch, Charmy was getting rather pouty.

"When are we going to celebrate my birthday?!"

"Dun worry, Charmy, we're gonna find some place. We just have to wait fer yer friends."

"Okay… wait, my friend-S?"

On point, there was a knock at the door.

"Charmy, would you like to open it?" Espio asked.

"It has to be Bean!" He said, completely oblivious. The bee opened the door and was in shock. Not only was the green duck there, but a few of his classmates, mainly, the Quack triplets, the monkey boy, Jon O'Hedge, and Alexis Acorn. All of them said at once, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CHARMY!"

The bee fainted, not expecting this.

* * *

Coming back to his senses some time later by Espio, the two reptiles stood around the kids as if they were gods surrounded by the people they worship.

The chameleon began; "Okay, kids! Now since we're all here, I imagine you all want to know what we have planned today. Well, me and Vector decided on a plan. So listen up!"

"Alright, so how's 'bout to start off the party, we head to the movies to watch that new Dinosaur movie!" Vector said.

The kids were excited; it seems they all wanted to see it.

"Now, I'm sure yer parents gave ya money fer tickets and such. Hang on to it! Yer gonna help us pay for the tickets. Since ya all ate lunch, I dun think there's gonna be a need fer snacks, but I'll just get somethin' small, like candy. Is that okay with everyone?"

"Yeah!" All the kids said.

"Okay, let's go kids, and stay together!" Espio replied.

* * *

After making it to the movie theater, and having the kids help pay for the tickets (in total, it was over 91 dollars), Vector bought some candy like he said he was to buy as the party made their way to the theater showing the movie. They all sat down, the kids giddy with excitement as they passed pieces of candy towards each other, waiting for the previews to end. Bean was trying to toss pieces of jujubes into Charmy's mouth, Alexis, Louise, and the monkey boy enjoyed some chocolate pieces, while the remaining two Quack children and Jon were waiting for the kids to share their candy.

After some time, the lights in the theater dimmed as the movie began. A line of 'Shh!'s were told by all the kids as they reached the two reptiles. As a joke, Vector also hushed Espio, the chameleon doing the same.

When the movie began, it showed a young boy traversing a jungle, narration about how he had gotten lost from his parents. It went to a flashback with him and his parents going through the jungle as he fell down from the hill he and his parents were on, falling far away from them.

The movie went through like a breeze as it continued; the boy found out about dinosaurs being real, a villain trying to enslave the dinosaurs to use them for evil, an organization made up of people called "Wardens" trying to stop the villain, and the boy's family trying to see each other again, all of their stories intertwining as the movie got into its last act.

When it did end, the kids clapped like the other kids in the theater did. Everyone stood up as Espio looked at everyone.

"Kids, make sure to grab your trash before you leave!" He said. "Any pieces of candy, boxes, ANY of that, throw it away. We want to treat the people who clean this up good after all.

"Okay…" The kids said together, cleaning up the mess they made.

"I can't believe Espio's making me and my friends do chores on my birthday… MY BIRTHDAY!" He groaned.

"I can hear you, Charmy. You may be the birthday boy, but that doesn't mean you're excused.

Charmy sighed, he had no choice after all, and so, he helped the duck gather pieces of jujubes he threw.

When the group left the theater, the kids all talked about the movie while Vector and Espio walked behind them. They watched as Charmy pretended to be the dinosaur in the climax of the film, chasing the kids around the front lot of the movie theater.

"Kids, don't run off!" Espio exclaimed.

"Ya sound like such a mom, both back at the apartment and inside the theater," Vector said to his new boyfriend.

"Well, wasn't it you who labeled me as the mother? I have to prove my title SOMEHOW."

"True that. C'mon, let's get these kids home until dinner time."

"What are we going to make for dinner?"

"We'll take them to the pizza restaurant down the road. They have things fer kid's birthday parties."

"Deal, it'll be something the kids will enjoy."

"Besides, while the kids are playin', we could have a bit of 'us' time," Vector winked.

"Vector, we are NOT going to do anything involving the bed while an apartment full of first graders is nearby."

"I know, I know. I didn't mean it like THAT."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Yer gonna see. Fer now, let's head home."

* * *

When everyone arrived back at the apartment, the kids all ran to Charmy's room, most likely to play with what he had. Vector and Espio were left behind in the kitchen, the chameleon checking the fridge to see the cake he made the previous morning still there.

"That's the honey cake ya made?"

"The one I perfected! We need to take this to the restaurant later tonight. We have candles right?"

"Right."

"And promise you won't forget your tablet. We could use a few pictures taken."

"I won't!"

"Good. Now, about this 'us time' you mentioned after we left the theater…"

Vector grabbed Espio by the hand and led them to their room. They closed the door behind them, hearing the kids clamor from the bee's room. The crocodile held Espio tight against the wall, the two looking at each other.

"Well, how do ya feel now?" Vector asked.

"Like… do you even have to ask?"

The two kissed slowly, hearing to make sure the kids weren't having any trouble. Unfortunately, they were.

"Hey, Mr. Vector and Espio!" Bean called out. "Where are you?"

"Ugh, damn kids…" Vector cursed as soon as he and the chameleon were deep in another lip lock.

"Look, we can do this later tonight, Vector. For now, let's just see what the kids want, plus, get dinner to be good for Charmy."

* * *

 **DINNER TIME**

Around dinner time, Vector and Espio told the kids to grab their presents. Each kid did this, and Vector grabbed the cake in the fridge, Charmy getting excited when he saw it.

"Is that your honey cake, Espio?! Huh, is it?!"

"Ha ha, calm down, Charmy. You'll see. Follow us, kids!"

The group of children followed close by as they all went into the elevator. Going down to ground level, they followed the two reptiles down the road until they finally reached the restaurant. When the kids realized where they were, they all cheered, triggering some looks by passersby's.

Entering inside, a waiter asked if they were the 'Charmy party', and led them all to a room intended to be a party room. Everyone sat down as they placed their presents down and Vector placing the cake down.

Another person came up to them, a brown horse, holding a notepad.

"And which one is the birthday child today?" He asked.

"Me! It's meee!" Charmy waved, sitting in the middle between Vector and Espio.

"Well, happy birthday to you, young man! How old are you going to be?"

"Seven!"

"Seven, ooooh… quite an age. Well, I'm Graeme, your waiter for today. I imagine I'll get you all started with your drinks?"

"You may, please," Espio said.

"Alright then! Children, I imagine you all will be having soda, right?"

"Yup!" Each child said.

"Do any of you care what kind it is?"

"As long as it's not orange soda!"

The waiter laughed. "Okay, I think I got you all. You two gentlemen?"

"Lemme go fer a lemonade," Vector replied.

"Water on my end," replied Espio.

"I see. Okay, well, now that you all are waiting, how about I give you kids this," Graeme gave the kids a menu. "In our party room, we allow all guests to make a pizza of their choice. We'll let the birthday boy decide on this one, while I get you your drinks," The horse then left. Duane passed the menu to Charmy as the bee looked at his choices.

"Hmm… how about pepperoni!"

"Add more to it!"

"No that's good!"

"We need meat on it!"

"Vector, how about we share a pizza?" Espio asked, looking at the menu from over Charmy's shoulder.

"Four for each of us, right?" Vector replied.

"I think I won't eat THAT many… just two at most and I'll just leave the rest for dinner tomorrow."

"Well, whaddya want on it? I ain't objectin' to anythin' as long as there's no anchovy on it. Dun want mah breath smellin' bad fer days."

"I agree… I'm not the world's biggest fan either. We can go for a supreme pizza then."

"Sure! Now uh, Charmy," The green reptile tapped the insect's arm. "Ya are aware yer gonna need to order more than one pizza, right?"

"Why?"

"Well, consider you, Bean, and the rest of your classmates. That's nine people. Considering you're going to be eating more than one slice, that's a lot. So, how about you order the ten slice for the first one, then the eight slice?" Espio added.

"Hmm… you're right! Okay guys, pepperoni, and anything else?"

The kids went into frenzy on what they wanted. By then, the horse waited came back with their drinks.

"And have we decided on what we wanted?"

"Yeah, we have at least," Vector said.

"And what will you and your chameleon… err, friend, be having?"

 _"I felt that man…"_ He thought to himself. "We'll be having an eight slice supreme."

"Okay… eight slice supreme… and for the kids?"

"We'll need two; one ten slice, and one eight slice," Espio said.

"Okay… and birthday boy? Have you and your friends decided on your toppings?"

"Yeah!"

"That's good to hear!-"

"I want pepperoni, bacon-"

"Whoa now, we need to start from the beginning. First, what kind of sauce do you want us to use?"

"Erm… uhh… barbeque!"

"Barbeque? Alright… And what kind of cheese do you want us to use?"

"The uhh, yellow one!"

"And as for your toppings?"

"Okay, pepperoni, bacon, sal-sal…"

"Salami."

"Yeah, that! And meatballs!"

"A meat lovers favorite… okay! And for both pizzas, right?"

"Yes sir," Espio replied.

"Well kids, I'll get this order out in a second, in the meantime, another employee will provide you with crayons and coloring paper to keep you entertained while you wait!"

This other employee was a llama, providing each kid with five crayons and one of the restaurants' coloring pages. Everyone got started on coloring as Bean played pretend with his crayons, imagining a scenario where the crayons were people jumping out of a burning plane.

Vector and Espio simply relaxed, waiting for the pizza to arrive. The crocodile browsed his tablet while the chameleon watched from ahead, seeing Vector taking selfies of each other. He smiled himself as the green reptile had this look that said 'I love you'. Espio was flattered.

Almost thirty minutes, and a complaining Alexis later, the three pizzas arrived as Graeme placed down a pizza stand on the table. The llama who gave the kids their colors refilled everyone's drinks as the horse placed the pizzas on each stand.

"Now kids, watch out, the pan is hot, so make sure not to burn yourself! When you're done, we'll sing happy birthday, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Oh, and by the way, how could I forge these?"

Graeme pulled out a pair of party hats and placed them in front of each kid. Everyone put theirs on as Charmy pulled off his helmet, placing it over his head.

"Wow, I didn't know that's what you looked like without your helmet!" Jon said.

"Yeah! I know right!"

"Enjoy your meal kids!"

The two left as the children got started on the pizza, taking a slice each. Vector was taken off guard by how an entire pizza was only down to one slice by the time the kids got their hands on their slice. They all ate happily as the two reptiles looked at their own pizzas.

"Well, what are ya waitin' fer?" Vector asked.

"Nothing much really, let's eat," Espio replied. "Say can you pass me a slice, Vector?"

"Sure thing! Here ya go, dun burn yerself!"

Espio took the slice of pizza, taking his first bite. The taste of all the vegetables and the meat piercing his taste buds. The three have been to the restaurant before, their pizza never failing to disappoint.

"Whoa now kids, slow down!" Vector said, seeing that Jon was already done with his pizza. "Yer gonna get a stomach ache the faster ya eat that!"

"We'll be fine!" Hubert replied.

"Kid's a bit snappy, eh?"

"I guess Dr. Quack just has a different way of raising his children," Espio replied, taking another bite of his pizza.

Ten minutes later, only a few slices of pizza remained on the two reptiles' pan. Espio had them boxed to go as finally, it was time for cake and presents. Vector put seven candles in the cake and lit them up with a lighter as the waiter, and a few other employees came into the party table.

"Are you ready?" asked one of the employees.

"Hold on, take pictures fer us, will ya?" The crocodile handed them his tablet.

"And one… two… three!"

The employees began to clap as everyone in the party room sang along;

 _"Happy birthday to you!_

 _Happy birthday to you!_

 _Happy birthday, dear Charmy!_

 _Happy birthday to you!"_

"Make a wish, lil' bud!" Vector said. Charmy thought about it for a second before blowing out the candles. Everyone clapped as another employee passed out party whistles. The kids all blew them as he crocodile hugged the bee by his side. The chameleon kissed his cheek, as the employee who had Vector's tablet took a picture of the 'family'.

After all was said and done, it was time for cake. Given new plates, a slice of Espio's honey cake was given to everyone. Charmy of course, had the biggest slice. He licked his tongue around his lips, ready to chow down.

"This is so good!" Bean exclaimed. "Thank you Mr. Espio!"

"Thank you!" added the other kids.

"Why, you're all welcome! I'm glad you're enjoying it. Charmy? What do you think?"

"It's delicious! Can you make more?"

"Ha ha, well, next birthday I will. How does that sound?"

"Awesome!"

Espio smiled. His little bud was growing up, and yet, with his content smile plastered onto his face, it only made the chameleon want he stay a child forever.

After the cake was finished, it was time to open presents. The first present was from Vector. Charmy opened it, and found the game he had gotten yesterday at the bargain bin; Space Channel 5.

"Oh, this game looks cool!" The bee said.

"Hey, my brother has that game!" The duck said. "He only got it because of the… uhh… I think he said 'hot babe on it'?"

Vector and Espio awkwardly looked at each other.

The next gift that was open was the fuchsia reptile's. Charmy was disappointed at first there was no proper present, just a card, but when he saw the $100 gift card to the downtown toy store, the insect flipped out.

"OH MAN OH MAN OH MAN! THANK YOU, ESPIO!" The bee exclaimed, holding onto Espio's waist.

"Ha ha, you're welcome, Charmy!"

The gifts from the other kids were alike to each other. Bean had gotten Charmy the limited edition Dr. Loveheart action figure _("Finally! Ulsterman has a villain he can fight and win against!"_ Charmy said). The Quack triplets had gotten Charmy a spinning top that's been all the rage at school, Jon got him a Rubik's Cube, Alexis got him a building block/mini-figure set, and the monkey boy got him a card with money in it.

Content with his new toys and game, as well as money, Charmy smiled as he thanked everyone around the room. Espio checked the time and saw that it was getting to be eight.

"Oh, kids we should get you home! Alright, first let's clean up everyone, it's time to clean up!" He said. Everyone picked up their trash and threw it away, cleaning the table of anything left on it, and putting their chairs back to where they once were. At the front, Vector and Espio payed for not only dinner, but also for using the party room. The total came out to be almost one hundred dollars.

"Here, how 'bout I pay fer the thing in full?" Vector suggested.

"Vector, that's far too much. Let me handle this, don't worry," Espio replied, getting out his wallet and his debit card.

"No no, Espio, I'm good. I can pay fer this. Ya set up the entire party after all."

"No no, I think I-"

"If you're done arguing with your boyfriend, will either one of you pay?"

The two looked at the cashier as they both took their cards out, telling the man they would pay half and half. Swiping both cards, the transaction went smoothly, and the group exited the restaurant, their stomachs full of food as Espio called each parent on his cell phone to let them know their child needed to be picked up.

* * *

 **A FEW DAYS LATER; FIVE MINUTES UNTIL NEW YEAR'S DAY**

"Charmy, Charmy come on, there's only two minutes left!" Vector exclaimed. The bee came into the room quickly, the sounds of 'Up, Right, Left, Down, Chu Chu Chu!" coming from his portable gaming system.

"It's almost time?!" Charmy exclaimed, pausing his game.

"Yes, hurry up!" Espio said.

 _"…and what an amazing year it's been, folks!"_ The commentator on screen said. _"To think that we're standing here in the middle of Central City, waiting for the ball to drop in just two minutes. I have to tell ya, it's been quite a year, Juanita, and I can't wait to continue covering stories with you again next year."_

 _"It's the same deal with me, Max!"_ Juanita the news reporter replied. _"I must say, this year we've covered things here on ASK-Y that I never imagined reporting! It's been a very energetic year, and… and I'm just being told that there's only one minute left!"_

 _"Right you are, Juanita! Look at the screen!"_ Max pointed to the screen on the tallest building in Central City.

"59… 58…" Everyone in Central City began counting down.

"51… 50… Chaos, Juanita, I'll say it again; it was an honor working with you this year, and may we continue into next year!"

"Max! The timer!" Juanita scolded. "42… 41…"

"It's almost time, guys!" Charmy exclaimed, his 'WELCOME NEW YEAR' hat on.

"33… 32… 31… 30… 29…"

"Thirty seconds left!" Espio said.

"25…"

"24… 23… 22… 21…" The three began to say together.

"19… 18… 17…"

"Guys, hold me," Vector said, bringing the chameleon and bee closer to him.

"11… 10… 9…! 8…!"

"7…! 6…! 5…! 4…!" Now the three were getting more excited.

"3…! 2…!"

"1!"

And the clock hit 0. Fireworks exploded from the ball as the screen said 'HAPPY NEW YEAR'. The three cheered, Vector taking a sip of wine before kissing the chameleon on the lips.

"Guess ya can say we've been kissin' all year?" He joked.

"Happy new year's, guys!" Charmy hugged his two guardians.

"Same here, Charmy. I hope we do have a fantastic year," Espio replied.

"Awh, c'mere ya two!"

Vector hugged Espio and Charmy tightly, not wanting to let go. Today marks the day of a new year, a new year where this… family would evolve.

* * *

 **LATER THAT SAME DAY**

"Awh, I don't wanna go to bed early! I'm still on break!" Charmy whined to Espio.

"Yes, but tomorrow is your last day, then you go back to school," The chameleon replied.

"I don't wanna go back to school either…" The insect pouted, crossing his arms.

"Ya better stop bein' a brat right now and listen to Espio," Vector said from the kitchen, filing his taxes.

"I don't want to!"

"Well, Chamy, wouldn't it be nice if Ms. Vanilla knew about what you did this break?" Espio asked. Charmy's face shifted

"Yeah…"

"Good! Now, get some rest so when you go back to school, you can tell Ms. Vanilla all about what you did this winter break. But first, make sure to brush your teeth."

"Okay! I'll do it for her!"

Charmy left the room, causing Vector to sigh.

"I really hope that kid isn't gettin' more spoiled."

"You were the one who said you WOULD spoil him."

"Did I?

"I… ugh, never mind.

Espio went back next to Vector, filing his taxes along with the crocodile.

"I swear, this is more complex than it needs to BE…"

"Hey, we can do it together, no?"

"Well… you ARE right…"

"That's the spirit, Espio! Now, let's back to workin' on this- together."

Espio nodded as Charmy buzzed away from the living room.

"Good night, guys!..."

"Night, Charmy."

With that, the two reptiles were left alone, continuing to file their taxes. Vector took his hand and placed it on top of Espio's smiling happily as they felt like there was such a thing as proper love.

And considering they were together for only a few days, yet knew how to love one another, how they worked, it felt like a relationship that didn't see an end.

* * *

 _END OF CHAPTER 13_

* * *

 **Next time, on Rooming In…**

 **Vector and Espio get called by the principal of Charmy's school to… find he's been in a fight?**

 **And a few old recurring characters appear again…**


	14. January II

**(AN: Well, it's been a while since we've had some conflict! Welcome back to another chapter of Rooming In, where it's not all rainbows and sunshine. We have another short one again, but this one is gonna bring some more conflict, as well as... reintroduce some previously used characters? And it may not even be for the good...**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!)**

 **WARNING: Chapter contains use of homophobic slurs. Proceed with caution)**

* * *

It was a normal Tuesday morning.

Vector, Espio, and Charmy had just woken up for the morning. The bee was getting ready for school and the chameleon was getting ready for work as usual, while the crocodile prepared their breakfast. After almost burning the bacon due to getting distracted by a news headline on his tablet (he was getting better however!), he had breakfast ready by the time the two were done getting ready.

"Looks delicious, Vector," said Espio, sitting down to have the most important meal of the day.

Charmy poured ketchup on his bacon and eggs. "It always is!" he said.

"Well, ever since you've been cooking breakfast each day for us."

"I know right," Vector said. "Mah cookin' skills are actually gettin' better! Now let's try to hurry, we should make it to the bus stop in time and fer yeh to arrive to work, Espio."

After breakfast, the plates were placed in the sink for Vector to clean later. The three left the apartment as they walked towards the bus stop. Charmy's bus pulled in as they arrived.

"Okay, here we are. Have a great day at school, bud," Vector hugged Charmy. "Love ya."

"I packed you a corned beef sandwich from our leftovers last night, plus a brownie, orange slices, and some apple juice in your lunch bag. Make sure to eat it all, okay?" Espio said, passing Charmy a brown paper bag that contained his lunch.

"I know! You tell me that all the time!" Charmy replied.

"I just want to see my little Charmy get bigger, is all," The chameleon joked, crouching down to kiss Charmy on the cheek. "I love you as well. Have an amazing day at school, okay?"

"Okay! Bye you two!"

Charmy quickly buzzed onto the bus as it left. The two reptiles walked back to the front steps of their apartment complex as Espio got his bike.

"Have a great day at work, hun," Vector said, pecking his boyfriend on the lips.

"You too at home. Is it fine if you can run an errand for me, Vector?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you run down to the store when you can and grab me some lemon sauce? I was thinking of making lemon grilled chicken tonight for dinner."

"Oh, dun spoil me, Espio, that sounds DELICIOUS."

"Ha ha, you're happy. Well, I'll see you this afternoon, Vector."

Now it was Espio's turn to kiss back. He got on his bike and placed his work bag onto the basket, riding away from the apartment. Vector went up the stairs and back home, saving on getting the lemon sauce later.

* * *

 **THAT AFTERNOON…**

"Oh Deborah ya dumb bitch, accusin' yer boyfriend of cheatin' even though the baby clearly looks like ya," Vector said as he munched on chips, enjoying the sheer stupidity of tabloid talk shows. He got up from the couch and checked on the frozen hushpuppies he was heating up in the toaster oven.

"Hmm… seein' all this food reminds me I had to do somethin'…"

Just then, a call interrupted Vector's thoughts. Wondering who it was, the green reptile picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Vector said, turning down the TV.

"Hello? Is this the residence of Charmy Bee?" An unknown voice said.

"Yeah?... Why do ya ask? Who is this?"

"Then are you Mr. Espio the Chameleon or Vector the Crocodile?"

"Vector. Why?"

"Ah, I am Nanyu Pachacamac, the principal of Twinkle Park Elementary School."

"I see… why ya callin'?"

"Well, I request that you and Mr. Espio come to the school quickly. Is he there with you?"

"N-No. He's at work. Is this…" Chills ran down Vector's spine as a lump formed in his throat. "Is this about Charmy?"

"It is, yes."

'Oh… Chaos, please tell me, is he okay?! He's not hurt is he?!"

"No, he's not. At least, not for the most part."

"Whaddya mean?"

"I'll talk to you two about it when you arrive. Just come quickly, okay?"

"On it…"

Vector hung up and turned off the TV, worried about the bee's safety. He got dressed appropriately quickly and left the apartment in a rush.

* * *

When the crocodile reached Twinkle Park Elementary, he noticed a car parking in the visitor parking section. He noticed Espio come out of a red car along with a pink hedgehog.

"Espio!" Vector called out as he ran to the two. They turned their heads to face the crocodile.

"Espio, ya got the call too?!"

"Yes, just now. Oh Chaos, I hope Charmy's okay…" Espio said in a worried tone.

"I hope so too… by the way, who's this?"

"Oh, this is my co-worker, Sonia. Sonia, this is my boyfriend, Vector."

"No time for introductions you guys! Don't you have to talk with the principal?!" Sonia scolded.

"You're right. Come Vector, we need to find the principal!"

"I'll tag along, is that fine?"

"Sure, just leave most of this to us."

When the three adults entered the building, they had to get ID's from the front office that showed they were visitors. Asking where the principal's office was, the three took a right where they saw a sign that read "Principal Pachacamac", as well as a little girl sitting by the door.

"Hey… isn't that Angelica's daughter?" Vector asked.

"Oh no…" Espio realized. "He didn't… hurt her?"

"We just have to find out. Sonia, wait here."

The hedgehog nodded as the two reptiles entered inside, taking a seat in front of the echidna principal.

"Well you must be Mr. Vector and Espio, a pleasure to meet you," he said, shaking hands with the two reptiles.

"Likewise, Mr. Pachacamac," The chameleon replied.

"So, what is this about?" Vector asked.

"Ah yes, quite a conflicting situation… You see, I was just informed by Ms. Vanilla, Charmy's teacher, that he had gotten into a fight with the little girl you saw outside."

The two's eyes widened. Charmy was a loving, sweet, and calm child. To get into a fight however?

"S-Sir, that's very unlike Charmy…" Espio said.

"Ms. Vanilla said so too. I find it rather odd as well. Never in all my years of being principal have I seen a first grader fighting…"

"Do you know why he did this?"

"That I don't know. He didn't explain why he threw punches at the girl. She wouldn't either."

"Where's Charmy now?" Vector asked, anger in his voice.

"Next room over. I had them separated from each other."

"We'll talk to him," Espio replied, cross.

* * *

In the room over, Vector and Espio, arms crossed and angered, stood over a silent, brooding Charmy.

"Charmy, this is ABSOLUTELY unacceptable!" Espio yelled. "I thought I taught you better to do stuff like this! Answer me, why did you fight her?!"

The bee only turned his head away from the two reptiles.

"Listen here ya little wretch!" Vector yelled, finger pointed at Charmy as he got closer to him. "Yer already in enough trouble as is, so stop bein' a brat and answer the damn question! WHY did you do it?!"

"Charmy, look at me!"

Charmy refused.

"I SAID LOOK AT ME!"

Now he looked at Espio. It was clear to him that the bee was on the verge of tears.

"Don't make me have to punish you SEVERLY when we get home! WHY?! **WHY DID YOU DO IT?!** "

That was all it took for the bee to crack. He began to cry loudly, tears rolling down.

"OKAY, OKAY! I.. I FO-FOUGHT THE GIRL BECAUSE SHE WAS MAKING FUN OF ME!" Charmy sobbed. "AND-AND, SHE WAS MAKING FUN OF ME BECAUSE-" He coughed. "BECAUSE YOU TWO RAISE ME! WAAAAAAAH!"

Vector and Espio looked at each other, confused. They were still angry, but… what did they mean 'You two raise me'?

"Charmy, what do you mean by that?!"

"SHE…" Charmy breathed in hitched breaths as his tears didn't show sign of stopping. "SHE SAID IT WAS BAD THAT-THAT YOU TWO RAISE ME… AND HOW YOU'RE… YOU'RE ABOMIN...INATIONS…"

"Abominations?" Vector asked.

"What does this mean, Vector?" Espio asked.

"If I were to guess, Angelica's kid probably heard her mom talk bad about us, then repeated it fer herself. Look where it got her.

"Still… it changes this situation around… he had a reason but… even then, he shouldn't have fought her. Charmy, why didn't you tell Ms. Vanilla?"

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T! I WAS TIRED OF HER SAYING THAT STUFF ABOUT ME AND YOU, VECTOR AND ESPIO! AND…AND I SHOULD HAVE TOLD MS. VANILLA! UWAAAA!"

Now Espio couldn't help but feel sympathy. He was… only trying to defend himself and the only people he knew as 'family'. Regardless, it didn't excuse his actions.

"We'll go talk to your principal now."

As the two reptiles left, Sonia walked up to them.

"How did it go?!" She asked.

"Charmy fought the girl because apparently, she was makin' fun of him for havin' 'two dads'. The kid's mom is a real homophobe," Vector said.

"Ooh… Because I just saw this angler family step into the principal's office. That wouldn't be them, right?"

Espio's eyes widened as he noticed the two. "That's them. Don't worry, we'll take it from here."

"Yo Sonia, back us up if blood sheds. You know how these moms with elementary kids are," Vector said as the two went into the principal's office. Angelica turned around and looked at the two reptiles, bloodshed in her eyes.

"I should have KNOWN you two were responsible…" She said. "When I got the call at work that my daughter was in a fight, I was beyond worry… and came here as quickly as possible! And of course, as is my luck... the people responsible are YOUR DIGUSTING "FAMILY"!"

"Maybe you'd like to teach your DAUGHTER how to be a compassionate person?!" Espio yelled back.

"Don't you mock my abilities of being a mother you unnatural freak!" Angelica had her face up to Espio. "I raise her how I wish to be, and if hating people such as you two is how I do it, then I do it!"

"Ya better back the fuck away, ya hateful bitch," Vector said, getting in front of Espio.

"Don't you talk to my wife that way!" Puff said, staring Vector into the eyes. "You may bigger than me, but don't think for a second I wouldn't defend her, you handbag."

Vector's teeth grit. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Oh, your feelings are hurt?! Well maybe now you know how my wife feels!"

"Pff, not mah fault she's a blinded as hell bigot!"

"You see, that's why I hate people such as you two! Throwing around these words like, they mean nothing!"

"There's a reason WHY, Angelica, this just happens to be one of them," Espio replied.

"Oh yeah? Too bad! I hate gay people, and that's a known fact! All they do is bring me issues and issues, every time I encounter one, they ALWAYS are a nuisance!"

"Clearly that's OUR fault!"

"Ohh, but I'm not the only one who feels such a thing. Ha ha, no! I have a good friend of mine who feels the same as me!"

Just then, a pair of footsteps was heard behind them.

"E-ESPIO! It's-!" Sonia called from the hall.

"You call, Angelica?"

Espio recognized the voice. He turned around to find Tundra, husband of Lady Walrus from his yoga class. His face had a nasty grin on it.

"Ah… what a sight… it's that chameleon instructor from my wife's yoga class. So, it really DOES seem you're in denial about being a queer, eh? How did THAT go for you?!"

"Uh, how did you get here, sir?!" Principal Pachacamac said, holding up his folder to his face.

"I honestly forgot he was even here," Vector whispered.

"I got one of those visitor ID's your school provides you with," Tundra pointed it out with his finger. "Now, your issue is these two faggots, Angelica?"

"The two abominations, yes," She said.

Tundra entered the room. "Huh, it's amazing how life can repeat itself. Yeah, you heard it right. Both me and Angelica hate people like you with a passion, and just imagine how much of good friends we became sharing that opinion!"

"And what, hate gets ya people friends?! Sounds fake, but okay," The crocodile said.

"Don't you mouth off on me, you freak," Tundra said. "You don't KNOW what we've dealt with when it comes to the gays."

"Like what?! They touched ya once and now ya feel threatened?"

"No…" Angelica began.

"Oh boy, here come the crocodile tears. I can tell ya a thing or two 'bout them," Vector whispered to his boyfriend.

"Carol… is the third child I've raised. I've raised two others, well, one. The first one was my oldest biological daughter, Undina. The other one… I merely looked after her. Her named was Coral… OH… what a beauty that girl was. She could make any man fall for him. It's tradition in Meropis for families to arrange marriages, with the help of the child, so we picked this shark boy, Razor, to be Coral's future husband. That boy was quite attractive, and something we knew Coral would love. But then…"

Angelica's face grew with anger. "Then I learned that Razor had left Meropis, went on land, and ran off with… _another man."_

Tundra stepped in. "That man Razor ran off with… was my eldest son, Rotor. Tch, speaking that name is like eating poison. That queen… how do you think I was when I found out he had been talking to that shark boy for MONTHS, but also when I read in their chats that he had not even a single interest in girls! Oh, I told that boy good! And just a week into his punishment, he leaves the house, and I hear he's run off with Razor! Only sissies do stuff like that, and Rotor is no man. My wife was distraught, but I didn't care. He ruined my life, and when the two kids I have now were born, I was able to forget Rotor, and raise these kids better then THAT mistake. And no, I haven't seen Rotor since, and I keep it that way. He's probably off dressing like a woman and sucking dick."

Vector and Espio flinched back. The chameleon knew Tundra was bad, but he didn't think he could stoop lower.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened with Rotor, and with the plans for Coral's marriage, but blaming homosexuality as a WHOLE is not the reason why, nor is hating anyone who IS gay give you a pass just because you've experienced something like this!" Espio said.

"Yes, it is EVERY gay person's fault!" Tundra yelled. "Rotor looked at all those disgusting gay clubs anytime we went in town, glancing at them for a brief while. Oh, he never knew, but I ALWAYS saw him, and he always denied him! So yes, people like you corrupted him!"

"Because of you gay people, Coral didn't even have the husband I wanted her to have!" Carol whined.

"And because of you gay people, your 'son' attacked an innocent girl because of the way we raised her!" Puff said.

"If yer gonna get in our faces fer this, come the fuck outside! Let's go, c'mon then!" Vector said.

"Vector! You are NOT going to get violent here!" Espio hissed.

"Oh I fuckin' will! I'm tired of their whinin' bullshit!"

"Whining bullshit?! OH, I'LL SHOW YOU WHINING BULLSHIT!"

Angelica ran up to Vector with her purse and began attacking him as Vector grabbed her shoulders.

"Dontcha think I haven't forgotten yer little comment on Parent's Day, ya bitch!" Vector said, trying to push her back.

Principal Pachacamac quickly got up from the desk he was hiding under and called a number.

"Hello?! School security?! We have a fight between two parents here, come to the principal's office right now before blood sheds!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Carol and Charmy were at the office of Twinkle Park Elementary's guidance counselor, Ms. Rose. They had finished up talking about what went down that day.

"So Carol, what would you like to say to Charmy?" The pink hedgehog said.

"I'm-I'm sorry Charmy, for saying those things about your family," The angler said. "My mommy says those things, so-so I said them too."

Ms. Rose nodded. "And Charmy? What would you like to tell Carol?"

"I'm sorry Carol for fighting you. That was SUPER bad of me to do! And I promise you I won't do it again! I know I hurt you bad, so I'm sorry…"

Ms. Rose nodded once again. "Well I'm glad to see you two both see the errors of your ways, after all, both is at fault here. But, you've made up, and that's how patching things up with other people work! Now, let's take you back to the principal's office."

"Wait, don't we have to go to the Recovery Room?"

"Well, that's all on Principal Pachacamac. Come on kids, let's go."

Ms. Rose led the two out of her office as they walked down the hall. As they did, Carol looked at the bee.

"Charmy, do you want to sit with me at lunch tomorrow?"

"With girls? Eww, no! I don't wanna get cooties!"

She pushed him.

"Now you got them! Whacha gonna do about it?!"

"Now now, I didn't calm you two down just for you to fight again when I'm not looking," Ms. Rose said.

"Yes Ms. Rose…" The two said together.

When they reached the hall where the principal's office was, they saw security holding Vector and Angelica. The angler woman screamed; "LET ME GO YOU BEAST! I NEED TO SHOW THESE SINS OF NATURE A LESSON!"

"Mommy!" Carol screamed.

"Vector!" Charmy also screamed. The two ran to their parental figures. When the two adults noticed them, security let them go as they hugged their respective child.

"Oh Carol… I'm so glad you're okay…" Angelica murmured. "These CRETANS…. won't hurt us anymore."

"Ya doin' okay lil' bud?" Vector sighed. "I gotta give Angelica credit, she has balls to stand up to me…"

Espio and Puff went outside and hugged their perspective child as well. Tundra simply stood by the doorway.

"Let's hope this disaster is over now…" Espio said.

"Oh my dear Carol… how can we forget today happened?" Puff said.

"Well I imagine things are patched up between you two, right, Charmy and Carol?" Principal Pachacamac said.

"Yes Principal Pachacamac!"

"Good."

"I suppose I'll be leaving now. I have no other reason to be here," Tundra said, walking away from the group as Angelica looked at the reptiles.

"Look here you two, I imagine Mr. Pachacamac here will let us off scott free. And let me tell you; the future will be dark for you two! I see nothing but pain, suffering, and danger!"

"That's enough, Mrs. Angelica! Yes, Carol is free to go, but she'll be suspended for a day."

"A day?!"

"Yes. As for you, Charmy-"

"First, Mr. Pachacamac, if I may interrupt, we want to apologize for everything that's happened today," Espio said. "It's very irresponsible and childish in an adult environment. I think it's better if Charmy is excused for the day."

"Well… I accept your apology Mr. Espio. But, that was to happen regardless, because Charmy is suspended for a week."

"Alright! I get to stay home and do nothing!"

"Not so fast ya little brat," Vector said. "We're groundin' ya the moment ya get home, until yer week is over. Don't think we're gonna go soft on ya."

"Aw…"

"Well, with that out of the way, I'll get the paperwork done to verify your suspensions, and you're going. So if you may."

The two families left the building as Sonia took the three to her car.

"Well, today was certain something!" She said, turning on the engine.

"I'll say, I wanted to fight that god forsaken woman!" Vector said.

"She was getting on my nerves too. Are all moms like that?"

"Let's hope not," Espio replied. "Okay, let's drop off Charmy and Vector at home, then let's head back to work."

"On it."

Sonia pulled out from the parking lot and left the school, turning right.

As they did however, the four failed to realize a grey car in front of an old house. In it, a purple weasel wearing a brown hat was doing a drug deal.

"So that's… a thousand fer the whole thing. Better enjoy it, kiddo," he said.

"Thanks man." The clearly withdrawn mobian said.

The weasel turned around to see Sonia's car. It was then he noticed Vector in the back seat.

"VECTOR?!" He said. The weasel only smirked when he saw the crocodile. "So, showing your face around here, eh? Time to see how the times have changed… Maybe we can rekindle our old love…"

The weasel put the car into drive mode as he slowly followed behind the car. It took him through various roads, places he was oh so familiar with, until he was in front of a familiar apartment complex on Avalon Avenue. He had done a few deals here. The weasel saw Vector, along with a small bee, and a chameleon step out the car as the crocodile and chameleon kissed. When he saw this, the weasel grit his teeth. He watched as the chameleon went back into the car, and the driver drove off.

"So… think you can just forget about me, eh?! Well, Vector, when the time comes, you, that chameleon, and that little bee there are going to be QUITE surprised when you see your old love, Nack the Weasel, once again..."

Nack began to drive away, following the car with the chameleon. The sly grin on his face only getting wider...

* * *

 _END OF CHAPTER 14_

* * *

 **Next time, on Rooming In**

 **Love is in the air, as it's Valentine's Day! Charmy and Carol now make up and exchange Valentine's at school.**

 **And finally, another moment arises, Vector and Espio spent the night alone for Valentine's to have a romantic night…**


	15. February I

**(AN: Well, here we are, 15 chapters later, and what I imagine you all came for is finally here. Yup, our first lemon is in this chapter! It's Valentine's (hey, almost close to it IRL anyway!), and how else do you think our new couple is spending it!**

 **Writing this chapter, I slowly come to realize that despite how much of a huge gay I am, I have intense Writer's Block while writing smut. IDK, it's hard for me to write because you need to know how it works, and what words to use. I feel like I could have made it longer, but I think I made it as best as I could. Now, unlike I bet a lot of people who have written smut, I know how it works bc I've actually HAD it (and that's where I leave it at), so I tried basing the scene off my own experiences**

 **But enough about my unnecessary personal life, time for your new chapter!**

 **Oh, and we're only 1 view from 1.9k views! Thank you all for your support!)**

 **WARNING, as said in the AN, this chapter contains sexual content. Read while no one is looking.**

* * *

"Mmm… Espio… y'know what day it is, right?" Vector asked in the early morning hours.

"Weasel stomping day?..."

"That too I guess. Nah, it's Valentine's Day…"

Espio slowly opened his eyes, locking eyes with his boyfriend. "So it is…"

The two reptiles tiredly chuckled as they kissed, small pecks around their face and chest. They kept at it for a while until Charmy said from the hall; "Espio? When are you going to make breakfast?"

"Oop, guess we kept at it for too long," The chameleon said, getting up. "Besides, I need to get ready for work too."

"We can continue later," Vector said, still in bed.

"That I'll definitely consider."

* * *

 **LATER THAT DAY…**

"Okay kids, time to pass out your Valentine's!" Ms. Vanilla said. Everyone got up and began to pass around candy into the paper bags taped on the other kids' desks. Charmy had gotten done filling Ray's bag with some candy hearts, and saw Carol sitting down, done passing out her candy.

"Happy Valentine's, Carol!" He said.

"You too, Charmy! Did you see what I got you?"

"I didn't. But hey, here's a lollipop!"

Charmy placed a heart shaped lollipop into Carol's bag, smiling at her. In the days since their fight, Carol and Charmy had become much better friends, despite her mother not knowing. He had to tell her so many things about Vector and Espio, but in the end, the bee was glad she was able to understand it in total.

As Charmy got done, he saw one more lollipop to hand out. He debated on whether he should give it to Ms. Vanilla or have it for himself. But then he remembered Bean, and made sure not to eat it.

* * *

After school, Vector picked up Charmy as usual. However, instead of going back to the apartment, the crocodile continued to move forward.

"V-Vector? You passed the apartment!" The bee said, pointing his finger at the complex.

"I know."

"Why did you skip it? Where are we going?!"

"We're goin' somewhere yer gonna like."

The two went around the corner to find the local ice cream shop. Charmy's face got excited when he saw this.

"Ice cream!"

"Ya want some? It'll be my treat."

"Yeah!"

The insect immediately went inside, his plan to coax the bee going great. He remembered all the bottles of wine back home he had bought. Since it was Valentine's, he wanted to have a romantic night alone with Espio, just the two of them. However, the only way to get Charmy out of the apartment was to take him somewhere. The crocodile knew however; plan B was to have Charmy spend the night at Mr. Kukku's house. It would have been suspicious to the bee if they had just put him on the bird's doorstep without any reason why.

As Charmy got his chocolate truffle ice cream in a sugar cone, Vector went for a soft serve vanilla. The two left the ice cream shop and headed back home, licking their ice cream.

* * *

 **AT SUNDOWN…**

Espio came back from work, tired like never before. It may have been Valentine's, but that sure didn't stop an influx of not just normal students, but couples too.

"Espio!" Charmy said, rushing into the chameleon's arms.

"Well, how's my little boy doing?" He asked.

"Good! Vector took me for ice cream after school, and and, get this, he told me I get to stay over at Bean's tonight!"

From the distance, the green reptile winked at the fuchsia reptile.

"Why, that sounds amazing! I bet you're excited!"

"You bet I am!"

"When's Mr. Kukku coming?"

"It was… um… Vector what time?"

"He said 'round 7. We can pack yer stuff in the meantime. He also said if ya want, ya can have dinner at his house, but if you're gonna eat here, that there's nothing wrong with that." Vector said as he stopped lifting the dumbbell he lifted in front of the bathroom mirror. "Let's get started, c'mon."

Espio smiled, and went to his room to place his bag in the reptiles' shared room.

After getting Charmy ready, the bee was completely packed. His items lay by the door, ready for when the bird arrived. Before that, Espio got started on dinner for Charmy.

"Why aren't you guys eating?" The bee asked.

"Well, since we're going to be alone for the night, we decided to take advantage of things and go on a date."

"Okay… wait, doesn't Vector work tonight?"

"Not tonight I don't!" Vector replied. "Rouge said I dun come in Friday, said that she hired a big name DJ fer tonight. Oh well, at least I'm off."

"Here you go," Espio said, passing a plate to Charmy, consisting of dino nuggets, hash brown square, and some asparagus. "Eat up, Mr. Kukku won't be long. Sorry I didn't prepare much, me and Vector are going to be busy as soon as you leave."

"That's fine!" Charmy replied, dunking his chicken nuggets in barbecue sauce. "As long as you made me nuggets, I'm fine with that!"

* * *

When 7:14 hit, there was a knock at the door. Charmy gasped, got up, and opened the door. He saw Mr. Kukku standing outside, Bean at his side.

"You ready to go, Charmy?" He asked.

"Oh boy, am I?!"

The bee grabbed his stuff by the door and waved to the two reptiles, who waved back.

"Bye Vector, bye Espio!" He said.

"Don't worry; Charmy will be safe with me!" Mr. Kukku said.

"Okay! Have a good night, Mr. Kukku!" Espio responded as the three left. He closed the door and looked at Vector.

"Now… where were we from this morning?"

"Already wanna move to the bangin' part, eh? Well, we haven't eaten yet, and I'm kinda hungry," Vector said.

"Fine, we can eat first. I think you'll like the place I booked for us tonight."

"Where did ya book us at?"

Espio showed Vector a restaurant that had an obvious Casinopolis theme to it called Casino Nights.

"Oh, THAT place?!" The crocodile gawked. "Naw naw, ya shouldn't have!"

"I don't care, it's been booked and we are going. I even got you a dress shirt. Here, come on, look."

Espio held up the dress shirt, a green plaid shirt, along with a pair of bright beige pants.

"Now let's get dressed, we don't want to miss out, now do we?"

* * *

At dinner, various couples of all kinds sat at their tables, enjoying their night of love too. However, the two reptiles managed to get their own seats, and they were attended by a lovely swallow waitress.

When the two ordered their meal (Sautéed Steak with stirred zucchini on top of sliced potatoes), the chameleon could help but feel reminded about Blaze, the cat girl he met on Black Friday when he saw their waitress.

"Yer lookin' at our waitress funny," Vector commented.

"Oh, it's just I met this girl on Black Friday who wanted headphones to give to her purple swallow crush. I assume that's her," Espio replied.

"Could be her, could be someone else. It's her life after all, we came here to eat."

"Oh, I thought I was the reasonable adult here."

"Well now I am," The crocodile stuck his tongue out.

After waiting for nearly an hour due to the large amount of people also eating at the establishment, their food finally arrived. Taking their knife and fork, the two dug in, finding their meal to be delicious.

"This is really really good," Espio commented, cutting into his steak. "I should learn this recipe so we can make it at home."

"I'll say! If yer gonna do that, make sure the meat has a bit of spice to it. This could use a little more of it."

After dinner, since there wasn't much to eat, Vector and Espio decided to have dessert. There were only two dessert courses tonight; Couple's Molten Chocolate Cake, and Couple's Parfait. They had decided on the Molten Chocolate Cake, and despite waiting yet ANOTHER lengthy time, their cake arrived.

After enjoying the savory sweet, it was time to leave. Getting their bill, Vector saw it was quite a bit of money.

"Ya sure ya can pay fer it?" He saw. "Maybe I should pay fer it…"

"No, Vector, it's fine, really."

"No no no, that's too much. I ain't gonna let ya. As a matter of fact, hold up, hold up."

Vector pulled out his wallet, and got out a few bills.

"There we go. That should pay half of it."

"Vector, I… oh, you can be such a sweetheart at times…"

"That's how I am!" Vector grinned.

When it was time to pay, the swallow waitress took half of the bills, and took Espio's card as the chameleon left behind a tip for her. With everything finalized, the two left the restaurant (despite pleas from Vector to visit the Casino section of the restaurant).

As they returned back to the apartment, Espio looked up at Vector.

"So uh… you wouldn't happen to have those bottles of wine, do you?" The fuchsia reptile said.

"Why d'ya ask?"

"I thought we could make tonight a little more… intimate…"

"Ah… I see… Don't worry, Charmy hasn't gotten to them yet! Let's go!"

* * *

 **AT THE APARTMENT**

"And the-there's plenty of 'em! I'm serious!" Vector said, sipping his wine.

"I'll bet… that sounds so cool…" Espio replied.

Empty bottles of rose wine lay on the table as the crocodile had on the music channel, soft music coming from the TV's speakers.

"H-Hey… ya wanna go to the bedroom?"

"B-Bedroom?"

"I think it's gettin' a little TOO hot here, if ya know what I mean…"

"Oh… I see what you did there. Yeah, let's go."

Espio got off the couch, took Vector's hand, and led them to the bedroom.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE**

Charmy and Bean were watching movies on TV, entertained by what they were watching as they had a bag of cheese curls they got from the duck's pantry from under Mr. Kukku's nose by them.

"You know, I bet Vector and Espio are having a great time by themselves," The bee said at one point in the movie.

"Why do you say that?" Bean asked.

"Because it's Valentine's and they do that lovey dovey stuff!"

Just then, Charmy remembered the lollipop he saved.

"Oh yeah! I had an extra lollipop from today at school. Do you want it?"

"Would I?!"

Bean took it from Charmy's hands, chomping in it within seconds.

"I bet your parents are fine being boring adults while we get to enjoy the time of our lives!"

"Yeah, I bet!"

* * *

 **BACK AT THE APARTMENT**

Vector and Espio were on the bed, making out as both of their shirts were on the floor. The crocodile had his hands rubbing down from the chameleon's back to where his ass was. Espio could feel chills on his scales as he slumped his body closer to Vector's.

"Oh yeah… feel it…" He moaned.

The green reptile began to unbuckle Espio's belt, feel down his body as he began to take off the chameleon's pants.

"Why… why haven't we done anything like this before?..." Espio moaned.

"Be-Because Charmy was here, that's why…" Vector replied, continuing to explore Espio's body in new ways he hadn't before. Espio did the same, kissing down the crocodile's naked chest as he also unbuckled the crocodile's belt. He began to pull it down before Vector tackled him to the other side of the bed, finishing what Espio had started.

"I never was intimate with someone like this before," He said.

"Not once?"

"Well, maybe except this one girl I dated… I gave her some bombass kisses."

"Really? And how did you kiss her?"

The two got closer.

"How did you kiss her?"

The reptiles kissed once more, their lips locking more passionately as their tongues collided. Vector got on top of Espio as the chameleon took off the boxers of the crocodile. He sighed, doing the same to his boyfriend. Vector positioned himself back on the bed, body raised up as Espio slithered over to him. He took his hand and grabbed Vector's cock, his other free hand on the reptile's snout.

The chameleon began to jerk his boyfriend off, looking straight into his eyes. It almost looked like Vector had hearts in his eyes. He reached in a bit closer, licking Espio's collarbone.

"Yeah…" Espio moaned, his hand continuously moving up and down. He stopped, and then lowered himself, opening his mouth and sucking on the crocodile's cock. Vector slowly rubbed his hand down Espio's back. The chameleon bobbed his head back and forth as Vector stood on his legs, overtowering Espio. He grabbed Espio's head and started bringing it back and forth. He got deep a few times, the fuchsia reptile almost gagging. At one point, he even had to take the crocodile's cock out of his mouth.

"Could you not do that?!"

"Sorry, Espio!"

They continued from where they left off, Vector making sure not to make Espio gag. After sometime of Vector rubbing the top of Espio's scales in a loving manner, he could already feel himself close, but he didn't want things to end soon.

Vector pulled out from Espio's mouth, then went over to the nightstand, pulling out the fake bottom where he had found the letters from the chameleon's old friends. There, he pulled out a condom, and a bottle of lube.

"How long have you had those there?!" Espio questioned.

"Since after our little talk about it," Vector said. He opened up the condom. "Here, put this on yer… well, ya know where it goes."

Vector opened up the bottle of lubricant and squirted some onto Espio's hand. "That I do…" The other reptile said. The crocodile put the condom over his cock, finishing up with lubricant.

Espio got onto all fours as he relaxed, waiting for the inevitable. Vector got behind the chameleon, thighs feeling his body as he positioned himself above the other's tailhole. He tried to 'put it in', but missed, hitting exactly below Espio's tail.

"Erm, Vector? You missed," Espio said, looking behind him.

"I know that! Just- I'll get it right this time. Trust me."

Vector tried once again, and almost made it, had it not been for his cock sliding upwards.

"Argh! I think we used too much lube…" The crocodile complained. Once again, Vector tried, and made the same mistake as the first time; putting it right below Espio's tail.

"VECTOR! So help me Chaos, either you put it in or-!"

"Look! I'm trying, okay?!"

And he tried once again; and failed. It almost FELT like it was in, but as Espio would say, he felt only the tip before it was pulled out. The chameleon was laughing hard now.

"Oh Chaos, Vector. Do you want me to do it?"

"LOOK… one more try…"

Vector carefully positioned his cock, and put it in. Considering how just then, Espio started to hiss, he knew he was doing it good. He pushed his cock farther in, Espio stopped hissing, and resorted to breathing heavily. Vector put his hands on Espio's side, thrusting back and forth as he took off his headphones. Espio grabbed a pillow and clung to it, feeling the other reptile's hard cock go in and out of him.

It almost felt rythmatic, Vector moved in; Espio moaned out. Vector moved out; Espio had a moment to sigh. It almost felt like a process. Vector felt his tail bounce wild, and just then, Espio grabbed the chain hanging from Vector's neck, and pulled it down.

"Oh, that's how ya do things?" Vector grinned. "Alright then!~"

He grabbed Espio's tail and pulled on it, getting a moan out from him.

"O-Ooh! N-Not there… I'm sensitive there!"

"Yes there, ya know ya love it,"

Vector continued to thrust, but only then, he looked at Espio.

"Ya wanna switch positions?"

"Please, my legs are asleep."

He pulled out, lying across the bed as Espio got on top of him. He sat himself directly on top of Vector's cock, raising himself up as he positioned it right on top of his tailhole. Unlike Vector's earlier attempts, the chameleon was able to slide it in easy, and in a matter of seconds, he was bouncing up and down on the crocodile's cock. Vector closed his eyes, having on a look that showed he was relaxed.

The two looked at each other for a brief moment before Espio reached in, and the two kissed. In time, their kissing matched the same rhythm as how the chameleon went up and down.

After complaining about being tired, Vector took control of things. He placed his hands on Espio's bottom region, and slammed him downwards on his cock. Espio couldn't resist the moans at this point, and he cried aloud Vector's name.

"O-Oh… I really hope the neighbors didn't hear that…" Espio said.

"F-Fuck 'em… let 'em hear us," Vector replied, grunting. "Ya worry 'bout how they feel too much…"

He clinged onto Espio's neck as he went in and out, his cock flopping out just seconds later. Espio put it back in, and the two were back to what they were doing.

After some time, they switched positions again, offering to go for missionary. Vector held Espio's legs high in the air as the chameleon jerked himself off. The slaps of the crocodile's scales hitting Espio's body echoing across the room.

At that moment, Espio came. Ropes of hot seed came out, splashing from his stomach to his face. Vector merely grinned, grabbing Espio and bringing him up to the air. He held him by his back, and began to fuck up while standing up.

"A-Ah!" He moaned, feeling Vector go faster. "A-Are you sure the condom isn't broken yet?!"

"I'm… sure!" Vector panted, wrapping his arms tighter around Espio. His muscles ached, but he didn't care; he wanted to give Espio the best pleasure he could give to him.

"S-Shit, gonna cum…" Vector moaned. He let Espio go, the chameleon landing on the bed. Taking off the condom, he threw it aside as Espio jerked him off. The chameleon opened his mouth, letting his long tongue drip out drool. Within seconds, Vector came, most of it getting into Espio's mouth, but some of it hitting his face.

Closing his mouth, Vector merely looked at Espio.

"Did… did yeh just swallow?"

"Yeah… why?"

The crocodile looked lazily at the chameleon.

"Okay, that is by far the sluttiest thing I think I've seen ya do."

Espio laughed as he breathed heavily, the sweat on his body perfuse. The two went back on the bed, tired from their little romp.

"Okay, pray tell, I REALLY don't wanna get up…" Vector said.

"Same… I don't remember sex being THAT tiring…" Espio replied.

"We really need to clean the place up tomorrow before we pick up Charmy."

"And my ass needs to get adjusted again, _whew_ , I am going to feel this for a day or two…"

Vector laughed. "Sorry, didn't mean to go so hard," He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "Ah… what a good night this was…"

"Can we just sleep like this?"

"I have no objections to this…"

Espio moved closer to Vector, feeling his nude body up close to him. The two kissed as they felt their muscles aching, not wanting them to move anymore. They felt their eyes close quicker than ever before, tiredness hitting them like a fast train.

* * *

 _END OF CHAPTER 15_

* * *

 **Next time, on Rooming In…**

 **Vector and Nack finally run into each other…**


	16. February II

**(AN: I've been enjoying some of the responses I've been getting from friends who read the last chapter. I'm sure you all enjoyed it too! Don't worry, there'll be another lemon later. Just to tease ;)**

 **Anyway, these next few chapters... are going to be a lot more serious in tone, and a lot more dark. If you saw the last chapter's preview for this chapter, you know why.**

 **And this is just the beginning after all...**

 **Oh, and btw, thanks for 2k views!)**

* * *

The next morning, Vector and Espio awoke, groggy and their muscles sore. They looked around, squinting their eyes.

"I really dun wanna get outta bed, d'ya?" asked Vector.

"Neither do I," replied Espio.

"Still, good mornin' to ya,"

The chameleon smiled. "Good morning to you too, Vector."

The two reptiles kissed lazily, flopping back to the bed.

"We REALLY need to get out of bed…"

* * *

After cleaning up the mess from last night, putting the empty wine bottles in the complex's recycling bin, and especially spraying air freshener around the apartment, Vector and Espio were ready to get Charmy back home. The chameleon dialed Mr. Kukku's number, waiting for him to pick up while Vector hid the last remaining bits of the evidence.

"Hello?" The voice of the bird said through the receiver.

"Hello, Mr. Kukku? It's me, Espio."

"Ah, Espio! I assume you're asking about Charmy?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, he, Bean, and Speedy are having breakfast right now. Is that fine with you?"

"That's fine. Me and Vector had a rather long night."

"Understandable. Well, I'll let him get ready when he's done eating."

"Okay, we'll wait outside the apartment."

Espio hung up as Vector held a can of air freshener, and held a trash bag in his other hand.

"Mr. Kukku gonna bring Charmy?" He asked.

"You bet. Are we done?"

"Yup! Now Charmy's never gonna know."

"Well, let's head outside and wait for him."

* * *

 **THE NEXT WEEKEND**

Things were going great for the three by the time the next weekend hit. Espio had just gotten a raise, Vector was getting more hours, and Charmy was proud of being the only person in his class to get a 100% on his spelling test.

That Saturday night, Vector had to head to work as usual.

"You'll make sure to keep safe, right?" Espio asked. "I saw on the news that there was a shootout at a night club in another town…"

"That's in a real bad town, Espio," Vector said. "Rouge wouldn't let that happen."

"I just wanna see my favorite crocodile in one piece, that's all."

"Well, I'm glad yer lookin' after me."

Espio stood on his tiptoes and kissed Vector's cheek. "Have a good night at work, hun."

Charmy came buzzing to the crocodile. "Hey, you didn't forget about me, did ya, Vector?!"

"I didn't!" Vector ruffled the bee's head. "Ya have a good night too, I'll see ya in the mornin', Charms."

"Can we have breakfast at the Pancake House?"

"If I'm not tired, sure."

"All right!"

"Well, I'm off!" Vector grabbed his music equipment, and left the apartment.

* * *

 **AT CLUB ROUGE**

When Vector arrived at Club Rouge, he couldn't help but notice the noise coming from the building. He quickly entered the club and found an Overlander and her band on the DJ's stage.

"W-What the hell is this?!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah… sorry, Vector," Rouge, Vector's boss said. "I forgot to tell you Madonna and the Mobian Band rented out the club tonight."

"And I brought all mah music equipment too!" The crocodile whined.

"Look, our bartender is out sick tonight. Bartend tonight and I promise tomorrow you can be back at your normal spot."

"Fine…"

"What, you've never bartended?"

"I mean, it shouldn't be THAT hard!"

Vector walked over to the bartender's area and stood behind the counter, placing his music equipment by him. He stood around, waiting for someone to arrive.

"I wonder if I could have any of these to myself…"

"Ahem,"

A voice interrupted Vector. He turned around to find a chicken, no doubt Sharps, the guitar player of Madonna and the Mobian Band.

"Bartend, singer for my band wishes for a rose cocktail,"

"O-Oh, comin' right up!"

 _"Dude, what the fuck, I can't MAKE a cocktail!"_ Vector screamed mentally.

As he turned around, he noticed a note.

"Guy wants a rose cocktail, eh? All your ingredients are below, and here's your mixer and everything. –Rouge"

"How does that woman even do it?..."

Vector prepared what he needed; vermouth, cherry eau de vie, and some strawberry syrup. He placed them into the cocktail mixer and shook accordingly, pouring his concoction into a cocktail glass as he finished it off with a cherry.

"Tell yer singer to enjoy," He said, handing it to the chicken.

 _"Hey… this is pretty easy! I think it'll be smooth sailin' from here!"_

And so, the next few customers came like a breeze. Vector was able to quickly find what he needed thanks to the labeling done by Rouge, and prepare his drinks to great success. Some of his customers were also an… interesting bunch of people.

"Tonight's the night the person who meant so much to me died…" A black hedgehog said, downing whisky.

"Ouch… sounds rough. I'm sorry man… why did ya come here?"

"She told me to always enjoy life to the fullest before she died, give people a chance. But… what's the point now?"

"There's plenty of points, man. If she told ya to keep livin' and to love life, do it. Ya wouldn't let her down, would ya?"

"DON'T act like you knew her!"

"I'm not. I'm just sayin' it would be better if she was happy knowing ya did what she wanted ya to do. I think yer gettin' a little too much from the booze. Here."

Vector handed the hedgehog some club soda.

"It can just be… so hard…"

"I know man. I've lost close people to me too. But… unfortunately, life goes, and another day passes…"

"My date… she stood up to me!" A two tailed fox complained about, head buried in his arms as he drank hard foreign liquor.

"What fer?"

"She… she found I was a trans dude."

"Oh…"

"I still remember her words… am… am I a guy random bartender?"

"Of course ya are! And ya gotta keep bein' a guy, no matter what. That bitch mighta brought ya down, but that doesn't mean ya gotta let it get to ya. Look at yerself in the mirror, and tell yerself yer the prettiest lookin' guy ya know. I'll even give ya one."

"Thanks… but no thanks. I just… I'm not a girl… I'm not a girl…"

"Ya bet yer not a girl, yer a guy through and through!"

After comforting the fox, Vector attended yet more people. One group he attended was a blue eagle and a tiger.

"Give me two martinis for me and my date," The tiger said.

"Oka- hold on, wait a moment!" Vector said. "Yer… yer Tommy Thunder aintcha? I've been seein' billboard ads all over Station Square fer yer movies!"

"Ah, my guess is that the fame even does follow me here!" Tommy replied, brushing the fur on his head.

"Tommy, not here!" The eagle said, hitting his date with his elbow.

"O-Oh, right! Er, as I said, two martinis please."

"On it… say, yer date…"

"What is it? I don't have anything on my face do I?! EEE! That's the last thing I want-"

"Dude, calm down, yer perfectly fine man. I was just gonna say, I couldn't help but notice… ya wouldn't happen to be Soar of Soar's Yoga and Wellness?"

"W-What makes you say that?!"

"Oh… nothin' really…"

Vector laughed as he prepared a martini. Oh, he HAD to tell Espio this when he got home.

Even then, sometimes the crocodile would look back to the see the two giving affection. He smiled, thinking to himself about his relationship with Espio.

After a bit, another two came in, this time, a green hedgehog and a red fox.

"Hey, shots of your hardest thing!"

"Gee, ya gotta woman right there," Vector said. "Ya sure yer gonna dump her fer me?"

"No you fucking idiot! Alcohol!"

"Ha ha, just messin' with ya."

As Vector grabbed a bottle of some of the hardest booze the bartender had, he couldn't help but notice the two sitting at the booth. It was the green hedgehog and the red fox from that same porno he had jerked off too once long ago. Looking back, it almost made Vector laugh, even to the point of wanting to bring it up to the two.

"Here ya two go," Vector got out two shot glasses and poured some in. "Enjoy,"

"Man, I really needed this," The fox said.

"Oh, by the way you two?"

"The hell you want?" The green hedgehog asked.

"…nice porno ya two made."

The faces on the two changed as Vector laughed loudly.

"Shit… Didn't think I'd get recognized like this…" The fox said, looking away.

"Keep quiet about this, and we'll let you come with us to one of the 'peace' rooms here," The green hedgehog quickly said.

"As much as I'd like to, I gotta boyfriend. Thanks though."

The hedgehog shook his head, drinking his shot. "…whatever, _fruit._ "

After the two had left, Vector was left polishing some of the glasses. He was having a fun time doing this. Sure, it didn't beat being DJ, but now that he was doing something different, it felt exciting.

At that moment however, another person sat down at the booth. Unlike the previous people, this man had on a brown cowboy hat, and a trench coat.

"In the mood fer some shots o' Scotch vodka…" He said in a deep tone.

 _"Clearly a smoker…"_ Vector thought.

"On it, mah dude."

The green reptile got out the bottle of Scotch vodka and poured some into a shot glass, handing it to the man.

"Here ya go."

However, the man didn't drink it at first. He just simply looked at it.

"Err… aren't ya gonna drink it?"

More silence from the man.

"Fine, it's yer money yer wastin'…"

As Vector turned around, the man spoke.

"What, you ain't talkin' to me, hun?"

Vector turned around, now starting to get angry. "Dude, I dun appreciate the advances. I'm already datin' someone. If yer tryin' to get laid, look at someone else." He grabbed a beer mug and began to clean it.

"Wow, Vector, what a shame. Is THAT how you treat _your old boyfriend?..."_

The crocodile froze, and his jaw dropped. In that moment, he dropped the mug he held. It fell to the floor with a loud 'CLUNK', some people looking over to see where the noise came from.

The man opened up his trench coat, and rose up his hat, revealing a face Vector wished he never saw again.

The face of his old boyfriend, Nack the Weasel.

"YOU!... WHAT… WHAT THE **FUCK** ARE YA DOIN' HERE!" Vector hissed.

Nack had on a smug face, chin resting on his hands. "I just wanted to see how my favorite crocodile's been doing. It's been SO long after all, Vector. I'm glad to see you're okay."

"Ya better cut the bullshit right now! If ya even think 'bout anything involving us, can it! I left fer a reason!"

"Pff… and I can see you're still the same. Shame, shame. I thought you would have regretted your decision."

"I dun fuckin' care! I ain't EVER gonna do anythin' involvin' ya! I swore that to mahself after everythin' ya made me do after all those months!"

"D'aww, but Vectorrr! I changed!" Nack put on a voice he used to put on when the two were dating, often to mock the crocodile anytime he disagreed with him.

"Yeah, and I'm Chaos, the god of Destruction!"

The weasel looked annoyed. "Hmph, I didn't realize you became a smartass after you left."

"And I didn't realize ya were still alive, unfortunately!"

"I'm just shocked to think you don't want things to get better-"

"Can it ya fuckin' dick, otherwise I WILL call the cops! Get out of here, and get out of mah fuckin' life! Things were so much better when yeh were out of it; I just want ya to FUCK OFF!" Vector slammed his hands on the table.

"You little bitch!"

Oddly enough, Nack put down some money.

"Mark my words, Vector… don't think I don't know shit about you… So you better watch your back," Nack took out a cigar and began to smoke. "Or, better yet, maybe I don't HAVE to go after you. I could go after that little chameleon and bee you're living with."

Vector's eyes widened. "Y-Ya wouldn't…"

"What makes you think I wouldn't? You dated me, Vector. So they can go down if I wanted to. I don't even have to do THAT either. If I wanted to, I could just-"

Nack held up his finger if it were a gun, and motioned his hand backwards. He made a 'pew' sound, walking away.

Vector was disturbed. In just the span of minutes, his mood had taken a nose dive. He didn't feel himself anymore. The walls around him seemed to pulsate, and his vision blurred. He tried to focus on making alcohol, but couldn't. His mind kept going to back to everything the weasel said, and just being reminded of him.

At that moment, Rouge just happened to walk by.

"Vector, Madonna requests another-"

She stopped when she noticed Vector's face. The all the green on his snout had gotten lighter. VERY lighter in fact…

"Oh Chaos, Vector… what happened?"

"I-It's somethin' I dun wanna talk 'bout…

"Have you been drinking on the job?!"

"Naw… I-I-"

Vector gagged, only before he vomited on the floor. A few people noticed this and yelled. The crocodile felt faint.

"Vector, are you sick?! You should have told me instead of going to work!" Rouge scolded.

"I'm not sick! I just… saw someone who brings back horrible memories…"

"Oh… the weas-"

"SAY NO MORE!"

"I understand. Look, I'll let you go home early tonight, and pay you by Sunday. Don't worry; I'll pay you the amount of hours you were to work. Just, don't focus on him."

"Th-thanks…"

Vector stumbled out of Club Rouge, hands tingling intensely. His first instant was to call someone. He didn't want to walk home; it would only worsen his anxiety.

Scrolling through his lists of contacts, he picked the first person he could find; Mighty. He called the armadillo, hoping for him to pick up.

"H-Hello?" A tired Mighty replied."

"Might, it's me, Vector. Listen, drop whatever yer doin' right now and please, take me back to my apartment-"

"Whoa, Vector, you sound distressed. What happened? Where are you?"

"Work. I… I saw Nack again."

There was a gasp on the other line. "Oh, Chaos… I understand. Me and Barby were just about to head to bed, but I understand. I'll be at Club Rouge fast."

The armadillo hung up as Vector sat on one of the benches near Club Rouge, hugging his tail tightly. The normally tough crocodile was reduced to nothing more than a shaking, crying mess. The shadows around the buildings taunted him as his inner demons forced him to replay the awful memories of when he was a part of Nack's gang while dating him.

He could remember them so vividly. He did such awful things; drug trades, robbery, assault. But the worst of them all came one night when Nack had found out the truth of members of the gang who betrayed him. Everyone went outside, and the weasel gave Vector a gun, telling him to shoot. As much as he wanted to say no, he had no choice.

And just like that, the sound of the shots ringing out, the blood that splattered, and the feel of the cool metal of the gun was something that stayed and haunted Vector for the rest of his life. He remembered his eyes watering and him shaking, realizing he had just murdered someone. Not being able to live with himself, Vector found himself breaking down, almost committing suicide on multiple occasions until leaving Nack's gang.

That last memory of murdering the two members were the ones that kept playing in his head. Only now, instead of the two members, it was Espio and Charmy he imagined.

* * *

Mighty came within minutes, running over to get Vector up. He could feel how cold Vector felt, and see how terrified his eyes looked.

"C'mon, you're going to be okay," He said. "Let's take you home."

The only thing Vector said on the way back was; "Mighty… I don't want anything to happen…"

"I know, Vector. We need to be more careful now…"

The armadillo successfully took the crocodile back home, bringing him up to the apartment room. Knocking on the door, Espio answered as he seemed confused.

"Vector?! And… Mighty? Oh, what happened?!"

"Vector isn't feeling good mentally. He told me to drop him off here. I think he'll talk to you about it,"

"T-Thanks Mighty…" Vector whispered, still brooding.

"Well, have a good night," Espio said as he shut the door. "Hun, what happened?"

"Vector's back? And… you don't look good, Vector…"

"Guys, I need ya two to sit down. This is VERY, VERY important. Yer lives depend on this."

"Our… lives?" Espio questioned.

And so, Vector laid down the whole story; who Nack was, his history with Vector, and him coming back. The two were shocked by the end of Vector's story, but comforted him throughout when he almost choked up in sadness.

"Vector… I'm so sorry you went through all of that…" Espio said. "You told me about Nack before, but I didn't realize it was THAT bad…"

"But… does that mean Nack is going to hurt us?" Charmy asked, clearly worried.

"I think he might…" Vector replied. "Charmy, I ain't sayin' that to scare ya. I'm tellin' ya because I wanna protect ya. Listen, from now on, yer not allowed to stay home anymore, and yer only allowed going out with us. No hangin' out with Bean until Nack is caught. Do ya understand?"

Charmy nodded.

"Just… what's going to happen to us?" Espio questioned.

"I dunno…"

"Even then, Vector, we're still a family. Nack won't bring that down-"

"NO! Ya dun understand. Nack… he's a huge threat. He can do basically ANYTHING he wants. If he wants to hurt us, he will no matter what. Nothin' can stop him."

"I thought you said you weren't going to scare me!" Charmy whined. He held his action figure closer to him.

"I'm not! It's just… I thought I had gotten away from him… I don't want him hurtin' ya two. He'll have to get past mah dead body."

Espio's face hardened. "I trained becoming a ninja for this… don't worry, I'll protect you two as well…"

Charmy tried to smile as best he could, still shaking. "A-And hey! Ulsterman's here to protect us! An-and maybe I can sting that Nack! For both of you!"

The crocodile smiled. "Ya guys… This means too much…"

"You're family, Vector," The chameleon replied, taking his boyfriend's hand. "We won't let your past get to us. Besides, even if he DID know the apartment complex, he doesn't know which room we're in."

"T-That too…"

"Now come on, let's head to bed. I'm sure you've had a very long night."

* * *

As Vector lay across the bed, holding Espio to sleep off his anxiety, he could only think back to Nack. How… did he know about Espio and Charmy? He must have been followed at some point…

 _"And that's already freaky to think 'bout. But… hey. Maybe Nack's just bluffin' to get me scared. He used to do that…"_ He thought.

 _"Yeah… he's just a jealous dude. As long as either one of us doesn't open the door on him, I think we can be safe…"_

Vector began to close his eyes, anxiety cooling down by the second.

 _"Just remember, Vector. As long as ya aren't out alone, Nack ain't gonna find ya…"_

* * *

 _END OF CHAPTER 16_

* * *

 **Next time, on Rooming In…**

 **Things go from bad to worse…**


	17. March I

**(AN: Well, here we are; the second part of the serious chapters, and this one happens to be the most serious of them all. Seriously, I think you might by hanging at the edge of your seat by the end of this chapter. Trust me, this is a dark one. If you think you're ready, let's get started)**

 **WARNING: Chapter contains somewhat intense violence, death, abduction, and other topics that can be possibly distressing. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

March 15th…

It was a day that began like any other. As a matter of fact, things have been as quiet as usual. Vector, Espio, and Charmy's fear of Nack and his gang were slowly diminishing as the crocodile began to accept he was merely just bluffing to scare him back into a relationship.

That morning, Espio served breakfast as usual; toast, eggs, and slices of grapefruit, putting them onto three plates and placing them on a table. Vector helped served milk as the three sat down for breakfast. As they ate, Charmy mentioned how he had his class spelling bee today, Espio talked about how he planned to test his class, and Vector talked about a new person he met at work last weekend.

As the three left the apartment to take Charmy to the school bus, the chameleon mentioned aloud how he was glad things have been warming up so he and Vector can ditch the sweaters. They closed the door behind them, heading down the stairs.

Little did the three know that morning was merely just calm before the storm…

* * *

 **LATER THAT AFTERNOON…**

By the bus stop where Vector and Espio dropped off Charmy, a black van was parked near it. In the van, a group of mobians consisting of a frog, a lion with a rather large beard, and a lynx.

"Why the fuck we even bring her? She's a newbie…" The lynx said.

"Nack said we could use her skills, Lightning," The lion responded. "She's a bird."

"Bird?"

"One of Nack's little specials. He sees great potential with her."

"Pff, probably sucking his dick I bet,"

The frog laughed wildly.

"The fuck you on?" The lion asked.

"OH HO HO, WOW! I dunnot 'bout you guys, but I'DDD never let my dick get sucked by a spider!" He responded.

Lightning and his lion partner looked at each other.

"Okay, next question, Kodos, why the FUCK did Nack tell us to bring Flying Frog of all people?" The lynx asked.

"Don't ask me. He's flying all right, flying high," Kodos scoffed.

Just then, the driver's seat opened, and a female spider came in.

"Vector's coming. You know what to do," She said. The spider looked at her partners.

"And… the fuck you all looking at?!"

"Nothing…" Kodos said.

"Nothing? Pff, sure as hell doesn't seem like nothing. Can't believe Nack wants ME to be working with a bunch of fucking has-beens."

"Zip it, Uma. You may be new, and Nack might give you special treatment, but you're still an amateur. DON'T forget that!" Lightning said.

"Shut up! Here comes Vector and the school bus that kid is on!"

Just then, the four watched a school bus roll by as the crocodile in question walked up to it. He waited for a bit as a bee came off the bus. The two hugged as they walked back.

"What a happy family…" Flying Frog mused. "…soon to be a sad, DEPRESSING ONE!"

"Alright, we went over the plan. Let's go."

The four got out of the car and hid behind a building as Uma the spider walked behind the two.

"So, how'd yer spelling bee go?"

"I didn't know the third word I was asked…"

"Aww, well, at least ya tried-"

"Excuse me, Mr. Vector the Crocodile?"

The crocodile and bee turned around as they saw the spider crawl towards them.

"I would like a word with you. Can you please follow me?

"Who in the hell are ya and how d'ya know mah name?" Vector asked, brows lowering.

"That's not important. I'd like to discuss this in private."

"Y-Yer not the cops… look at ya? Who the hell are ya?!"

"Oh… no one…"

She raised up one of her legs to signal for the three.

"Look, I dun need to talk 'bout anythin'. Go the fuck away and leave me alone!"

Just as the two turned around, Charmy scolding the green reptile for using a bad word, Lightning Lynx took the boot of his gun and hit the side of Vector's head. The crocodile let out a painful noise as he dropped to the ground.

"VECTOR!" Charmy screamed. He looked at the group in front of him and got scared.

"H-HELP!"

"Not so fast little boy~!" Flying Frog screamed, extending his tongue and wrapping it around Charmy's waist.

"HELP! **HELP!** " Charmy screamed out. He was crying hard when as soon as the frog brought him back, Kodos covered his mouth with his hand.

"Let's go, we have the kid!"

Charmy attempted to wriggle and fight back, and succeeded by biting the lion's hand. He was able to free himself and quickly buzzed away. The four ran back to the car and quickly pressed the gas pedal, speeding towards him. Charmy attempted to buzz faster, crying harder as his poor wings got more tired. Just then, he could see the door to the car opening, and the frog's tongue extending outwards. It grabbed him by the waist once again as he was brought into the car.

The car drove away as Uma turned up the radio, drowning out Charmy's screams for help.

* * *

 **SOME TIME LATER...**

Near the front of the apartment complex, people were crowded around Vector.

"S-Sir… sir, are you okay?" Someone asked.

The crocodile groaned, getting up slowly as he hissed. The pain in his head was unbearable.

"Ugh… where am I?"

"You were on the floor, knocked out sir. Do you need an ambulance?"

"I-"

Vector stopped himself.

 _Charmy was nowhere._

"C-Charmy? CHARMY?!" He screamed.

"Charmy?"

"T-The kid I take care of! WHERE IS HE?!"

"Wh-What does he look like?"

"H-He's a bee! Look, has anyone seen him?!"

Everyone shook their heads.

"ARGH, FUCK! CHARMY!"

And just then, he remembered the spider woman.

"THAT… THAT SON OF A **BITCH!** "

Vector ran off to the other direction, hoping to find the bee somewhere.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, AT SOAR'S YOGA AND WELLNESS**

"Aww, for Chaos' sake, I forgot my cell phone…" Espio muttered. He saw Soar walked along the halls, sweating as he clearly got done teaching the most advanced class.

"Hey, sir?" The chameleon said, walking up to the eagle. "I actually forgot my cell phone at home and I uh… need it to make a call to one of my students,"

"You don't remember the person's contact info?"

"No, sir…"

"Hmm.. alright then, just remember you have a class to teach soon. Don't take long."

"I won't!"

Espio ran out of the center and got on his bike, riding down the street.

When he got back to the apartment complex, he couldn't help but notice it felt deserted. No one was on the street, when there usually were people walking by.

"That's odd…"

Espio went up the steps and into the elevator, heading up the third floor. When he reached the apartment, he knocked on the door, but no one answered.

"Vector? Charmy? Are you there?"

There was no answer. Now Espio was getting concerned. What was going on? He got out his keys and opened the door, stepping in to find… no one home.

"Where the hell is Vector and Charmy? They should have been home by now…"

That's when he remembered Mr. Kukku.

"Oh right… maybe he probably took him to Mr. Kukku's home. I think Vector knows the way now."

Espio walked over to the phone and dialed the bird's number. He waited for him to pick up, and seconds later, he did.

"Hello?" Mr. Kukku asked.

"Hi, Mr. Kukku, this is Espio," Espio responded.

"Ah, Espio! What a delight. How can I help you?"

"Did Vector and Charmy come by your place?"

"W-What?"

"They aren't home. Did they go to your place?"

There was a silence before Mr. Kukku responded.

"No… Espio, they aren't here."

Espio's eyes widened.

"T-They were supposed to be home by now!"

"Call his cell phone; I'm sure he'll tell you where he is."

"You're right, sorry for bothering you."

Before Mr. Kukku could respond, Espio hung up, and dialed the number to Vector's cell phone. He waited for a response, and sure enough, he got one.

It was one he was horrified to hear, because a noise behind him signaled the chameleon to turn around. He found Vector's cell phone on the table.

Espio almost dropped the phone, now becoming incredibly anxious on where the whereabouts of Vector and Charmy were.

"Okay, fuck this, I'm calling the police-"

Before he could do anything, a very loud pounding was at the door.

"We know you're in there, you little chameleon punk! OPEN THE FUCK UP!" A voice said. Espio stepped back, stumbling to the wall as the door was kicked open. Multiple masked mobians came into the apartment, pointing guns at the chameleon.

"YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" One of them screamed. Espio held his hands up, legs shaking like jelly.

"GET DOWN YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Another screamed as Espio complied. Other mobians came into the room and began stealing expensive objects.

Just then, a purple weasel with a cowboy hat came into the apartment.

"Hmm… nice place ya got here, chameleon," He said. "If you don't want us to turn you into nothing more than a rotting carcass of flesh and brain matter, yeh better follow us and shut the fuck up."

"W-Who are you?!" Espio questioned.

The weasel walked closer, boot on the fuchsia reptile's head.

"Didn't ya hear me? SHUT UP! Now get up, go on!"

Espio slowly stood up, almost falling due to how shaky his legs were.

"Boss, that should be all!" One of the masked mobians said. "We've already got the bee, but we're unaware of Vector's whereabouts."

"That'll be fine. We'll use the two for bait," The weasel replied.

 _"C-Charmy…"_ Espio thought as a tear rolled down his face. _"They… they kidnapped Charmy…"_

Just then, Espio felt the cold shell of a gun press on his back.

"You better start walking, boy," The weasel said.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE**

Over at the Zone Cops Police Station, three of the Zone Cops were on their break.

"How's the kid, Zonic?" A crocodile said.

"Fine and healthy, thank Chaos," The hedgehog replied. "Wife's taking care of them back home."

"I imagine the birth tired her out?"

"Yeah, but she's doing a lot better now."

"That's good to hear," A chameleon replied. "You're going to make a good father."

"Thanks you two. It means a lot."

Zonic smiled as his crocodilian and chameleon partners smiled.

Just then, a pink hedgehog by them took a call.

"Hello, this is the Zone Cops Police Department, how may we serve you?"

 _"H-Hello?! Hi, this is urgent! The kid I take ca-care of, he's been kidnapped!"_

"Okay, calm down sir. When did this happen?"

 _"Not too long ago! I was knocked out by the abductor, and I just now woke up!"_

"And do you know who did it? Was it a family member or a stranger?"

 _"Stranger! Stranger! The only thing I know is that she was a spider… that's it. She also had her face covered and her clothes were all black!"_

"I see…"

 _"Please, help me find him! Mah boyfriend's at work right now, I dun even think he knows! Just, make any alerts! Please!"_

"We understand, okay. We're on it. We need to know some things about him first."

 _"Ok-okay! His name is Charmy, he's a bee, and he's wearin' a black helmet with an orange jacket with a little bee pin on it. He's 7, real short too."_

"I see… okay, we'll try our best. We can probably find a picture of him to alert the public. Thank you for calling us."

Zamy the pink hedgehog hung up.

"Ah hell, looks like we gotta go out. So much for a break" Zector said.

"Zonic, Zector, Zespio, this is urgent!"

"Dun worry, we heard. We're gonna go now. Tell the people in the child endangerment department to start up the Child Abduction Emergencies on the billboards in Station Square, over TV and the radio," Zector replied.

"On it. Good luck you three!"

Zector, Zespio, and Zonic headed out as they got themselves prepared. Zonic felt his head lower, seeing as how he became a father recently, hearing the pleas of someone with a kidnapped child only made him fear for the future of his own.

* * *

 **BACK TO VECTOR…**

Vector got out another coin from his pocket and placed it into the pay phone. After forgetting his cell phone, and since he had been asking if anyone had seen Charmy from a number of blocks, he had no choice but to use one.

"I dun even care, I need to call Espio,"

He dialed Espio's cellphone number into the keypad and waited impatiently for him to respond. The crocodile tapped his foot quickly as he heard the line wait.

Back at the apartment, everyone stopped when one of Nack's goons heard a noise coming from a bag he held.

"What's that?" Nack questioned.

"I… I think that's a cell phone, boss!"

"I know that you dumbass! Give it here!"

The goon quickly dug into the bag and pulled out the cell phone, passing it to the weasel. He smiled slyly, giving it to Espio.

"Here, my little prisoner, why don't YOU answer it?"

He held up his gun at Espio. "And be sure to put it on speaker, boy…"

Espio shook as he answered the call.

 _"E-ESPIO! Are yeh alright! Listen, some woman came up to me and kidnapped Charmy! I got the cops to help but argh! I need ya to drop what yer doin' and come back home! We need to find him-"_

"Vector…"

 _"Wh-what is it?"_

A tear fell down Espio's face as he choked up.

"He-help me…"

 _"What the?! What's going on?! ESPIO!"_

Nack took the phone from the chameleon, gun still pointed at Espio.

"I warned you didn't I? I said you'd regret this…"

 _"NA-NACK! **YA SON OF A BITCH, I SHOULDA KNOWN IT WAS YEH!"**_

Nack merely laughed. "Ha ha ha… you know, this little chameleon boyfriend of yours is… quite the man… Honestly, I think I might just forget about you and instead, have my way with his sexy self…"

The chameleon could feel Nack's touch on his back, shuddering as he slid his hand down.

 _"Ya… ya wouldn't…"_

"Oh I would. He'd be nothing more than my sexy little slave…"

Vector almost crushed the phone he held, gritting his teeth as saliva dripped down from his mouth like a dog with rabies.

"If you really want to play hero before the cops arrive, you know where our hideout is…"

"VE-VECTOR! DON'T! YOU KNOW IT'LL BE A TRAP!" Espio yelled.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

Vector could hear Nack slap Espio, and most likely him dropping to the ground. His urge to kill only intensified.

"Your little boyfriend's acting out of the line already. He keeps that up; I'll blow his brains out before you even arrive! So make it fast! Or else! The game begins now, Vector. Tootles!"

Nack hung up as the only sound made in the phone booth was Vector's breathing. Then, within a second, Vector screamed as loud as he could, throwing the phone as the receiver as the plastic broke up. He nearly broke the door on the way out, his hands and arms veinier than he had even seen.

He wanted nothing more than to tear Nack and his goonies with his teeth and his hands, making sure not even a carcass was left. He wanted them to die.

And he WOULD get his revenge for the years of pain he caused him.

Vector ran off to the right, making his way into downtown Station Square as people looked at him. The only noises he made were similar to that of a superhero Charmy enjoyed that became large, green, and musclebound when he became angry. He looked up to see a sign saying;

 **"CHILD ABDUCTION EMERGENCY**

 **Name: Charmy**

 **Species: Bee**

 **Age: 7**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Last seen: Avalon Avenue**

 **Possible Suspect: Unknown Spider, female"**

He passed by a TV store where all the TV's had a black screen with white text saying;

 **"EMERGENCY BROADCAST SYSTEM**

 **Mobotropolis Police Department**

 **has issued a**

 **CHILD ABDUCTION EMERGENCY"**

There was a robotic voice reading out the alert, Vector only caught a part saying "…police are searching for seven year old Charmy…"

As the crocodile looked around Station Square, he began to recall where Nack's old hideout was.

"Off of Gaia Street…!"

Vector ran towards Gaia Street, not caring that he almost caused multiple car crashes by running onto the street. He could hear people yelling obscenities at him, but he didn't care. It only fueled his adrenaline more.

* * *

Finally, at the edge of Mobotropolis, Vector stood in front of the old house that was the weasel's old hideout. His fist clenched, brow lowering.

"I know yer scared to face him again, Vec… but yer gonna have to do that…" Vector told himself. "Fer Espio and Charmy…"

As Vector walked up to the house, he placed his hand on the door handle.

And stopped.

He just remembered: this house was booby-trapped in the event police were ever called. This meant that if they were still using this house, the traps were still there…

"How did he open it?! Think Vec, think!"

He had to go back into his mind to all the memories he wanted to forget. He could vaguely recall it, Nack tapping three times on the door knocker so the trap could be deactivated, and then he could activate it from inside the house.

Vector grabbed the door knocker and tapped the door three times. He didn't hear anything signaling he did it right, so bracing for the worse, he opened the door.

…and entered inside unharmed.

The green reptile grinned. But not for long, as footsteps were heard from somewhere.

"Vector's here!"

"Looks like he remembered the trap!"

"Awh, crap! How am I gonna deal with them?!"

Vector looked around and found a closet. He entered inside it, closing the door behind him as he heard footsteps close to the door.

"He shouldn't have gone far!" One said.

"Time for the plan to continue!..." Vector muttered to himself. He threw an object close to him at the wall.

"W-what was that, man?!"

"It came from the closet!"

The closet door was opened and the light was turned on. Vector only hoped they didn't see him.

Sure enough, they went by him, examining the wall.

"It was a clock…"

Vector saw that as his chance, and pounced at the two men, who screamed. After beating up the two men, unable to use their weapons, Vector was able to get a few guns and a bullet proof vest from the now knocked out mobians.

"Here's hopin' no one shoots me in the head…"

As he held the gun, his mind took him back to the day he shot and murdered Nack's old goons. He closed his eyes, realizing he would HAVE to use them again.

Leaving the closet, he headed up the stairs and already remembered another trap. If he didn't step on the right part of the last step, nails would shoot through the floor. He stepped on the far right of the step, no nails coming out.

"Alright!"

Just before he could even enter the hall, he heard yells.

"HERE HE COMES, GET READY!"

"DON'T SHOOT THE BEE!"

"Charmy…"

Vector hid behind the wall, wondering when to make his move. He remembered when Nack taught him the basics of guns, when and how to shoot, and where the best places to shoot were.

Taking a deep breath, the crocodile held his gun out and extended his torso out, shooting.

"He's got a gun!"

Just then, the person screaming that got shot in the forehead. Vector pulled back when he heard shots, breathing heavily.

"COME OUT FROM HIDING, VECTOR! WE JUST WANNA HANG OUT LIKE THE OLD DAYS!"

Vector looked down, knowing that they were saving their ammo for when he shot himself. He had to find a way to get their attention.

Vector looked in his pockets, and… found something. It was packets of barbecue sauce from Burger World.

"Must have been when me and Espio got Charmy chicken nuggets… But this isn't gonna do me good!"

That's when he came up with an idea.

Vector opened up the packets, and showed himself, quickly throwing the barbecue sauce before they shot. He quickly hid as he could hear someone yell, "OH CHAOS, GET THIS CRAP OFF OF MY FACE! HE GOT IT INTO MY EYES!"

"MINE TOO!"

He grinned, and as he completely showed himself, Vector shot away at the three people trying to get the sauce from their eyes.

"Okay, that's a nice kill…"

 _"HELP!"_

"That voice…"

Vector began to open doors until the third one down revealed a horrifying sight; Charmy was tied to a chair, somewhat bloodied, and eyes that were more puffy and red than anytime he had a temper tantrum.

"Ch-charmy…" Vector softly said, running up to the bee.

"NO VECTOR, DON'T!" He yelled.

"Huh?!"

"Th-there's a bomb!"

"A bomb?!"

Just then, he was pushed forward, and heard a gun click behind him, revealing two mobians, a green robot and a dark grey wolf.

"Yeah Vector, you heard the kid. There's a bomb in the room. Whacha gonna do about it?"

"Johnny and Barker… still hangin' with Nack, eh?"

"Ooh yeah you motherfucker, you bet we are. Can't say the same though, can we?" Barker replied. "Now you heard Johnny, what are you gonna do? Come after us and get shot? Or try to defuse it? We'll even let you."

Before Vector could do anything, everyone heard police sirens.

"Shit, the filth!"

"What do we do now?!" Johnny replied.

Vector saw this as his chance. He took one of Johnny's legs and made him tumble back. The self-proclaimed 'sultan of speed' fell to the ground, as did his gun. Before Barker could respond, Vector grabbed the gun and pointed it at the wolf.

"Don't even fuckin' move, drop the fuckin' gun NOW."

"Pff, you're not the boss of me."

Vector shot one of Barker's legs as he howled in pain.

"Now yer gonna listen to me."

He proceeded to shoot one of Johnny's legs as he left the two in pain. Vector proceeded to untie Charmy as the two hugged, both of them crying hard.

"V-Vector…" Charmy sobbed.

"Oh, I'm so glad yer okay… Thank Chaos…"

The two comforted each other, glad to see they're okay.

"Is E-Espio okay?"

Vector sighed. "I dunno, I haven't found him. But don't worry, I will. Where's the bomb?"

"Over there."

Charmy pointed to a corner of the room where the bomb lay. There was no timer to it, in fact, it almost seemed like C4.

Vector digged into Barker's pockets and pulled out a detonator.

"They couldda killed us whenever…"

Vector looked down at the floor before handing the detonator to the bee.

"Look, Charmy, I need ya to buzz out the window, and find the nearest police, tell 'em to come here. In the meantime, I'm gonna go look for Espio. Also, give this to the police too. Tell 'em there's C4 on the second floor."

"Bu-but what about you?! Are you going to be okay?"

"I dunno… and that's the scariest part… Charmy, have faith in me, okay?"

Charmy began to cry again, solemnly nodding his head. "Okay…"

The crocodile hugged the bee, hopefully not the last time. "I love you, Charmy. I always will.

"Me too…" Charmy wanted to stay there with Vector, but knew he couldn't.

"Now go!"

The bee buzzed out of the window as Vector could hear him scream, "HELP!"

Vector turned around, knowing that the final challenge was coming ahead, and he would have to face the person who has tormented him for years.

To know those fears can finally be put at rest only furthered Vector's motivation to save the one he loved.

* * *

After shooting through more guards, he finally stood in front of the office that he and Nack spent a plethora of time in. Already the memories came back, but Vector knew the longer he kept remembering, the bigger the chance that Espio would get hurt.

The crocodile kicked the door open, and Nack and his main crony, Mammoth Mogul, stood. Espio stood by the mammoth, being held up by him.

"ESPIO!" Vector yelled.

"Geez, ya didn't have to kick the door down, Vector. Rude."

"Yeh…boy, I can't wait to FINALLY make yeh go away from this world!..."

Nack simply looked at his old boyfriend. "Geez, is this how you are now?"

"I dun care! Ya got balls messin' with mah family, Nack."

The weasel grinned before laughing aloud.

"These people? A bee and a chameleon, is what you call FAMILY?! Oh, don't make me laugh!"

"And what? Ya think ya know what family is?! Ya tore me away from mah friends, the people I considered family!"

"You consider some people who you never even knew your whole life your family, friends who could easily abandon you like that," Nack snapped his finger. "…and yet, to you, they're 'family'. Oh, you're going to kill me!"

Nack stood up, boots clacking on the wood floor. "And yet, you could have avoided all of this had you just rejoined the old gang. We could have even found a place for the chameleon, and we could have also given the bee whatever he wanted. But no, you didn't. And now look at your little boyfriend! It's your entire fault, buddy!"

Before he could respond, Vector heard the sound of a helicopter from outside. Nack, his cronies, and Espio heard the sound too, and turned around.

"THIS IS THE ZONE COPS! TO EVERYONE IN THIS HOUSE, STAY WHERE YOU ARE. IF YOU DO NOT COMPLY, YOU WILL BE SUBJECT TO ARREST, OR SOMETHING _FAR_ WORSE!"

"The filth!" Nack replied.

"TO NACK THE WEASEL, INFAMOUS CRIMINAL, RELEASE ALL THE HOSTAGES YOU HAVE WITHOUT COMPLICATIONS, AND WE WILL NOT USE FORCE!"

"Oh to hell with 'em, get Mogul! You too, Eclipse!"

The two got machine guns from Nack's desk and opened the window. They fired away as the two reptiles could hear them scream, "F-FIRE! WE'RE BEING SHOT AT! SWITCH TO EMERGENCY PROCEDURES!"

Bullets were fired into the room as Vector hid behind the desk. He could see from the corner of his eye Nack take Espio into the hall.

"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY! HE HAS A HOSTAGE, SO BE CAREFUL!"

Vector looked up to see the helicopter fly up as he followed behind the weasel and chameleon. He could see some of Nack's cronies hiding behind furniture, hoping the shots were finished instead of caring about Vector passing by.

Before the green reptile went up the stairs, Nack came down, pointing a gun and Vector and firing three shots. He hid in a room as Vector heard Nack and Espio go up the stairs.

As he left the room, cronies came out of their hiding place and began to chase Vector. He went up the stairs as he heard a bullet ricochet from the wall.

"Don't let him get away!" Someone yelled.

Vector saw the brief glimpse of Espio's tail enter a room as he slid on the floor, already seeing the goons catch up. He opened the door, shutting it behind him. Just then, he saw a gun in front of him.

"Oh no no no, don't step any closer to the chameleon. I might just shoot."

Shots rang out from outside.

"What the hell is that?"

"ZONE COPS!"

"Shit, the Zone Cops!"

The door was forced open as the three Zone Cops, Zonic, Zector, and Zespio entered inside.

"PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD AND GET ON THE FUCKING GROUND!" Zonic screamed.

"I have these two as hostages!" Nack replied. "You better not do anything rash."

He held up the two reptiles as the Zone Cops lowered their weapons.

"That's right… good Zone Cops. Realize the pieces of filth you all are…"

Just then, the three hid behind the wall outside and fired. Nack pushed Espio out of the way and hid behind a couch. Vector got out of the way as well.

He didn't know how long the shootout lasted for. Nack seemed to have plenty of bullets.

That's when the crocodile looked at his own gun, hand on the cartridge.

"I… could it work?"

Vector took out the cartridge, and waited for Nack to make his move. Sure enough, when Nack stood up from his hiding spot to fire, Vector threw the cartridge at his head. The weasel held his head as Zespio fired at his shoulder. Nack screamed in pain as the three Zone Cops stormed the room and batons to beat the weasel.

He quickly ran up to Espio and untied everything he had on, both reptiles sobbing greatly as they realized they could have easily lost each other. They watched as the three Zone Cops held an unconscious Nack, handcuffs in his wrists.

"I-I'm… so glad yer okay…" Vector cried.

"I'm glad you weren't killed… you weren't just my hero, or Charmy's… you saved this town from Nack…"

"I guess I do owe mahself fer that, eh?"

The two kissed, realizing maybe they shouldn't have considering the cuts, bruises, and blood on them.

"Let's find Charmy. He shouldn't be that far."

* * *

Sure enough, Charmy was waiting outside, looking like he was going to throw up. He screamed happily when he saw his two caretakers, and hugged them, sobbing harder than when Vector saved him.

"YOU TW-TWO ARE OKAY!"

"We're… okay…" Was all Vector managed before he choked up, voice cracking.

The three could see Nack and the cronies that were alive being taken into a police car. Meanwhile, the ones who had died were being carried in body bags. In total, eight died, 12 were injured, and 20 were arrested, including the weasel.

Vector watched as the police took Nack away, the weasel turning around to find the crocodile spitting blood and flipping him off.

"See yeh in hell, ya motherfucker…" He whispered to himself.

An ambulance worker came up to the three.

"Excuse me, but we'll need to patch you three up at the hospital. You all clearly got hurt in that house. Follow me to the ambulance."

Vector nodded as the three walked up to the back of the ambulance, shutting the doors behind them as the sounds of police cars and ambulances filled the skies. The three could see news reporters were crowded around the house, telling the stories to millions around Mobius.

* * *

After all three were treated at the hospital (Vector having the most injuries out of the three), the Zone Cops came by the hospital and asked them if they'd be willing to testify in court. All of them agreed, however, Vector was worried that Nack was willing to use his past to make sure HE landed in jail.

Getting patched up, they were taken down to the Zone Cops' Station.

"Well, Mr. Vector, I don't know how you did it, but you were a great help to the Zone Cops today, in not just bringing Nack and his gang to justice, but also saving your family. I praise you," Zonic said.

"Thanks," Vector nodded, as the bee and chameleon looked at him. Espio had on a gauze around his hand and Charmy held onto a comfort teddy bear.

"But… there is something that we need to ask you. And we need a truthful response."

The green reptile shuddered. What were they going to ask him?

"While questioning Nack, he had mentioned that YOU were once part of his gang, and that you had murdered two former group members. Is that correct?"

Espio gasped. "V-Vector…"

Charmy couldn't believe it either, his face started to fall.

It was just what Vector was worried about. He realized he had to tell the truth.

"Officer… if yeh can let me explain-"

"Is it correct?!"

"Yes… it is… but… he made me do it."

"What do you mean?"

"When I had first met Nack, I wasn't aware he was in a gang. He made himself seem innocent. So, when he told me he had a place for me to stay, I went on board, mainly because I had just gotten kicked out by some friends of mine. And he… he made me join his gang if I wanted a place to stay, and I only stayed 'cause I had everythin' I needed to live. About the killin', yes, I did it, but he forced me to do it. I couldn't live with mahself afterwards… I fell into a deep depression, even got put on suicide watch at one point, and it culminated into me runnin' away. Officer, I swear to you, what I did haunts me to this day still, and I can never forgive mahself fer it. But I left fer a reason; and that's 'cause I wouldn't let anyone's lives play into the hands of Nack and his gang. If ya intend to put me in jail, do it. Just… let mah family alone."

The bee and chameleon looked down, completely shocked and silent by Vector's confession.

"I see… so, you were forced to do it. Both the killing and join the gang."

"Yes. That is the truth, and nothing but the truth."

Vector stayed silent for a while, waiting for Zonic to say something.

What he said next shocked him.

"You won't be getting charged."

"What?!"

"While first degree murder is obviously something you get put into jail for, unlike killers out there, you were forced against your own will to do it. The law states that it only applies for people who committed the act solo and well aware of what they were doing. In your case, Nack made you do it. You're free, sir."

Vector almost felt like hugging the hedgehog and crying.

"Th-thank yeh! This means… so much…"

"You're welcome. Plus I… I recently became a father myself. I'm not going to take away a person clearly intent on wanting to support his family."

The crocodile looked his boyfriend, then the bee he took care of. He side hugged the two, smiling wide.

"You're free to leave. Oh, and bee? You can keep the bear. What happened today, you don't forget about it. At night, hold onto it tight, okay?"

"Okay…" Charmy replied.

* * *

When the three returned back to the apartment, they found a note from the Zone Cops that said that a bag was found at the residence Nack and his gang stayed at. It turned out to be the belongings they stole, and that they would get them tomorrow.

"Today was… a long day…" Vector said, trying to get a response. "Also, can I mention that the Zector and Zespio guy look EXACTLY like us, Espio?"

"Yeah…" Espio stared at the wall. Charmy was doing the same thing too, stroking his new bear.

Vector looked up and down for a brief moment before sitting next to the two. "I feel yeh…"

They all simply looked at the wall, silent.

* * *

Since Espio had no motivation to cook, they decided to order fast food. Since Burger World announced their new delivery service, they ordered food from there. When it arrived, the person giving them their food commented on how gloomy and depressing they looked.

"…it's fer a reason…" Vector said.

Eating their food in silence, they felt it get stuck in their throats, and heavy in the stomach. When they were done, the three retreated to bed, not caring that it was almost eight.

As they tried to sleep off the day's events, all three of them experiences flashbacks and horror filled dreams of that day. Vector was the most succumbed to this, he had a nightmare that Nack had come back to brutally murder the three.

At one point, Charmy came knocking at the door.

"Vector…? Espio…?"

"Huh…? Charmy, is that you?" The chameleon asked, getting up from the bed.

"Y-Yeah… I can't sleep…"

Espio walked over to the door and opened it.

"Can I sleep with you guys?"

Espio rubbed his eyes. "Sure… I imagine you're still afraid of what happened today. I'm still afraid too, and so is Vector…"

Charmy nodded as he buzzed in the middle of the bed. Vector looked at the bee, thankful that his presence disrupted his nightmare.

As Espio got into bed, Vector looked down at his boyfriend and the child they took care. While so much could have happened to them, at the end of the day; they were still alive. While he had trouble falling asleep, Vector knew that having his family by his side, alive and well, was enough.

* * *

 _END OF CHAPTER 17_

* * *

 **Next time, on Rooming In…**

 **Nack and his gang may have been arrested, but the emotional and psychological wounds are still left on Vector, Espio, and Charmy…**

 **…and Vector, being the most affected, still isn't moving on, and this may begin to strain his and Espio's relationship….**


	18. March II

**(AN: Just got back from school, so hey, time for a new chapter! This one is a little short, and hey, it's the last serious chapter! Yeah, after last chapter's events, I think it's time we slow down things a small bit.**

 **Just a small bit tho :P)**

* * *

Two weeks have passed since the events with Nack and his gang.

Since then, things have slowly been improving, granted, Vector, Espio, and Charmy were still on edge. The day after the incident, all the neighbors at the apartment complex heard about it, offering them gifts of condolence. Sonia cried her eyes out at work the next day, blubbering that Espio could have been killed. Soar on the other hand, confessed that he was mad about Espio bailing and called him on his cell phone to tell him he had been fired (Nack had responded however, telling him that "his little employee might not live to see another day"). So, when he watched the news that night, he understood what was really going on and let him off the hook. Meanwhile, the kids at Charmy's school hailed the bee as a hero for stopping Nack and the gang.

Now, Espio and Charmy weren't having frequent nightmares. The chameleon was the first one to not have them often, then the bee (even though he was kidnapped, which the two reptiles found amazing).

…

Despite all this, Vector still hasn't moved on from the situation. Every time he closes his eyes, it's always Nack this, what could have happened to Espio or Charmy, anything pertaining to the situation. He was losing sleep fast, he started losing his appetite, and his appearance started lacking due to him just looking at the wall all day until Charmy came home.

Even though he knew Nack and his cronies were behind bars, the nightmares didn't stop, and his trauma pertaining to everything about the weasel stayed the same.

At dinner one night, Vector stared blankly at his spaghetti with meatballs, his fork in between his fingers.

"Vector, you really need to eat," Espio said. "You haven't been eating much these past few weeks, and I'm getting worried."

"Yeah! …although, can I have the rest of what you have if you don't want it?" asked Charmy.

"Charmy!"

"It's fine, guys… I'm just not hungry…"

Espio sighed. "Look, I know it's about Nack and what happened, Vector. I understand what you went through was something painful. But look; Nack and his gang are in a place they can't escape. What happened in that house was long ago, and hey, look at us now. We're alive, in front of you, and talking to you, aren't we?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm not saying 'stop being afraid', because I understand him coming back to your life was the last thing you wanted. But just… I know you can improve your mental health."

Regardless of all the speeches given to him, Vector didn't heed any of them. He kept on about what happened, which slowly started to annoy Espio.

"Vector!" Espio said to him irritated one night. "I've been giving you the same speech every day! And you refuse to listen!"

"But… ya two could have died!"

"BUT WE DIDN'T. I'm in front of you!"

"I know but-"

"Ah ah, stop it. Now, I understand your trauma, but you need to heal from it too."

"Like ya know how trauma works."

"Excuse me?!"

"Nothin'…"

Espio looked at his boyfriend, shaking his head. "Whatever, I'm not going to waste my time on someone who refuses to listen." He walked off to the kitchen.

And in that moment, all the anxiety and stress placed on Vector the past weeks overcame him. He got up and followed the chameleon, fists clenched.

"I SAID YA DON'T KNOW HOW TRAUMA WORKS!"

Espio turned around, a mad look on his face.

"Oh, what, ya think I can just forget 'bout it like that?" Vector snapped his fingers. "Ya wanna tell me, "OH VECTOR JUST DON'T THINK ABOUT IT AND YOU'LL GET BETTER"! Well here's some news fer ya buddy, Nack screwed me up bad! Super bad! I can't go a day without thinkin' of everythin' he made me do, and if that somehow annoys ya, yer a piece of shit!"

"How am I a piece of shit when you refuse to move on, bringing yourself more pain!"

"Oh, ya think dun WANNA move on?! Here's a newsflash, I want to! But I can't! I just can't!"

"Vector, me and Charmy have been there for you since day 1. Nack is IN JAIL, remember? He's not coming back to hurt you, nor is anyone else! We want you to understand!"

"YA STILL DUN GET IT! IT'S MAH FAULT EITHER ONE OF YEH COULDDA DIED!"

From his room, Charmy poked his head out. His face was full of fear.

"You should be glad none of us did! If you want to keep crying about something that never happened, be my guest, but don't be so foolish."

"If ya think that mah fears and trauma is just me cryin' like a lil' bitch, I'm sorry, but yeh REALLY dun fuckin' know how trauma works!"

"Well EXCUSE ME for our life experiences being different!"

"So because yours weren't as bad as mine, ya think yer way of thinkin' applies to me?!"

"All I'm asking is for you to stop being so negative! Charmy even feels the same-"

"Don't… don't even FUCKIN' bring Charmy into this!"

In his rage, Vector pushed Espio. He tumbled back, arm hitting the coffee decanter as it fell on the floor, glass shattering as coffee spilled onto the floor. He could see the anger in Vector's eyes subdue as the crocodile realized what he had done, his expression looking more worried.

As the chameleon stared up at Vector, he couldn't help but be reminded of the first time he and the other reptile met.

"G-Get out…" Vector said, not wanting to face Espio.

"Ve-vector… I…"

"Get out!"

And just as he heard Charmy crying, Espio ran out of the apartment, a brooding Vector standing silently in the kitchen.

* * *

 **LATER…**

Espio sat on Sonia's couch at her house, shaking as he explained the situation to Sonia.

"Chaos… I feel like the world's worst boyfriend… I can't even take ONE person's feelings into consideration without being such a jackass! He deserved to hit me after everything I said…"

"Don't say that!" The pink hedgehog soothed. "Espio, you know that's not true."

"But… Vector doesn't deserve me…"

"Okay, that's nonsense and you know it. Both of you are still going through the effects of what Nack did."

"Then why can I move on and he can't?!"

"Because Vector has history."

Espio looked at his shoes, silent.

"If anything, I'm not even sure if YOU'VE moved on."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's something us girls know."

"That's it?"

"Well, that'll ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?"

Espio softly chuckled. "Yeah… I suppose you're right. You're… you're right. I still get the occasional nightmare and flashback… But it's not right that Vector hasn't moved on."

"Espio, you need to understand that someone with trauma can't just forget their situation on their own. As much as they want to, that's not how it works. They need time, effort, and support from other people, as well as psychologists and the like."

"So, this whole thing is my fault because I don't know?"

"Partially. At the same time, Vector shouldn't have gotten physical in response."

Espio looked at the bright colored wall. "Maybe… maybe all that Vector's gone through is worse than anything that's happened to me. And you know a lot has happened to me."

"There you go, you're getting it now. Put yourself in his shoes. Do you think you'd be able to forget everything?"

"Potentially."

"You can deny it as much as you want, but it stays with you forever."

Something about how Sonia worded it almost changed Espio's perspective on the situation.

"You're… you're right… tch, how foolish I am… not him…"

"See, you're admitting your mistakes. Now, that's where you have to go back to him and apologize, and tell him you'll do a better job understanding his pain."

"Do I HAVE to face him? I'm… a bit scared now…"

"Don't worry, I have you covered."

* * *

 **MEANWHILE…**

Back at the apartment, Vector got done assuring a sad Charmy. As the bee stopped crying, the crocodile sat back down on the couch, holding his tail.

"Why did I even hurt him like that?... I wouldn't be surprised if we broke up because of it…" Vector mused. "Sure, Espio hurt me too, but I probably hurt him worse…"

Just then, the phone ringed. Vector got up from the couch and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey… is this Vector?"

"Yeah… yeh sound familiar… arentcha Espio's coworker?"

"Sonia, that's the one! Hey listen, can you come by down to my house?"

"I… I dunno where ya live. Why d'ya want me to come over anyway?"

"You'll see when you arrive. Look, I'm at Bygone Park, probably five minutes away from downtown Station Square. You'll see when you get there."

"Alright… hey, have yeh seen Espio? I… wanna talk with him…"

Sonia hung up.

"Oh…"

Just before Vector walked out of the house, he looked back and realized no one could take care of Charmy. So, he got out his cell phone and decided to call a friend.

First, it was Dingo. The green reptile held the phone up as he waited for the large orange canine to pick up.

"Hello?" He said.

"Dingo, it's me."

"Ah, Vector. What a surprise. How ya been, mate? Yeh know, since the incident…"

"Eh… not so good… Hey listen, that's not important right now. Could you come over and take care of Charmy? I'm gonna be outta the house for a few."

"Y-yyeah…. sorry mate, me and Sleet were just about to head out fer lunch."

"Awh, dammit…"

"Yeah…. sorry…"

"Never mind then, yeh two have a good lunch."

Vector hung up. _"Well, that was a waste,"_ He thought.

The next person on the hit list was Knuckles. Vector called up the echidna, who could hear some sort of sports game from the speakers.

"Hello?"

"Knux, it's me, Vector."

"Vector! Whoa man, I haven't heard from you in a while, man. What's happened? You kinda fell off the radar after… well, y'know…"

"I know, I know. Listen, can yeh take care of Charmy fer me while I'm out?"

"The little kid? Oh Chaos, Vector, you know I'm not good with kids…"

"C'mon, please?"

"Ugh, fine. You better have the sports channel on your TV. I'm not missing this basketball game."

"I do, dun worry."

"Alright… I'm gonna go out now, call yer name out when yeh arrive. I told Charmy to wait fer someone to introduce themselves to be let in."

"Gotcha."

Knuckles hung up as Vector turned around. "Hey, Charmy! I'm gonna be outta the house! A friend of mine will take care of yeh, so stay still until he says he's here, got it?"

"Okay!"

The crocodile opened the door and shut it behind him.

* * *

As Vector walked through Station Square, he could feel the crisp sunlight shining on his scales. It's been a while since he left the apartment, and now that he did, it felt somewhat nice…

When he reached Bygone Park, he looked for a house the pink hedgehog described earlier. It was one story, the door of the mailbox being painted pink, and a garden full of flowers. Sure enough, it wasn't hard for the reptile to find the house he was looking for.

"Sonia really does like to show off her femininity…" He mused to himself.

Reaching the front door, Vector knocked as seconds later, the door swung open. Sonia revealed herself.

"Hey there, Vector! It's so nice seeing you!"

"Same to yeh, Sonia. So, why did yeh even invite me over?"

"Oh, it's kind of important. Follow me."

Sonia walked back inside as Vector entered the house. Seconds as he took his first steps into the house, he saw Espio sitting on the couch.

"Oh HELL no, that's why yeh invited me?! I'm out!"

Before Vector could leave, Sonia stopped him.

"You AREN'T going ANYWHERE!"

She began to push the crocodile towards the chameleon as he protested.

"Hey! Stop that, I ain't gonna face him!"

"You will, no matter what!"

Much to his displeasure, Vector stood facing Espio. The chameleon had a look on his face that said he also didn't want to do this. Both reptiles had their arms crossed.

"Is there something you two would like to say before you hug and make up like they do in the movies?" Sonia asked.

Espio sighed, and begun. "Vector… I won't make you apologize for what you done. In fact, I should be apologizing. I don't understand how you felt, I only pushed how I think and applied it to you, when now I know that's not the case. You-you have all the right in the world to be mad at me, and honestly I deserved to be pushed!"

"No no, Espio, dun says that… I shouldn't have gone physical… doin' something like that, it's super bad of me to do and I'm fully ready to take any consequence 'cause of it! I'm owin' up to what I deserve!"

"I'm sorry!"

'No, I'm sorry!"

The two simply looked at each other, coming closer together as they hugged.

"I'm going to do a better job understanding your pain, Vector…" Espio said.

"And I promise I won't do anythin' so brash like that again…" Vector replied.

"See? Aren't you glad the feelings of negativity are gone?" Sonia said as the two kissed.

"Hell yeah," Vector kissed Espio. "I'm just glad it's all over…"

"Same… hey, do you guys wanna stay for dinner?"

"As much as we'd love to, we left Charmy alone with Knuckles."

"Knuckles?" asked Espio.

"I aksed him to watch over him. That's okay, right?"

"Yeah, it is… well, we could bring Charmy back. I wouldn't mind coming over for dinner."

"Then it's settled! We'll pick up Charmy, and hey, even Knuckles too if you want! Let me get my keys…"

* * *

Sometime later, the three drove back to the complex. They stood in front of the apartment door, Espio putting in his key and waiting for the beep to signal they were allowed. As Vector opened the door, pillow feathers coated the apartment as the three could see Knuckles coated in feathers. He spit out a few of them as a scared Charmy buzzed out from behind the fridge.

"Um… I can explain this…"

* * *

 _END OF CHAPTER 18_

* * *

 **Next time, on Rooming In…**

 **April Fool's Day arrives!**

 **Espio comes across an old acquaintance**

 **and finally, our two loving reptiles get frustrated at… taxes?**


	19. April I

**(AN: It's pre-Nintendo Switch release day, which means it's time for a celebration!**

 **...by a new chapter of course.**

 **I know it only seems like yesterday last chapter was uploaded, but right now, things are more so kinda going off the table. If i remember, in my idea document for this story, chapters past March were more on the short side, as the Nack sideplot came to an end.**

 **This means one thing: as we enter the April months of this story, it's coming to a close. There's still some chapters left, but... just be prepared for the future.**

 **Anyway, enough rambling, do enjoy this chapter!**

 **Oh, and thanks for all the support! So far, this fic is at 2.5k views, 8 reviews, 10 favorites, and 7 follows! This means a lot guys! But could you leave a review? I seriously want to know what you guys think.)**

* * *

Giggling was heard throughout the apartment.

"I know the sound of Charmy when I hear it…" Vector mumbled in bed. "He's doing somethin'…"

"Leave him be, Vector. He's not bothering us after all…" Espio replied.

"He better not, otherwise we're havin' another talk. I didn't sleep good last night."

More giggling was heard, this time a bit louder.

"Oh, he is definitely doin' somethin'…"

"If you're so concerned, why not check on him?"

The crocodile rolled over on the bed and began to walk towards the door. Just as he opened it, a giant foam palm with whipped cream on it collided onto Vector. Charmy was heard from outside, laughing hard.

"Oh oh, I got you SO hard, Vector!"

Espio couldn't even help but laugh at how silly his boyfriend looked. Taking off the whipped cream from his eyes, he looked at the bee.

"OH, ya think that's funny eh? Hold still and let me show ya funny, Charmy!"

* * *

The first part of the morning consisted of Vector chasing Charmy throughout the apartment, the neighbors complaining loudly about the noise to Espio.

Finally, the chameleon was able to calm down the two to get them to sit down for breakfast.

"I will say though, you did look funny," Espio said, sipping on coffee.

"Thanks. Thanks, hun," Vector said sarcastically.

"By the way, Vector…"

"Wha-"

Espio poured some of his coffee on his boyfriend's head. Charmy laughed as the crocodile looked more and more unamused, the coffee staining his white tank top.

"Oh, we're doin' this eh? Wouldn't this be tragic if I did… THIS?!"

Vector reached towards Espio's plate and stole his toast.

"Hey, my breakfast!"

"APRIL FOOLS, YA DIRTY ANIMAL!" Vector yelled with toast in his mouth. "Ya better be thankful mah headphones ain't on!"

By the time the bus almost arrived, the three enjoyed pulling acts of physical slapstick humor in their own little 'April Fools' pranks. They quickly left the apartment before someone could start another, and ran off to the bus stop.

* * *

 **LATER THAT DAY…**

After work, Espio headed to the grocery store to pick up some food. After getting some more whipped cream since Charmy wasted it all, and pasta to make for dinner, he couldn't help but notice a familiar girl in front of a box of salad dressings.

"Hm… blue cheese or red wine…" A purple cat wearing a black t-shirt and purple shorts mumbled to herself.

"Oh!"

The chameleon walked up to the girl and tapped her arm. Her fur pointed up as she turned around.

"Erm, hi? You wouldn't be Blaze, would you?"

She nodded her head.

"You… do remember who I am, right?"

"You're…"

Blaze looked at the reptile as her eyes widened.

"Oh, you're Espio! Oh Chaos, I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you! How have you been?"

"Things have well, been fine for me. So much has happened since I first met you."

"Same here. Hey, I bet you wanna know what happened with me and my crush…"

"What?"

"We're dating now!"

"Ah, congratulations! I guess my gift was the right thing."

"Oh… my girlfriend is the sweetest thing ever… Still going strong after a few months…"

Espio couldn't help but think back to his and Vector's relationship…

"Thank you for picking it out, Espio. You're a great guy."

"Heh heh… thank you, Blaze. Do you mind if I accompany you?"

"Oh, not at all. Come on!"

As the two walked along the aisles, the cat picked up a bottle of chocolate syrup.

"You going to make something?" Espio asked.

"Yeah, this Friday, Wave's coming over for a dinner date. She said her favorite food was parfaits, so I think I was going to make the meal like, dessert themed. Along with a parfait, I was thinking of topping it off with a chocolate doughnut coated in chocolate syrup. Does that sound good to you, Espio?" Blaze replied.

"That sounds delicious. Wish my boyfriend would make me something like that without burning the apartment down."

"You have a boyfriend?!"

"Well, yeah. It just so happened to be the person I gave the headphones I grabbed first too."

"How sweet! It's almost like we have such loving partners…"

"You with…. Wave? Yeah, Wave. And me with my boyfriend…"

"Hey, so I think that's all I need here," The lavender cat said as she grabbed a small jar of peaches. "Do you mind if you can give me a phone number or something so I can text you?"

"Oh, I don't mind! Just to warn you though, I don't have unlimited texts, so do be mindful of that."

"Okay!"

And so, the two new friends shared their phone numbers as Blaze waved, running up to one of the self-checkout machines. Espio walked away to one of the 'easy-carry' checkout counters, ready to leave and head back home.

* * *

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

 _"Have you seen Barby?"_ Vector heard Knuckles say as the two were talking on the phone. _"She looks heavily pregnant."_

"The time is catchin' up to her. I heard they weren't plannin' a baby shower, after all, they weren't even datin' in the first place," Vector replied, kicking his feet on the table.

 _"Sleet and Dingo promised they'd be there for the baby's birth. I think I might go too. What 'bout you?"_

"I'll have to see. As long as Barby doesn't go into labor before Charmy gets home from school, I'm good."

"VECTORRRRR… WHEN'S ESPIO COMING BACK?!" Charmy whined, the crocodile biting his tongue when he said this.

"Look, Imma have to call back. Charmy's gettin' anxious again."

 _"Still suffering from separation anxiety?"_

"It got worse since the incident. He cried on the way to the bus stop because he was too scared to go to school the day after."

 _"Ouch, poor kid. Alright, I'll leave you to it."_

Knuckles hung up as Vector went over to Charmy's room. He could see the insect holding his action figures, a faint frown on his face.

"Espio was supposed to be home by now…" He said.

"I know, I know. I'm sure he'll be home soon-"

Right on cue, a knocking was heard from outside.

"Ah, speak of the devil!"

As he walked out of the child's room, Vector could hear Charmy sigh in relief. Making his way to the door, he checked through the newly installed peephole and found it was Espio. Smiling, he opened the door and put on a face of happiness.

"Welcome home, hun," Vector said, kissing his boyfriend. "Went to the store after work?"

"Yeah. I just picked up some stuff," Espio replied.

"Here, lemme get 'em fer ya."

"No no, Vector I got it."

"Come on, I insist!"

"Alright, alright…"

Vector took the bags and unpacked on the counter. Charmy buzzed out from his room as he happily said Espio's name, the crocodile turning around to see the two hugging as Espio asked how was school today.

"Hm?" The fuchsia reptile said as he noticed letters on the counter. "Erm, Vector, this one is a letter reminding us that we need to file our tax returns."

"Aw crap, really?!" Vector gawked. "Looks like we need to bring the tablets out…"

"Well, we can work on them after dinner tonight. I need a nap, my feet are tired…"

"What, yeh want a feet massage?"

The look on the chameleon's face changed as his face said; "Yes, yes I want one".

"Wa-wait! I wasn't kiddin', yeh know I dun give the best massages!"

"You guys are getting lovey-dovey, and I don't wanna catch cooties! Ray at school is already out sick!" Charmy screamed, buzzing quickly to his room as Espio made Vector scoop him up, and bring him to the bedroom.

* * *

 **AFTER DINNER…**

"Charmy, did you finish your homework?"

"Yes, Espio!"

"Good. If you're going to watch TV, could you at least turn it down? Vector and I really need to focus on this."

Charmy nodded as he grabbed the remote and lowered the volume of the TV. At the same time the bee was enjoying his show, the two reptiles sat in the living room, reading glasses on as they had their tablets out. The website to the revenue department's website was open as the two filled out electronic paperwork.

"What the?!" Vector complained. "They're sayin' one of mah submissions got declined! But I did it yesterday, ugh, Chaos…"

He grabbed his cell phone and called up the revenue department's offices. Meanwhile, the apartment phone began to ring. Espio looked over and stood up, answering it.

"Hello?"

 _"Hello, this is Fink Vedestrous, your landlord here at the Gigan Rocks apartment complex. This is a message to remind you that from this month onwards, due to inflation, rent prices will be increased. Anyone who has questions that aren't complaints, please contact me. If you do have complaints, write them down on a piece of paper, and then proceed to burn said piece of paper. Thank you!"_

Espio's eyes bulged as he heard this. There was no way the price of rent went up! He quickly dialed the asterisk and the number 0 for the landlord's office.

 _"Hello?"_ Mr. Fink's voice said on the phone when he picked up.

"Mr. Fink, this is Espio, one of the people renting out your apartment. Has the price of rent ACTUALLY gone up?!" The chameleon exclaimed.

 _"Yes it has, Mr. Espio. I thought I told you to burn all your complaints though."_

"Sir, this is an outrage! Perhaps you'd like to tell us this in ADVANCE rather than let us know now?! I need to know why this is the case!"

 _"Look, if you want the short answer, more people are moving in, and naturally, we're using more resources. More hot water, more electricity, you get the deal."_

"Sir, I'm not sure if the income my boyfriend and I make will be enough!"

 _"Well, tough luck. That's not my fault."_

"Excuse me?!"

 _"You heard me. If it's such a problem, move somewhere else! Now, good day, sir. I have other complaints to answer from people even though I told them to practically suck it up."_

Mr. Fink hung up as Espio rubbed his temples, frustrated.

"Is that true, Espio? Rent went up?" Vector asked from the table.

"Yes, it's true…" Espio replied.

"T'ch, damn landlord. The hell he's thinkin'…"

"Didn't you call the revenue department?"

"Yeah, I did. Told me I had to pay fer the tax return, some 'unfilled' bullcrap."

"It just seems like tonight gets worse and worse…"

"Do… do you guys want a hug?" Charmy said from the couch.

"Don't worry. Just… sit there and watch cartoons, Charmy. We can handle bein' adults over here." Vector replied.

"Let's hope…" Espio added. Vector took off his glasses, and rubbed his face.

"Money money money, it's like what all people care 'bout these days."

"Don't worry, we can get through with it, Vector. If we're lucky, tax returns may be nice to me."

Vector clicked his tongue. "That's true. Still, wish this didn't happen…"

* * *

Sometime after getting everything done, the two reptiles wanted a stress reliever and a gateway out from the responsibilities of adult life. As such, they decided to play with Charmy a bit.

"Okay… so this property costs 250… I will buy it. And at the same time, I will put down a house, because I'm rich and that's all I need to survive in the capitalistic environment we call life," Vector said, placing down the fake money in front of Charmy's Ulsterman figure, who was made banker for the game. The bee grabbed the money and put it back into the bank.

"And now it's my turn…" Espio said, rolling the dice and tossing it onto the board. "Hmm… four…"

He took his piece and began to move it to the space. "One, two, three, four… Luxury Tax, argh, damn it…"

Espio paid more money to the bank as Charmy grabbed it.

"My turn!" The bee said, rolling the dice. "Alright! Two-"

That's when he noticed what space he was landing on.

"Oh no, go to jail!"

And so, Charmy's piece was stuck in jail for two turns until he managed to get a lucky roll.

After board game time, the two reptiles watched Charmy play his video game over his shoulder as they watched some TV. A comedy show was on TV, and the stock sound effect of the laugh track started to get on Vector's nerves.

"Alright, time fer bed. It's almost 10 anyway."

"Wait, is it?" Espio asked, checking the clock on the wall. Sure enough, it said 10.

"Well, look at that. Alright Charmy, I'm sure you know what to do."

"Yes, Espio…" Charmy rolled his eyes, wanting to stay up longer. Ultimately, he had to get ready for bed much like his guardians.

That night, Vector snored loudly as Espio cuddled closer to his boyfriend. He wasn't going to lie; he was scared of what the future would bring. But then again, he knew he and Vector can overcome it. They would just have to work harder…

* * *

 _END OF CHAPTER 19_

* * *

 **Next time, on Rooming In…**

 **Vector and Espio plan to celebrate the end of finishing taxes…**

 **…only for something unexpectedly horrible to happen…**


	20. April II

**(AN: I know it only seems like yesterday that I posted Chapter 19, and that's because it really has. As a matter of fact, NOT actually lying this time, this is legit the shortest chapter of the fic. Not even at 2k words! I mean, I even added a scene to make it a LITTLE longer, but as such, no cigar. Do you guys mind the short chapters? Please do tell me, because I'm hoping that the next chapter is a lot longer.**

 **Anyway, do enjoy some more... drama?!)**

* * *

"Vector, can we play again? Huh? Huh?! Can we play again?!"

"Charmy, we're busy with taxes, we can play with yeh later, just not now!" Vector replied, not bothering to look up at the bee. Charmy pouted, buzzing over to Espio.

"Espio, Vector's a party pooper! How about you play with me?"

"Charmy, I'm afraid Vector's right," The chameleon said. "We're busy right now. We'll tell you when we're done, okay?"

"Ugh… you guys aren't fun anymore! All you focus yourselves on now is bills, bills, and taxes!"

"Charmy, when yer an adult, yer gonna learn that we dun like doin' this stuff as much as ya do," Vector replied. "Now quit bein' a brat and let us work faster so we can play with yeh."

The insect simply looked at the crocodile as he buzzed to his room, remembering that he still had weekend homework to do that surely Espio would chew him out for not doing.

Since the incident with the revenue department, there was only a few more things left to do to take care of tax season. Soon, their tax returns would come, and they knew to celebrate the large income of money. However, there were still bills left to pay, delayed by the large process of tax season.

As Espio prepared a budget for next month, Vector stroked his arm.

"Yes, Vector?"

"Yeh know, we've been working real hard on this…"

"Let me guess, you wish to take a break?"

"Nah, I'm saying that when we finish all the taxes and the bills, we should celebrate our new freedom."

"I'll do that when there's more bills."

"Naw, listen, how about we sent Charmy over to Mr. Kukku's tonight, then in the mornin' when I come home from work, we have ourselves some little 'adult time' before we pick 'em up, eh?"

This caused Espio to become hot and flustered. "O-Oh… I didn't realize you wanted… THAT again, I mean, if you wanted something minor, you could have asked-"

"Nah, I want this to be the full thing, not just base one or two. Whaddya say?"

"I mean, I have no former objections. I could use the break after this. And it… has been a while since we…"

Espio looked around, making sure Charmy was nowhere in hearing distance.

"All the stuff is in the bottom drawer, right?" He asked Vector.

"Yup," replied the crocodile.

"Excellent… Ooh, now you've got me excited for tonight…"

* * *

 **LATER THAT EVENING…**

"Alright, well I'm off, Espio!" Vector told his boyfriend. Charmy had already been taken to Mr. Kukku's house, leaving behind the chameleon. Espio quickly ran towards the green reptile and kissed him.

"Have a good night, Vector. Don't forget what we planned earlier…"

"I won't!"

"Oh, by the way, here's an umbrella. The weatherman on the news said there was a chance of thunderstorms tonight,"

"Hey, thanks! Alright, night hun!"

Vector turned around and left the apartment, Espio shutting the door as his stomach twisted into a knot in anxious excitement. The first time the two had sex was something but miraculous and hot, so Chaos only knew what the second time would bring. Realizing that he would have to be… clean, the chameleon decided to hop into the shower for a second time that day.

…

An hour later, Espio sat at the table, reading a book while eating an apple. It felt almost relaxing, hearing the sound of a light drizzle from outside. Since the rainy season started, it had been raining outside more and more.

Just as the fuchsia reptile turned the page, there was a loud banging at the door. Espio was startled, dropping his book as he almost choked on the apple he had just swallowed. He didn't know who was banging, but he didn't care. The chameleon grabbed a kitchen knife and held it up, thoughts racing through his head if it might have been someone related to Nack.

As he reached the door, he slowly put his hand on the handle, turning it slightly. In hindsight, when Espio did this, he mentally cursed himself out.

"I should have checked who it was-"

Before Espio could finish muttering, someone stumbled onto the floor, the sound of sobbing piercing through the apartment.

"Wha-what the, Vector?!" Espio questioned, realizing the person crying was Vector. The crocodile, eyes red and puffy as his sobbing seemed slurred.

"V-Vector, are you drunk?!"

"Es-Espi…" Vector slurred, continuing to cry.

"Calm yourself, what happened? First, let me get you off the floor."

The chameleon tried to pick up the crocodile, which was hard to do considering how heavy the other reptile was. He was able to manage however, sitting him down on the couch as Vector cried his eyes out.

"Let me get you something, you're clearly not in the right state of mind," Espio said, running to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. He set it down on the table as it seemed like the crocodile had trouble sitting up straight.

"Vector, dear… what happened?" Espio asked, sitting down next to his boyfriend.

"I-IdunnoEspio! I-Ijustwenttoworkasusual, and-andthenRougecameandtoldmeI…Iwasfired-eredd!" Vector slurred. Espio gasped, it felt like he was about to throw up his heart.

"You… you got fired?! Why?"

"IdunnoEspio! Rougejusttoldmethat'salland-andIdrankalotman, drankalotofstuff!"

"Are you even going to get paid this week?!"

"NO!...andthat'stheworstfuckingpartaboutit, ohEspio, admitit! I'mafuckingfailure!"

"No you aren't, don't think that."

"YESIAM, ICAN'THOLDAJOBDOWN, FACEIT! IMIGHTASWELLGOBACKTOTHESTREETS!"

"Vector, calm down! Obviously, so much has happened tonight to you…"

Espio didn't know how he managed to stay calm. He couldn't lie to himself; he was scared on how bills were going to be paid, considering he was now the only person in the household who made money.

"I… I don't know what to say, Vector… I'm sorry…"

Vector simply cried, realizing that his years of working at Club Rouge were all for nothing. The bat saw him as nothing more than space that was now unneeded. Considering this was the only job he could hold, this happening only furthered a slippery slope of depression.

Espio simply hugged his boyfriend from the side, not knowing how else to comfort him.

After comforting the crocodile after what felt like so long, Vector passed out from exhaustion. Espio simply looked at him, caressing his face as his eyes slowly shut.

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

The two reptiles woke up gloomy and sad, remembering the events of last night. They didn't speak a word when they had breakfast, didn't speak a word when they put on a pair of fresh clothes, and Espio only said one thing.

"Let's just go pick up Charmy…"

When they arrived at Green Hill, and made their way to Mr. Kukku's house, they knocked on the door and waited for the bird to answer.

When the door swung open, a bird bigger than Bean, but clearly young, answered the door.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Err, we're here to pick up Charmy," Vector replied.

The bird nodded before he entered inside and yelled, "DAD! THESE REPTILES ARE HERE TO PICK UP CHARMY!"

"OKAY! TELL HIM TO GET READY SPEEDY!" Mr. Kukku's voice yelled back.

The bird left, and a few minutes later, with all of his stuff, Charmy was in front of Vector and Espio. Seeing his happy, cheery self only made the two reptiles only more worried on how the bee would react.

"Hey guys!" He said. Sure enough, his face fell when he saw the look on the two reptiles' face.

"Wha-"

He was cut off by Mr. Kukku.

"Ah, hello there Mr. Vector and Espio! Thanks for bringing over Charmy. He had a good time as usual," He said.

"Ah, that's… good to hear…" Espio said.

"Well…" Mr. Kukku looked nervous, clearly noticing the look on Vector and Espio's face. "I will… be seeing you later…"

He shut the door, and the three left the neighborhood.

"What's wrong guys?" Charmy asked midway.

"Charmy… I… nah, I'll tell ya when we get back to the apartment…" Vector said.

* * *

 **AT THE APARTMENT**

After sitting Charmy down, they calmly explained the situation.

"Charmy… I… got fired at work. Do you know what that means?" Vector asked.

"Hmm… you got set on fire?!"

"No… it means I no longer have a job."

Charmy's face fell harder.

"Wh-what do you mean? So… no job?"

"Means no money… yeah."

Charmy started to cry. "But… things were getting better! Things were supposed to be better!"

"I know, I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do about it… the only thing now is hope I can find a new job… but in times like these, it's hard to even get a call back from someone…"

"Charmy, this means that money will be very tight around here," Espio said. "As much as I don't want to say this, I'm afraid you'll have to be playing with the toys you have now. We don't have the funds to get you new ones. I need to save up money to not just pay the bills, but also to buy groceries, and anything we need."

Charmy looked at the table, pouting. "It's not fair!"

Espio rubbed the bee's head in a loving manner. "Unfortunately, adult life has it's downs…"

"Does… does this mean we'll be kicked out… and we have to live in an alleyway with only fire for heat?"

"As much as I'd wanna respond with a joke, let's hope that doesn't happen," Vector said.

"The only thing now is for me to work harder… I need to ask Soar for more hours…" Espio said.

"And I need to find a job, no matter how much I hate it. The problem is… I just dunno WHAT I could do…"

"I'll… I'll help too guys! Maybe I could ask Ms. Vanilla and my class for help…"

"Oh, Charmy no, don't do that. I don't think we need the money of other people to get by. We can do it ourselves…" The chameleon said. "We're not saying you can't help, but you can think of another way."

Charmy simply nodded.

For the next 24 hours, the three simply ate lunch, dinner, and sat around, too shaken up and depressed over what happened.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Vector sat at the table, a countless number of job applications on paper to fill out. He had also had to make a number of calls, but if it meant getting a new job, he had to do it.

"It just gets hard…" He said to Espio, putting a few TV dinner trays for lunch. "So much to do, so many of these… Never did I think it would come to this…"

"I know it's hard, hun… but you can do it. Since tomorrow's Monday, I'll see if Soar will give more some more hours."

"It's just like… I didn't deserve to cause this to yeh two. Yeh and Charmy."

"Don't say that, Vector. We're still willing to be by you no matter what. Now, get those papers off the table for a bit, lunch will be prepared soon."

As Vector did so, he could only wonder one thing…

"Maybe… Maybe Espio and Charmy dun want me anymore…"

* * *

 _END OF CHAPTER 20_

* * *

 **Next time, on Rooming In…**

 **Espio's birthday!**

 **And to end of a day that starts off as stressful, it's time for something more… steamy…**


	21. May I

**(AN: Ah hah hah... forgive me. I should have posted this earlier today since this was done, but ever since Zelda: Breath of the Wild has been consuming my life since last night, I COMPLETELY forgot to upload today's chapter! Oops! Well, as I return to my game, a new month arrives. So enjoy some Espio celebrating his birthday, some Espio angst, and most importantly, sex!)**

 **WARNING: Chapter contains mature sexual content, please read with your phone close to you so no one can see what's on your screen.**

* * *

Espio rolled over in bed, eyes opening when he didn't feel Vector's large body stop him mid-roll.

"Ve-vector? Are you there?"

Just then, a party whistle was in front of his face, noise deafeningly loud as the chameleon could hear the crocodile say, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ESPIO!"

Espio shook his head and looked at the two in front of him, smiling. He could see that Vector held a tray with various breakfast items on it.

"You guys… this… you didn't have to do this." Espio said.

"I know money's gettin' tight 'round here, but we didn't wantcha to go a birthday without havin' SOME kinda celebration. So, eat up. It ain't much cause of our grocery shortage, but hey, it's somethin'," Vector replied. "Try to make it quick though, ya gotta go to work, dontcha?"

Espio smiled, cutting into his eggs. "Thank you though, Vector. It means a lot."

"Hey, I helped too!" Charmy said.

"Yeah, servin' a drink…" Vector muttered.

"Well, I'm glad you helped too, Charmy," Espio replied. "Vector needs all the help he needs."

"Yeah, we-…wait, what does THAT mean?!"

"Oh nothing… I better continue eating…"

As Espio spread jam on the only slice of toast on his plate, he looked at his boyfriend. He could tell there was a hint of stress to the crocodile, and it was becoming easier and easier to notice. It was understandable, Vector had still been trying to get a job, even after all the job applications he got, no one called back. It only infuriated him more. It even got to a point where he sold some of his DJ equipment. Even then, almost all the money he had gotten went towards bills.

On the other hand, the fuchsia reptile himself had now been working two jobs. His other job was at a grocery store on the weekends, where he would continue to stay there until Vector found a new job.

After finishing his breakfast, he quickly got out of bed and into the shower. Vector got out Espio's uniform and made his bed, showing what he had done when the chameleon entered inside the room.

"Ta-daaa!" Vector said.

"Oh thanks, hun," Espio said, quickly getting on his uniform. "You're a lifesaver."

"No prob. As I said, want yeh to have a good birthday. Shame ya ain't able to stick 'round a bit to open presents."

"Trust me, Vector, if I wasn't almost running late, I would open presents in a HEART BEAT. I know you and Charmy got me caring gifts."

 _"It's nowhere near like whatcha got me fer mah birthday…"_ Vector thought to himself, wanting to not look at his boyfriend. He knew he would be disappointed if he saw what his gift was.

He shook his head. _"Why am I bein' negative? I promised mahself when I woke up that we would make this Espio's day."_

"Alright Vector, I'm heading off now," He kissed his crocodilian boyfriend. "We'll celebrate after I get off of work, okay?"

"Alright, have a good day!"

Espio only seemed to have a slight nod as he yelled, "SEE YOU LATER, CHARMY!"

"BYE ESPIO!" Charmy yelled back as the chameleon quickly left the apartment. As Vector stood in Espio's room, he headed towards the bee's room.

"Hey, Charmy, I know yer a kid and it's the weekend, and yeh'd rather be playin' video games or watchin' cartoons instead of havin' face to face contact with yer "parents", but…"

"But?..." asked Charmy, reading one of his old comics.

"…ya wanna help me again cook?"

"Hmm… what are we making?"

"Espio's birthday cake."

"Birthday cake? Oh, you know I'm in!"

"Alright! I think I have some money left over, let's head down to the store and see what we can get."

* * *

Espio finally saw the grocery store, riding his bike into the employee's parking area and locking his bike into a pole. He ran to the back entrance where he clocked in. Just then, his boss, Charlie, stood in front of him.

"Late by one minute, Espio. This won't reflect well on your paycheck…"

"I…" Espio sighed. "Yes sir… I understand."

"Good. Don't make that mistake again; otherwise it'll be a rain of demerits for you. Now, I need you to stock up the chips. We've been getting complaints that we don't have enough of the hot wings flavor."

The chameleon frowned. "Yes sir…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Vector and Charmy entered the closest market by the apartment, wondering what type of cake to make.

"Does Espio like chocolate?" The crocodile asked. "Chocolate is always a guaranteed safe zone."

"Not in huge amounts!" The bee replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really! He says it gets too sweet for him. How about we get him something different?"

"But I dunno how to make a cake!"

"We could always buy one at the bakery here."

"Charmy, the cakes there are expensive. I dunno if I even have the money for it…"

"We should still look!"

Vector shrugged. "Yeah, might as well take yer word fer it."

* * *

Espio placed cardboard boxes full of chip bags on the shelves as a customer came up to him.

"Excuse me sir, do you happen to sell hot doughnuts here?" He asked.

"Erm… what?"

"Hot doughnuts, fresh made doughnuts! Do you sell them or not? I tried asking the bakers, but they wouldn't answer my questions! Such rude, unreliable people."

"Sir, I couldn't tell you. I don't work at the bakery department."

"But you work here! You should know!"

"I don't… because that's not my department…"

"You have no reason to give me that tone! Your supermarket is so unreliable, rude people working, not serving what I ask for; let me speak to your manager!"

Espio simply sighed. Already he was done with today.

* * *

"Excuse me, ma'am. I have a question," Vector asked the dragon baker behind the counter.

"Hm? Oh, what can I help you with, sir?" She asked.

"Yeh see, mah boyfriend's birthday is today. And I wanna give him somethin' good fer a cake. The problem is, we're running low on money, and I dunno if I should make him a cake or buy him one."

"Ah… I see your predicament. Well, I'll see what I can do. We do have cheap cakes for sale. How many are in your household?"

"Countin' this lil' guy, three."

"Three people? Okay, I think I got it. We could probably make him a small cake. It shouldn't take me too long to prepare, give it… half an hour?"

"Will it be expensive?"

"Compared to our normal sized cakes, it should be enough for even your budget."

"Oh, thank ya lady. Yer a real big help."

"You're welcome, sir. Now, what flavor would you like the cake to be?"

"Hmm… Charmy, yeh said Espio isn't the biggest fan of chocolate…"

"Ooh, maybe we could do vanilla!" The bee said.

"What he said."

"Plain vanilla…" The dragon wrote it down. "Anything that should be said on it?"

"Happy birthday, Espio."

"Eh-espio?"

"E-S-P-I-O."

"Ohh, okay… and color of the fondant?"

"Hmm… purple!"

"Small purple fondant coated vanilla cake, with the words 'Happy birthday, Espio' on it… okay, I'll get started right away!"

* * *

Charlie went up to Espio, who finished stocking all the chips.

"There you are, Espio. There's an empty check out aisle, and I need you to fill in. Make it snappy!"

The chameleon, who's back hurt from all the stocking he had been doing, simply nodded before quickly running to aisle 6, where the light was turned on. He sat in the chair behind the counter as a few customers came by to pay.

Espio put on a fake smile, and said, "Hello, how are you today?"

"Yeah yeah, can I swipe now?" The female customer said, her children running around and screaming like banshees. "You little brats better stop!-"

Espio simply kept to himself as he swiped all the groceries the woman had on the conveyer belt, bagging them along with it. The children kept pushing and pulling the car back and forth, continuing to scream.

 _"Keep it together, Espio…"_ He told himself.

Meanwhile, the woman was having a conversation on her cell phone.

"…yeah, so the family's coming over and with my kids, I just don't even know how they'll take to my brother's kids and…"

"Okay… 109.82 is your total…"

"Oh, hold on a minute, Salma, I'm at the store,"

The woman swiped her card, only for Espio to see the dreaded words on the computer monitor.

"CARD DENIED".

"Eh heh heh…" Espio tried to pull off an innocent face. "Ma'am, I do believe your card has been declined."

The woman sucked her teeth. "Hasn't your grocery store replaced these inconvenient machines?! This exact same thing happened last week, and I'm getting tired of having to use another card in order to…"

The chameleon stayed silent, the woman swiping her card again.

"…unbelievable no grateful…" She continued to mutter under her breath. Meanwhile, her kids had spent the time running up and down the aisles, screaming.

When her card was finally accepted, Espio quickly handed her receipt and wished her a good day. The woman simply walked off, giving her kids some sort of snack to calm them down. The reptile sighed.

 _"And I thought Charmy could get hyper…"_

The next few customers were many of the same customers the cashiers at lunch would tell stories about.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY COUPON'S EXPIRED?!" An old turtle complained about. "I'VE BEEN A LOYAL CUSTOMER FOR 30 YEARS, AND THE CUSTOMER IS ALWAYS RIGHT YOU KNOW!"

Espio simply wanted nothing more than death at that moment.

"Well, it just so happens my wife happened to throw a shoe at my head, and I ended up having to go the hospital! Ended up divorcing her on the grounds of domestic violence, that sure tells you somethin' 'bout them crazy girls, eh?" Another man, for some reason telling Espio his life story, said.

 _"Sir can you just… please go now? I couldn't care LESS about your life experiences,"_ The fuchsia reptile thought.

* * *

"And… it's done sir!"

"Looks delicious! And well made!"

"Thank you, sir! Okay, your total will be 12.99."

"13 bucks? Hmm… lemme see… uhh yeah! I can afford it, speak of the devil."

"Oh, isn't that splendid! Cash or card?"

"Cash."

"Alright, I need thirteen."

Vector handed the dragon the money as she counted correct.

"Yup! You have the correct amount, let me get you your receipt and the cake is all yours!"

The receipt was printed out as she handed it to the crocodile.

"Enjoy! I hope your boyfriend has an amazing birthday!"

"Thanks! Alright, Charmy, let's head back home."

"Alright! I can't wait until we eat cake!" The bee exclaimed. "Espio is gonna love it too!"

* * *

Thirty minutes had passed.

Espio slowly started becoming less and less attached to life in that half hour, so many annoying, and persistent customers. The rush of people didn't stop. It almost seemed like the horrible people were sent here by the other cashiers so they didn't have to deal with them.

"I want to make a complaint!" Someone who didn't even have a shopping cart with them said. "I asked if you had any more of the chocolate brownie snack cakes, and someone told me you didn't! Can't you check in the back?!"

Espio simply looked at the woman. "Ma'am… I'm a cashier."

 _"Besides, there's nothing IN the back..."_ He thought as well.

"But you work here! I'm going to heed this to your manager! No one is reliable at this store enough to help me get what I want!"

"Is this lane open?" Another woman asked.

"Yes… ma'am. The sign is lit up to signify that it is."

Silence between the two persisted until she said.

"Can you show me where there's an open lane?"

"Can you hurry up?!" Another man complained. "I only have half an hour for lunch!"

 _"Well it's not MY fault you picked to get a premade sandwich from a fucking grocery store for lunch,"_ Espio thought to himself.

"Honestly, don't they train you workers to work faster?"

All the stress culminating from the day, attacks, cursing, everything but the kitchen sink, was starting to hurt Espio BAD. He almost felt like breaking down, and he considered himself a man who tried not to break down often.

When the man paid, he opened the sandwich right in front of him and still had on his angry look.

"Hey, this sandwich isn't warm!"

Espio at that point, wanted to slam his head onto the counter; making sure his horn cracked in half.

"Sir… of course it's not warm. You got it from the cold foods section."

"Can you not be so considerate as to warm up my food?! Now I have to eat this cold! In fact, no! I want my money back!"

"Sir, you can't return food items. It's store policy."

"Like hell I can't! Call your manager, I want to speak to him! I will get my money back, and I WILL get my warm sandwich!"

Ultimately, the chameleon HAD to call Charlie to assist. When the desert rat arrived, Espio had to give back the money, and he had to warm up the sandwich in the break room. When the man left, he shot the reptile a dirty look as Charlie loomed over Espio.

"Another three demerits, Espio. You know the rules. The customer is ALWAYS right."

When Charlie left, Espio simply felt numb. He wanted to cry at his counter, but couldn't, as the lady behind the working man was the next customer. It seemed like she heard the whole thing, as she was telling her kids, "Now kids, this is why I want you to go to school and become successful at life, otherwise you'll end up like this man."

That was the breaking point.

When the transaction was finalized, Espio seeing that there were no more customers in his aisle, he turned off the light and quickly ran to the bathroom. He got into one of the stalls and locked the door behind him. He sat on the toilet seat as his hands shook, the voices of Charlie, and all the customers ringing through his head.

Espio began to sob, covering his face. His back was aching, but he didn't care. He just wanted today to be over.

He just wanted Vector and Charmy to be with him right now.

* * *

 **LATER THAT AFTERNOON**

"Alright, the cake's ready, and so are the presents, I bet Espio's gonna get a huge surprise when he sees this!" Vector exclaimed. He couldn't wait to see how his boyfriend was going to react.

"Espio's a big guy now, right?" Charmy asked.

"Ripe ol' age of 21! He ain't gonna get smaller, ya know!"

"What are you going to make him for dinner? I don't think we have money to go out to eat."

"We don't! But hey, remember all that stuff we got at the deli grocery?"

"Ohh, that!"

"Yeah… don't worry though, that won't be until later tonight."

"Do you think Espio will like what we did? I mean, compared to MY birthday party and what we did for yours…"

"I know yer worried, but Espio will love it no matter what."

Meanwhile, Espio was biking down the street back to Avalon Avenue. He was mentally and physically exhausted from the day, wanting nothing more than to take a nap when he got home. Perhaps they could celebrate his birthday later that night…

Regardless, the chameleon knew that until Vector got a new job, he had to do this to continue getting a living.

As Espio chained up his bike in the apartment's parking lot, he entered inside the complex and got on the elevator to the third floor. Making his way to the apartment, he got out his keys and opened the door.

Just then, he saw a smiling Vector and Charmy, holding a cake and saying, "Surprise!"

Espio dropped his keys, a smile forming on his face as he felt himself get emotional once again.

"Yo-you guys… you didn't have to…"

"But we did, Espio! And we're here to wish you the happiest of birthdays!" Charmy said.

"So come on and take a load off, I'm sure today was tirin' enough dealin' with the world's dumbest people."

Espio simply nodded. "Yeah… they were dumb…" He then walked over to the two and hugged his 'family', the stress of today leaving him. Embracing Vector and Charmy reminded him how happy he was to have them around.

* * *

After sitting Espio down to sing him Happy Birthday (waiting for after dinner to have the cake), Vector and Charmy decided to give the chameleon his gifts.

"It ain't much," The large green reptile said, the dinky pile of gifts in front of the chameleon. "But it's the thought that counts."

"Oh, be quiet, hun, you know I'm not the world's most materialistic person," Espio said, opening the first gift. It was a meditation fountain from Vector.

"How pretty… and this would fit perfect on the living room table… I've been wanting one of these and they're quite expensive- ohh Vector, you didn't need to spend THAT much money!" Espio said.

"Ha ha, I didn't! I know mah ways!" Vector laughed. He then thought to himself, _"If by ways, I mean findin' it at the pharmacy fer five bucks…"_

"Still… this looks so pretty. I think I know the best place to put it on the table," Espio set down his gift. "Vector, come here!"

Espio jumped towards Vector as he grabbed the smaller reptile, lifting him up and kissing his as the crocodile set the chameleon down.

"Charmy, did you get me something?" Espio asked. Charmy had an envelope in his hands.

"I… did! It's worse than Vector's gift though…" The bee seemed ashamed.

"Oh, don't be sad, Charmy. I'm sure your gift is fantastic…"

Espio opened the envelope and found a homemade card. A poorly drawn Charmy and Espio were on the cover, the words 'TO THE BEST NOT DAD EVER ALONG WITH VECTOR' were written across the top. Upon opening it, the fuchsia reptile found two bills from the bee's allowance.

"Oh, how thoughtful of you, Charmy! You didn't have to do this…"

"But I wanted to help you out with money! I said I'd do it, so I did it!"

"D'aww, come here and give me a hug."

Charmy buzzed over and hugged the chameleon, Espio returning it as Vector came in to hug as well.

* * *

After a dinner of beef stew, and birthday cake for dessert, it was soon time for Charmy to head to bed. He yawned, rubbing his eyes after he had gotten done brushing his teeth.

"Want me to tuck yeh into bed, Charmy?" Vector asked, cleaning up the table as Espio set up his new fountain in the living room.

"Okay…"

Vector picked up Charmy and carried him to bed, pulling off his covers and placing the bee into bed. As the crocodile tucked him into bed, the insect kissed Vector's cheek. He felt touched by it, and smiled. Vector got up, and looked behind him.

"Night, Charmy. Love yeh,"

"I love you too, Vector…"

Vector turned off the lights and shut the door behind him. Finally, Espio had gotten done setting up his fountain, and stared at it as the water made its noise.

"It's so calming… reminds me of… home…" Espio said.

"Guess mah gift was a good one, eh?" Vector replied.

"Certainly."

"Yeh know… Charmy's asleep now. Ya wanna bust out the drinks and have ourselves some adult time?"

"As much as I'd like to, I'll have to pass, I have work tomorrow. You know that, Vector."

"Well, maybe we DUN have to get drunk. Ya know what we could always do?"

And just then, Vector reached closer, and rubbed Espio's back.

"Oo-hhhhoho… I see what you mean… but Charmy's asleep," The chameleon replied.

"As long as ya don't moan like they do in porn, then he won't hear anything. Besides, how do ya think parents have another kid? Have sex while their other kid is asleep."

This only excited Espio more, and just before any more words could be exchanged, the two ran to their bedroom, shutting and locking the door. Clothes were ripped off of each other faster than ever, and the two collapsed onto the bed, nude.

Somehow, despite the fact that minutes later, Espio was hanging onto the bedsheets, feeling Vector's underside slap back and forth, not enough noise was made to wake up Charmy.

"Ah, oh- Vector!" Espio moaned, gripping harder to the sheets.

"R-Right there, babe?"

"Yeah… C-Could you cum a little faster? My foot's asleep."

"Wanna… unf… change positions?"

"P-Please…"

Vector pulled out as Espio rolled over to the side, sighing in relief as he felt the blood flow in his legs again.

"Oh, that feels so good…"

Vector lay across the bed as Espio got on top of him, positioning his cock right above his tailhole and sliding in easy thanks to all the lube. The crocodile let his tongue out as the chameleon bounced up and down, jerking himself off. The sounds of the room were nothing more than slaps.

The two reptiles kissed, bringing their arms up to each other as Espio took a finger and began to tease Vector's tailhole. The crocodile visibly shook, biting his lip as the chameleon simply pushed a finger in. This garnered a response from Vector, which was to take Espio's body and have him go deeper and harder. It was getting harder for Espio to keep in his noises.

After more time passed, the crocodile came into the condom, some of the cum oozing out of it too. Espio got off of Vector's dick as the large green reptile took his boyfriend's own dick into his hand, and jerked him off until he came, allowing it to splash over his body. By the end, the two were sweating hard, mainly not helped by the fact only the fan on the nightstand was on.

"Did you set the… *huff huff* alarm?" asked Espio.

"Taken…" Vector took a breather. "-care of…"

Espio exhaled loudly, falling asleep quickly as Vector held onto his boyfriend.

"Happy birthday, Espio…" He whispered, kissing his forehead.

Just before he fell asleep himself, the crocodile felt Espio put his arm around his stomach, clearly hearing what he had said.

* * *

 _END OF CHAPTER 21_

* * *

 **Next time, on Rooming In…**

 **Vector… finally finds a job?!**

 **And in other side plots, Charmy finishes the first grade and… Barby's ready to give birth?**

 **Finally, when things get happier, bad thoughts return back to Vector…**


	22. May II

**(AN: Tuesday, my least favorite day of the week. I dunno what it is, I just don't like Tuesday. Well, to hopefully bring joy to this day, here comes a new chapter of Rooming In!**

 **Now, before we get onto the next chapter, I think it's important I talk about this. Starting from this chapter, there are only THREE chapters left.**

 **Yeah, you read that right. Three.**

 **I know, it seems like only yesterday I started Rooming In, and hell, sometimes I wonder where all that time went. I loved spending time coming up with these characters and their personalities, backstories, and the lore behind this world. I really really do love this fic, guys.**

 **Before this becomes a sobfest, it's time I present another chapter! Enjoy!)**

* * *

It was getting close to strike two on the clock in Ms. Vanilla's classroom. When it reached two, that would mean it would be the start of summer for the students at Twinkle Park Elementary School. While many of the kids were excited, some were crying, clearly still attached to Ms. Vanilla and not accepting that they won't have her next year.

"Kids kids, I know, I'll miss you all too," She said soothingly. "Just remember that I loved having you in my class, and remember that when you start second grade, you'll be ready to tackle on even bigger things thanks to what I've taught you. Can you all do that for me?"

Some of the crying kids nodded.

"That's the spirit. So, from me to you all; have a wonderful summer, and we'll maybe see each other next year!"

The announcements came on as usual, and then, all of a sudden, Principal Pachacamac came on.

"Greeting students of Twinkle Park Elementary! This is your principal, Mr. Pachacamac. First, I'd like to give my thanks to Mrs. Aleena for setting up our performances for our fifth grade graduation ceremony. Next, to all our kindergartners, first, second, third and fourth graders, I wish for you all to have a great summer, and we'll see you hopefully here next year at Twinkle Park Elementary School. Now, as a reminder, there is no challenger program today so…"

Charmy waited patiently for Principal Pachacamac to finish his speech. He just wanted to get home and get his summer started with.

"And that's it! Now, all car riders may now be dismissed, all car riders may now be dismissed."

* * *

 **BACK AT THE APARTMENT SOME TIME LATER**

Vector hurriedly finished up all the chores as he made sure everything was in order.

"Come on, come on! I ain't got time fer this, dumb chores!" He said to himself. The crocodile knew his stress was getting the better of him, but he didn't care; it was for good reason.

Vector had a job interview later today. A music store returned one of his calls when one of the managers realized he was the former DJ of Club Rouge. His interview wouldn't be until 4, but it was getting to be around 2:30, and Charmy had to be picked up soon.

As Vector sat down, he took a deep breath, realizing that his palms had been sweating.

"Alright, Vec… you got this. Just gotta-"

The reptile was getting a call. He saw that it was from Mighty. Vector answered the call, and put it on speaker.

"Hey there, Mighty!" He said.

"Hey, Vector! I'm calling to ask how your interview went."

"Oh… I didn't go yet."

"Wait, wasn't it today?"

"It WAS… but not 'till four."

"Oh… never mind."

"Is that it?"

"Oh, no. I just wanted to know how you're doing."

"Well… besides stressed out as fuck, good. At least, I think."

"Hm? What do you mean you THINK?"

Vector sighed. "Pray tell, Mighty, dun tell this to Espio, but… I've been havin' thoughts that I've just been nothin' more than a burden on Espio and Charmy."

"Vector, you know you're not. If you're that troubled, talk to Espio about it."

The crocodile made a hissing noise. "Iiiiii dunno about that. The last thing I wanna do is make him worry."

"Then how else are you going to find a solution to your problem?"

"I know whacha mean but it's like… everything bad that's happened seems to have stemmed from me. Nack, us bein' in a financial crisis since I lost mah job. I just feel like… they dun deserve a roommate who literally has almost killed them, and almost lost them their home."

"Vector, listen to me-"

Mighty was cut off as the line went silent. Vector could hear the sound of someone loudly moaning, and a voice yelling, "M-MIGHTY! I THINK IT'S… OOH!"

"Mighty, what the fuck is goin' on? Might!"

There was more silence.

And finally, ten seconds later, Mighty came back to the line sounding panicked.

"Might?!"

"Ah ha ha ha ha… uh, Vector… would you believe me if I told you Barby's in labor right now," Mighty responded nonchalantly. Vector rose up from his seat, eyes wide.

"In LABOR?! Well, what the fuck are yeh doin' still talkin' to me! Call an ambulance! Be with her, she's gonna give birth to yer kid!"

"I… okay, let me just hang up."

"Look, Sleet was tellin' me that the gang was gonna be there fer the birth but I'm gonna have to miss it, sorry. Look, it won't be long 'till Espio gets home and I'll have to get ready fer mah interview, I'll just, I dunno, give you a belated baby shower present after mah first paycheck. How does that sound?"

"G-Good!"

"Okay, now attend her and call an ambulance! And quick!"

Mighty hung up as Vector could feel an adrenaline rush, something like that happening unexpectedly made him more alert and shook. He shook his head, who knew so much could happen in a matter of seconds. Still, he hoped Barby's birth went well. Chaos knows how much pain she's in right now.

Just then, Vector was getting yet ANOTHER call, this time from Espio. The crocodile smiled, excited to hear his boyfriend's voice. However, when he answered the call, he all of sudden remembered what he talked about to Mighty, and considered mentioning it to the chameleon.

"Hey there, hun, how was yer day?" Vector asked.

"Good, good. I'm about ready to leave," Espio said. "Hey, I just want to remind you, Vector, you DID remember today was Charmy's last day of school right?"

Vector's face fell.

Charmy's…

Last day of school.

 _And he hadn't even been picked up from the bus stop._

In a squeaky voice, Vector said, "N-no… I didn't forget…"

Seconds later, Vector rushed out of the apartment, leaving his cell phone behind as Espio said, "Hello?" a few times before hanging up.

* * *

When Vector arrived to the bus stop, he found Charmy by a corner of a wall, crying.

"Charmy?..." The crocodile asked.

"Y-you left me here! You said you'd be here at the same time!" Charmy whined.

"Look, I… I'm sorry, okay lil' bud? Yeh know mah interview is today," Vector knew not to be mad. Not only was it his fault after all, but Charmy was still a kid. Leaving a seven year old by himself wasn't exactly the world's smartest idea.

Charmy didn't show signs of stopping. "You still could have remembered!"

"I just got caught up with talkin' to Mighty, I'm sorry, okay?"

The bee still continued to cry. Vector sighed. "Look, if it'll make yeh feel better, I'll get yeh a kid's meal at Burger World before Espio gets home."

Charmy looked up at Vector. This seemed to calm him down a bit.

"You… you mean it?" Charmy sniffed.

"Yeah, c'mon now."

Vector took Charmy's hand as they walked to the closest Burger World, Charmy rubbing his eyes as he continued to sniff.

* * *

 **LATER**

When Espio finally returned home, Vector had hopped into the shower.

"I'm home!" The chameleon announced. "Vector, are you getting ready?"

"Yeah!" Vector yelled from the shower.

"Do you need me to do anything?"

"Get me mah dress shirt from the closet, will ya?"

"Okay!"

Espio set his belongings down as he went over to their room, grabbing the large dress shirt and pants and placing them on the bed. The chameleon even set down one of his very few ties for him to borrow.

Vector got done with his shower five minutes later, placing a towel over himself. He grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste and began to brush his teeth, making sure they were nice and shiny.

Once he got done with that, he walked out of the shower and into his and Espio's room, wiping himself with his towel before first placing on undergarments. Then, it was the pair of pants, and finally, finishing off with the dress shirt and the tie.

"Ah fuck, I forgot how much I hate ties…" Vector murmured, trying to get the tie on. He went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, trying to get the tie on.

Just then, a pair of hands came behind him and did the tie for him. Those same pair of hands began to rub Vector's body through the dress shirt.

"Mmm… I must say, Vector… you look stunning and sexy in a dress shirt…" Espio said.

"Do I really?" The crocodile responded.

"Oh yeah, you bet…"

Espio continued to caress the crocodile's body as he handed him his shoes. Putting them on, he grabbed the paper the music store gave to him.

"Well, I'm ready…" Vector swallowed.

"Don't forget, stay calm and cool, have a good attitude, and stand up straight! Don't forget that. Now, go get that job, stud," The fuchsia reptile said.

The large green reptile chuckled as the two kissed, Vector waving goodbye to Charmy as he left the apartment.

* * *

 **TWO HOURS LATER**

Espio sat on the couch, watching some kind of TV show as he munched on seaweed. As he was about to take a bite into the last seaweed piece, the doorknob began to turn. He turned his head and saw Vector, who looked happier than ever before.

"Espio?!" He said, a wide smile on his snout.

"Yeah?"

"I… I got the job!"

Espio ran up to Vector, hugging him. "Oh, I know you could get it!"

"Now yeh can quit that crappy store job!"

"And give Charlie a piece of my mind, right?"

"Yeh bet!"

Charmy buzzed into the kitchen. "What's going on, guys? Did something happen?" He asked.

"Charmy, things are gonna be different now. This time, fer the better."

The bee gasped. "Did you finally get more money?"

"Yup! I got the new job!"

"Yaaay! Now we won't be sad anymore!"

"When do you start?" Espio asked.

"I start trainin' next week," Vector replied.

"That's good! Oh, things are only going to get better…"

Vector's smile slightly faded, he thought back to his talk with Mighty earlier that day. Maybe things would get better for Espio and Charmy, but not for him.

"I say we should celebrate!" Charmy exclaimed.

"Hm, okay. How about pizza and a movie for dinner?" Espio said.

"Okay, NOW yer talkin' mah game!" Vector said.

"You all better decide on what you want. I think tonight, we definitely are going to celebrate."

* * *

And so, later that night, a large pepperoni pizza and a side of bread sticks were ordered and the case for a DVD sat by the coffee table. The movie they picked out was one recommended by one of Espio's coworkers at the yoga center. It was a comedy movie that was ACTUALLY funny, and was also age appropriate for someone like Charmy.

As the three watched the movie, they ate, and they laughed. When their meal was finished, the movie was coming to a close, and Vector, Espio, and Charmy were stuffed.

"Whoa… I've never eaten THAT much pizza before…" Espio said, holding his stomach.

"But damn was it satisfying…" Vector said. "And we still have soda left too…"

Charmy on the other hand, didn't complain. The pizza filled him up, and due to how hot it was, his insides were warmed up.

"I wanna go to bed now…"

"This early? Yeh sure yer Charmy? After all, it's the start of the summer. I thought yeh would have stayed up past midnight."

"Oh trust me, he doesn't do that," Espio said. "Alright, Charmy. You know how the routine goes."

"Yes, Espio…"

Charmy buzzed over to the bathroom as Vector threw away the empty box of pizza. He got started on cleaning up the coffee table; grease, parmesan cheese, and a wet spot from where the bottle of soda stood on it.

"Thanks by the way, Vector," Espio said.

"Heh, yer welcome. Gonna take somethin' so the grease doesn't get to yeh?"

""No, I should be-" Espio stretched. "-should be good."

"When yeh gonna call Charlie?"

"When you get your first paycheck. Ooh, just less than two weeks and I'll be GONE. I can't wait to go off on him."

"I ain't ever heard ya sound THIS petty before."

"I like to indulge myself every once in a while."

Vector smirked.

* * *

Later that night in bed, Espio was fast asleep, head turned to the left side of the room. On the other hand, Vector had a cheap pair of earbuds in, watching videos online. As he did, he thought back once again to his talk with Mighty.

It got him wondering. Did he stress out Espio and Charmy too much? Were they starting to get… tired of him?

He knew this feeling all too well. A friend of Vector's kicked him out for this reason.

 _"I'm actin' silly, I know that ain' the case,"_ The crocodile thought to himself.

But that's when the worrying feeling came back.

What if it WAS the case?

What is if at any moment, Espio kicks Vector out?

 _What if this means… they have to break up and see each other as total strangers?_

 ** _What if he DID get up… leave?_**

* * *

 _END OF CHAPTER 22_

* * *

 **Next time, on Rooming In…**

 **Vector gets acquainted to his new job!**

 **Espio finally gets to tell off Charlie**

 **And finally, Vector talks to Espio and Charmy about everything on his mind, and reveals a plan that makes them upset…**


	23. June I

**(AN: Before I start this chapter, let me just say, SONIC FORCES LOOKS DOPE AS FUCK AND I WANT IT NOW. I HOPE YOU GUYS SAW THE NEWS TOO BECAUSE DAMN IT LOOKS GOOD**

 **now that i got that out of the way...**

 **Well, here we are. The start of June, which means we're inching closer and closer to the finale of this fic. Honestly, I never thought we'd get here so quickly, but here we are.**

 **This chapter was fun to write, mainly cause I got to play around with new ideas, and all that jazz. The last portion of this chapter was my favorite, and when you see how drama filled it because, I'm sure you can see why.**

 **So you may have seen last chapter's preview, which begs the question: what is Vector gonna tell Espio and Charmy?**

 **Read and find out!**

 **Also bonus points to the person who catches a reference in the first part of this chapter. You get nothing but bragging rights.**

 **ONE MORE THING, thanks for 3.1k views!)**

* * *

It was 12:23 in the afternoon, and Vector was in the back of the music store on his lunch break. He bit into the Parmesan chicken sandwich Espio made him and enjoyed one of Charmy's juice boxes that he took behind the bee's back.

As he poured the contents of a ketchup packet into his container for his waffle fries, the crocodile was getting a call from someone.

"Oh come the fuck on, I'm on break!" He complained. Checking the caller ID, he saw it was Dingo.

"Dingo?" Vector questioned, before taking the call. "Hullo?"

 _"Vector, it's me, Sleet. How are you?"_ The wolf asked.

"Oh, Sleet! I thought this was Dingo fer a moment."

 _"No, I'm just using Dingo's phone in the meantime. I heard about your new job through him. Congratulations, I'm happy for you."_

"Heh, thanks man!" Vector dipped one of his fries into the ketchup. "So what's been goin' on with yeh?"

 _"Nothing much. Another Mr. Mobius competition is coming up, later this month actually. Dingo's out at the gym right now."_

"Oh yeah, yeh mentioned that to me last summer. Did he win the last one?"

 _"Got into the finals, but didn't make it into the top 5 unfortunately. He plans to work harder this year."_

"Well, that's good fer him. When he gets home, tell 'im I'm rootin' fer 'im!"

 _"Understood. So, I'm sure you're curious about the baby?"_

"T-the baby?! Did ye-"

 _"No no, Mighty and Barby's baby."_

That's all it took for Vector to remember. "OH RIGHT… Barby went into labor as I was talkin' to Mighty… still haven't given them their belated baby shower gift like I promised. How's the baby?"

 _"Quite a healthy boy if I do say so myself. He's a hybrid of both Mighty and Barby."_

"Whew, I could only imagine how Barby must have felt."

 _"Oh, she was screaming hard. You couldn't imagine it, Vector. Knuckles was even questioning if we should go in, but we couldn't. Mighty was the only one allowed."_

"How's Barby doin'?

 _"A lot better. She's off from work until she can find someone who can take care of her child. Mighty has to work more, so it makes sense."_

"And how are they as parents?"

 _"Honestly, I see potential in them. Barby was very touched by how Mighty really wanted to be in her life and take care of their child."_

"Huh, watch, they'll probably be engaged by the end of the year. Hey, listen, I'm on mah lunch break at work, so I'll have to go. Thanks fer callin' me though!"

 _"No problem. I'll see you next time, Vector!"_

"See ya."

As Vector hung up, another person called right on queue. He groaned.

"Are none of yeh gonna let me enjoy mah lunch?!"

The green reptile regretted what he said when he read the caller ID and saw it was Espio. Vector quickly answered.

 _"Vector?"_

"Hey there, Espiooo~. How ya doin'?"

 _"Fine fine, and you?"_

"I'm on mah lunch break right now. Hey, thanks fer the food ya packed. It's delicious."

 _"That's actually why I was calling, ha ha. I wanted to know how you felt the food was."_

"Well… fantastic!"

 _"That's good to hear. Well, I'm glad you're having a good day, hun. I'll leave you to it, I know you have to go back to work too, and pray tell, I'm just about to get off on my lunch break too. I won't stay on the phone forever, so have a great rest of the day, and I'll hopefully see you when we get home."_

"Alright, see ya, Espio. Love ya."

 _"And I love you too, Vector. Good bye."_

"Nah, I love yeh more! And a bye to ya as well!"

 _"Hang up the stupid phone, Vector."_

"Ha ha! Alright, alright."

Vector hung up as he downed the rest of his lunch in minutes. Just as he began to wipe the area where he ate, the crocodile's boss, a large black quail, came into the room.

"Vector, I need to tune up someone's guitar here. Mind keeping watch over the store?"

"No prob, Alan. I'm almost done cleanin' up here anyway."

Vector placed his food containers back into his back as he left to the register in the front. Just then, a purple female dragon came into the store.

"Hey there, what can I help ya with?" The crocodile asked.

"Do you happen to have any… err… ukulele's?"

"Ukus? Uh… sure do! Follow me."

Vector stepped from behind the counter and headed towards the section with all the strings. He motioned towards all the ukulele's hanging.

"Pick out any ya want, and we can help ya set it up and test out."

"Oh, no thanks. I already know how to. See, me and two other friends of mine plan to start a ukulele group. I just need three of these."

"Hm, sounds fun. Alright, just get the ones ya want, and come on over to the register when yer ready."

The dragon took some time to get the ukulele's she wanted. By then, more and more customers came into the store.

"Okay mister, here we are," The dragon said, passing the instruments to Vector. "Here's my card-"

"Whoa now, I need to ring these up first!" Vector replied. He checked the prices of each one and put them into the computer.

"Alright… with everything in total… we're looking at 312 bucks for the price."

"Ooh, that's a lot more than I expected. Here, let me pay the first two halves, this is money my friends gave to me to use here anyway."

The dragon handed the bills as she then passed over her card. Vector swiped it, and printed out a receipt, nabbing a pen.

"Alright, sign right here…"

The girl signed it, and when Vector got it back, the name 'Sash Lilac' was written in neat letters.

"Okay… it's all set up!" Vector said, handing her the real receipt. "Hope yer little ukulele band goes good."

"Thanks, mister!"

With that, Sash Lilac left the store.

* * *

 **LATER THAT AFTERNOON**

Espio stood by the sink, washing dishes as Charmy and Bean played in the living room. As the chameleon continued to wash the dishes, he began to look at the kids. It was Bean's first time coming over to the apartment, and he seemed to be having a fun time playing with the bee. They were playing with airplanes and making pretend scenarios

The reptile smiled, he couldn't help it by watching their innocence. He knew days like this may not happen again.

Just then, the door opened, and Vector came inside.

"Hey there, hun," He said, coming over to kiss Espio.

"Vector's home!" Charmy exclaimed, hugging the crocodile's leg. "Hiya, Vector! Bean's here!"

Vector ruffled Charmy's head. "Huh, is that so? When did he get here?"

"Charmy wanted to play with Bean, so I invited him over," Espio said.

"I see. Well Bean, hope yer makin' yerself comfy here. If ya need anythin' don't hesitate, okay?"

"Okay, Mr. Vector!" The duck replied as Charmy buzzed back to continue playing. The two reptiles kissed once more.

"I'm glad to see you're home safe, dear," Espio said, Vector grinning in response.

"I'm gonna go change outta this outfit. Man, I hate polo shirts…"

Vector went into his room and locked the door behind him, getting out a new pair of clothes. As he changed, he couldn't help but think about how life was getting better for the three. Espio finally quit his job at the grocery store, giving Charlie one giant 'Fuck you, here's why you suck' rant, and finding himself to be less stressed. Vector, not only getting his job at the music store, worked as a life guard at a water park just twenty minutes away from the apartment every Saturday, which meant even more money. And finally, Charmy had been getting happier since more income came in and since school ended, his mental health clearly getting better.

It almost made Vector want to get in bed and have a sound sleep, thinking about how life had been getting better.

…

But in reality it wasn't.

The thoughts of wanting to leave came back to the crocodile. Each day, a nagging feeling kept telling him, _"Espio and Charmy don't want you anymore, you probably WILL kill them eventually. Why not save the blame and accept that you can prevent that by YOU dying?"_

No matter what, the voice wanted him to leave. Vector knew better, but his crippling anxiety and self-worth knew it wouldn't let him. After all, he had been debating about the issue internally. Not to mention, he mentioned this to Mighty, Sleet and Dingo, and even Barby. All of them agreed that if he really feels that way, then to go for it, so if the chameleon and the bee end up finding out, no drama occurs.

And that's when, as Vector stared at the bed, he took a deep breath.

"I'm gonna tell 'em after dinner tonight…"

* * *

Dinner that night was rice, steak, and fried green plantains. All three found the meal to be quite delicious, and Vector made sure to go for seconds (despite Espio's disapproval).

After the crocodile was done and set down his fork and spoon, he cleared his throat.

"Err, Espio? Charmy? Ya two mind if ya stay here?"

"Hm? What's wrong, Vector?" Espio asked.

"What's going on?" questioned Charmy.

"Oh, nothin' much really. It's just… I have an announcement I'd like to make," Vector began. "Ya see… Espio, Charmy… ya two are some of the best people I've had the pleasure of meetin'. In the past year, we've been through so much. And… I'll even be honest, it even feels like we're… a family… Getting to know ya two, experiencin' what it's like to be loved and have people still be in your life even if you screw up… I wouldn't trade it fer anythin' else…"

The green reptile was silent. "But at the same time, I've brought too much of mah own life to yers. It started with Nack, ya two almost gettin' killed, and learnin' 'bout mah past… And then there's what happened with me losin' mah job… And there are even the little things. Like, Espio, I'll confess: I forgot to pick up Charmy from the bus stop this afternoon until ya called me to remind me."

Espio was taken aback. So that's why the line was silent.

"I just brought mah anxieties and fears, and my path of destruction onto two completely unrelated people. And fer what, things to get better overnight? Guys… ya deserve someone better than me. And nothin' can change what I'm feelin' right now…"

"We understand, Vector but… what are you trying to imply for the most part?"

Vector took a deep breath. The hardest part of this talk just seconds away.

"Guys… I've been talkin' with a friend, and he's agreed to let me find a place a few towns over and let me live on mah own. This is 'cause I dun wantcha to live yer life in fear of someone from mah past."

Espio and Charmy were taken aback. The bee began to cry.

"S-so you don't love us anymore?!" He accused.

"No, no, of course not, Charmy. It's just that-"

"That you wanna abandon Espio! That you w-wanna abandon… m-me?!"

"Charmy! I'm not abandonin' yeh. That's the lowest thing I could do. I'm doin' this fer your own protection, so ya live the rest of yer days happy and knowing there's not someone around to clean your mistakes."

"I don't care! We were gonna be hap-happy! I hate you!"

Charmy buzzed off to his room, slamming the door.

"Charmy!... ugh…"

Vector sighed. Espio simply looked at him.

"I'll talk to him later. But now it's just you and me, Vector. Is this true? Do you really want to move away?"

"Yeah, Espio… I know yer probably thinking 'bout our relationship. Of course, we'll still be datin'… but it'll have to be long distance…"

Espio's face seemed to change. "Vector… you aren't like this. Something must have happened. Please, tell me. Did… did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, don't think this is yer fault, Espio. It's… it's all mine. I'm the reason fer this."

Vector was silent before speaking again. "I'm just… this stranger that came outta nowhere. I mean, it was just Charmy and yeh. And I just kinda… slid in. Espio, ya can find a better roomie than me. Someone who's more responsible than me, someone who's better than me…"

"Vector, don't believe any of that! Me and Charmy are willing to help you in any way we can. But this… this isn't like you!"

"Then get used to it. I made up mah mind, and it's final."

Espio was taken aback. He turned away from Vector.

"I won't lie, I'll praise you for admitting your mistakes, but this isn't the way you solve them. Vector, I'll only ask this once. Are you sure this is what you want?"

The crocodile nodded. "Yeah, Esp. It's what I want."

"When are you leaving?"

"Before summer ends. Probably around July."

Charmy heard this as well, putting his pillow over his head so he wouldn't have to hear anymore. Both the chameleon and bee realized that their time with Vector was almost up.

"I'm gonna say this loud so Charmy can hear me too. Do ya… do ya hate me?" Vector asked.

"I know Charmy's upset with you, but it's only natural for a kid his age. Vector… on my hand, I will say I am very disappointed you are doing this and find your reasoning for doing this entirely unreasonable. But you are an adult, you have your own control over your life, and if that's what you really want to do, then I won't stop you."

"Thanks fer understandin'… Espio…"

* * *

 _END OF CHAPTER 23_

* * *

 **Next time, on Rooming In…**

 **Espio sets up a day for just him, Vector, and Charmy to make sure their last moments together are good memories.**

 **And finally… is Charmy ready to forgive Vector?**


	24. June II

**(AN: Whoa, I know it's been a while since last chapter, but I knew this was gonna be a long one. I think with this chapter submitted, the story will finally hit 100k words (I know it will be once the final chapter is out.**

 **But anyway, this is the second to last chapter, folks... we're slowly closing up shop on this fic. It's kinda sad really, time really does fly by, doesn't it?**

 **Anyway, I wanted this chapter to be dedicated to nothing more than family fluff, and a shit ton of it. After all, Vector's gonna be leaving soon, so why not? I also had a bit of fun writing this one too, and I think for the first time in my 3+ years of writing, I even made reference to ANY character from Sonic and the Secret Rings.**

 **Before I let you guys read, could I perhapsss get a review or two? I seriously would love to know how you thought of the fic so far, and what you guys think might happen in the next and final chapter. Thanks you guys!)**

* * *

It was June 29th.

Only a few days remained until Vector left Gigan Rocks. A few days until seeing the crocodile everyday would turn into seeing him every once in a while.

Espio didn't like to talk about it, focusing on his life, and wanting each moment with his boyfriend to be perfect. Charmy on the other hand, still wasn't taking things well. He had become more rowdy, much like how he was when he and Espio first starting being around each other. The bee still had the belief that Vector didn't want him around, and refused to talk to him.

One night, Espio was awoken to the sounds of Charmy crying. Seeing that Vector hadn't been woken up due to being a very heavy sleeper, the chameleon crept out of bed and to Charmy's room.

"Charmy?" Espio asked. "What's wrong?"

"I'm j-j-just thinking about how Vector doesn't like me!" He cried.

"Oh, Charmy, that's not true. You know Vector still cares about you."

"THEN W-WHY IS HE LEAVING-"

"Charmy, hush! You'll wake up Vector."

"I WANT HIM TO HEAR ME!"

"…AND the neighbors…"

Charmy put on a pouty face, his eyes clearly puffed and red.

"Why, E-Espio? It felt like… momma and daddy were here again…"

This choked up the chameleon. Had he really thought of both him and Vector as parents, the same ones who raised him in his bee colony?

"Look, if you want, I can come up with something to help all of us enjoy a day together."

"I just want him to stay!"

"Vector's word is final, but oh, don't worry. It'll help even you get your mind off of things."

Charmy turned away from Espio. "It won't he-help me accept Vector's going…"

Espio lowered his head. "Look, just go to sleep, you'll learn what we're doing."

In the time since their talk, Vector had already made calls to various moving companies. However, he decided to go for his friend Stu's moving company, and was in the process of finding out an apartment complex to move to. He decided the ones in the town he wanted to go were quite expensive, but found ones in another town for very cheap. The only issue was that the town was three hours away from Gigan Rocks.

When Vector announced that at dinner one night, Espio only said, "That's… good, Vector…" Charmy simply played with his food for the entirety of dinner, even though Espio served spaghetti that night (a food the bee loved).

And so, on that day, Espio had told Vector and Charmy to come to the living room. The insect made sure to sit as far from the crocodile as possible.

"Now, Vector, Charmy... I realize that this whole moving situation has been quite hard on all three of us. Trust me, I don't like to think about it either, but I think it would be more practical for us to spend the day together, as… as a family you see."

Vector and Charmy simply looked at Espio.

"I've gotten Mr. Kukku to be our driver today, and have been saving QUITE a lot of money for today."

"Wait, what are we even doin'?" asked Vector.

"Well Vector, I'm glad you asked! Let's head over to the parking lot. Where we'll be going to first is a surprise."

* * *

When the three went to Mr. Kukku's car, Espio buckled Charmy in as the bee simply crossed his arms, looking away from Vector. Espio got into the left seat, and Vector in the middle (The chameleon couldn't help but laugh when he saw Vector was too big to fit in the back seat).

"Oh, and do you mind putting this on?" Espio said, handing Vector a blindfold.

"Espio, there's a kid here!" Vector exclaimed.

"Chaos, Vector, that's NOT what I'm insinuating! Just put it on!"

Vector sighed, placing the blindfold over his eyes.

"Thanks for doing this Mr. Kukku, before I forget to mention. You've been a big help," Espio said.

"No problem, Espio. I understand your situation too. Speedy went through something like this when I went through my first divorce. Charmy will come to terms soon, I promise. If not, then I'm sure today's events will have him reconsider.

All Charmy did was pout.

* * *

When they finally reached their destination, Mr. Kukku took a while to find a parking space. The bird looked around for an empty place to park, and was close to having it taken by another driver. Fortunately, he was able to park in time, and the bird stopped the car.

"Just call me when it's over, okay?"

"Understood. Thank you for the ride, Mr. Kukku," Espio said.

"Wait, where are we?" Vector asked. "I can't tell!"

"You'll see. Come on, let's get out the car. Take-take my hand."

Espio grabbed Vector's hand as he let him out of the car. The first thing Vector did was take off his headphones and place them around his neck. "I hear… noise. Wow, a LOT of noise. That's a lot of people. Where the hell are we, Espio?"

"Let's keep walking. Come on, Charmy."

Charmy continued to cross his arms and look upset.

After almost a minute of walking, Espio said, "NOW you can take off your blindfold!"

Vector did so, and when he did, he gawked. It was the outdoor Mobius XXL Firehouse Stadium, the most well-known wrestling stadium in Station Square.

"NO WAY! YA BROUGHT ME HERE?!" Vector squealed like a child.

"Well, I learned you and Charmy's favorite wrestler is here, and they just happened to be in town this weekend. So I bought us some tickets," Espio held the tickets up.

"But Espio, you don't LIKE wrestling!" Charmy said.

"Doesn't mean I can't enjoy it with you two around."

Charmy rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"OH, THANK YEH, THANK YEH, THANK YEH ESPIO FER BRINGIN' ME HERE!" Vector exclaimed, eyes widened like a child.

"Can we go now?"

"Hold yer horses, Charmy! I think I need to take a picture of this. Hold still mah beatin' heart-"

Vector got out his tablet and took pictures of the outdoor wrestling ring. Once he was done, he grabbed Espio and Charmy and lead them to the ticket taker of the occasion.

"Oh Chaos, Espio, yeh shouldn't have, I could only imagine how much money yeh spent…"

* * *

The three were finally in their seats, waiting for the match to begin.

"Charmy, I heard yours and Vector's favorite wrestler is here today," Espio said with a bucket of popcorn in his lap.

"Yeah, well Dino Gigante isn't going to stop Vector from leaving now, will he?" Charmy solemnly replied. Espio frowned; clearly this wasn't working as well as he thought it would.

Vector on the other hand, was ecstatic. He had on a foam hand, and a shirt of the eponymous wrestler, Dino Gigante. On occasion, he would swipe a few pieces of popcorn from Espio.

As things were still getting set up, Espio could take notice at how _loud_ the people at the stadium were. He couldn't lie, he HATED when things were super loud. It ruined his train of thoughts, and usually gave him a headache. Of course, today he had to suck it up and deal with it.

A few minutes later, a man wearing all black came into the ring with a microphone. TV cameras were surrounding him.

"WELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLCOME TO THE FOURTY SIXTH WRESTLECON HERE AT STATION SQUARE'S MOBIUS XXL FIREHOUSE STADIUM! CAN I GET SOME HYYYPE?!"

Everyone in the crowd yelled and bellowed as the man extended out the microphone to let it pick up the noise of the crowd. Vector went wild, making sure to scream out, "MAKE SURE YA KICK HIS ASS, DINO!"

Espio simply chuckled while Charmy looked unamused.

"We wanna thank our sponsors for a brief moment for helping up provide for this event to happen today. So thanks to Burger World, Rabbit Dairy Farms, Ogilvie Foods Inc, Prower Industries, and to our local Cartoon Star station, mainly thanks to our tie ins with the network. With that out of the way, ARE YOU READYYYYYY?"

"WE'RE READY!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

 **"WE'RE READY!"**

Just then, fireworks exploded, and loud rock music shook the structure. Vector cheered loudly as Espio simply smiled at his boyfriend, eating a few pieces of popcorn. The crocodile turned to face the chameleon, and winked at him. The fuchsia reptile couldn't help but notice the flirtatious undertone.

As the two wrestlers made their entrance (Vector standing up tall and proud as Dino Gigante came into the wrong, to the point the person behind him told him to sit down because he couldn't see), Espio could see Charmy's face still hadn't changed.

Just then, the bee said "UGH!" and buzzed away from the two.

"I… CHARMY!" Espio yelled.

"Where the fuck is he goin'?" Vector asked.

"THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!"

The crocodile sighed. "I think I know what it's about. Hold on, let me get after him. Hold this will yeh?"

Vector handed Espio the foam hand as he shifted back and forth between the seats of people, mobians of all kind complaining at him to get out of the way.

When Vector was finally out of the aisle, he could see Charmy enter the bathroom. The crocodile quickly ran there, opening the door only to hear someone crying. Vector looked for the stall it was coming from, and found the bee sitting on top of the toilet.

"Charmy, what in Chaos are ya even thinkin', runnin' off by yerself-" Vector scolded.

"THAT'S W-WH-WHAT YOU DON'T GET! YOU ONLY THINK ABOUT YOURSELF!" Charmy cried. "YOU'RE SO HAPPY THAT YO-YOU'RE LEAVING! YOU FORGET ABOUT ME! YOU FORGET ABOUT ES-ESPIO!"

"Now, Charmy, that's not true, and ya know it!"

"YES IT IS! YOU'RE PROBABLY HAPPY THAT YOU'LL BE AWAY FROM ME AND ESPIO!"

In a fit of anger, Vector grabbed Charmy by his jacket and held him up to his face.

"STOP bein' a brat, STOP comin' to conclusions and listen to me! If ya think it's not painful that I'm leavin', ya gotta 'nother thing comin'. I dun wanna leave, but I'm doin' this so nothin' ELSE from my past affects ya. I want ya to grow up feeling safe and protected. With me gone, that's what yer gonna get."

Vector let go of Charmy.

"I understand yer hurtin'. It's only reasonable why. But PLEASE… don't try to cope with bein' angry. Talk to me; TELL me what I can do to make you feel better. TELL me how you feel, Charmy. I'll listen to it. That's… what's a parent does…"

Charmy's eyes widened.

"Yer feelin's are valid, so please… tell me them. I need to know. I know ya feel lonely and scared, and I can only imagine this is remindin' yeh of what happened to yer parents. But… tell me what I need to hear…"

Charmy was silent before he began to cry again. "I… I just want to see you when you're gone…"

The bee hugged Vector tightly as he sobbed.

"Charmy… I may be livin' far away, but I'll make sure to visit whenever I can… I won't let ya be lonely. If ya want, I'll even call ya every day to ask how you're doin'. I'll ask 'bout school. Heck, I'll even visit ya on days I'm free."

The bee continued to cry.

"I know it's hard, but I want ya to remember: I still love ya no matter what, and what happened is not yer fault. Can ya do that for me?"

Charmy looked up at Vector, his eyes swollen and sniffing hard.

"Ye-ye-yes…"

"Good. C'mere… I'll let ya cry fer as long as ya want, then we should probably fix ya up before we heard back outside. After all, I'm sure Dino Gigante is waitin' fer us, right?"

"Ri-right…"

"And I'm sure he wants to see and hear ya cheerin' him on, right?"

"Right…"

"So don't be sad, okay? Let's enjoy this day together, and enjoy a live Dino Gigante match."

"O-okay…"

* * *

When Vector and Charmy returned to the stands, Espio noticed how the bee's expression of anger was changed to one of sadness, almost as if he had been crying. Before the crocodile sat down, he handed Charmy his foam hand, and let him sit on his lap.

"Ya want some popcorn, Charmy?" asked Vector. The insect nodded, and with his free hand, grabbed a handful of buttery popcorn. "How's the match going?"

"Well, Dino Gigante certainly has tricks up his sleeve," Espio replied. "But Cycleclips is clearly returning the punches. You… ARE aware the match is still going on, right?"

"I know! I just didn't hope I missed much."

As the three continued to watch, Vector cheering and Charmy getting more into it, Espio couldn't help but stare at the muscled physiques of the wrestlers. They _were_ quite something…

The chameleon couldn't help but daydream a power fantasy where Vector was a wrestler, body and muscles similar to that of the wrestlers in front of him, and in nothing but a speedo. He could vividly tell each and every sweat drop rolling down the crocodile's body, every grunt coming out from his mouth, and even… _every twitch the front part of his speedo made._

And by the end of it, Vector won the match, and an imaginary Espio ran up to the green reptilian 'not wrestler' and kissed him.

By the end of the daydream, the chameleon was melting. It felt sickenly sweet to have such a daydream like that, even by HIS standards. Yet, he still had it. Perhaps this was to cope with the reality of what happened?

No matter the case, Espio didn't want to pry. He focused on the smiling faces of Vector and Charmy.

Charmy became more and more comfortable. He was relaxed and comfy on Vector's lap, scooting even closer to the crocodile's chest. The bee looked up at him, pushing his antennae out of the way. While Vector didn't look down, Charmy smiled. It took him back to when he was just 3, bouncing on his real father's legs back at the bee colony. Now, it felt like his dad really was here with him.

Vector finally took note of the cuddling Charmy, grinning his toothy grin down at him.

"Gettin' comfy there, eh?"

* * *

Two hours later, the match was finally over, and Dino Gigante had won. The reptilian wrestler, wearing nothing but a blue speedo and a mask covering his face, held up his belt proudly. The announcer from earlier excitedly announcing that next week would decide if Gigante would keep the belt, or give it up to the person he would lose against.

"If ya think Dino's losin', ya gotta 'nother thing comin'!" Vector exclaimed.

"Yeah! Go get 'em, Dino!" Charmy yelled.

"Oh, you two can get SO heated about this wrestling stuff…" Espio slyly commented.

As they left the stadium, Espio phoned Mr. Kukku so they can go to where their next activity is.

"Hey, Espio? I know I thanked ya as much as I could, but I dun think ya need one, two, or even five thank yeh's. Just… thank ya so much fer takin' me," Vector said after Espio finished the call. Charmy sat on Vector's head, wrapping his legs around the crocodile's neck.

"Yeah! We have to make these next few days good for Vector!"

"I thought you didn't like him anymore," Espio commented.

"Well… now I know! I'm still sad, yeah… but… if I can focus on being with Vector, then maybe I won't be as sad when the day comes! Yeah… that's it…"

"What a smart kid, not everyone your age would understand that."

"Of course, that doesn't mean I don't way Vector to stay!"

Espio chuckled. "Well, Mr. Kukku is arriving. He also invited Bean, and his eldest son, Speedy."

"Huh? We must be goin' somewhere big if he and his kids are comin' along," Vector replied.

"You bet! Of course, you'll have to see, Vector."

As the three waited for Mr. Kukku to arrive, the large green reptile spoke up.

"So, while we're waitin', I guess I can say a few things. Well… while I appreciate everythin' today, Espio, I'm still movin'. That hasn't changed. But… in the time I've spent with ya, nothin' is gonna replace the memories I've had with ya. I… I didn't know what it's like to have… a… a family like this."

"A… family?" Espio questioned.

"Well, mah family was kinda dysfunctional. Mah parents had a lot of eggs, so I had lots of siblin's. 'Cause there was so many of us, we all kinda looked after each other. Our parents weren't around fer just one of us. So… it sometimes didn't feel like we even HAD parents."

Then, Vector looked at the two. "But now… I think I know what it's like to have a family… No… ya gave me hope on what it is to have a TRUE family…"

"Ve-vector…" Espio softly said. "Pray tell, this is what you think of us?"

Vector nodded. The chameleon took his hand.

"Well, you know the truth about my family. And it… it really does feel like I have a true family too… My family at the Dragon Kingdom, they're old… you two are the only family I have…" He said. "And I'll love both of you; Vector, romantically of course, and Charmy, as if I were your parent."

Vector and Espio kissed as Charmy hung onto the crocodile's neck.

"Yeah! I feel the same too!" The bee exclaimed. "Vector… I'll miss you, but… I love you too…"

And then, what Charmy said next made the green reptile freeze.

 _"…dad…"_

When Vector heard this, he couldn't help but choke up. Did… Charmy see him as a father?

"E-espio… can ya hold this fer a moment?" Vector said, handing the foam hand to his boyfriend. "I… I need a moment…"

"Vector… are you crying?" Espio questioned.

"It's what I said," Charmy whispered.

"I'm not cryin'! I just said I need a minute fer a breather!" Vector puffed out his chest, trying to look fierce and mighty. "And Charmy, dun think I didn't hear ya! I can still ground ya, even if I am 'bout to leave!"

After Vector let himself calm down, Mr. Kukku finally drove up to the three. They saw Bean in the backseat, and Speedy in the front.

"Hope in, boys. I'm sure you're tired, but the day's still young after all!"

Charmy sat next to Bean as Vector got in first, followed by Espio. The chameleon shut the door as the adult bird drove off, the two kids talking amongst each other while Speedy asked Vector and Espio about the match.

* * *

If Station Square was known for one thing, it was the Bingo Highway Shopping Mall. The mall, the largest shopping mall in all of Station Square, was known for its plethora of stores, fun activities, and many other things to do that attracted shoppers both far away and locally.

Charmy and Bean were ecstatic upon arrival, and even Speedy looked around, wondering what to do first.

"Well kids, what do you wanna do first?" Mr. Kukku asked.

"Dad dad, we should take Charmy and his family to Shahra's Castle!" Bean exclaimed.

"Oh Chaos, I love that place, dad we need to go. I need revenge for the last time," Speedy said.

"What happened?" asked Vector.

"I was one ticket away from winning a game console and I had no money left… and dad wouldn't give me any, and Bean wouldn't let me part with a ticket…"

"Ouch, sounds rough."

"Trust me… NOT THIS TIME!"

"Well, we could have a bit of fun. Sure, let's go."

Shahra's Castle was a large amusement arcade. Espio found it shocking he didn't know about this place, after all, it would be the type of place Charmy would beg to go to on hands and knees.

Mr. Kukku got the two reptiles started. They paid for fifty bucks in tokens, and Charmy was given a bucket full of them.

"Hold on lil' bud, lemme take care of this," Vector said, holding the bucket.

"Hasn't this arcade gone with the newer trends of… what do they do, those cards?" Espio asked.

"Shahra's palace likes to keep things old fashioned. They'll bring in new arcades and games yeah, but they all use tokens," Speedy replied.

"I like it that way!" Vector said. "Reminds me of when I went to 'nother video arcade that shut down a few years ago. Holdin' all these tokens, it made ya feel like somethin'. Nowadays, they wanna dumb things down."

"Enough being the old man you are, Vector. Let's have fun!" Espio replied. Vector gawked in response.

* * *

Charmy's token bucket was nearly empty, and the two reptiles held onto large cups containing tickets. Of course, since the bee had plenty of tokens earlier, he even let Vector and Espio have some. Such was the case now, as Vector and Espio were playing some sort of ninja game involving cutting fruit on a touch screen.

"You're a terrible ninja, Vector!" Espio chewed out.

"Hey, I'M not the actual ninja here, am I?!" Vector retorted.

"Don't-don't hit that bomb!"

"I'm tryin' not to!"

Bean laughed. "They're funny," he said.

"That's how Vector and Espio are!"

From afar, the two kids could hear Speedy laughing out loud, most likely getting lucky with the Cyclone arcade game.

"He's having the time of his life," Charmy said.

"Speedy loves that one," Bean replied. "Always gets lucky… it's not fair. When I do it, I only get a lousy 6, 2, or 12!"

"Well, hey, there's always this one!" Charmy pointed to an arcade machine entitled, 'Catch of the Day'.

"Oh, this one is hard. Dad has to do this one for me,"

"What do we do?"

"Okay, so when you put in your tokens, you have to pull down on this handle," Bean touched the handle in question. "You have to do it as hard as you can too, and then the pointer here will land on whatever square you get, and that's how many tickets you get!"

"Okay, let's play!"

The green duck put in two tokens instead of the usual one, and a voice from the speakers said, _"Come on down and try your luck! Think you can reel a big one in?"_

"Let's try!" Bean said with bravery in his voice. He held onto the handle. "Charmy, I need you to pull me back so we can make this pull strong! Okay?"

"On it, Bean!" The bee got behind the duck, holding his shoulders with his hands.

"Okay… on the count of three… one… two… three!"

Charmy and Bean pulled and pulled with all their strength. The lever came down, and the wheel began to spin. The two were breathing hard, and watched with wide eyes as the wheel slowly began to slow down. They saw the squares above… 4 tickets, 10 tickets, 15 tickets, and the most elusive of them all: 1000 tickets in between a 2 ticket space.

When the two saw this, their jaws almost dropped. The needle slowly came to fully stop by 15 tickets, and the two could only watch in slow motion as the needle passed through the first two ticket space, and finally, the 1000 ticket space.

Then, it stopped.

 _"Wow! You're a great fisherman! You got the catch of the day! Take this reward, on the house!"_ The voice from the speakers said. Charmy and Bean began to clamor and jump up and down as Vector and Espio, who was finished with their game, ran up towards them.

"Kids, are you alright?" Espio questioned, thinking something happened.

"OH we're alright, we just won the jackpot on Catch of the Day!" Charmy squealed. Vector and Espio watched as the tickets came out by the second.

"Man, that sure was a catch alright," Vector said.

* * *

In the end, Charmy and Bean decided to split the tickets, 500 for each.

After counting out how many tickets there were, and spending their last few tokens on more games, it was time to turn in their tickets.

"How do we do it?" Charmy asked.

"Okay, we have to go to a station…" Bean said. "Oh, there it is!"

The duck pointed to a machine by the corner of the prize section. It was titled, 'Erazor Djinn's Ticket Station'. A muscular purple genie was displayed near the bottom of the machine, and voice came from the ticket eater saying, _"I am the ruler of the Arabian Nights, Erazor Djinn! If you insist on getting in my way, pay me tickets and I'll spare you…"_

"That's kinda creepy…" Charmy said.

"Creepy? That's cool!" Bean exclaimed.

"So, how do we do it? I asked you."

"Okay, so you have to take your tickets, and put them into this slot right here and it'll do it by itself. Be careful though! It's easy for the tickets to get stuck, and you have to get a worker to fix it. Also you need to watch your fingers, the tickets can scrape you."

"These tickets don't seem that well-made…" Espio commented.

"But that's what makes them fun, Mr. Espio!"

Just then, Speedy walked over to the group.

"Bean, where's dad?" He asked.

"I think he went to the bathroom."

"Whoa, Speedy, you got a lot!" Charmy said in awe.

"You bet I did, this time I DEFINETLY have that game console. Hurry up so I can cash these in!"

"There's another one of these, the one with four sides, Speedy! Go use that one," Bean replied in annoyance.

"Ugh, fine."

Speedy walked over to the ticket eater in question as the duck's tickets continued counting.

"We're half way there!"

"Does it take this long?" The chameleon asked.

"Now yer complainin', Espio! Of course it does! This also makes ya feel like a champ too!" Vector replied.

"Ugh, am not…"

Ultimately, Bean got 1,891 tickets.

"That's a lot! My turn!" Charmy replied.

"Wait, not yet. Now we have to get my receipt. When you're done, you hit this big red button here," Bean pressed the button. "And then, a receipt should come out!"

Sure enough, a small slip of paper came out of another slot. As Bean got out the receipt, another voice clip from Erazor Djin played.

 _"Your offering has guaranteed my satisfaction. I'll let you go this time, but next time we meet, I expect more tickets…"_

"Such a threatening message for young kids…" Espio said, disapproving.

"I feel like this motivates 'em to get better," Vector replied.

"Now when you have your receipt, you take 'em to the nice lady over there, she verifies it, and there you go! You can pick out any prize you want, just as long as you have enough tickets! I'm gonna go there right now, I've done it on my own. See you later, Charmy!"

Bean skipped off to the prize corner as Espio handed him his cup of tickets.

"If you need help putting them in, we can help you," The chameleon said.

"No thanks, Espio! I think I got it!"

Charmy did what the duck did, and placed the tickets into the retrospective slot. They began going into the slot, and the bee watched as each ticket went in.

"It looks so cool… Espio, we should get one for the apartment!"

"One, Charmy, do you know how expensive these are? And two, what are you going to use them with?" The fuchsia reptile replied.

"Oh… never mind then…"

"Whoa, whoa whoa whoa, Charmy! Be careful, I think yer tickets are comin' close to gettin' stuck!" Vector said suddenly, seeing some of the tickets getting stuck. He knew the feeling all to well. Once they got stuck, it was guaranteed that the machine would stop accepting the tickets, and you would have to call somebody. Quickly, the crocodile ripped off part of the ticket just in time, and then untangled the tickets.

"Wow, you have a sharp eye," Espio said.

"I ain't gonna let Charmy deal with this crap," Vector whispered. "It's happened too many time to me as a kid."

Finally, the insect's tickets were all counted up: an impressive 2,013. Charmy pressed the big red button for his receipt, and Erazor Djinn said the same line he said previously.

"Yay, time to turn this in!"

"Mind if ya wait outside?" Vector told Espio. "I think I can help Charmy with this."

"Alright then," replied the chameleon.

Vector followed Charmy into the line of kids and parents waiting to redeem their receipts for prizes. After about a minute or so of waiting, it was Charmy's turn to have his receipt verified. The woman at the prize counter scanned his receipt, and told the bee the rules about getting stuff.

Charmy looked around, wondering what he wanted.

"Hmm... what do you think I should get, Vector?"

"Nah kid, I dun think ya should come to me fer advice. Get whatever yeh want."

Charmy looked back at the room full of prizes. It almost seemed intimidating to a degree. Despite this, the bee looked around for nearly ten minutes, and got a few things; a plastic disco ball, an octopus plush, a few pieces of candy. After the women at the prize counter verified everything, she put it in a bag, and handed it to Charmy.

"Are you finished?" asked Espio once the reptile and insect came out of the ticket area.

"Yeah, we are!" Charmy said.

"Alright. Let's head out now, Mr. Kukku and his kids have been waiting for us outside."

The three walked to where the birds were. Speedy had a wide grin on his face.

"If I were to suspect, ya got that console, didn't ya?" Vector asked.

"Heck yeah I did! Look at it!" Speedy showed the console to Vector. "I'm like… about to cry…"

"What'd you get, Charmy?" Bean asked. The bee showed him the inside of his bag.

"Cool! I wanted one of those, but I got a neat lava lamp instead-"

"So where to next, Mr. Kukku?" Espio asked.

"Depends on where the kids want to go. Down here there is a movie theater, but I don't think we have time for that," The bird replied. "From there, there should be more stores, food stands, and then the food court. Although, I imagine you probably ate at the wrestling match, right?"

"Yeah, we had snacks," Vector replied.

"Then we can wait until the kids say they're hungry. Let's see what they have…"

And so, the party walked some more. Charmy and Bean lagged behind, eating some of the candy they got at Shahra's Castle. They noticed a train whirl by, and the kids were captivated by it.

"Dad, can me and Charmy ride the train?"

"Oh no no, remember LAST time we did?" Speedy quickly retorted.

"Hm… you're right. Sorry Bean, until you become more responsible, that's a no,"

"What did you do?" asked Charmy.

"I threw one of my fake bombs at the conductor and he crashed into the wall after insulting me," Bean replied.

"You threw a fake bomb?!"

"Yeah. I always have them. I caused a huge panic that day."

Charmy giggled. "Maybe we could sneak onto it later. I wanna ride it too."

* * *

Walking past the food court, the group noticed a man face painting children.

"Can we get our faces painted, Vector?" Charmy said. "I wanna get my face painted!"

"Uh, sure. I dun see the issue with that. Espio, do you mind?"

"I don't."

"And do yeh, Mr. Kukku."

"No complaints here."

"Alright kids, let's see how much this costs."

The party walked up to the man, who had finished with the kids.

"How can I help you?" The man asked.

"We want our faces painted!" Charmy and Bean said together.

"Oh ho ho, I can do this for you! If you're the parents, I'll just need err… two bucks."

Vector and Mr. Kukku paid as the two kids got into their chairs.

"And what do you want on your face?" The man asked.

"I was a pot of honey on my face!" Charmy replied.

"And you, lil' pal?"

"A bomb!"

"Ha ha, a bomb. I don't get asked that every day. Okay, just give me a moment!"

For nearly half an hour, the four had to wait until Charmy and Bean were finished. Speedy voiced his complaints multiple times throughout.

When they were done, the man warned the bee and duck not to touch their painting so it didn't come off. Despite this, they were happy to have it on their face.

"I feel pretty!" Bean said.

"Yeah, I do too! Now I really do have honey on my face!"

Bean laughed.

* * *

As they traversed more of the mall, the party came across the MSD (Mobius Speed Driving) store. It was related to the MSD racing cups, and the popular 'sport' of the same name.

While they weren't interested at first, everything was reconsidered when Vector saw that they advertised a go-kart track.

"An indoor go-kart track?! Holy mama, I gotta ride," he said.

"Not going to lie… I want to ride that…" Mr. Kukku said.

"Dad, we have to," Speedy replied.

"If this is the adult hour, then I'm joining along as well," Espio said.

Going inside, the party had to verify with the people working at the counter of yet ANOTHER indoor arcade about the race car track. After paying for four (Charmy and Bean couldn't ride it because they were too short), Vector, Espio, Mr. Kukku, and Speedy all sat in their go-kart's along with a few other adults as Charmy and Bean watched.

"You can get first place, dad!" He said.

"Don't let me down, Espio! You too, Vector!"

 _"On your marks… get set… go!"_ A voice from a loudspeaker spoke. Everyone was off and speeding away down the track.

"There they go…" Charmy said. "I wish we were tall enough to ride the track."

"Yeah… same here. We have to be big kids for that though!"

Meanwhile, the four were having a grand time. Espio was having the most trouble though, never driving a car before in his life.

"Don't be a slug, Espio!" Vector teased. "C'mon!"

"I've never ridden a car, Vector!"

Just then, Speedy swerved down the track and collided into Vector's kart.

"I will win, Mr. Vector. Mark my words, and I'll prove it by ramming into you!"

Speedy once again rammed into Vector.

"Speedy! Don't accidently hurt Vector!" Espio scolded.

"Nah, dun worry 'bout it, Espio! I'm likin' that he's givin' me a challenge!"

Vector sped up as Speedy followed behind. As a man told him that he 'drove like an old bitch', Mr. Kukku came down the track.

"Oh, Mr. Espio, don't lag behind! Look at me, speeding while driving. Something I shouldn't do ever, but yet I'm doing it! Ha ha, I haven't been this alive in years!"

"Perhaps you should take a break for that problem!" Espio yelled.

"No matter, Mr. Espio! Come, I see that Vector and Speedy are still racing behind us! Heaven knows what'll happen if they come into contact with us!"

Espio, nodding, pressed down on the gas pedal harder as he clearly speeded up. It felt like a wave of wind hit him at once. His shirt blew in the wind, and when he passed by Charmy and Bean, they looked like nothing but motion blurs.

Finally, it was time for their session to end. Speedy won his and Vector's race, causing the crocodile to be slightly bitter, and the bird to brag.

"Dad, I beat Mr. Vector!" He said.

"Did you now? Ha ha, that's my son!"

"Friggin'… little kid and his cheatin' ass and…" Vector grumbled.

"Don't be a sore loser, Vector. At least you tried, hun," Espio replied.

"Yeah! You'll beat him next time!" Charmy added.

 _"If only I was there to STAY for the next time…"_

* * *

Four hours had the party spent at the mall. It was a tiring day from carrying all the things the kids wanted, to having their feet feel tired. As such, since it was nearing sunset, and since they already had dinner at the food court, Mr. Kukku decided it was time to head home.

After driving Vector, Espio, and Charmy back to their apartment, Mr. Kukku popped his head out of the car window.

"Have a great rest of the night, you three! And uh, Mr. Vector, I do wish you luck for when you do leave. If you ever wish to come back with Charmy, well… you know where I always am," he said.

"Same here, Mr. Kukku! Thank yeh to everythin' ya done not just fer Charmy, but fer us too. Yer a real great friend, man," Vector replied.

"Byeeee, Charmy!" Bean said, waving out the window.

"Yo, bye," was all that Speedy said. Mr. Kukku drove the car off as the three watched.

"Well boys, I ain't tired yet. Let's have some more fun!" Vector said.

"Are we going to go out more?!" Charmy whined. "I wanna have more fun yeah, but my wings are tired…"

"Who says we're goin' OUT?"

* * *

"BAM!" Vector said, laying down his cards. "Full house."

"Oh, no fair! Not again!" Charmy complained.

"How are you so good at this?!" Espio questioned.

"I gotta thank Nack fer one thing, he sure as hell taught me the gist of playin' cards. 'Nother game, boys?"

"No… I think we should be getting to bed…" Espio gathered up the cards and wiped the table. "Besides, it's late and I imagine we're all tired."

"True that…"

Charmy looked at Vector. "Thanks for everything today, Vector… you helped me feel better, and now… I think I'm ready for next month."

Vector somberly looked at Charmy, placing his hand on the insect's head. "Yer a good kid, Charmy… I imagine yeh are…"

Later that night, the bee slept with the two reptiles, wanting nothing more to enjoy the small moments they'll have with each other until the day arrives…

* * *

 _END OF CHAPTER 24_

* * *

 **Next time, on Rooming In…**

 **The finale arrives: Vector's friends have a going away party**

 **and the day finally comes… Vector, Espio, and Charmy say their final goodbyes…**


	25. Another July I (Finale)

**(AN: Well, here we are: the finale of Rooming In. I know there's a lot to be said, but I think you wanna read what ends up of our three main protagonists. I'm glad I got this done a day after my birthday (March 29th was my 18th birthday), so, it's like a special treat in one!**

 **Now, I'll address everything in the next AN, but for now, it's time we begin. And because this is an M-rated story...)**

 **Warning: This chapter contains lemons. Since it was my birthday yesterday, I'll let you guys off the hook and let you read this openly. Of course, don't bring anyone to my door because they caught you reading hot Vector on Espio action.**

* * *

"And so we toast to Vector, who going away makes us all sad, but screw it, at least we won't have to continuously remind him to do things," Knuckles said, raising a shot glass into the air.

"Hey, I take offense to that!" Vector complained. "But I will toast."

Everyone toasted their drinks and drank away. It was nearing eleven at night, and Vector's going away party at Knuckles' house was going strong. All of the crocodile's friends were there; Knuckles, Mighty and Barby (along with their son, who was being cradled in the Koala's arms), Sleet and Dingo, Stu, and Bill. Of course, Espio and Charmy were there as well.

Gifts for Vector lay in front of him as the reptile reached in for another chip.

"Well, as much fun as this was, I have to get going," Stu said. "I'm helping Vector first thing tomorrow morning. You three might wanna leave too."

"Aw, Stu, but the night is young," Vector replied. "Besides, it's rainin' outside."

The wombat simply looked at him.

"Oh, fine, fine… Can I just say somethin' real fast?"

"G'ahead, mate. What's up?" Dingo said. The crocodile cleared his throat, and began to speak.

"Yeh guys are the greatest friends I ever had. Sure, yeh all kicked me out at some point, and in yer case, Espio, I'm leavin'. But… nothin' makes me more happy then bein' friends with yeh. Hell, I'm even shocked at how yeh still stand by me, despite the fact I'll be away and probably unable to come around. So… I just wanna say, thank yeh. And yeh know what, I'll say it to each and every one of ya."

Vector pointed at Espio first. "Espio… yer the best boyfriend ever, and I dun want our relationship to end. I love yeh so much. Knuckles, first friend I had since I stopped livin' with mah parents. I couldn't bear not bein' friends with yeh. Mighty, yer the same deal too. And… I just wanna say, I know yeh and Barby are gonna be good parents…"

The two simply looked at each other, and smiled, looking down at their baby boy.

"Sleet, Ding, yeh two helped me out in more than I can imagine. I'll never tell yeh how much I'm thankful fer ya two the night I quit Nack's gang. Much like Mighty and Barby, I know things are gonna be good fer ya two as well. Bill, Stu, childhood friends of mine. What else do I gotta say 'boutcha that I haven't said before? Yeh two were the ones to convince to be a better person. And honestly? I couldn't be more thankful fer that."

"What about me, Vector?" Charmy asked.

"Charmy…" Vector said. "Little Charmy… ya may just be a little kid… but yer the funniest, smartest, and best little kid I know… I'm gonna miss yeh like I'll miss Espio. Dun worry, I'll come and visit as I'll see. I'll be there; birthdays, graduations, Christmas, any special time ya want me around, I'll be there just fer ya."

In the time frame of the green reptile's speech, Charmy started to cry again. This in turn, signaled for Mighty and Barby's baby to cry.

"U-uh-oh! I'm-I'm sorry!" Charmy said in between deep breaths.

"It's fine," Barby said, softly rocking the baby in an attempt to calm it down. "I can understand why'd you cry, Charmy."

"So, since I imagine you're going to leave Vector, I know we gave you a toast, but everyone who's staying behind, let's do one final toast," Knuckles said, holding up his glass. "To Vector the Crocodile."

"To Vector the Crocodile!"

Everyone drank, and Vector grinned. He waved, and turned around just as Espio got out of his seat, Charmy slowly buzzing behind. Vector opened the door as Espio got out the umbrella in his coat. The three walked in the rain as Stu closed the door behind him.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Vector looked at all of the boxes of stuff he had. He didn't realize he had so much stuff…

When the crocodile took a look around the room, he frowned as he saw just how… empty the room felt.

Empty was the perfect word to describe how Espio and Charmy felt. They sat in the living room, trying to come to terms that the day had finally come. While both were not upset, they were simply brooding, not wanting to look at Vector as to not feel sad.

Stu waited outside of the apartment door, a box carrier by his side. He checked his watch and tapped his foot, hoping that Vector would be done.

Sure enough, the crocodile came into the kitchen just a few seconds later, and put down all the boxes onto the carrier.

"I'll meet you outside," Vector told Stu, as the wombat pushed the carrier away. "I first gotta take a shower."

As the crocodile walked back to the bathroom, Espio stood up.

"Vector… could I… join you?" he asked. "You know, considering this'll also be the last time we do this…"

"Sure… I dun mind. I dun think ya even showered today."

* * *

Vector had his arms wrapped around Espio as the hot water from the shower dripped down the two reptiles. Despite the fact that they should have been showering, Vector and Espio had no intentions of moving.

"I really am going to miss moments like this…" Espio commented.

"Same… showers without the intimacy just dun feel the same…" Vector replied.

The crocodile brought Espio closer to him as he closed his eyes, kissing him. Espio returned the kiss, then proceeding to kiss lower and lower down Vector's body. He stopped when he reached Vector's waist.

"Do we have time for this?" Espio asked from down below, fingers stroking Vector's cock.

"Let's try to make this fast at least."

The chameleon nodded, then took the green reptile's cock and sucked. Vector took a deep breath, clawed hands on Espio's head. He slowly rubbed the scales of the fuchsia reptile, pleasurable warmth going up his spine as he felt Vector lovingly caress him.

Espio continued to bob his head back and forth, hands on Vector's tail as he stroked it.

"I didn't know yeh had a thing fer mah tail…" The crocodile commented. His tail swished to the side and Espio took it into his hands. From there, the chameleon only sucked, and held onto Vector's tail.

The crocodile, was finding more pleasure by the second. "Deeper…" he moaned. Espio complied, and found himself taking the cock up to his throat. Any other normal person would have a gag reflex, but thank goodness Espio was trained not to gag his food if he didn't like it back home.

"C-chaos… Espio… fuck, yer mouth still never fails to feel so good…."

Espio responded by wrapping his tail around Vector's calf. Had they not been pressed for time, he wanted the crocodile to lift him up, and take him right then and there. But maybe… seeing as how Vector looked like he was getting ready to cum…

The chameleon took the other's cock out of his mouth, and jumped into Vector's arms.

"E-Espio?" Vector questioned.

"I don't even care anymore, this is the last time we'll be intimate for a while. _Take me as hard as you can."_

"Without a condom or lube?"

"Use soap if you have to, I don't care. Make me beg, please. I want it from you one last time."

To make sure Espio's small fantasy got fulfilled, Vector worked fast, and with less than a minute left of preparing, the crocodile held onto his boyfriend's stomach as the chameleon was being fucked while standing and back against the crocodile's chest. Espio's mouth was wide open, trying not to moan as to not alert Charmy. But, with how hard Vector was going, it seemed almost unavoidable.

This continued for a span of a few minutes, the crocodile going faster than normal to make due for time.

"If I only I could… unf… have yeh screamin'…" Vector moaned.

By now, Espio couldn't even guess if he could stand up straight when he came back to the ground. All he wanted to do was ejaculate and release whatever pent up desires he had.

When Vector had begun to feel close to cumming, he rammed his cock deeper into Espio.

"W-Wait, you're not pulling out?!" Espio questioned. The green reptile ignored the questioned, going even deeper and getting another moan out from the chameleon. "Oh, C-chaos… you ar-"

Just as Vector let out a loud grunt, the fuchsia reptile could feel warm sticky seed enter inside. Of course, since he was in the air, he could feel a lot of it drip out of his… _bottom parts._

The crocodile let his boyfriend back on the ground, cock becoming more flaccid. Espio had a hard time struggling to get back up, so Vector helped him up.

"Thanks…" He said. "Whew, I wasn't expecting you to do that, Vector. I guess you really wanted to make this one last time special."

"Heh heh, ya know how I am," Vector responding, giving a kiss to Espio. "So let's clean up here and get outta here."

"I wish that could be easier said than done. My legs feel like slime."

"Slime?"

"That's even more jiggly than jello in my opinion."

Vector laughed, and turned off the water.

* * *

After getting out of the shower (Charmy somehow oblivious to the fact the two had sex in the shower), they dressed, and Vector was finally ready to leave. He looked back at Espio and Charmy, the chameleon sitting next to the bee. His demeanor was much more different than it was when they had sex; he was clearly upset.

"I'll… I'll really miss yeh guys, ya know that still, right?" The reptile told the two sitting down.

"Yes, Vector… we do know…" Espio responded. "Before you leave however, I have one final gift for you…"

The chameleon got up, and walked up to his boyfriend. He handed him a picture, and Vector immediately recognized it. It was a picture taken at Burger World of the three in celebration of Charmy passing the first grade.

"I… Espio…"

"You don't have to say anything else, Vector. Please, take it. And whenever you get sad, just look at i-it…"

Vector could hear Espio getting choked up.

"It's just… hard… I'll have to tell the landlord you've m-moved… and… not coming back…"

The chameleon let out a sniff as he turned away. "I'm…I'm sorry, Vector…"

Vector hugged his boyfriend, and kissed the side of his face. "I am too… please, dun be hurt. This is mah fault…"

He undid his hug, and was ready to leave, but yet another interruption happened. This time, someone was holding onto his leg. Vector looked down and found Charmy clinging onto his leg. The bee was crying hard.

"PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE, VECTOR!"

The crocodile turned around, frowned, and crouched down.

"Charmy, I know it's sad that I'm leavin'… but… I'm doin' this so ya dun have to worry 'bout what's gonna happen to ya. Yeh can sleep at night with yer little action figures, knowin' no one's gonna come after ya."

"But you won't be there to make me my favorite foods! You won't be there to get rid of the monsters under my bed! You won't be there to tell me that y-you love me…"

"Charmy… as I keep tellin' ya… I love ya so much. When ya called me dad, I felt so… touched… I really did feel like an actual dad at that moment…"

Vector hugged the bee. "Ya can cry all ya want. I won't stop ya from bein' sad, but… you'll be happier in the long run…" He stood up. "I gotta get goin', Stu's probably fumin' right now."

The green reptile grabbed Charmy and plopped him on the kitchen counter. Before he left, he kissed Espio on the lips, Charmy on the forehead, and finally, with one last wave, left Gigan Rocks for good.

* * *

 **A FEW HOURS LATER…**

"Well, here we are," Stu said, unloading all of Vector's belongings from his truck. The crocodile looked up at his new apartment complex: Knothole Villa. Flickies flew and chirped around the complex as with a smile on his face, realizing he could start a new life, Vector went inside to meet with the landlord.

After being directed by a attendee, the reptile finally met the landlord of Knothole Villa. It was… a robot. The robot was orange and had big blue eyes.

 _"Ah, you must be Mr. Vector the Crocodile,"_ The robot said. _"My name is Emerl, the landlord of Knothole Villa."_

"Wait… yer really the landlord? Why is a robot a landlord?" Vector questioned.

Emerl's expression changed, clearly finding the crocodile's comment unamusing. _"I will have you know, Mr. Vector, that I've heard that statement 148 times. You've made it 149. Yes, robots CAN be landlords. I do not take your doubts kindly."_

"Oh… sorry man… I didn't know."

 _"I shall be letting you off the hook though. This is our first encounter after all. Anyway, before we get you settled into your new room, we need to go over the paperwork first."_

Emerl brought out a series of papers, all for Vector to sign.

 _"I understand there is a lot to read, so using my internal processor; I shall be telling you the more important details on these series of papers. Let us begin: **by signing these papers, you are agreeing to the policy here at Knothole Villa…"**_

Vector signed each paper with ease. Finally, he was getting closer and closer to building a new life for himself, and a new life for his two former roommates. The next five minutes consisted of Emerl reading out the terms and Vector signing away.

 ** _"…finally, to fully agree to your contract, this last signature is proof that you understand everything, and you are ready to move into Knothole Villa. Your key will be provided upon signing this sheet."_**

 _"Only one more name to write…"_ Vector thought to himself. He took his pen, and pressed it against the paper.

…

Before he even wrote a V, he stopped.

Suddenly, images flashed through his mind of him, Espio, and Charmy throughout all the times they spent together. Everything flashed; their first meeting, taking Charmy to his first day of school, all the dinners they had and games they've played, all the arguments and even the day Nack struck back, holidays and birthdays, falling in love and… finding out what a true family is…

All that could have never happened, if he didn't find that lone wanted ad at the community college.

It suddenly hit Vector like a freight train; his anxiety and fears only pushed him away from Espio and Charmy, and made him focus on their feelings, not his OWN…

And that's when Vector came to a realization:

He needed Espio and Charmy…

Espio and Charmy needed HIM…

"Wh…" Vector said to himself. "…what am I doing?"

 _"What's wrong Mr. Vector?"_ Emerl asked.

"Emerl, I'm sorry but…" Vector got up, and tore the paper in half. "I can't do this…"

 _"W-what is the meaning of this?!"_ Emerl outbursted. _"W-where are you going Mr. Vector?! I thought we had been talking about this?!"_

"This isn't what I want though… I'm sorry fer wastin' yer time. Yeh better scrap everythin', I dun need it. I know where I'm goin' back to."

Emerl tried to chase after Vector, but it was too late. The crocodile knocked on Stu's truck, the wombat in shock.

"Oh, you finally finish-"

Stu was cut off when Vector entered the passenger's seat and put on his seat belt.

"Vector, what the fuck?!"

"Stu, I'm sorry fer wastin' yer time and gas as well. Take us back to Gigan Rocks."

"What the fuck for?! Did you make me do this all for nothing?!"

"I realized somethin' I should have realized long ago. Look, just… take me back, okay? This isn't where I belong…"

"But you were so adamant…"

"GO!"

Stu started up the truck. "I better get paid GOOD for this…"

* * *

 **BACK AT GIGAN ROCKS…**

Espio stared blankly at the potatoes he was making for lunch. Charmy simply stared at the cartoon on TV. He didn't even care that the cartoon about the blue hedgehog (one of his favorites) was on, he just wanted Vector back.

As the chameleon took out the potatoes to serve them, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it…" Espio moaned, sounding like he was in pain. He slowly walked to the door and opened it. What he saw was shocking. Vector stood there along with Wombat Stu. The crocodile quickly hugged him as Charmy gasped as soon as he saw who it was.

"VECTOR! YOU CAME BACK!" He cried.

"Payment?" Stu asked. Vector handed the wombat money.

"Nice… alright, we'll I'll leave you three to fluffy family time…"

Stu closed the door, and Vector immediately began.

"Chaos… Espio, I am so sor-rry!" The crocodile cried. "It's just… I'm so stupid fer thinkin' yeh two can just go on without me! Ya can't!"

"I assume you have an explanation for yourself?" Espio questioned.

"Mah anxiety 'bout everythin' that's happened… I only wanted to do what I thought was right… but what I did… it wasn't right at all… This wouldn't have solved anythin'. In fact, it would have made things worse…"

Vector sniffed. "But now… that I've almost done this… ya two made me realize somethin', and I told ya before: ya made me have faith, and realize what it means to have a family. Yer… yer all mah family, and I wouldn't trade ya two fer anyone else!"

Espio teared up as Charmy sobbed. They all hugged each other tighter, Vector commenting: "Mah true family… it's been here all along…"

"Mine too…" Espio said. "My true family is a family who accepts me for who I am. You both… are family…"

"And… I think I know what it means… to have parents again…" Charmy blubbered. "I… I love you... dad… and dad…"

Espio and Vector smiled at each other. Once again, the crocodile found himself being called 'dad'. But… this was the first time Charmy had called the chameleon this. It almost made him proud…

The bee giggled. "I… I didn't know how to refer to you both without calling one of you mommy or daddy…"

Vector chuckled. "Well, I certainly ain't mommy."

"Oh, so because I happen to be the one in yoga, I'M mommy?!" Espio retorted.

"Aren't all moms into yoga or somethin'? Ya ain't helpin' yer case, Espio."

"Argh!"

Vector and Charmy laughed.

"Well… either way…" The crocodile got up. "Not only did I learn what family was, but also that family means love… family means ya stick together."

Grabbing the boxes that stood by the kitchen, he set them down and opened them up. "So… I hope ya haven't made that call, Espio. Cause no matter how far we go, with the one yeh love…" Vector looked at Espio with a romantic gaze, and then at Charmy with the look a father would give a son. "…and the one ya raise like yer own… I'll be there, and we'll be family no matter what."

Espio and Charmy hugged Vector harder this time. It really did feel like one giant family reunion.

"You'll… always be with us, Vector…" The fuchsia reptile said.

"I want you to be in my life, Vector!" Charmy added.

"And I wanna be in yers too, ya two…"

After minutes of hugging, showing that they were a true family, Vector looked down at his boyfriend and his unofficial 'son'.

"It's been a year since we started livin' together, eh?" Vector asked.

"Why do you ask?" Espio responded.

"Cause I wanna make that two, and countin'…"

* * *

 **THAT NIGHT…**

The lights in the apartment shut off one by one as many of the people who lived in Gigan Rocks went to bed. One light in particular however, was still on.

Vector, Espio, and Charmy were all were sprawled on the couch, a bowl of cheese puffs on the coffee table and the TV still on. Vector held onto Espio tight, the chameleon being the little spoon for his crocodilian boyfriend as he held onto the bee. The three of them were fast asleep after enjoying a movie that was on.

As the night progressed, the light on the TV glared on the three, but none of them moved, not wanting to get up from where they were. After all, it felt like the perfect family…

In their dreams, the three wondered what the future would bring them. Whatever it brought though, they were ready to tackle it, like any family would.

And most certainly, they were excited to think about what tomorrow would bring them…

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **(AN 2: Well, another fanfic done. Jeez, just in time of March ending? I wanted this to be as long as A Deal or No Deal, but whatever, I guess we can't have all.**

 **First, I want to give my thanks to my friend Dan (Cosmictruffle) for providing the amazing cover art to this story. Not to mention, giving me help for grammar and word suggestions.**

 **Next, I wanna thank everyone who faved, followed, and reviewed. Especially reviewed, I love seeing you guys react to what happened in the story. Sure, I didn't get much like any fanfic of mine, but hey, I didn't write a Sonamy or Sonadow fic, did I?  
**

 **So, I'm sure you're wondering what's next?**

 **Well, to be honest, my next fic isn't gonna be Sonic. My next fic plans to be based on the amazing, albeit very UNDERRATED JRPG, Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits. Honestly, I'm not sure when I'll make a Vecpio fic. I'm kinda sucked dry of creativity. If I were to make one based on the games, I think I wanna make one based on the games and not an AU like A Deal or No Deal. But, when will that happen? Well, you'll see when it comes out.**

 **For now, I hope you guys loved this story. This has officially become my longest fanfic on this site, and here's to hoping I make longer ones. So, I'll take my leave. I have Zelda Breath of the Wild and The Last Guardian calling to me. See you guys next fanfic!**

 **-TheHunterPersian)**


End file.
